3 plus 3 equals 6
by iamvamp
Summary: Alice, Bella and Rose move into a rented house... but they need a couple more flatmates to fill the empty rooms and pay the rent... All human. OVER 300,000 HITS! Sequal chapter added- 16th May 09
1. Bingo

**A/N****: Hello everyone! I'm back. **

**Disclaimer:**** Stephenie Meyer created these beautiful characters, but this being my story, I can make them do what I want. **

**Thank you to the twin for the name of the story… again.

* * *

**

**Bingo**

**(Bella POV)**

"Alice, the usual in half an hour… okay good… yeah… with cream or without? Haha, I know stupid question! See you soon." I hung up the phone, dialling Rose's number next; this was one hell of an emergency.

"Yo Rose, can you get off work in half an hour for a bit... Uh huh… pixie's on the way, yeah… sweet! Double? Okay. See you soon!" I turned the corner and my eyes fall upon mine, Rose and Alice's favourite coffee shop.

Thank god! I needed to fix this mess and I know my girls will be able to help me out.

_[20mins later _

"Hey ho's! Over here!" I called out as they walk into the coffee shop. They make they're way over to our usual spot, comfy big sofas in the corner where we could chill out.

"What's the emergency this time? They kill your fishy?" Alice giggled as she sat down in front of the steaming large mug of hot chocolate, topped with squirty cream and chocolate shavings that I ordered for her.

"No... no wait!! Cockroaches in the bathtub?" Rose laughs as she sits in front of her usual double espresso.

"Worse… they're party animals, they don't clean… and I _hate _them!!" I cry as I describe the buffoons I share a flat with. I've been living with them for 4months, but now I'd had enough. I was suffering from sleep deprivation, stress and they were just pure bitches. I wanted out.

"I'm with you on that one, the bunch I'm living with… no fashion sense and they are _sooo_ _bo-ring_!! They suck." Alice tells us as she licks the cream off her spoon.

"I live with a bunch of 'tree hugging-lets not shower for a week to save the environment- nutters. I can't stand it anymore! Why can't I get flat mates like you guys?" Rose pouts as she adds to our little bitching rant on where we're suffering to live at the moment.

"Oh my God!! I've just had a vision or premonition thingy… what ever they're called anyway… why don't we three live together??!! It'd solve all our problems!!" Alice bounced from the sofa next to me, almost making me spill some of my latte.

I glance up from my coffee to look at Rose and Alice… why hadn't we thought about this already? It made perfect sense. We met each other almost every other night after work to keep sane anyway. Living in the same place would just save us the extra travelling costs.

Rose sat back on the sofa, gawping at Alice. "Damn pixie you're good!" smiling her dazzling smile, showing off her perfect white teeth "Tell us what else you've seen in these freaky little visions of yours? Haha"

"Well were going to get a fabulous new flat together… and fall in love, you know… nothing special" Alice shrugged as if it were nothing.

"Same old same old" I chirp in, starting to get excited about the prospect of actually being able to live with my two best friends!

"Seriously, I've had enough with those hippies, I want out. I'm gona give in my 2weeks notice straight after work and I'm getting outa there!" Rose announced as she checked her watch and got up. Time was up for her quick break from work and she had to get back "Let me know when you want to go flat hunting and I'll take the day off work okay?" she called as she made her way to the door.

It was obvious that all the male population in the café, being single, taken or gay were staring at her as she made her way out. That was Rose: even dressed as she was in a boiler suit covered in car oil and other icky stuff, men drooled over her. Although that probably just spurred they're fantasies into action…

Alice bought me out of my little side tracking thoughts "I've got to get back to work now too, but seeing as you have the day off, can you go find some places for us to view? We could all go Wednesday? Try to find somewhere in a… 10mile radius… parking space, garden for you and a big living room for movie nights okay" She smiled, a little glimmer in her eyes as she caught up with her breath.

Knowing Alice she was probably already fantasising about how she could decorate the whole place.

"I'll get on to it now capt'n" I saluted her as we both went our separate ways, her to work and me off hunting for the perfect place for us to live. This should be fun I couldn't help but think to myself.

* * *

_A few days later…_

**(Alice POV)**

We were now on our way to the last viewing… all these viewings were worse than a day's shopping trip to Paris. I couldn't wait to get this one over and done with, but I had a feeling, like this one would be the one, all the rest had been so crappy that this one would shine. I knew it.

The last bunch of flats had been horrible. Most were too small, the rest were filthy or crumbling down and one even had a mouse trap on the kitchen counter. I shivered as I remembered that excuse of a living place; it was only fit for vermin!!

We finally pulled up to the last viewing, right outside a beautiful Victorian style house. I heard Rose gasp from behind me in the car as she took it in. Bella had told us on the way that this one was a house rather than your normal flat. The owner had told her that he and his wife wanted to move away, to someplace quieter and so was willing to rent it out... for the right price.

The house was white; it had a little wall running around the front with a patch of grass on each side of the pathway which lead up to the front doors. I could see a little garage to the left of the house and enough space to fit 2 cars easily. Rose is going to love that I thought. She'd have her own place to fix up her car, without having to take it to the garage where she worked.

I scanned the front of the house again. Judging by its size, I thought there would be about 4 decently sized bedrooms inside. I looked up to the window in the attic. It looked quite clean, not all dusted up like you see in the movies, and I wondered if perhaps there would be a usable room up there too.

But, if we were to live here, we would probably need one or two people to live with us to fill the space and help pay the rent. At least we would probably be able to choose who we'd want to live with; we could cast interviews and stuff! It'd be so much fun!

I started getting excited of the prospect of casting interviews and bounced up and down in the passenger seat. Bella, spotting me getting hyper ordered me to get out of the car and 'cool myself down'.

Rose and Bella joined me as skipped my way up the pathway to the front doors.

"Let's do this ladies" Rose murmured behind me as I turned the door knob and pushed the door open.

"Wow" "Shit" "Bingo" came from Bella, Rose and I as we saw what the house looked like inside.

"I take that as a sign that you young ladies like it?" came a raspy voice from down the hallway.

We made our way towards the voice; no doubt it belonged to the old owner guy Bella had told us about. She'd said that he was a nice guy, wanting his house to be taken care of and he hoped he could find someone to love it like he did. It was really sweet.

I saw him sitting in one of the old comfy looking chairs by the French windows that over looked the garden. Bella will so love this I thought as I looked it over.

All three of us stepped up to him and introduced ourselves, shaking his hand as he introduced himself as Walter.

After quick pleasantries he told us to have a wonder around the house. I guessed Rose would make her way back out and around to the garage, Bella would probably take a look around the garden, designs full of water features and decking were probably running through her head as she looked around.

I turned to make my way into the kitchen when I heard Walter wheezed out "Make sure to take a look up in the attic, you wont be disappointed, I promise" I spun back to look at him. He'd turned to look out the window, but I could see a smile playing on his lips.

I shrugged and began looking around. My job and passion being an interior design, I began sizing up the rooms, looking for heir potential. The rooms needed to be freshened up a bit, some rooms were covered in old lady flower wallpaper, but other than that it was perfect. Nothing a lick of paint couldn't fix.

I couldn't believe how Bella could have found this gem in a matter of two days of flat hunting. It was like fate that we'd found it.

I did as Walter told me to and made my way up into the attic… I felt my mouth open and my breath whooshing out as I took the room in. I expected it to be small and gloomy, but this was amazing.

It was full of character; it had white walls, wooden floors and wooden beams across the ceiling. I looked out one of the windows; it was the one that overlooked the street in front of the house. That meant that the window on the other end of the room over looked the garden! I ran over and looked out. I could see Bella kicking leaves about and peering over the fence into next door's garden.

This house was perfect! Bella had the garden, Rose had the garage, and I could decorate it to be even more gorgeous than it already was.

I made my way slowly back down to Walter, Rose and Bella were there too. The three of them were chatting away as I got to them and sat next to Rose.

"Walter, we can't afford this place just the three of us" Bella started off, looking at Rose and me as she continued, looking a little glum "We love it, we really do, and it's perfect but…"

Walter raised his hand to stop Bella's explanation "Girls, I can't lower my price on the rent, but I'm willing for you to move in as long as you can get the money to pay for it. I'll permit up to six people to live in here, if that makes it easier on you. I don't mind who you get, as long as they're clean and take care of my house… How's that for you?"

The three of us looked at each other and nodded "Sounds good Walter!" I spoke for the three of us "Can we put an advertisement in the paper or something, interview people to see who we'd like to live with?" I asked him, hoping he'd say yes.

"Do what you got to do" Walter smiled at us, "I'm glad you ladies like the place because… I like you" he chuckled, getting up out of his chair. "I'm sure who ever you choose will be just fine, I trust you. Here's my number if you want to ask any questions and here" Walter pulled two keys out of his pocket and held them out to me to take "These are the keys to the house, you can move in when your ready" Walter was now beaming at us, probably amused by all of our stunned faces that he'd handed us the keys already.

"It's… it's ours then?" Rose choked out from behind me in awe.

"Yup" Walter chuckled again as he made his way to the door, "Remember to lock up on your way out. I've got to go, got a date with the wife and I can't afford to be late or she'd kill me!" he waved to us as he closed the door behind himself.

The three of us stood, frozen in shock until I heard Bella whisper "This is _soo cool_".

At this the three of us began to giggle and snap back into reality. "Let's get going, we should get an advert made ready as soon as possible for the local news papers… and start packing!" I said looking around the living room… _our_ living room.

* * *

**Please let me know if you think it's any good… and if you want to know what happens next. **

**review**


	2. Q and A

**A/N****: Umm…. Just read okay? Hope you like!

* * *

**

**Q&A.**

**(Bella POV) **_[About a week later_

"Ali… how are we gona work out these interviews? Have you seen how many people answered to our ad in the paper?" Rose shouted as she made her way through the door of our beautiful new home.

"Chill Rosie!! I've got it all sorted! We split them up so that we all interview 5 people each. We can take notes and then compare them at the end. If we do the interviews in separate rooms, we won't talk over each other and stuff. How does that sound?" Alice replied, sitting Indian style on the floor in the living room. She was writing down the measurements of the room, wall to wall, ceiling to floor. Getting ready so that she could start planning on what she could buy and make sure it'd all fit.

"Nice one cookie! So what day are we doing the interviewing?" Rose asked her as she went to have a peek through the cupboards in the kitchen, probably checking the hinges or something.

Getting up off the floor and dusting herself down Alice stated simply "Today, in about… now" before grabbing the tape measure and going to the windows.

'_Ding-dong'_

"What is it with you and the future?" Rose muttered as she went to let in the interviewees, "You are such a weird pixie".

Hearing the door open, Alice ordered me to go outside to do the interviews, she was going to do her lot in the kitchen and Rose could be in the garage. She handed me a clipboard, telling me at super speed to take notes on their clothes, job and if they were cute or not.

Taking it all in I stepped out through the French doors into the back garden. I heard Rose opening the creaking door to the garage. "Let the games begin" I murmured to myself, waiting for the poor innocent people to arrive to get interrogated.

* * *

**(Bella POV) **

"Let's get this done so I can go back to the hell hole and get my stuff ready for tomorrow" Rose sighed as she sat down on the floor next to Alice and I, dropping the clipboard in front of her.

The three of us were moving our stuff in tomorrow, our two weeks notice was up and we couldn't wait! We would live in our own place, with no hippies, losers or deaf fuckers who played drum and bass loudly till 4am every night! We were ecstatic to say the least.

Alice went into business mode and told us both to sort through our notes on the interviewee's. Making two piles: one being the 'keepers' and the other 'going-to-the-bin' pile.

The three of us started shifting through our notes, I saw Alice had picked one out and thrown the rest into the bin that she'd bought over next to her.

Rose took a little longer, debating between two candidates but she finally settled on one, and placed it on top of Alice's choice, throwing the rest in the bin as Alice had.

I leafed through the candidates that I'd questioned. I knew which ones were definitely going. The one called Leon was a definite no… all he did for 5minutes was check me out, ask if I was single and "up for it?" sleaze.

The next was a girl called Jess, complete dumb ass. Every other word was "like". Annoyance in a shell that girl.

The third I'd interviewed was high, asking my where the hippo's were and when was it going to rain. I sent him packing telling him the hippos were hiding down the street in Never Never Land. He left pretty quickly.

The Fourth was nice, she was called Angela. She was a bit quiet, quieter than I was and mumbled a bit. She was the best I'd gotten all day so I thought she might be the one I'd chose.

That was until the last interviewee came along and blew me away. I asked him what his job was and what his favourite book was. Both answers fitted in the "correct" category and he was good looking to boot.

Pulling his interviewing sheet out, I placed it on the "keepers" pile, throwing the rest in the bin.

We all looked up; I saw that Alice and Rose had smiles on their faces, matching mine. It had been pretty easy choosing which one I wanted to keep, and it seemed exactly the same to them too.

"So what now? Are we going to narrow it down to two? We can't keep the three of them, not with only 4 bedrooms, can we?" I asked as I looked at the interview sheets lying on the floor between us. I really hoped that the one I interviewed stayed. I could tell the three of us would get along with him great.

Alice looked at me with a confused look on her face. She looked around to look at Rose who was looking on the papers on the floor, probably thinking the same as me by the looks of her glum face.

"What are you on about…" she asked, confusion still marked on her face "There are 5 rooms, don't you remember…" she trailed off. Eyes widening, she the slapped her palm to her forehead "Stupid Alice" she murmured before standing up.

"Come with me darlings!! I've got a surprise for you, especially you Bells. I think this room was made for you" she grabbed at mine and Rose's hand and pulled with all her might to get us off our bums and to follow her: wanting to know what the hell she was talking about we both made to follow her.

I thought back to the day we'd come to view the house and remembered that Rose and I hadn't actually looked around the whole house; I'd only looked downstairs and out in the garden. Rose had looked around downstairs quickly too and in the garage. Alice was the only one who had had a proper look around the place. We both trusted her judgment about the house, her profession being interior design; it would have been stupid to even question her.

We made it up the stairs to the 1st floor, noticing there were only 4 doors… meaning 4 rooms. I was about to point this out to Alice before I saw her reaching up and trying to grab something that was dangling from the ceiling. Being so short she couldn't quite reach it so she jumped, finally getting grasping it. She pulled on a cord with both hands and told Rose and I to step back. She'd managed to pull down a set of stairs, which lead up to an attic.

She giggled at Rose and me; we probably had goofy looks on your faces from the shock of a hidden room.

Alice lead the way up, I followed her and almost fell when I saw what was hiding up there.

The room was huge! It had a window at the front and back which let in beams of the sunlight; the walls were white, making the room even lighter. The floors were wooden and there were also wooden beams protruding across the ceiling.

I walked across the room to look out the back window as I heard Rose saying "You can see the street from up here" she must have been looking out through the front window. Reaching the window, I looked out. I gasped at the view; I could see the entire garden from where I stood.

"Alice… this room is amazing!! I can't believe you kept it hidden from us!!" I said, my voice rising in excitement. I turned around and ran towards her; picking her up in my arms, I spun her around. I could her Rose giggling away as she watched and I could feel Alice's little body vibrating in my embrace as she laughed too.

"Thought you'd like it" she gasped as I set her down on solid ground, smirking as she saw how excited I was.

"What else you been hiding from us?" Rose questioned Alice, leaning against one of the walls, eyeing her suspiciously "Do we have a helicopter pad hiding on the roof too?" she laughed as she pushed herself off from the wall, making herself down stairs while shaking her head in amusement.

* * *

Gathered back on the living room floor Alice grabbed the papers and looked through them quickly, I began fantasising how I'd decorate the attic; the three of us had decided that I'd get the room seeing as it was, as Rose put it "made for [me" I could see myself putting my desk in front of the window that overlooked the street, so I'd get plenty of light while doing my work. I'd put my bed in the furthest corner so as I woke up every morning, I could get a good view of the garden…

"EARTH TO BELLA… HELLOOOO!!" Alice boomed through a makeshift microphone, having rolled the papers into a tube and shouting through them. "Oh good, she's back with the living" she laughed as I swatted her playfully on the arm.

"As _we_ 'cough' were saying" she grinned "We've decided to let the three live here" her grin had now developed into a huge smile "You're getting the attic, the 3 who are gona move in will have a room each and Rose and I will share the biggest bedroom."

Rose high-5'd Alice as she shouted "Sorted!" looking glad we'd gotten things done at last.

"Um… okay then. That sounds good. That means we won't have to pay as much rent… SCORE!" I shouted the last bit, amazed at the discovery of the attic room and that I wouldn't be spending as much money on rent as I'd thought I would.

Smiling, we all rose from the floor, dusting ourselves down. "I'll ring the lucky lucky winners to tell them they've won a place that our humble abode tomorrow morning" Chirped Alice as we filled out of the house, getting ready to make our ways back to our crappy flats for one last night "I'll need to sort out their characters a bit so I can make they're rooms perfect for them… few simple questions should do it" she muttered on, more to herself than to Rose and I "We can go shopping for paints and fabric in the afternoon… and get to work on giving this place a facelift" she added, clapping her hands and jumping up and down like a very 'special' person.

Rose waved as she made her way to her car, her BMW that was her baby. I rolled my eyes as I made my way into Alice's car, I could hear her mumbling under her breath all the way till she dropped me off…

* * *

**Edward, Emmett and Jasper in the next ****chapter!!! I think you'll like that… right?**

**I know you so well. **

**Review please!**


	3. The early bird catches the worm

**A/N: WARNING: HIGH VOLTAGE OF HOTNESS COMING UP!! (By that I mean Jasper, Edward and Emmett…)**

**The early bird catches the worm**

**(Edwards POV)**

"Did you two get a wacky phone call at around 8am" I asked as I made my way over to Jasper and Emmett who were already sitting with steaming mugs off coffees in front of them.

"Yeah, it was one hell of a wake up call. Did she ask you random questions too?" Jasper asked, rubbing his eyes, trying to wake himself up some more by the look of him.

"It was that little pixie I was telling you about from the house interview we had yesterday. I'm telling you guys she's really cool!! I'm so friggin' glad we got that place! I just hope the other two we're gona live with are as cool" Emmett trailed off as he stirred his coffee, adding two sugars.

"The one who interviewed me was nice; by the looks of her I thought she'd be a complete bimbo." I said while I added a cube of sugar to my coffee "But she was down to earth, and easy to get along with. She seemed into cars… her first question was 'What car do you have'" I chuckled to myself as I remembered her asking mw the question: she had the most serious look on her face, like it was a life or death question.

Jasper told us that the one who interviewed him just asked him what his job was and what was his favourite book. I thought it was kinda strange to ask just two simple questions when your trying to see if that person would be suitable to live with. But then again, you can tell a lot just by appearances, body language and actions. If they read good books, it's a bonus I guess.

"So when do we move in? Did the pixie tell one of you?" asked Emmett as he went to drink his coffee, complaining it was too hot as he burnt his tongue and cursed.

"Keep stirring it dumb ass, it'll cool down faster, you do it every time!" I sighed as I leant back in the chair feeling tired from waking up at stupid o'clock in the morning "She said that we could move in as soon as we want. So I guess if we all give about 2weeks notice, we could move in then" I shrugged taking a sip of coffee.

Jasper who was sat cleaning his glasses on his shirt muttered "I can't wait to move in, living on top of a pizza place aint all it's cracked up to be. I'll be in walking distance to work too! I won't have to get the bus and anymore taxis!" he finished, placing his glasses back on, smiling in satisfaction.

"You gona tell Mom and Dad Ed?" Emmett asked, as he raised the mug to his lips again, taking a sip to see if it had cooled down enough for him not to scorch his mouth.

"Yeah, I'll call them later. I'll tell them they can come visit once were settled in, if that'll be okay with the others" I answered, looking at my watch "I gotta go guys. Got a Emily waiting down the road for me, don't want her to be disappointed if I'm late" I laughed as I finished my coffee quickly.

Emily was the 8year old girl who lived down the road that I taught to play the piano. Teaching children the piano was what I chose to do as a profession. I loved my job. Most of the kids were forced by their parents to learn, but I tried to make it as fun as I could. Most of them had come around to enjoy our little sessions… bringing some candy to share with them tended to soften them up a bit if I had to give them difficult pieces to practise.

I thought back to when I started to play the piano, my mother Esme could play amazingly, and seeing her play so effortlessly made me want to start. She taught me how to play and how to read music.

By the time I was 16 I had written a few pieces myself. Carlisle bought me my own baby grand piano when I was about 13 years old so that it could be put in my room, and play it when I wanted.

Carlisle wasn't my biological father; my biological father left my mother when he found out she was pregnant with me. He'd left all his responsibilities and done a runner… the coward wasn't worthy of my mom Esme's love.

When I was about a year old, my mother met Carlisle, she'd told me when I was older that it was love at first sight. They'd married a year after meeting.

Carlisle couldn't have kids and so he and my mother decided to adopt. They managed to find Emmett, when he was 5 and adopted him, he's been nothing but a true brother to me since. He can be a pain in the arse sometimes but that's what siblings are for right?

Emmett and I were lucky enough to become best friends 16years ago with Jasper, while we were at school. Us going to live together now is the best thing that I can think of happening. I just hope that we three guys get along with the three girls.

**(Alice POV)**

"Okay… lets all split up. Bella you go to the garden department, get whatever we need…" I looked down at my list again "Rose you go to technology, but don't buy anything for the living room yet! Just make a list. Get the kitchen stuff though. Coffee machine… microwave, toaster…" I flipped the page over to where my job kicked in "And I'm going to get all the paints, fabrics… and anything else that I might find that we'll need…" I finished off. I looked up at Bella, seeing her eyes wide, looking at Rose she had her eye brow raised in question. "What?"

"How are we gona pay for all this?" Bella asked a little frantic while Rose said at the same time "You popped your lid pixie? I haven't won the lottery you know!"

"We will pay with money…" I said slowly so that they would understand what I said the first time and so I could get to work "Walter said he'd pay a third of decorating and gardening costs, the boys agreed to pay another third, and we pay the last third of costs. As for furniture, the guys said that they've got their own stuff, and there's quite a bit at the house already. We're keeping the couches in the living room; I'm just going to get some fabric to cover them with so they'll go with the room. You need to chill out ladies! I've got everything covered".

They both relaxed as I explained to them and by the time I was done, they're cute little faces had smiles on them. I started to think they were doubting me for a second, fools!

"Sooo… get too it!!" I shouted, putting on my serious 'mother-hen' face as I pretended to shoo them away with my hands. They both headed off in different directions, grabbing a trolley each and laughing.

Grabbing a trolley of my own I headed off towards the paints and fabrics section… "_I'm in heaven_".

**(Bella's POV)**

"Honey's I'm ho-ome" called Alice as she staggered through the front door, her arms laden with tins of paint.

Rose and I rushed over to her before she'd fall or get crushed to death by the tin's weight. "How much did you get" I asked as I helped take three tins from her while Rose took the other two.

"Not much" she replied, making her way back to her can and coming back in with another three tins. Rose was crouched down by the paints, reading the names of the colours which were on the labels. I watched as Alice dumped the tins by the rest, heaving from carrying such weights. "Oi lazy bum" she called out from where she was panting "Go get the rest of the stuff from the car would you? I think I've shrunk from them tins weighing me down"

I made my way out to the car laughing, hearing Alice and Rose giggling back in the living room.

The trunk of the car was open and spilling out were rolls of fabric, cream, black, gold, blue and brown amongst other various colours. I managed to grab hold of all the rolls and waddled my way back in the house.

Getting to the living room, I managed to trip over my own two feet, as only I can do, and fall. Rolls of fabric went flying out of my arms, scattering around the room as my face went to meet my good old friend… the floor.

"There she goes again" said Rose as she scrambled from the mound of paints and over to where I was sprawled.

"You really have a talent of falling over your own feet… is it like some subconscious sign of self harm??" Alice giggled as she helped Rose to pry my face off the floor.

"Bugger off" I mumbled at them as I sat, rubbing my face. The three of us sat in silence for a few seconds before bursting out in laughter.

"You should have seen your face" Rose gasped as she clutched her side laughing so hard.

"I knew something like that would happen!!" Alice added laughing just as much as Rose.

"Same old same old" I chocked out in between fits of laughter. I could tell that living with my girls was going to be fun, right from the beginning.

**(Bella POV)**

Alice, Rose and I were now living in our own house together. It was amazing! We'd get takeaways every night, because we didn't have time to cook ourselves proper meals. Once each of us got back to the house, we'd change into our scrubby clothes and get to work on cleaning the house down and painting the place.

Rose was mostly out in the garage, oiling the door hinges, cleaning the work tables down and killing all the spiders that were squatting in there. After about five hours of cleaning the garage she'd come across a window, something called a 'wrench'… and a wasps nest! That got a few fruity profanities out of her; I never knew she could come up with such a variety of terminology for being so pissed off! She was coming up gold in there!

I'd checked out the garden… and the neighbours one's too. Checking out the competition, there wasn't any. I'd planned to keep our garden simple… get a garden shed for the furniture and BBQ.

Maybe I could get a pond in, filled with a goldfish each… I'd call mine "Jaws"… Alice would probably name her by some designer like "Gucci". Rose would probably go for… "Vanquish" or something, she'd drilled into me the name of the car; "The Aston Martin V12 Vanquish" just in case that if I ever did win the lottery, I could go and buy her one of those straight away. She wasn't subtle about it, but at least I'd know what to buy her if I ever got stuck for Christmas… a toy model of one.

Alice, doing the complete decorating within the house had specific colour schemes for each bedroom according to what she thought would suit each of the guys. She was a pro at what she did and I knew she'd decorate each perfectly and they'd love it.

She had finally let us known half way through the week of cleaning each of their names. We kept referring to them as the guys and not knowing each of their names was getting a little annoying to say the least.

The one I had interviewed was called Jasper. He was a teacher at the local high school, teaching history and apparently had a passion for the civil war in particular.

Emmett, the one Alice interviewed was a personal trainer. Alice had told us how he'd made her laugh through the whole interview and given her the biggest hug, lifting her a good few feet off the floor before he'd left.

Rose had interviewed Edward. He was into classical music and taught children to play the piano, at which we all 'Awww'd'. He seemed like the quiet and serious type but we guessed that if he was Emmett's brother, then there would probably be a playful streak in there somewhere.

I couldn't wait to actually meet them all! Jasper seemed really calming at the interview, and I thought it'd be good to see him again.

Emmett had sounded great from what Alice had described him. Almost like the big brother that I didn't have but had always wanted.

Edward… I'd have to see about him…

**A/N****: How do you like it?? Should I keep going…?**

**P.S; Jaws mentioned in ****this chapter is in memory of my family's ancient goldfish's Jaws and Free Willy who both died at very good ages… around 15-18 years old I think. R.I.P in fishy heaven xx **

**Review if you like the story so far please!!**


	4. And then there were 6

**A/N: ****EmoTWiLiGHT**** this is for you!! Thank you for your great comments on my first story, and I hope to see more of them on this one… as well as everyone else's! **

**And then there were 6.**

**(Bella's POV)**

It took us lot a whole two weeks to clean and redecorate the house from top to bottom. Alice had done an amazing with decorating each room, she really had outdone herself.

Alice and Rose had decided to share the largest bedroom, which had an ensuite. The room was decorated in pale colours with bold canvas paintings and curtains hanging on the walls. One wall was almost wholly covered with a large mirror, with a long table underneath, covered with all their cosmetics.

My attic had been kept the same, with the wooden beams on show and wooden floor. I'd put my desk underneath the front window, where my laptop lay as well as my gardening designs for my clients. My bed was at the far corner next to the back window as I'd planned. Alice had bought up the empty bookcase that used to be in the living room up so that it could hold most of my books, the rest were scattered around the room, wherever I could find room for them. I also had my easel in my room, so I could get away and paint in piece when the mood took me.

Alice had show Rose and I Jasper, Emmett and Edward's rooms once she had finished them.

Edward's room was beautiful. The walls were painted in burgundy with a gold coloured carpet; the bed sheets were burgundy with gold rimming. Two empty shelves stood in the far left corner with a long black comfy couch next to it. There was a desk on the right hand side of the room with a large closet next to it. The room looked simple yet very comforting and classy.

Emmett's room was decorated in a rich blood red colour with a large, black sheeted bed. There were some weights and other gym equipment scattered about and I could see that on a table by a couch there was a handheld game console. From the way Alice had described Emmett, I could easily see him liking it.

Jasper's room was last to see. He too had his own ensuite like Alice and Rose. Edward, Emmett and I would have to share the bathroom on the ground floor which was quite small and the other that was on the first floor which was quite a bit bigger. Jasper's room was painted in a chocolaty brown shade; covering the left wall was an enormous map of the world. A desk was placed underneath the window with a few historical books littering the top and encased in a glass fronted box on the wall as an array of different war medals dating from the civil war.

Alice had just ended her little tour of the rooms for Rose and me when the front door bell rang. We all stopped walking and looked at each other, unmoving and wide eyed.

"This is it then" Rose commented as she snapped out of the trance and made her was down stairs to let the boys in "Oh fuck, shit, bugger bum" I heard her mutter as she got closer to the door. Spouting random rude words was Rose's way of calming down in situations she couldn't control, and this was obviously one of them!

Alice and I quickly hurried down stairs after her to see what they finally looked like. We'd described each one to each other since interviewing them, but pictures speak louder than words as they say. And from what I'd heard from my girls, these were very pretty pictures indeed!

Catching up with Rose who had opened the door already, I immediately took in a huge mound of muscle… must be Emmett. I said a quick hello, as did Alice while Rose went to help him get his stuff through the door and into the living room.

Behind him, dragging a suitcase in was a blond guy with blue eyes which were hiding behind his glasses. I remembered him as the one I'd interviewed, Jasper. Again, I said hello and Alice went to help him manoeuvre the wheels of the suitcase over the door's threshold.

I looked out the door, waiting to see Edward walking up the pathway.

I didn't see him…

What I did see was a Greek God, a model, the definition of perfection walking gracefully towards me, his head bent low and his hair dishevelled from the force of the wind.

I immediately felt like a complete frump standing in the doorway! There I was, wearing my comfy sweats and "Vampires on Drugs" T-shirt that Alice bought me for my birthday a year ago, (She knew I was a huge fan of mythical creatures and wasn't a fan of drugs. She thought it'd be funny… I loved it.) While he was perfection in a package. I felt like running up to my room and changing quickly, but having him in my sight, my thoughts went all mushy and I knew if I tried to run, I'd fall… probably break my neck and never live to see him ever again.

Life sucks!

As he got to the door, he set his bags down, pushed his hair out of his eyes, running a hand through his amazing hair. He looked up at me, I stopped breathing.

His eyes… _his eyes!!!_ They were green, the most dazzling brilliant green eyes I had ever seen, and they were looking at my boring, dull brown ones. I felt so inadequate standing before him.

I looked down, taking in a breath before I passed out, I noticed as I lowered my eyes just how tall he was. He must be about 6'2 and I noted the distinct ripples of muscles lining his chest and abs under the fabric of his tight t-shirt. _Breathe Bella!! Breathe!_ I chanted in my head.

"Hello, I'm Edward" I heard the most beautiful voice speak from right beside me. The voice was like velvet, so smooth and… warm? I looked up at him, seeing him smiling down at me. He had a kinda crooked smile… but it looked perfect on him.

Oh my God, why do I have to live with him, this is going to be like hell on earth! Me mega queen of klutz living with him Mr suave. Was karma coming around and biting me on the ass? What did I do that was so frigging bad?

I snapped out of my jabbering thoughts and managed to whisper "I'm Bella" trying to smile back but thinking that I probably looked like I was trying to work out a difficult math problem in my head or something… not my strongest attribute.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

Emmett parked the Jeep outside and got out, Jasper made his way after him and I followed behind. We'd finally made it back to the Victorian house… our house… _my_ home I thought to myself as I gave it a quick once over. I loved it from the first time I saw it and knew it'd be perfect.

I heard the door bell ring and looked over to see Emmett and Jasper already there, waiting to be let in. Pulling my bags out the back of the Jeep I made my way up the pathway slowly, looking down so that the wind wouldn't get in my eyes.

As I got nearer, I could feel a pair of eyes boring into me; someone must be waiting for me to finally get my butt through the door I thought.

Setting my bags down I pushed my rebellious hair out of my eyes and looked up, only to be paralyzed, captivated by a pair of chocolaty brown sparkling eyes.

_Living here got even better_ I thought to myself as I tried to think of something sensible to say… _introduce your self you lemon_ I thought as I tore my eyes away from hers. She looked down and I took the chance to say "Hello, I'm Edward".

Now that my eyes weren't glued to hers I looked her over quickly, she was wearing a cute t-shirt which read "Vampires on Drugs" guess she liked vampire movies too I thought, I hoped. She was quite short too, about 5'4, but she looked perfect…

"Hi, I'm Bella" I heard her whisper back to me. Her voice sounded like bells, like a symphony. It was the most beautiful sound I had _ever_ heard.

I looked back to her face, noting just how beautiful her face was. She had gorgeous large brown eyes, set in her cute heart shaped face with the most temping full pink lips I had ever seen. She was an angel before my very eyes. How had I been so lucky to have the chance to live with her? Must be karma coming back around and rewarding me for some past good deed of mine.

* * *

**(Alice POV)**

I watched as Rose helped Emmett with his bags, half carrying, half dragging them toward the living room.

I turned my attention back to Jasper… God he was handsome!! I wonder if he'll like his room… I thought as I went to help him get his suitcase over the threshold. Hmm… it could be him helping me over the threshold in the future… my thoughts trailed off to fanaticise of me in a wedding dress, the both of us sat in a garden with a bunch of kids running about. The two of us sat on rocking chairs, all old and gray, holding hands…

Jasper and I went to join Emmett and Rose in the living room, Rose was asking Emmett some mechanical question about his jeep I think. She looked so excited, she'd actually have at least one person to talk to about cars from now on, and she could take him to them noisy boring car shows she loved.

I turned to look at Jasper; he was sat in the arm chair to my left, looking happy and quiet. He seemed so calm. Calm people usually meant boring in my world, but him… I could never think of him as boring. I might actually enjoy being around him when he's being all 'calm', might calm me down a bit too. Lord knows how energetic I can get.

I looked back to see where Bella had gotten to, I winced at the thought of maybe she'd fallen again or something… at least the guys would know what they were getting themselves in for from the beginning I mused. Nothing like a nice welcome than a trip to ER!

I spotted someone good looking, tall with bronze, messy hair standing in front of Bella, he was staring straight into her eyes. I noticed that she was staring straight back into his eyes too. It looked like something out of a movie. The both of them standing together, the door open beside them were you could see the sun shining and leaves blowing about.

This was strange… it was as if they were reading each other… drinking each other in or something. I continued peeking and saw Edward look down, and mumble something; I noticed his eyes stopping to look at Bella's chest. _Why you little scum_… I though _No one looks at my girls inappropriately... _I was bought back out of my little bitch-fest when I noticed that Bella was wearing the t-shirt I'd gotten for her. Edward was in fact reading the text on her shirt, not perving at her ample chest. I smiled to myself, _Good boy_ I thought as I saw her looking him over too… _Good girl._ She mumbled something back, but neither of them made a move to say anything else or make their way over to us.

I decided to step in before things got a little awkward between them "Hey Edward, come over here" I stood up making my way over to the staircase "Let me show you guys your rooms… I hope you like them" I added as I made my way up.

I heard the clamour of footsteps from behind as they followed me up. First room up was mine and Rose's which I quickly pointed out.

Next was Emmett's, I went over to stand by the door and told him to go in. I closed my eyes as I heard the door being pushed open. I was always so sure of what people would like but got so nervous as I showed them my work, I'd always get afraid that they'd turn around and tell me I was useless at my job.

The air got pushed out of me and I felt like I was spinning, I opened my eyes to find myself in another of Emmett's bear hugs. My ear drums being abused as Emmett shouted "Thank you" over and over in my ear.

I could hear, distantly, everyone laughing as Emmet placed me down and ran into his room. He instantly went to his bed and lay down. Sitting up on it he announced "It's big enough!! Look, I can actually lie down and fit on the bed! This is amazing…" he got back up and made his way over to me. "Alice, this is great, thank you" Emmett chuckled, probably seeing how out of it I felt after being almost crushed by his exuberance.

Jasper had placed his hand on my shoulder at some point, probably to stop me from toppling over. I looked from his hand to his face and smiled when he glanced down at me.

I made my way over to the next door.

I realised that my shoulder suddenly felt cold… I felt a loss without Jasper's hand resting there.

I turned back to the troop and motioned Jasper over. I couldn't speak, I was so nervous. I'd worked so much harder on this room than I had on any other in the house and I didn't know why. I kept having strange dreams; filled with battle scenes and images of soldiers medals always came to mind every time I walked passed the room. I knew at that point that I had to get some old authentic war medals for this room to complete it.

I turned away when I saw him grasping the door handle, I couldn't handle my emotions. They were going haywire. I felt excited, scared, nauseous, proud and a bunch of others that I couldn't pin point. I could hear Edward gasping behind me, and I heard Emmett murmur "duuude". I couldn't hear any noise coming from Jasper… my head slumped down as I thought that he obviously didn't like it or he would have said _something_ by now. I felt crushed.

A hand rest on my lower back as I felt tears beginning to form in my eyes, I instantly felt a wave of calm wash over me. I turned and looked up to see the most breathtaking sight ever.

Jasper was stood, looking at me; his eyes alight with joy, pride, astonishment and… passion? There was the biggest smile plastered on his face as he lowered his head, whispering in my ear "It exactly, and more than I could ever have dreamt of, thank you so much Alice" and, like a true gentleman he raised my hand to his lips and kissed it. I felt shivers running down my back as his lips touched my skin.

He stood upright again, a smile still on his face, as well as Emmett's and I decided to distract myself from Jasper's mesmerizing eyes by going to show Edward his room.

Edward was already waiting at the door, ready for my signal. I nodded my head as he slowly opened the door and looked in. His mouth was agape, he didn't move a muscle as his eyes scanned the room, coming to a halt on the comfy looking couch that I thought would come in handy if he ever wanted to just sit and listen to music.

I'd asked him over the phone what he enjoyed doing and that was one of them.

He finally moved and stepped into the room slowly, taking every detail in. He hadn't said a word and I tried to analyze his reactions to see if he actually liked it or not.

I raised my hand to my mouth, about to bite my nails when I felt Jasper resting his hand on my shoulder again. I was so amazed at how he could make me calm down in an instant just by touching me. He leant down again and whispered "He loves it, I promise, he's just a little overwhelmed that you got his character evaluated so well, so quickly… as was I" he grinned as he stood back up and looked towards Edward. My eyes followed his as they set upon Edward who was also grinning, he looked back and me and said simply "Thank you Alice, I love it".

* * *

**(Alice POV)**

Jasper, Edward and Emmett were finishing unpacking when Rose decided to get the drinks out for a welcome toast… and a few more for luck. Bella meanwhile was getting some snacks from the kitchen while I made the living room comfortable.

A many few drinks later, I decided it was time to get down to business. It was interrogation time!

"So… are you three brothers or just friends?" I asked, starting them off easy.

"Me and Eddie here are brothers, well, I'm adopted but…" he shrugged, taking another swig of beer while I swear I heard Edward mutter _'Ed-ward not Ed-die'_ "we've been brothers since we were tiny so yup. Jasper's been our best friend from about the same time too."

"Oh, that's sweet!" I smiled, happy to know some of they're family dynamics.

"What about you three ladies?" Jasper asked suddenly, his eyes piercing right through me.

Bella saves the day by answering the question while I gawp like a fish at Jasper's unearthly beauty.

"Well I'm and only child, as are Alice and Rose. We met about 4years ago" she looked back over at Rose and I and smiled one of her brilliant smiles. She turned back towards the boys and continued our little tale "Alice managed to get us three together. I met her at an evening business class and Rose met her while she stopped to fix Ali's car on the side of the road"

I smiled as I remember both days. The day I met Bella, I had finally chosen to be an interior designer and do things my own way, so I attended the evening business class that were held in Port Angeles. Bella had started at the same time as me and I saw that she was quiet and reserved. I tended to befriend the more outgoing type but something about Bella intrigued me and I had to get to know her. I did it slowly, by just sitting by her, smiling, saying hello. After about 7classes we were on our way to being best friends.

The day I met Rose, Bella and I were on our way home from one of the evening classes when my car decided to die out on me, where there was no signal for my cell. Bella and I had no idea about cars and decided to sit and wait it out until someone came along and rescued us damsels in distress.

Rose pulled up in her sexy red BMW after about an hour and a half and asked if we needed help. Of course we said yes, thinking she would try her cell or drive us somewhere to call a mechanic, but next thing she pops the lid and tinkers with the engine. After two minutes of twiddling with all the dirty metal bits she tells me to try starting the car again. I do and it worked!

Bella and I thanked her over and over and invited her to go out for drinks with us the next night, which she did and we've been friends since.

I brought myself out of my memories and back into the room. I decided to ask the next question on my list "Are you guys any good at building garden sheds?" I smile as they look a little lost. I point out into the garden where there lay a pile of wood and two doors, which will transform into a garden shed "We need someplace to keep the BBQ now don't we".

"Hell yeah! We can build that easy" Emmett grinned back at me, his eyes shining enjoyment "Next question" he asked as he grabbed another beer from the table.

"Okay…" now moving on to the most important question "Are you guys single, taken or gay?" It's a need to know question if you're going to live with someone so might as well get it over and done with in the fist day.

"Single" comes from Edward and I see him peeking over at Bella as he answers, she doesn't see him because she's busy trying to wedge the cork out of a bottle of wine.

"Single" I hear Jasper say and instantly feel relief wash over me, I felt worried about what his reply might have been.

"Taken" Emmett chirps in lastly adding "But I've only been with Lauren for about 2weeks… it's early days so…" he trailed off looking down, shrugging.

Rose quickly puts one of her fake smiles on, but not quick enough that I didn't see the crushed look on her face, and I can still see it lingering in her eyes. She must like him; she doesn't usually take much interest in guys.

Her father bought her up all on his own after her mum ran off while she was still in diapers. She grew up around cars and seeing men as friends other than boyfriend material. All of her other friends, other that Bella and I are male. She told us how she felt more comfortable around them, she didn't have a mother figure so was never into make up and shopping… until I came along! Rose also said that women got bitchy with her because they were jealous of Rose's beauty; they got instantly hostile around her.

"What about you three" Emmett asks us back "Single, taken or gay?"

A chorus of "single" rings out from the three of us and as I glance at Jasper, I'm sure I can see a smile tugging at his lips.

As the day and night wore on we learnt that Edward is twenty two as am I, Emmett is twenty four as is Jasper. Rose is twenty three and Bella is the baby of the group just having turned twenty one.

We learn that Jasper has a huge passion for the civil war, Emmett chuckled that he thought Jasper was a reincarnation of one of the soldiers who battled back then.

Emmett is a personal trainer; he liked to work with patients who were recovering from injuries because he said he felt like he was really making a difference to getting they're lives back on track.

Edward loved his job which was teaching children how to play the piano. He told us quickly about how well his mother played and he found that he had a real natural talent when it came to music. He mentioned also that he had his very own baby grand piano stored at home.

"Why don't you bring your piano over here?" I asked him.

When I was decorating the living room, I felt the need to leave one of the furthest corners empty, knowing that I'd know what to put there once I saw it. I knew now that Edward's piano was the missing piece, I could just see it there now, and it would complete the whole look of the room! "I knew there was a reason I left that corner empty" I pointed it out to him, behind him "It would look perfect in this room!!"

A crooked smile spread across his face as he said a quick thank you and looked back towards the corner again.

* * *

**A/N: I did a woosie... so i had to delete it and repost it... sorry dear readers!!!**

**Nice rooms?? There you have it, guys & girls meeting each other… bet you guys love me big time now! Haha!**

**Review please, it really makes my day!**


	5. Feelings

**A/N:**** I likes this chapter, hope you likes it too! **

**Feelings. **

**(Bella POV)**

"Come on! Put some muscle into it" I hear Rose laughing at Emmett as he pulls the weeds, by my orders as 'boss of the garden'.

"Hey!! This is a tough job okay! What are you doing anyway?" he asks, standing up, brushing the grass and dirt off his pink flowery garden gloves.

"I'm sorting the garage out so I can bring all my tools in there, I've got to change one of the wheels on my BMW before I go to work tomorrow, happy?" she shouts back making her way towards the backdoor of the garage that lead from the garden.

"Can't I help you instead? I'll hold the car up for you if you don't have a jack in there… pretty please?!" he pleads, pouting and ringing his hands like a four year old.

Rose breaks from her stern, business like facade and laughs, clutching her sides. "Fine, fine!! But hurry before Bella spots that your skiving from your duties!!"

I watched as the both of them run through the garage door, laughing. I turned to look where Alice had gotten to, only to find her in the kitchen. She spots me looking in and holds up a plate, laden with a mountain of sandwiches. I smile at her, giving her the thumbs up.

Edward was busy at the far end of the garden, cutting some branches back so that the garden shed would fit between two trees. Jasper was mowing the lawn. They'd both almost finished by the looks of things.

I was just finishing off marking where the decking would go and the pond when Alice came out with lunch. She was just able to see over the top of the sandwiches, she placed them on the garden table that I'd bought two weeks ago when we went shopping for the garden.

"FOOD!" she shouted, almost breaking the sound barrier, I covered my ears, waiting for the ringing to stop. Alice smiled at me sheepishly and I smiled back, rolling my eyes.

Rose and Emmett trooped out of the garage; Rose had put her boiler suit over the trousers and wrapped it around her middle. She had oil smeared on her hands and even someone her forehead where she must have brushed her hair from her face. She wiped her hands on her clothes and dived into the sandwiches. Everyone else followed, sighing in satisfaction as the stuffed they're faces.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

I staggered in after everyone else, closing the door behind me. Today had been brutal, hysterical and emotional at the same time.

Cutting all those branches had been difficult; the trees were old and the bark as tough as old boots. I'd cut my arms a few times against the pesky branches and my hands felt like they were cramping because I'd held a paintbrush in them for so long.

I made my way to sit down, the only seat left being next to Bella on the sofa. I took a deep breath as I made my way over. There was something about her than enticed me. I couldn't get enough of her; I wanted to know everything about her. Her favourite food, what got her into landscaping, her views on Shakespeare… everything and anything.

Jasper was sat in a chair, with Alice still in his arms. He rubbed her back, soothing her as he whispered comforting words in her ear. She kept relaxing more and more in his embrace as the minutes wore on.

I sat down, resting my head against the back of the sofa and closing my eyes. My attention got distracted from Alice to my shoulder muscles. They felt stiff, sore, like they were burning under my skin. I rolled my head around, trying to loosen them, but they just strained even more.

I felt the weight shift from the sofa, Bella had gotten up and I could hear her bare feet on the wooden floor.

I groaned as I felt two hands on my shoulders, slowly massaging my stiff shoulders. It was agony and blissful both at the same time. I heard a breathtaking noise from behind me, it was like a melody, and I opened my eyes and looked up. It was Bella laughing. Her voice was so much more tantalizing when mixed with humour.

I closed my eyes and groaned again when she made her way across my shoulders "I'm sorry for working you so hard today" I heard her whisper into my ear, tickling my neck and sending shivers down my back. Did she have no idea how she effected me I thought before she carried on asking rhetorically "Am I forgiven?" chuckling before standing back up again and continuing the sweet torture on my worn out body.

I relaxed under her touch, thinking back to the events of today.

Once we'd finished doing our first tasks, we had the mission of erecting the garden shed. That in its self was amusing. Emmett, Jasper and I had taken the task upon ourselves as we told the girls that they could go ahead and plant a few flowers or something, building was a men's job.

Not the best idea of ours by far.

After half and hour still battling with the instructions, the girls made their way over to us. Alice took hold of the direction from off the grass, sitting herself down before us all. She took control of directing the rest of us while reading from the instruction leaflet. Ashamedly, we had gotten the shed completed within 15 minutes with the girl's help. _Us men and our big mouths_ I'd thought to myself as the girls walked away with smug looks.

Without a word Bella made her way to the house with Alice and Rose in tow, after a few minutes they each came back out with a tin and two paint brushes in each hand. A smug smile was still on Bella's beautiful face. I remembered standing beside our garden shed, staring at her as she made her way back towards us. I'd never been as stunned by a woman's beauty before as I had with her.

"This should be fun" Emmett voiced my thoughts from beside me, breaking me from my gawping as we waited for them to reach us.

Alice decided that she wanted to paint the inside of the shed, and Jasper offered to help her, so that he could to the ceiling inside and any other parts she couldn't reach.

Jasper had always been quiet, from when Emmett and I first met him till now. He never usually made any effort with a woman; he always used to get shy and intimidated by them and shied away from the attention. But I could tell that by his actions around Alice yesterday and now today, there must be something special about her that was bringing him out of his shell, something Emmett and I hadn't been able to achieve.

I was pulled out of my thinking as I felt Bella's small magical hands move, working their way down to the muscles that ached around my shoulder blades. I leant forward in the seat so that she would be able to reach better.

She stopped massaging and I looked around quickly, thinking that she'd finished, only to find her pulling her shoes off.

She looked back at me and stated simply "Don't want to ruin the couch or Alice'll have my ass" and made her way to sit on the back of the sofa, each leg on either side of me. She smiled but then frowned a little when she looked back at my back.

"What is it?" I asked. Did I have a deformed back that no one had bothered to mention to me?

She looked back at to my face, looking sheepish and not meeting my eyes. "Would you mind taking your shirt off? It'd be much easier for me to massage you… but you don't have to… its just…" she trailed off looking down. I noticed how her cheeks held the most beautiful blush to them as she got embarrassed at asking me to undress for her.

I smiled, turned back around to face in front of me. I saw that Emmett had bought his little portable TV from his room and Rose was helping him set it up, as well his DVD player. Alice and Jasper were now sat on the floor sifting through a box that I guessed was filled with DVDs. Alice had a weak smile on her face but I could see that some colour had returned to her face.

I slowly pulled my shirt off, my shoulders being stiff made the job feel like a chore. I tried getting my arms out but they felt like lead, they wouldn't co-operate. I slumped forward, worn out and aching until I felt two small hands running down the skin of my arms, I looked down, seeing that Bella had taken my shirt off with ease.

"Lets get you fixed then Mr" Bella announced as her little hands got to work, effectively relaxing my whole body just from her touch alone.

As Bella's nimble hands got to work on my body, I went back to thinking about the time we all had painting the shed.

Alice and Jasper had taken the task of painting inside, Emmett, Rose and I decided to do the outside wall panels and Bella had offered to paint the roof.

Everything was going well. Bella had slipped a few times but managed to stay on the roof. Hearing her gasp each time her foot slipped caused me to have repeated heart attacks. The thought of her injured pained me. I kept one eye on what I was doing and the other trained on her as she sat on the roof, painting away.

She managed to get the whole roof finished just as Emmett, Rose and I finished off the outside panels. We made our way around to the front of the shed to see how Jasper and Alice were getting along.

They had finished doing the ceiling and the sides and were on to painting the floor. They were both chatting and laughing away and must have been distracted because neither had noticed that they were painting away from each other… Jasper was paining his way back, towards the doorway, while Alice was painting her way back, into a corner. Trapping herself in the shed.

Bella must have noticed her little lapse in common sense as well and said "Ali… how long do you think that floor is going to take to dry?"

Alice looked up to Bella, ready to answer her question when she finally noticed her mistake. She gasped and stood up panicking "I can't be stuck in here all night!!" she squealed "I'll freeze to death or something! Help me Bells!!" Her eyes widened and she palled "I'm trapped Bella… let me out!" she began to sob, dropping the paint brush from her hand.

I was shocked at her reaction. Alice had seemed to be always happy, optimistic and I had expected her to have laughed at the situation she was in.

"Emmett, can you come here please" Bella called, her eyes staying fixed on Alice. Emmett made his way to her side looking confused at Bella's serious tone and the look of determination on her face. He followed Bella's gaze, took one look at Alice who had now gotten to the state of having a mini panic attack in the shed. "Emmett, can you stand here and be ready to catch Alice?"

"Ali, just think that… you're at the mall and someone is trying going for the last pair of Prada shoes in your size and you need to make a jump for them okay? Emmett will catch you. Wont you Emmett? And then you'll be back in the open again okay?" she added in a calm, composed tone. Turning her attention to Emmett she looked at him straight in the eyes, telling him with his eyes that this was no time to play about.

"No sweat" Emmett replied, picking up on Bella's unvoiced message that this was a serious matter.

"You can do it Alice" Jasper added, smiling at her, full of confidence.

She took a deep breath closing her eyes "Just concentrate on Emmett Ali" Rose said in a comforting tone.

Alice took a few deep breaths, and readied herself. Bella counted down from three and Alice jumped. She managed to jump from the corner, straight into Emmett's arms.

Her arms wrapped themselves tightly around his neck while her little legs held on to Emmett's waist in a vice grip. She tucked her head into his chest, her eyes scrunched tightly shut.

Emmett made his way slowly from the shed towards the house; Alice still hadn't relaxed her grip on him as he walked. She wouldn't let go even after Bella, Emmet, Rose and I tried to pull her off.

Jasper was stood quietly to the side as he watched us try to coax Alice off. He silently made his was up to her as the rest of us had begun to retreat, getting worried that she was paralyzed by shock or in a panic attack.

Jasper simply reached out, rested his hand on her back and whispered something into her ear. Alice's hold around Emmett's neck and waist instantly slackened.

Bella and Rose shot each other a confused look but left Jasper to it. They then made their way towards the house, whispering as they glanced back every now and again.

Jasper stood next to Alice and had managed to get her to turn her head and open her eyes to look at him. We whispered a few words to her again and opened his arms to her.

She made her way from Emmett's arms into Jaspers without a hesitation. Resting her head on his shoulder and burying her face into the crook of his neck.

The sight had reminded me of when I had seen a father at the local park, passing his wailing daughter to her mother. She had calmed down once she was protected in her mothers arms.

Emmett made his way back to the house, rubbing the back of his neck which looked a little red. Jasper then followed with Alice in his arms. I followed in after, stunned at how Alice had reacted to being stuck in the shed.

I opened my eyes, coming back out of my thoughts to find the movie classic "Ice Age" starting up, the curtains drawn and the lights off. They must have gone through my box of movies I thought. I could feel Bella's hands slow down as the movie started, knowing she was watching it too.

She kept massaging my shoulders slowly as the movie wore on. Her hands had begun to caress me more than massage as she got drawn into Sid, Diego and Manfred story.

My concentration on the movie on the other hand had vanished. I saw the pictures moving on the screen but didn't hear a word. I could hear her breathing, in sync with mine. Hear her quiet laughter as something on screen entertained her. I was sure that I could feel her eyes roaming my back a few times too, the hair on the back of my neck stood on end. It was like my body was hyper aware of hers which was so close to mine, but not close enough.

The movie had gotten to one of my favourite parts, which featured Scrat the sabre toothed squirrel. I concentrated hard to watch it. The room was full of laughter and then I heard a quick intake of breath behind me. At the same time I could feel a warm, soft, luscious body pressed up against me. Bella's body.

My laughter died off as I realised that she must have slipped down while laughing and was now pressed between the sofa and me.

I held my breath, waiting for her to make a move. I couldn't bear to move away from her, and would only move if she made it clear that she wanted me to.

I heard her muffled giggles behind me and felt her shaking with the laughter she was trying to contain. Her hands had moved as she had slipped down, they'd moved from my shoulders to rest on each side of my waist, it felt amazing. I felt something resting on top of my shoulder as I felt her body pressing itself up closer against my back. I shuddered a breath and then heard her breathing clearly, right beside my ear. She had rested her head on my shoulder, leaning herself forward against my back and seemed comfortable enough.

I saw Jasper sitting back in the arm chair, with Alice sat in between his legs on the floor. Both were staring intently at the screen and I thought I could see Jaspers hands moving… playing with Alice's hair. I knew how much Jasper shied away from physical contact so seeing him sitting so comfortably close to another person, keeping contact, was new to me.

Emmett and Rose were lying beside each other on the floor, on their stomachs like Emmett and I used to do as kids when we watched TV together. They're chins resting on their hands and legs bent up at the knees, swigging about.

I sighed, knowing that we would all enjoy living together in this house.

Life was good.

* * *

**A/N: Tell me what you think!**

**I was going to make the movie "Monsters Inc"… but my dear little twin stole my idea and used it in one of her stories… cow! Go pick on her for me!!! **

**Thank you. Thank you. Thank you!**


	6. Damaged goods

**A/N****: Just a tip, if your going to read this, get some supplies… aka food & drinks ready! It's my longest chapter to date and I hope you'll like it. **

**Damaged goods. **

**(Bella POV)**

Jasper, Alice and Edward had to go back to work the next day, lovely Monday morning, which left Emmett, Rose and I to head to the mall and buy some electronic equipment for the living room. Emmett's little portable TV wasn't so great for movie nights. 

Once the three of us had gotten into Emmett's jeep, climbed into the jeep in my case, we were on our way. Rose and Emmett sat up front, talking in some weird language… technology I think it was called. I tuned out of they're conversation and took in the view passing outside the window. 

Once we'd gotten a few miles away from our house the view changed drastically. All roads and houses had disappeared to be replaced by a sea green and brown, we were driving through a forest… with only a small track to lead the way. I looked around confused… was the road blocked… but we were the only ones going this way…

I looked up front at Emmett; his eyes were alight with mischief and his booming laughter echoed around the jeep once he noticed the look of terror on my face in her rear view mirror. "Chill Bella!" he chuckled "I'm just taking a short cut, don't worry, I know my way through these woods".

I nodded mutely, trying to convey that I heard and understood him. Looking over at Rose, I could see that she thought this was amazing; it probably reminded her of those car shows she went to every few months. 

We bounded along the dirt track in the forest at high speed dodging tree trunks. I started to make a mental note to myself; to never go in the jeep with 'Evel Knievel' again, and to make up my will as soon as I got home… if I managed to make it home. 

Finally getting to the mall's car park, I clambered out of the jeep with Emmett's help; otherwise my face would have surely had another visit from my good old friend Mr. Floor. 

I waddled my way on shaky legs after Rose and Emmett into the store and they headed straight towards the displays of wide screen TVs. I passed by the rows and rows of different TVs in all sizes and colour, trying to find something good to watch while I waited for the electronic boffins to find something suitable. I managed to find one TV that was playing the Spiderman movie so I stopped and began watching it, wishing I could find the remote control that went with it so I could actually hear what was going on, I knew the story, but it's always better with sound effects. 

I'd been watching the movie for about 40 minutes when I heard Emmett's voice calling my name. I turned to see his brown curly hair and Rose's blond sleek hair over the top of the displays behind me. 

As I reached them, I heard a cell ringing. Looking at Emmett I watched as he pulled his phone from his pocket, look at the display, cringe and walk a few steps away to answer it. I looked over at Rose, thinking maybe she'd know who he was speaking to and why he didn't look so pleased about it, but she seemed just as clueless as I was. 

"Babe… I know… n-no…" Emmett stuttered out, answering the questions that seemed to be hurling towards him from the person on the other end of the line "I'm just out buying a TV with… yeah, two girls…" he closed his eyes, his empty hand going to rub the back of his neck "NO! I live with 3girls… shit… I just live with them babe!" Emmett had now gone to pace back and forth while trying to get a word in through the other person's rant "Hang on… no! Lauren, shut up a minute!" he finally said quietly, but in a menacing voice "I've had enough of you wanting my attention all the time, I just live with them…" Emmett groaned and banged his head against a wall with a loud thud "You know what… no YOU shut YOUR face for a minute and listen to ME" he took a deep breath before speaking slowly and clearly into the phone "IM. BREAKING. UP. WITH. YOU. RIGHT. NOW. Bye" and he immediately switched his cell phone off, with a huge sigh of relief. 

"Are you okay Em?" I heard Rose whisper beside me before she went over to stand beside him, placing her hand on his back in comfort. 

"Yeah…" he nodded, taking a breath and looking up at Rose "I am now, thanks" he smiled at her before he turned to me "Where did you go to Bella? I started to think you'd gone back to sit in my jeep" he chuckled at me before turning around to look at a stunning black wide screen plasma TV. 

"I was watching Spiderman…" I shrugged before asking him "Is this the TV were getting? It's a beast!" I smiled at him, liking his choice in TVs. 

"Yeah, Rose spotted it so were getting it and we've already picked out the DVD player and stereo so were done. If you girls can go pay…" he asked before pulling out a wad of cash from his pocket and handing it over to into Rose's hand "And I'll carry the stuff to the jeep".

I looked from the money, to Rose's face and back to Emmett's face again. "What's all this? I asked motioning towards the money that was being held in Rose's hands "I though we were splitting it all!"

"Yeah, we were… until us guys saw all the work you've put into the house, it must have spent you days to get all that done. So were paying for all this as a thank you. Don't try to change my mind, because it's final. So go…" he motioned with his hands for us to go to the check out while he walked off towards one of the staff, pointing the TV out and nodding his head. 

Rose and I stared at each other and then back at the money. "Well… we did spend every spare second working on the house" Rose mumbled as she looked at the money in her hands "And it would be rude of us to not accept it I suppose…" she trailed off looking up towards the check out counter which Emmett making his way to. 

"I guess so" I said as I began making my way over to the counter with Rose by my side. "Emmett, really we can't-" he cut me off by raising his hand and saying with a stern voice "Don't be rude, accept it gracefully and everyone's happy. Now pay the man" he pointed at the staff member standing at the till "please" he added smiling at Rose as she obediently handed the money over. 

It took about an hour to get all the equipment into the jeep and strapped in securely, once that was done we set on our way. The ride home took much longer because we had to stop every couple of miles to make sure that the ropes securing the boxes in the back were still doing their job, having the TV in the back meant that we had to follow the road all the way home. No short cuts through the woods. I was ecstatic when Emmett told me, he sounded a little glum though!

We reached home around 3.30pm. Alice's car was missing as well as Edwards, indicating both were still working, Jasper probably wouldn't be home for some time, he usually stayed on at school to get his marking done, knowing he'd get distracted at home one way or another. 

As Emmett lifted me out of the jeep, I heard a screech of a car's brakes and saw a little white car pull up behind the jeep. Out of the car strutted a woman who had bleached blond hair, red talons attached to her hands and a big fake silicone chest. She swaggered over towards Emmett who I saw had a grimace on his face and took a few steps back from the plastic figurine who looked like was going in for the kill. 

"Emmie, like what the hell was like the phone call about? You can't like dump me. You're my boyfriend! Now say sorry and like take me out for like dinner kay!" she said with the most annoying nasally voice on the planet before turning around and marching back to her car. 

"Um… babe, I'm not taking you out to dinner" Emmett said, just loud enough for her to stop walking and turn to glare at him. "I don't want to go out with you anymore, it's over" he added. 

"Yeah, okay. Just pick me up at 7pm okay, take me to the new fancy restaurant that opened in town" she ordered, totally ignoring Emmett's reply. 

Emmett hung his head in defeat. 

Rose and I had been standing on the sidelines, watching the action unfurl. I felt like I should stand up and defend Emmett, he was such a softie that he couldn't stand up to the plastic hussy that was busy ordering him about. But I felt like I didn't know him well enough to get involved in his personal life, I felt torn to speak up and keep quiet. 

Rose took a step forward which caught Emmett's attention. He looked beat from probably knowing he should stand up to Lauren, but being such a sweet guy, he didn't have it in him. Rose looked comfortingly at Emmett before turning her attention to Lauren.

Lauren was now on the other end of one of Rose's famous 'I'm takin' no shit from you lady' death glares. Rose strode right up to Lauren, standing inches from the orange tinted face, her hands balled into fists. I, standing closer to Rose than Emmett, could hear some bits of what she was saying to Lauren. 

"You listen to me Barbie doll. Emmett…" she pointed back to Emmett's form, so not to confuse her with who she was talking about. "He does NOT want to go out with you anymore. You are dumped so get your little arse into your scrap of metal and piss the fuck off!" she spoke quietly enough so that Emmett wouldn't hear but menacingly enough for Lauren to understand that it was a threat. Rose's glare never shifting from Barbie's empty dull eyes. Rose's hands which were rolled up in fists were trembling slightly from what I guessed took a lot of effort to not swing for her. She looked back at Emmett who was stood a few feet behind her, his hands in his pockets, eyes showing hurt and thanks. 

Looking back to see that Lauren hadn't moved a muscle Rose leant in closer "You've got 5seconds to get into that hunk of junk or…" she whispered warningly, and knowing Rose she must have raised one of her eye brows to convey that she meant what she said "You have me to deal with".

Rose took a step back, placing her fists on hips as she watched Lauren stumble her way back to her car, locking her doors as soon as she managed to close it after her. She struggled with starting the car as she repeatedly dropped her keys in her anxiousness to get away from Rose and her threats as quickly as she could.

Deciding I should leave the scene for Rose and Emmett to talk about the little fiasco that has just played out, I slipped my way into the house unnoticed.

* * *

**(Rose POV)**

After watching the hussy doing probably the only clever thing in her existence and driving away I took deep breaths to calm my nerves. I felt rage boiling in my chest, running through my veins and blurring my brain. All my thoughts were stuck on Emmett's girlfriend… or ex-girlfriend as she was now. How dare she speak that way to Emmett! She used the knowledge of his kind nature to her advantage to get her own way. He deserves so much better than a trollop like her, he probably only went out with her out of pity… or she managed to manipulate his sensitive nature. 

I tore my eyes away from the road before me and looked down. I noticed that my hands had reflexively clenched themselves in tight balls, the skin on my knuckles where straining white with tension. Knowing that Emmett was still standing behind me, probably watching me I unclenched my fists, feeling my hands tingle as the blood ran back through my fingers. 

"Rosalie?" I heard Emmett call my name from behind me, he sounded closer to me than he was earlier, he must have taken a few steps closer at some point. 

Sounds were slowly reaching my ears as I began to calm myself out of my bubble of rage. I could hear the distant sound of birds chirping in the trees, car engines rumbling along the roads, and my own breath, coming in through my mouth and back out quickly. I noticed my chest was heaving from the rush of adrenaline that surged through me as I had confronted the plastic figurine. Emmett's voice had burst the bubble that was containing me from hearing anything and feeling any emotion other than my own rage. 

"Rose" he stated simply, his voice making it clear that he wanted my attention. Taking another deep breath I slowly spun myself around to take a look at him. 

His face held some remaining shock from what I had done to Lauren, threatened her like a common thug. I felt disappointed in myself, afraid what Emmett would think of me, would he see me as I saw myself? I tore my eyes away from his face, not being able to stand seeing the disappointment I knew would pass through his eyes at any moment. 

Growing up surrounded by men had made me into a strong spirited, tough woman, I hid any emotions other that happiness, not wanting to seem weak to anyone. I even held my guard around Bella and Alice most times; they did manage to break me when they caught me unexpectedly. 

I'd always been the 'tom-boy' at school, all my friends had been boys; I didn't share any interests with the girls that went to school with me. I was a huge fan of soccer, cars and I enjoyed poking fun at the guys, as they did to me. Playing with dolls, make up and being all sensitive didn't suite me at all.

I was fine with the way I was, as were my peers until things changed. I was about 16years old, the hormones had kicked in and my friends saw me in a new light, they saw me as one of the 'hotties' and not like they used to as 'one of the guys'. I had always been tall and lanky, but now all guys saw were a pair of classic long legs, long blonde hair. The boys didn't fail to notice as they liked to put it my "great rack". I felt like a different person, getting all the sleazy attention from those who used to be my best friend and treat me as an equal rather than a trophy to be won.

The girls weren't much different either in they're ways either; they used to ignore me when I was younger, when I was one of the boys, but as soon as the boys began to notice me as a girl, rather than who I was, the girls noticed too and grew jealous. They saw me as being sly, pretending that I liked soccer and cars so that the boys would be more attracted to me. They thought I was playing a game to get all the guys. 

The girls, who were caked in make up, wore sluttish clothes, who flirted madly with anybody who had a dick had it in for me. I had the natural beauty that they had to pay good money for and so they bullied me; calling me just about every insulting name under the sun, embarrassing me, hitting, scratching and pushing me at any given moment. 

They finally managed to get their own way; I started coming to school wearing baggy clothing, hiding my body from everyone's eyes, and I wore my hair up, not letting it fall down my back and be free, hiding it too. I finally became a loner kid, the boys overlooked me, the girls smirked at my appearance, and the popular bitches had their way. 

I used my status as being the outsider to my advantage to concentrate on cars. Cars had always been my passion and so I studied hard, got a job at the local garage helping out and once I graduated, I went to work there full time. Home and the garage were the only places I felt like I fit in, where I felt safe, myself.

And so seeing Lauren attacking Emmett in such a way really pained me, it bought back my own memories of the pain I'd suffered. He shouldn't have to suffer from cows like Lauren, like I had to, no one should. I suffered from their wrath and so I felt the need to protect Emmett from having to suffer it any further. It bought back the bad memories that I worked hard on keeping hidden deep inside me back up to the surface. 

"Rose" Emmett whispered this time his voice sounded questioning. He probably guessed I'd been stuck in my thoughts, my memories, my nightmare. 

I shook my head, trying to clear it of the memories, the hurt. Taking another deep breath I looked up to see Emmett walking towards me slowly, like I was a dangerous caged animal on the loose that needed to be caught. 

"I'm fine Emmett" I sighed, trying to force a smile on my face to back up my statement "I'm just pissed off with the way that hussy talked to you, she had no right to be so mean, selfish…" my thoughts trailed off again, remembering my teens. I could hear the taunts that I suffered echoing in my ears, in my head, clutching at my heart till I felt physically pain. 

Trying to end the conversation so I could get away I managed to croak out "I don't think you'll be hearing from her again, your free" I made my way as fast as I could in the general direction of the garage, it hard to see the way properly because of the tears that were forming in my eyes, clouding my vision and threatening to spill at any second. I needed to get away from Emmett so that he wouldn't witness me being so weak. 

After a few steps away from Emmett I felt a large warm hand wrapping around my upper arm, halting me in mid-step. "Wait" Emmett whispered, his voice husky with emotion. What was it… pain? Shock? "Look at me Rose, please?" he begged when I made no move to turn. 

Wanting to tell him to bugger off and leave me alone I turned and found myself looking directly at his chin. I averted my eyes away from his face, not wanting him to see me upset and vulnerable. My eyes skimmed downwards slowly. I looked at his neck… his throat seemed to hypnotize me, making me want to lean forward and press my lips to his skin. I closed my eyes tightly, trying to get the thought out of my mind. I opened my eyes, only to have them lock on the triangular hollow at the base of his throat… what I'd love to run my tongue over it, taste his skin in my mouth… I took a shuddering breath, trying to calm my breathing which now felt laboured due to the almost overpowering urge I had to kiss him, take him. But I couldn't! _He's your flatmate!_ I reminded myself. Looking at him again my eyes ran over his broad shoulders and down his chest which I didn't fail to notice was toned… large and seemed to be chiselled out of stone. I could feel the heat radiating from his body, from his tanned smooth skin. The warmth seemed to be inviting me to him, wanting me to melt into his embrace and have his arms wrap around me, keeping me prisoner there. 

Breaking my gaze from his torso I locked my eyes on the ground. I felt dazed... hazy. My legs felt weak and my breath was short as if I'd run a mile. I had to stop thinking of him this way! I lived with him. He'd _just _broken up with his girlfriend… which I practically made happen. _Snap out of it Rosalie, you're acting like a little girl, tough up!_

I tried to think of why he would make me feel this way. Being in his company had managed to unearth unpleasant aching memories that I'd kept locked up deep with in me since I was at high school. My anger which I had been fighting to keep control over for the fast few years too had raged to the surface. I had been so close to physically hurting Lauren, that' why I sent her on her way, because I knew that if I punched her once for Emmett, I'd punch her a million times for all the pain that she stirred up from my past. 

I immediately felt intimidated by Emmett's his height and size which seemed to be looming over me. No man has made me feel like this before, intimidated. I've been protecting myself my entire life from men who have come too close, thinking I would be an easy target, that I'd be too dim-witted to understand their advances. I could handle any one that came my way, but right now, with Emmett, I felt like he was a bear standing over me, a kitten. 

"Rose, why are you so upset? Talk to me. I'm not mad at you for threatening Lauren, I'm grateful! I didn't know how to tell her no, I froze… and you stepped in and saved me. I really owe you one…" he took a deep shuddering breath "I'm not mad Rose" he added in a whisper.

He placed his hand on my shoulder and I reflexively looked up. The tears were beginning to form in my eyes again and I knew I had to escape, I needed to release the pent up frustration that was bottled up inside me. Taking a deep breath I smiled one of my 'I'm fine' fake smiles that seemed to be able to fool everyone, even Alice and Bella fell for it. "I'm fine Emmett, really. And I'm glad I managed to help you out, I didn't know if it was the right thing to do, but when she started laying into you, I couldn't take it." I glanced down, taking another deep breath, trying to control my emotions in front of him. He was a strong guy, and I could be just as strong, and I doubt he'd know how to handle a woman that broke down into a blubbering baby.

My eyes began to blink quickly, trying to keep the tears from spilling over. But it was no use, I could feel the tears streaming down from my eyes, down my cheeks and probably making a huge puddle on the ground around my feet. Emmett noticed my tears and tilted my face up so that he could take a look at me in my pitiful state. I felt battered, tired from fighting with having to be strong, composed. I wanted to release all the tension that was pent up inside of me, over due to be released. 

I bit my lip, trying to keep my sobs from escaping; my body went ridged from my trying to keep myself composed, at the same beginning to tremble at being overwhelmed with emotions. 

I heard a low growl coming deep from Emmett's chest before he pulled me roughly up against him. I felt my composure shatter as soon as I felt the warmth of his body seeping deep into mine. I hadn't noticed how cold I had gotten from standing outside for so long. 

"Wrap your arms around me" he ordered me, I'd been standing with my arms at my sides while he'd cased me in the closure of his arms. I did as he said and wrapped my arms around his large frame as well as I could. The sobs began; they wracked my body as I let my guard down freely for the first time since I had started getting tormented at school. His arms which were draped around my shoulders pulled me tighter against his solid chest as I began to shudder more violently from the force of my crying; one of his hands ran up and down my back, creating a soothing trail and managing to warm me up further. I pulled myself tighter to his comforting strong body, having him holding me tightly felt like he was supporting my whole body, keeping me together while I shattered inside. My tears began to dampen his shirt while my hands grabbed at the fabric tightly, not wanting him to let me go. 

After what felt like an hour I began to feel relief wash over me, I felt tired from the onslaught of emotions which had over ridden my body. My sobs quietened and the tears began to dry up in what must now be blood shot eyes. My breathing had slowed down to match the rhythm of Emmett's; the air was coming easier into my lungs. Feeling almost normal I pried myself from Emmett's comforting chest, his arms dropped from my shoulders as mine released their death grip on his shirt.

I shuddered as I took a shaky step back, the wind chilling me straight to the bone now that I wasn't hidden inside Emmett's protective shield. I wiped my eyes quickly, trying my best to compose myself after breaking down but gave up as soon as I knew that I was fighting a loosing battle. 

He must have seen me giving up on trying to be strong again and grabbed hold of my hand; he gave it a quick squeeze before leading me behind him into the house. I watched him as he lead me to the living room; he seemed to know exactly what he was doing. He picked up the blanket that lay on the back of the sofa with his free hand and pulled me over to the arm chair with him. He sat down and gave my arm a quick tug, making me loose my balance and fall ungracefully on to his lap like a sack of potatoes. I squealed at the surprise of the fall and saw Emmett's face light up with a smile, which in turn caused me to return his smile with a wobbly one of my own. 

I adjusted myself into a more comfortable position on his lap, with my head rested on his chest, my legs hanging over the side of his and one hand resting on his chest. He threw the blanket over us, making sure I was well covered and started to rub my back again in a soothing motion. I felt wanted, cared for even though I didn't know him for more than three days. It felt strange to have someone care for me who wasn't Alice, Bella or my father. Stupid emotional tears began to well up in my eyes as I thought of Emmett actually caring for my feelings.

I didn't want him to see me cry again and I felt the need to have him pressed closer to me; I wrapped both my arms around his neck, pulling myself chest up against his and hiding my tear filled face into his neck. His arms snaked themselves around me again and pulled me even tighter and closer to him, crushing me into his chest even further. I felt myself calm down, like he was holding me together in one piece with is strong muscled arms. 

I sighed as I felt the tears run down my face, but felt some small piece of happiness begin to shine inside me from somewhere… somewhere new. 

* * *

**(Emmett POV)**

Rose was sat with me on the arm chair. I could feel her tears dampening my shirt and neck, her chest heaving while she struggled with her breathing in between her sobs. I felt so weak and powerless that I couldn't help her; all I could do was sit here like a lemon and just hold her. I couldn't take the pain away or make her forget, but I could comfort her and if that was the only thing I could do, I'd do it to the best of my abilities. 

I couldn't understand why she was so upset. I'd told her that I wasn't angry with her for getting rid of Lauren. I was so stunned when Rose stood up for me, she showed so much rage over the situation, but managed to control herself at the same time. Rose and I had been hanging out and having a good time since I moved into the house, which was only three days ago, I'd learnt a bit about Rose's character, she was strong, fearless, funny, and easy to talk to and she loved anything and everything to do with cars. Her being beautiful was an added bonus to her amazing personality. Beautiful didn't describe her beauty well enough, but it was the only word I could think of. No doubt someone like Edward and Jasper would know some fancy words to describe her, but to me she was just: beyond beautiful. 

The first time I saw Rose I was paralyzed by her splendor and every time since then I have been too. Each time I see her, I stop moving, my eyes lock on her, my mind goes blank on anything that doesn't involve her. A bunch of crazy butterflies attack my stomach, making me feel like I wana hurl, but don't want it to stop at the same time. She makes me smile too, when I see her, hear her, talk to her or even think of her I can stop a goofy smile spreading across my face.

I feel her taking a deep breath, her crying had stopped a few minutes ago and she was probably trying to calm herself down some more. She suddenly shifted on my lap, causing me to loose all train of thought, this girl was sending me crazier and crazier with every passing second I spent with her. She moved herself again, wiggling her cute butt which was rested on my thighs… I finally understood the true meaning of torture. _Was she trying to push her luck?_ I thought to myself as my jaw clenched at the feeling she had created that was surging through my body. She relaxed her arms that were wrapped tightly around my neck and had been almost suffocating me move, I felt her flex her little fingers and then felt them roaming the hair at the nape of my neck. My breath hissed out of me as I tried to keep control of my body. The way she was making my body react I'd either have to carry her to my room and make her pay for it or take a long cold shower… repeatedly. I felt her lips brush against my neck as she pulled her head back a little to take in another deep breath. I couldn't believe how my body had suddenly decided to become hyper aware of Rose's, now of all times, when I was supposed to be a good _friend_ to her and comfort her. All I could think of were her lips at my throat, trailing warm and hungry kisses down my throat… down to my shoulder… her little hands undoing the buttons of my shirt, exposing the skin on my chest for her to continue her eager kisses down… 

_Stupid testosterone fueled body! SNAP OUT OF IT!_ I shouted in my mind, hoping my body would listen. 

"Thanks Emmett" I half heard, half felt her say into my neck.

I rub her back some more and pull her into a tighter hug, probably crushing a rib or two in the process "Any time Rose, anytime" I say quietly. Hoping that she couldn't feel how my body was reacting to hers. That would be embarrassing, she'd probably think I was a sex crazed maniac or something.

I needed to stop thinking of her body and think of why she was so upset earlier. I still hadn't had an answer from her and something in me wanted to know what the reason was, wanted to know what could have caused her to react that way. So caged one minute, and break down the next. 

I decide to be bold and ask her, if there was anyway I could help her, I would "Rose… what made you so upset? You know you can tell me right? Did Lauren say something to you?" I wait for her to answer me when another thought comes to my mind, a painful thought "Did I say or do anything wrong?" I whisper, sorrow laced in my voice from my conflicting feelings of wanting and not wanting to know her answer now that I'd asked.

As I spoke, I could feel her beginning to pull her hands away from the back of my head and lift her head away from my neck. She placed her hands on her lap, which where clasped together tightly; her eyes were directed to look at her hands, away from my face. When I asked the question about if I had done anything to upset her, she turned her gaze towards me and I saw her eyes shining with moisture, red and widened. 

Her eyes looking so big and glossy from surprise reminded me of the saying 'like a deer caught in headlights'. I had a little surprised deer in my lap, my own little Bambi. I chuckled at the thought, I really did think the most random things at times and this was one of them. Rose's expression I noticed had transformed from miserable to confused by my laughing. This made me laugh even harder; I now had a confused, surprised Bambi in my lap. 

Lowering her head to look back at her hands I heard Rose whisper "Why are you laughing at me?" hurt evident in her voice. 

My laughter abruptly ceasedat hearing her question. "Rose, I wasn't laughing at you, not really, I was just… amused…" I stop to collect my thoughts, would describing her looking like a deer be wise? She turned her attention back to my eyes, her eyes radiating question and hurt. Not answering her fast enough, she raised her eye brow in such a way that she was physically telling me she was getting impatient at waiting for the answer. "Fine… I laughed because when you looked at me earlier, your eyes were wide and… cute… and you reminded me of a deer… like Bambi" I explained. I heard her snort, thinking she wasn't amused by my answer, taking it as an insult. I added in a slightly childish way "I really like Bambi". That made her giggle and I knew I was off the hook, I smiled at the sound of her voice, and it was the best. Edward could bust some pretty cool tunes on his piano, but this… this was another level, top level, there was no beating this. 

"So I'm Bambi now huh?" Laughed Rose, shaking her head in disbelief, probably at my foolish train of thought. I nod my head in agreement, doubting that my voice would be steady enough to answer her now that her eyes had captured mine and was clearing my mind off all sensibility.

We sat together for a few more minutes, in silence. But the question of _why_ she'd gotten so upset was still unanswered and it was beginning to claw away at me. I needed an answer. 

"Please tell my Rosie" I asked, deciding it would be the last time I'd ask her tonight, but also knowing she probably wouldn't answer this question if I asked her at another time. She'd have her guard back up again ready for any battles that came her way. This was the last chance. 

She ran a hand through her hair, an action I knew and did myself. She was anxious but was trying to calm herself, trying to sort her thoughts. She might actually tell me I thought for the first time tonight. 

"Just listen okay? Don't stop me till I get it all out… I'll say it once, and I don't want you bringing it up either." She whispered, her eyes had locked back at the hand that rested on her lap while the other was cupping on the nape of her neck. 

I agreed to her terms and she let spill her story. She told me about how it was for her growing up, how she was treated by her friends, family, peers at school and how she felt about it all. A hundred different emotions felt like they were running through me as she described her memories to me. She explained how she had turned her attention to working on cars and I felt pride swell in my chest, even though she didn't feel accepted at school, she found a place that she could be. A place where she could thrive in what she loved, enjoyed, and was able to prove herself. She explained how her life improved so much more once Alice and Bella had gotten into her life, how she found herself, knew who Rosalie Hale was at last and was proud of how she turned out. 

I listened intently throughout her explanation. I realized now why she reacted as she did towards Lauren. It must have bought all her memories crashing back down on her, but she managed to control them to stick up for me. She did that for me. My throat felt thick with emotion. I pulled her tightly to my chest one more time once she'd finished. I whispered a quick "Thank you" and heard her repeat it back to me. 

She pulled herself away from my embrace and smiled a breathtaking smile at me. "I guess I owe you one too now huh? Or do we call this quits?" she asked me, all signs of tears, sadness, and pain washed away as she got up off my lap and stretched. Her face was replaced with happiness, playfulness and a hint of cheekiness. She was back to her same old self I realised and so I played along. 

"No… you still owe me… and seeing as you've ruined my shirt with all your runny bogies, you owe me _big_ time Bambi" I chuckled and got up after her and made my way to get a soda from the kitchen. 

"I really am going to be called Bambi? Why do I have to be named after such a… vulnerable character? This sucks!" Rose made her way after me into the kitchen, grabbing a soda of her own. 

"Well Bambi does grow into a strong character, so I think it applies to you… and anyway it's stuck now. No changing it anymore madam, sorry" I looked at her face, wanting to see what emotion ran through her eyes and saw annoyance, humour and… cunningness?

"Fine. I'm Bambi… but I'm going to call you…" she thought for a moment before pure glee shot across her face "Peaches" she quipped and stalked off towards the stairs.

I stood stunned for a moment "Peaches? NO WAY! That's so _girly_!_"_ I called after her and heard her laughter fading with each step she took away from me and up the stairs. 

"Women… Bloody women" I muttered under my breath as I made my way back to the living room, turning the TV on. "World of their bloody own" I added with a low growl of annoyance and satisfaction.

* * *

**A/N:****Done and done on this chapter!**

**Just want to say that sorry if I went on a bit in this chapter… but I wanted all of you to understand why Rose reacted that way to Lauren, and why she's so different from the Rosalie we all know and love from the Twilight books!**

**What say you? **

**Thank you for your great reviews so far, those of you who do review!**


	7. Step it up

**A/N: ****This chapter is shorter (don't hate me) but its fun. When one bit popped into my head (I think you'll spot it) I laughed like a psycho on the loose! You might not find it as funny as I did… I have a simple mind Simple mind, simple pleasure- that's me in a nut shell. (But…when my dear sister asked why I was laughing, I told her my idea and she laughed along with me so…)**

**For the people who've been asking about why I gave Emmett the pet name Peaches, I just think it's cute and doesn't really fit… which makes it better and so I like it more. **

**Step it up.**

**(Bella POV)**

I felt the chilly evening air hit my face as I stepped out and made my way home from 'Bitter Sweet', the café that was a few streets away from where I now lived. Working as a Garden Landscaper was slow over the winter, when you had to battle with the elements, like the wind, rain, fallen leaves and snow. Today was my first day working at 'Bitter Sweet', I'd worked in a bunch of different cafes in my time, but this one had a real homely feel to it. All the waitresses had a laugh together and joked around with the regulars and it didn't feel like it was a true job in working there. 

Poppy, one of the head waitresses, showed me around once I got there this morning, I knew the basics of how to do everything so she just gave me a quick demonstration on how to work the coffee machine and warned me about a certain regular customer of theirs. His name was Mike Newton and he was one of those guys who thought he was 'it' because he owned his own hiking equipment store in town. She'd told me how Mike liked to chase after the waitresses and me being new, he would undoubtedly try and go 'in for the kill on the new meat' as Poppy had so kindly put it. 

2pm came around and that's when I met the famous Mike Newton. As predicted he tried his 'charms' as some would call it. He ordered a coffee from me and then the dim-wit had unashamedly asked me if I was single… no subtlety at all. Knowing his game thanks to Poppy I simply told him I was newly married and had only just come back to work after my honeymoon. That didn't deter him from his chase; he kept hinting that if my 'marriage' ever fell apart or if I got bored that I could always meet up with him for some 'comfort'. I couldn't believe how much of a sleaze he was. 

Once he'd left… 2hours and a half later I sighed in relief. Poppy had kept her distance as well as the other waitresses, letting me suffer Mike's slimy undivided attention. 

As I got ready to leave at 5pm I told Poppy how I'd cunningly come up with a story to deter him, I explained to her how I'd told him that I was newly married to make him back away, at which Poppy broke out in uncontrollable laughter. Her eyes shone with tears, her cheeks flushed red and she heaved air into her lungs as she laughed her head of short blonde hair off. I'd waited the 3minutes for her to control her breathing and laughing only to be told that I was now "completely and royally screwed" now that I'd set Mike up with such a tempting challenge. I groaned at her statement, having a total dumb-ass fawning after me at work was not what I needed. I'd have to sort it out somehow I thought as I turned a corner and made my way up the street where 'home sweet home' was situated. I could tell him next time that I was getting a divorce because I'd discovered that I was actually a fully fledged raging lesbian… but that might just prove to be a juicier challenge for the little rat to get his teeth into. 

"Men are such pigs" I seethed under my breath, thinking of Mike and his stupid one track mind. 

Well, not all men were pigs I thought to myself as I remembered how Edward would always open the door for me or Jasper would offer us girls a drink each time he'd go to the kitchen. Emmett would always remind us that if anyone ever gave us any trouble, we could always count on him to get it sorted. I chuckled as I remember him lining us girls up last night after we'd finished dinner. He'd had the most serious look on his face that I'd ever seen in my life; his hands were rolled up into fists and rested on his hips as he reeled off a list of warnings and rules to us. His speech entailed of: if ever we were at a club, and someone was giving us unreciprocated attention, we should call for him, or if he wasn't around, stamp on the guy's foot, knee him in his 'tender' spot as Emmett had put it and run away. After he'd finished his little speech and walked off pleased with himself. Us girls cracked up and laughed for a few minutes, but all agreed that it was sweet for him to offer and thought it was really cute of him to feel so protective of us. 

Perhaps Emmett would help me out of this little pickle I mused as I turned my way up the pathway to the house. The attention I was getting from Mike was clearly unreciprocated, any idiot could see that… but clearly not that idiot. 

I stepped through the doorway and into the house. A feeling of warmth and contentment washed over me, I couldn't believe how happy I was living here. It felt like a dream come true, especially now that us girls lived with such perfect guys. It was like fate that they were flat hunting at the same time us, Karma must have been on a roll that day. 

I found Emmett sprawled over the sofa glued to the TV screen playing his x-box as I walked into the living room. Seeing it was now 5.30pm I decided to start dinner. 

Rose came home shortly after, followed by Edward and Alice. Jasper had been in his room finishing some marking since 4.30pm. I felt like a mother with a pack of kids as I watched them all playing and laughing in the living room from where I stood by the stove, stirring and seasoning dinner. 

"Ma-an I am stuffed! Bells, you're gona kill me with all your amazing cooking… death by food… what a way to go…" Emmett trailed off, a dreamy look glazing over his eyes. 

Edward laughed to my left, his voice never ceased to stun me. It seemed to charm me like you saw in those movies, of men playing a recorder to charm the snake out of the basket. "The meal was gorgeous Bella, thank you" Edward added to the complements of my cooking. Alice, Jasper and Rose joined in too. I could see Alice's eyes scanning the table which still held some food that was left. Knowing her she was probably stuffed to the top, but wanted more. 

"Don't push it Ali" I warned "You remember what happened to you back at Charlie's house when you tried to stuff that extra slice of apple pie in you" I saw her face grimace at the memory. She'd been ill for two days after eating the extra slice and was stuck on the couch for 3hours in Charlie's living room moaning and groaning before being helped out of the house and driven home by Rose. "I'll keep what's left in the fridge and you can warm them up later if you want?" 

At hearing this Alice's face broke into a beaming smile "Yeah! I could even take some to work with me tomorrow" she clapped her hands together in glee, she really did love her food and managed to eat a load even for a small pixie like herself "You're the best Bells!" She squealed, looking back at the food again. 

Rose was patting her stomach proudly after having topped her plate up three times and finishing the lot. I was somewhat surprised that she hadn't licked the sauce that was left on her place off; she usually literally licked her place clean. A satisfied smile was spread on her face too. "Tasty as usual" she murmured. 

"Superb Bella" Jasper simply stated before getting up "Lets do this gents" he said while picking up the dishes from the table and making his way to the kitchen. Emmett and Edward followed behind Jasper with the rest of the dishes leaving us girls sat around an empty table. 

"What say you to a movie night? I bought two new DVDs on my way home last night…" Rose said, getting slowly up from the table "Shall I go get them ladies?" she asked in a posh tone.

"Me thinks thou shalt…" she stated slightly unsure if her statement made any sense "yes yes darling" she added, pretending to be a fine figure of British upper-class. 

"Top idea chum" I said in the best English impression I could muster up. 

We laughed as we split up, Rose went on the hunt for the DVDs and I went into the living room to draw the curtains, push the coffee table out the way and the x-box controllers. Alice ran upstairs and grabbed her, Rose's and my bedcovers and pillows. 

"You know the drill" Alice's voice sounded down the stairs towards where Rose and I now stood, waiting for Alice to join us. 

"Go for it pixie!" Rose shouted back, prickling the guy's curiosity at what we were doing, they made their way into the living room and stood behind Rose and I, waiting to see what would happen. 

6 pillows flew down the stairs to land at the bottom with a soft thump in a pile. Rose and I knowing what was coming next cleared the pillows from the stairs, placing them in the cleared area before the TV. 

"Ready?" Alice's muffled voice reached my ears as I waited for her to reach the top of the stairs. 

"Go Go Pixie!" Rose and I both laughed out. 

A pile of bed sheets formed at the top of the stairs with two small feet in luminous pink socks poking out on the bottom. I laughed at the sight of what looked like a walking, talking mobile bed. This was like a little ritual we girls would go through each time we'd have a movie night. I'd set up the room, Rose would get the DVDs and snacks while we sent Alice to get the bed covers for us to crawl under. Why we sent her each time was a bit of a mystery because she's the smallest and so for her to carry a pile of covers is one heck of a mission… but hysterical at the same time.

"Step…step…step…steady Ali… step" Rose instructed Alice from beside me, telling Alice when to take a step because her vision was covered by fabric. She'd walk down the stairs like a child; one foot first and the second foot would join the first, instead of going on to the next. It was a slow but careful process. 

I turned to look at the boys, wanting to see what they thought of our little… tradition. The three of them stood stock still, eyes fixed on Alice. 

Emmett looked like he was enjoying what he was watching and probably wanting to have a go once Alice had reached the bottom. 

"Step… step… steady pixie, don't want you breaking your back now do we…" Rose said, making her and Alice both giggle which set Alice's balance off a bit, making her stop on the stairs to compose herself. 

At hearing Rose's little jest of Alice breaking her back Jasper's eyes grew rounded, pain fogged his eyes and his forehead burrowed in a frown. 

Edward I could see was watching with half amusement and half concern. 

I turned back to see Alice two steps away from the bottom. I was guessing I knew what Rose was going to do once she reached the bottom. She turned around to look at me, her eyes ablaze with laughter and mischief; she gave me the thumbs up, which I returned. 

"Step… step…" Alice was now safely off the stairs with her feet planted safely on the ground floor, but her being blinded by bed covers… she didn't know. Rose used it to her advantage and said "Step".

Alice took what she thought was another step down stairs, at which her legs buckled from under her and fell to a heap on the floor, the covers softening her fall. 

Rose and I laughed together; trying to hold each other up from the sight of Alice bundled up in the folds of fabric, her being so small she was completely hidden. We heard a muffled "Ouch" which only made Rose and I laugh more hysterically. 

Jasper bound forward to try and pick Alice out from the bundled fabric, I heard him sigh in relief once he'd managed to untangle her and pick her up in his arms off the floor. 

Alice turned to look at Rose and I who were recovering the best we could from the laughter. She turned her little sparkling eyes to look at me, her face was devoid of all emotion, except that I could see her lips trying their best not to break into a smile "Bi-atch" she said simply, before turning to look at Rose with the same empty expression on her face "Ho-bag". 

Rose and I were giggling together at hearing Alice's little lovely sentiment to the each of us before we made our way over with Alice and Jasper to the TV. Edward and Emmett had picked the bed sheets up and had laid them down, ready for us all to climb underneath.

* * *

**(Jasper POV)**

Where they both crazy? Alice could have seriously hurt herself! Rose had said herself that she could have broken her back. I was going to have to take better care of Alice now that I lived here; especially when she was around those two stupid imbeciles. 

I carried her perfect petite body in my arms as I made our way over to the TV. This was the second time since I had moved in that I'd carried Alice in my arms, and I couldn't be happier. 

I've always been shy and uncomfortable around strangers. I feel I can only be myself around those I know and so I use my silence as a kind of defence mechanism from not wanting attention. I tend to shy away, get quiet and unresponsive, especially around women who I find are intimidating. 

At work, in my classes I'm fine. I know my status there; the students respect me as an authoritative figure and so don't challenge me. My students are all easy going, they do their work and I like to have some fun in my lessons so all is comfortable there. 

Women though… they find me to be a challenge, a challenge they want to complete… to break… to figure out. They probably think I'm playing a game with them. 

Bella was different; she set me totally at ease when I first met her. Even though she was conducting a sort of interview, she asked me two simple questions and left it at that. It was like she knew somehow that I was a quiet person, I didn't like to have to suffer idle chit chat. Rose was easy to get along with too. She had say hello with a few other pleasantries and left me to my thoughts, she didn't try and push a conversation on me; I think she knew that I wouldn't appreciate it. Her probably being bought up by her father had given her some sort on insight to how men's minds work… or maybe she was just intuitive as Bella was. Alice though… Alice was completely different. 

On the first day we arrived, she'd said hello and kept quiet, she hadn't asked me any questions, didn't try to talk to me or start a conversation even though Rosalie and Emmett were chatting away like old friends. She let me sit with my thoughts while I took in the house and the people around me, letting it all sink in. It was as if she knew what I felt, needed and respected that. 

I'd felt some sort of… connection to her from the moment I met her, I couldn't explain it. She was the only female's attention that I sought out, and if she asked me a question I would answer without hesitation. I welcomed her conversations instead of dreading them like I usually did with people. I felt as if reacted wholly different to her than I did to every one else. 

I talked to Edward and Emmett, but I didn't get a thrill from conversations with them like I got from Alice. 

I tore myself from my thoughts as I reached the area where we all would watch the movies. Disappointment seeped through me as I realised I'd have to set Alice down and break the contact between our bodies. I looked down to her face only to fine that she was unashamedly staring right at mine, a smile on her face and her eyes showed warmth, inviting me to look deeper. I smiled back at her as I took a step forward to put her down. 

She shook her head slowly as I began to bend to put her down. I straightened myself up and she must have seen a questioning look in my eyes because she whispered into my ear "Don't let me go…" my breath felt like it'd been punched out of me when I heard her "I'm comfy where I am" she added, looking shyly down with a light flush on her cheeks. She swung her feet around in the air as she waited for me to make my move and I suddenly saw a slight grimace of pain pass over features before she stopped moving. 

"What hurts?" I asked her instantly, wanting to take the pain away. An angel like her shouldn't have to suffer any pain. 

"I think I landed a bit funny when I fell… my ankle hurts a little when I spin it around" she said, a frown was on her face as she moved her right foot again and gasped quietly as it hurt her again. 

I sat us both down on the left side of the pile of blankets; Alice was seated on my lap, her head rested against my chest as one of her arms snaked its way behind my neck, keeping herself upright in a firm hold. She bought her right foot up so that she could poke at it; she winced when she touched a part of her ankle which was red. 

"Please don't poke at it, you'll only hurt yourself more" I told her as I took hold of her ankle in my hand and tilted it slightly side to side to take a look at the angry red area on her ankle which looked to be a bit swollen. "Okay" she murmured and rested her head back against my chest and sighed, closing her eyes. 

I turned my attention back to the rest of the room; my undivided attention had been captivated by Alice and her injury until now. 

Holding her again, comforting her bought back memories from Sunday, when she'd had a panic attack from being cornered in the garden shed. She hadn't told me why she'd reacted that way and I hadn't asked her, not wanting her to have to remember the memory and all the emotions that went with it.

I saw Edward making his way towards the kitchen and called after him "Edward! Could you get an ice pack or a bag of peas please? Alice hurt her ankle when she fell and it's a little swollen" I asked and saw him smirk but nodded his head and made his way to get it. I knew what he was thinking, he was smirking at the fact that I actually wanted to speak with Alice, wanted to be near her, get to know her. He and Emmett had never seen me react this way to anyone, I was shocked myself, but it felt right. 

Edward came back from the kitchen and handed me an ice pack which he'd wrapped in a tea towel, I placed it as delicately as I could against Alice's cute little injured foot. I couldn't get over how pretty she was, her eyes were so deep and captivating, they always seemed to be mischievous and alive with energy. Her lips were forever shaped into a smile which made me to smile too. Her little hands were delicate looking as were her feet and she seemed so fragile, like a porcelain doll that could be broken at any second, but I knew she was made of sterner stuff. 

"Thank you Jasper" I heard Alice murmur into my chest, and I knew there was a smile on her from the tone of her voice. I looked down at her angelic face and found that I was right. She looked stunning with her pale silken smooth skin and gorgeous features. I couldn't think of anything to say in response to her thanks, so I did what felt right… I kissed her on her forehead. I smiled to myself at my action, somehow knowing that Alice would have taken it the way I had intended, to show her how I cared for her. I didn't know what the combination of feelings that were running through my veins meant; I'd never experienced such variety all at once before, I could feel rushes of excitement, adrenaline, joy, ache, need, warmth and so many more that I didn't understand run wildly through me. 

I turned my attention to the T.V which I saw the movie "The Green Mile" starting up and couldn't help but think that this night was only getting better and better.

* * *

**(Alice POV)**

"Thank you Jasper" I smiled as I spoke into his warm solidly toned chest. I couldn't get over how calm, comfortable, more myself and complete I felt at this very moment in his arms while he cared for me. I'd noticed lately how I felt as if I could breathe fully when he was around, and I could see everything better, all colours shone brighter with him. When he was gone, I felt weak and the world seemed like it had dulled in colour and brightness, like someone had dimmed the lights to the earth, turning it grey. 

I felt Jasper shift a little around me and then his warm perfect lips press against my forehead in a kiss, _I am home_ I thought as his lips tore away from my skin and into a smile.

* * *

**A/N: What'd you think? ****Tell me people, I can read minds or predict your reactions like dear Alice and Edward would be able to… **

**I've got a feeling this story is gona be a long one… I've got so many ideas…. I'm working on chapters 9 and10 already! big smile**

**(No, I'm not giving you them all at once! I've got to go to work Thursday, Friday, Saturday and Sunday so I'm making sure I got some back up chaptersready for you guys to keep you happy chappies!) **


	8. Trippin'

**A/N:**** Hello peoples! I need to warn y'all that the next 4ish chapters are gona be all one night hangs head I was gona do it into one or two chapters… then I went off on one and well… it expanded… DON'T HATE ME! **

**T****rippin'**

**(Bella POV)**

The rest of our week fell into a comfortable routine of work, dinner and then us all hanging out together in the evening, having fun watching movies and playing games and learning about each little by little. 

Friday night finally came around and I wondered as I made my way home from work, what the six of us would be getting up to over the weekend. I had a feeling that Alice would ask… demand we go out dancing and drinking. I smiled at the thought of dancing with the guys, I wondered if they'd be able to keep up with us girls. 

When I finally arrived home I found Alice sitting in the living room watching Emmett and Rose battling each other on the x-box "Honey's I'm ho-ome" I called from the door way, hearing a mumble and grunt coming from the two kids who were glued to the game as a welcome while Alice leaped up from where she was sat and bounded over to me in one of her hyper fits.

"We have to go to the new club that opened in town tonight, it'll be great! I got us passes and stuff from my friend… she owns it!" she took a breath while her little arms waved about, threatening to whack me in the face "And I can wear my new shirt, you can wear that dress that makes you look bangin' Bells! This is going to be awesome! Do you think the guys are gona want some help with what to wear? I could colour co-ordinate us all so we all compliment each other and don't clash!" her eyes were reeling in her head as she went on about the night, seeing that she had only stopped talking once to get her breath I took action and clamped my hand over her mouth and held her head steady. 

"Alice, calm down or I really will have to slap you. Do you understand me?" I asked as I could see the energy building in her as she had no means of releasing it, but she nodded none the less and closed her eyes. I took my hand away as she began taking deep breaths to aid calming herself down. "Ali, we can go to the new club, but please calm down. I'll wear the dress if you want me to, but don't freak the guys out by telling them what to wear, I'm sure they'll do fine… they're big boys now" I added and laughed softly, stepping away from Alice as she nodded along with what I said. 

Just as we both were making our way to the sofa's to join the squabbling kids on the x-box Jasper and Edward arrived home, both looking ragged from a hard days work. 

As Jasper came in he dumped his books and bag on the side table and held his arms open, his head drooping down so that his chin rested on his chest "I need a hug" he simply stated in a pained and exhausted voice. I saw a flash of black zoom passed me and heard Alice's giggle as she leapt into Jasper's waiting arms, which wrapped around her and hugged her tightly to him. 

They seemed to be getting on really well and Jasper seemed to be opening up quite a bit, especially when Alice was around. He was able to calm her when she was in one of her overly energetic states like before by just by physical contact like holding her hand or in one of his hugs. It was amazing.

Edward made his way quietly through the doorway and towards the armchair, rubbing his temples and eyes half closed looking down. His bronze hair seemed to be more dishevelled than usual and from the way his shoulders seemed to be hunched up I knew he was tense. 

As he sat down I went to stand behind him and began to massage his shoulders, feeling the muscles that had knotted up from the stress under my fingertips. "Oh God" I heard him groan in pleasure as I eased some of the tension. "That feels so good" he took a deep breath and stretched his back. Maybe I could ask him to take his shirt off again I thought as I watched him squirm around under my hands, he'd done it once… but I couldn't see anything last time because it was too dark, but now… now would be good. My thoughts were cut short by Edward's acidic laced voice. 

"I don't know why some mothers bother to torment their children to learn the piano when they obviously don't want to, the kids don't make my life any easier either" he quietly spat out as I kept rubbing his shoulders. He was making himself tenser by talking about it, he needed to empty his mind and relax. "I don't know why I bother" he carried on. 

I leant forward, my mouth to his ear and I whispered "Edward, shut up. Close your eyes and lean back, relax and just forget about everything. Just concentrate on my hands getting rid of the tension and tell me when it feels better, okay" he shut his mouth, closed his eyes and leant back as I'd ordered and I smiled to myself. Maybe I could get him to take his shirt off with ease... I'd have to get rid of everyone else from the room though. Darn it. 

I went back to work on his shoulders, hearing him groan every now and again which made my body tingle deep within me, wild thoughts of how I could make him moan and groan under my hands in other ways flashed through my mind before I shook them out and mentally scolded myself. I shouldn't be thinking like that about him, I live with him… and his brother… but he's so sexy and single… 

Laughter bought me from my wicked thoughts and I found that the sound had come from Alice and Jasper who were stood close together by the doorway to the kitchen. I mused at how they looked so perfect together; Jasper being about a foot taller than Alice didn't make them look silly or anything, they looked right. It was as if Jasper was Alice's protector because she looked so fragile and small. 

Alice turned her attention from Jasper to the room and decided to announce that we were all going out to the new club that had opened in town and that she wasn't taking no for an answer. She wanted everyone back in the living room by 7.30pm which gave us about two hours to get ourselves looking our best, but more importantly to pass Alice's inspection.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

The girls had taken possession over all the bathrooms upstairs which left the one down stairs for us guys to battle over. Emmett instantly demanded that the bathroom should be his own personal one seeing as Jasper had his own and that he didn't want to have to share with me or a girl. Knowing how childish Emmett could be and not wanting it to blow into a huge debate I left him to it. I'd be free from his pirate ships and rubber duckies at least, even if I did have to share the bathroom with Bella. But that was fine; I could deal with it fine… I'd just have to block out the thoughts of how Bella had been stood naked in the very same place every time I went for a shower. Taking a deep breath I tried to push the thought out of my mind, I shouldn't be thinking such things about my flat mate!

Jasper and I stayed in the living room while the girls showered; Alice was currently in Jasper's ensuite as Rose had taken over their shared one and Bella was in _our_ bathroom. 

"I'm done Jasper" a shout came from Alice upstairs and I heard the patter of her feet making their way to her room. 

Jasper got up from the sofa and made his way up to his room. I decided that I'd go to my room and sort through my closet and find what to wear till Bella was done. I had the biggest urge to look my best tonight; I knew Alice would pass judgment so I told myself that was the reason. 

As I walked passed Jaspers room I heard him chuckling quietly "What's so funny Jazz?" I asked, poking my head through his door which was ajar. He popped his head out of his bathroom and told me that Alice had laid an outfit out on his bed ready for him, he pointed towards his bed where I could see the clothing folded neatly, ready and waiting. I laughed with him shaking my head as I closed his door and made my way to my own room.

A warm, damp, soft form smelling like strawberries bumped straight into my side as I passed the bathroom door, halting me in my tracks. My mind churned in motion as I finally figured out that Bella and I had bumped into each other. I looked up to see her face scrunched up and one of her delicate hands rubbing at her nose where she must have bumped it against me, my eyes, on their own accord scanned her body. 

She stood before me like an angel fallen from heaven. Her long brown hair which was wet and dripping was spread behind her back and over a pale smooth shoulder, pulling my attention to her chest which was a mouth watering sight. My breathing began to feel like a task as I drank in the sight of her exposed skin. I could see the curve of her breasts which were hidden beneath the white fluffy towel wrapped around her tightly, accentuating her curves and reaching only to mid-thigh, giving me a wonderful view of her gorgeous legs. 

I snapped back to my senses to notice that I had been gawping and panting at her stunning figure; I looked to her face to see her eyes filled with mischief and amusement. I tried to speak but found my mouth had dried up, my throat felt constricted and I was trying to concentrate on taking air in and breathing it back out again. 

"Enjoyed the view?" she laughed softly before walking away from me, making her way up to her attic and leaving me standing frozen in a daze where I was. My mind was busy fighting with my body's urge to run after her, collect her up in my arms and kiss her soundly, run my hands over her skin, learning every inch of it with my hands and mouth and eyes. 

"Yes" I whispered, answering her earlier question to myself before heading to my room, finally. "Cold shower… freezing cold shower" I muttered as I shook the thoughts of Bella's figure out of my mind.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

We men were gathered in the living room, pacing around like caged tigers that you saw at the zoo, we were waiting for the girls to join us so we could be on our way, and more importantly so we could see what they looked like after almost 2hours of getting ready. 

Having been waiting for 15minutes already, we'd been able to hear a steady stream of giggles and squeals coming from Alice and Rose's room where the three of them were busy preening themselves. Every now and again Jasper, Emmett and I would wince at the sound of one of the girls screaming in pain; most times it was Bella's voice that rang with pain, which would be followed by a few profanities. What torture did women have to go through just for a night out I wondered. They were only going out with us guys for the night, we'd seen what they looked like early in the morning; half asleep with bed-head hair, seen them once they'd gotten home from a hard days work looking worn out. I wonder if they were getting all dolled up so that they could find some guys once we were at the club… the thought made me feel like ice had filled my stomach, my face felt as if all the blood was seeping from it, making me feel weak. What if Bella did find someone tonight? 

By the haunting look on Jaspers face I wondered if he was thinking the same, looking at Emmett I saw him running his hands through his hair, something was worrying him too. 

"Hey guys…" I started and got both their attention "We should really watch after the girls tonight, you know… make sure no one tries to take advantage of them or anything…" I said, looking at them both as they nodded along in agreement. 

"I'm not letting them out of my sight" Jasper added, a serious look set on his face. 

"Do you think we should run them through some signs or something? Like you know if they want us to come beat the crap out of the guy that's talking to them they should pull on their ear or something to let us know…" Emmett suggested as he paced back and forth before Jasper and I. 

"I don't think we need to go that far, I'm sure if we just stick with them, or they stick together, they'll be fine" I concluded, thankful that I wasn't the only one worrying about the girls tonight. 

The sound of a door opening from upstairs cut off our little discussion and I heard the clatter of heels making their way across the wooden floorboards.

I turned my full attention towards the stairs, waiting to view the source of the noise. I was filled with anticipation and excitement, just like I used to feel early on Christmas morning once I'd gotten out of bed. 

A pair of petite feet clad in black heels come into view at the top of the stairs. Jasper, who was stood to my right stiffened and inched forward a little closer as Alice made her way down. As she came into full view Jasper's eyes widened and changed to look glassy, his arms fell limp to his sides. Directing my eyes back to Alice I saw that she looked a little sheepish from mine, Jasper's and Emmett's attention… or it could have just been Jasper's unblinking stare as he drank every detail of her in. She did look radiant tonight. Her usual spiked black short hair had been smoothed down to look sleek and classy, she wore a tight black shirt which had its top few buttons open to reveal a hint of her cleavage, a pair of short black shorts showed off her little legs which seemed much longer with the heels added to them. The sight of her exposed legs triggered the memory of the event that took place between Bella and I earlier, reminding me of the amazing sight of Bella's legs, especially as she made her way away from me and up the stairs to her room. 

Rose made her way down to join us next; she was dressed simply in a pair of faded baggy jeans which hung loosely to her hips and a tight white tank top which accentuated her bust. Her hair had been pulled up into a messy pony tail, the simplicity of her outfit only made her look like a vision. She made her way over to Emmett who wolf whistled a little weakly, his eyes looked as if they were almost popping out of his head the closer Rose got to him and his mouth dropped open in shock of how beautiful she looked. She pushed his mouth shut as she laughed softly as she reached him "Hey Peaches" I heard her whisper into his ear before she playfully punched him on the arm. Emmett broke out of his daze and laughed back "Beautiful Bambi" which gained a wide smile from her. 

Bella, who I'd been waiting for on tender hooks finally materialized on the stairs, taking slow and steady steps down towards the rest of us. My feet, of their own accord made their way over to the foot of the stairs to meet her. 

My eyes made their way to look over Bella from head to toe; her luscious hair fell down over her back and shoulders in soft waves. She looked breathtaking in a navy blue halter necked dress that reached just above her knees, showing off her stunning curves and mouth watering legs yet again. The pair of high black heels which were strapped to her feet only drew more attention to her legs as she took each step closer to me. I looked up and saw a shy smile visible on her pink lips; I looked to her eyes only to drown in the depth of them. The atmosphere changed from being filled with excitement to being heavy and electrified, it felt like the kind of atmosphere that would be present in a lightening-storm. All thoughts of anyone else other than Bella and I washed away from my mind.

I heard a small gasp come from Bella and her eyes which rounded in shock quickly shut themselves tightly closed, her arms came out from beside her, ready to brace herself for the fall, she had managed to lose her footing on one of the last steps. 

My arms instinctively reached out and grabbed hold of her around her small waist, pulling her tightly up against my chest before she could even begin to fall properly. Her eyes flew open once she realised that she hadn't collided with the floor and a small smile played on her lips as I asked her "Good catch?" I needed something to distract myself from the feeling of her warm soft curves pressed up against me so closely, moulding into my body perfectly. She nodded her head as her musical laugh sounded from her mouth. Once I'd assured myself that she was safe and steady on her feet, I unwrapped my arms from around her slowly and took a step back, my body shrieked in protest from the space I'd created between us. 

She turned her attention purposely towards the floor, before she stuck her tongue out like a 3year old and muttered "Bella one, floor zero" 

We all laughed with her as she shrugged her shoulder, muttering something more about the floor winning and its luck was going to change.

* * *

**A/N: The picture of Bella's dress is up on my profile page if you want a look. **

**Club scene next… (Can I just say- in my defence if it sucks, that I'm not your dancing/clubbing type. Gimmie some coffee and rock music any day) **

**Review please, make me smile… I got 4days of work coming up… sad face**


	9. Fate

**A/N: ****Here we go… my attempt of a club scene- sorry in advance if it sucks… I'm not a clubbing person at all. **

**Fate.**

**(Bella POV)**

Climbing out of the taxi I looked around to see a long line of people queuing up to get into the new club. There were two sturdy intimidating looking bouncers dressed in black with clip boards and walkie talkies standing on each side of the doors, checking I.D and letting those old enough in. I looked up at the building and found an enormous eye catching sign blinking with lights which read "F8". Alice was busy telling us all as we looked around how it was the opening night and that one of her old friends from home had invited her to the club, her friend owned the place and had told Alice that she and friends could come in for free and have free bar all night. 

"Alice, you are one amazing little pixie" Emmett laughed out as he gave her a quick high 5 before we all turned towards the door. Alice strode up to one of the bouncers, craning her neck to look at him as she handed him six small cards which he looked over, handed back to her with a smile and welcomed us all to 'F8'.

As soon as we got in we stopped to take a look around. The club was split into two levels; the bottom level was one large dance floor with a large bar with strobe lights situated to the side. The upper level was more like a bar, with wooden stools, benches and sofa's, making it seem more relaxing and like a totally different place from below. 

Alice and Rose made their way up to the upper level and lead us all towards the bar behind them. The guys instantly declared that they'd get the drinks and that we girls should go find a table for us all to sit at. Alice handed over each of our passes so that we could get free drinks while I lead the way over to a large corner table that would comfortably sit us all. 

"You guys should have so seen Jasper checking me out when I got down stairs earlier!" Alice giggled as she slid into the chair next to me as I shimmied myself in to sit by the wall. "I thought he was going to pounce at me or something" she added as she turned to look at him, who stood talking by the bar with Edward and Emmett. 

Jasper was dressed in a tight long sleeved top and black trousers, Alice had told us how she'd picked out his outfit for him after she'd finished her shower. She'd said how she wanted to his 'sexy muscles' on show for the night and on show they were. His chest and arms were visibly toned which surprised me a little; it wasn't what you'd expect from a history teacher. 

Emmett was stood reading some kind of menu, dressed in a fitted t-shirt and baggy jeans, the muscles in his biceps seemed to just be straining to fit through his t-shirt's sleeves without tearing the fabric.

Standing in between them both was Edward. My breath seemed to be laboured as I looked him over, dressed in black trousers and a black shirt, with his sleeves rolled up to show off the muscles of his forearms. My mouth dried up and I licked my lips as I looked him over, I'd never seen anyone as handsome as him before in my life, and I couldn't believe how he was actually real. Someone as perfect as him was only real in fictional books, but there he was stood at the bar ordering drinks… for me, Alice and Rose. I couldn't get over how he was so down to earth, with such amazing looks you'd expect someone looking as good as he to radiate arrogance and vanity, but no… he was charming, a gentleman, caring and fun, which were only a few of his attributes.

Rose's voice bought me out of my wondering thoughts of Edward as I heard her say "Emmett looks so hot, have you seen his arms? They're bigger than my thighs!" she laughed from where she sat opposite me. 

"Edward looks pretty good too…" Alice said, trying to prompt me into adding to the conversation. 

"Yeah, he does look good tonight… really good" I whispered as I looked down at the table. I couldn't try and deny the massive attraction I had toward him, it became undoubtedly obvious to me when I came down the stairs and saw him looking at me. The atmosphere I felt between us was… electrifying, I had felt scared and excited at the same time at the rush of feelings that seemed to pass between us. But I couldn't be sure he felt it too… what if he didn't feel the same way and I made a fool out of myself, how would I be able to live comfortably with him. To live with the both of us knowing how I'm attracted to him, and him not feeling the same towards me. 

"I told Emmett" Rose whispered after a few minutes of silence had spread between us. Alice and I both knew what she was speaking about. "I told him Tuesday. I kinda broke down after the plastic bitch pissed off and Emmett helped" she added, her eyes locked on her hands that were rested on the table top. "I cried for ages, and told him about how it was like growing up, you know, and…" she looked up with a slight smile on her saddened face "He called me Bambi" she chuckled softly.

Alice and I looked at each other in confusion, why would Emmett calling her Bambi make her happy? 

Rose noticed our confused looks and explained how her being named Bambi came about and how she decided to call him peaches and his reaction to it which had the three of us giggling by the end. "So your okay with him knowing?" I asked. Rose had always been defensive about her teenage years. From all I knew, Alice and I were the only ones that knew of the pain she'd suffered growing up, until now. It seemed like she must really trust Emmett to have told him about such a sensitive thing. She nodded her head up and down in agreement to the question I'd asked. 

Alice voiced my question "So you must really trust him if you told him about everything?" she said in a low voice. 

Rose looked back up at the both of us, her face beaming with one of the happiest smiles I'd seen on her face in a long while "Yeah, I really do trust him." 

"Ouch… shit… okay ladies!" Emmett's voice boomed from beside us as he made his way over from the bar toward us, his large figure bumping into tables and chairs in his excited haste "shots or pitchers first?" his question broke us from our intense conversation before. 

"Pitchers!" the three of us shouted out. We loved to drink pitchers, not big fans of straight spirits unless there were games involved, and it was too early for the games to begin. 

"Got it" Emmett turned back to the bar where Edward was looking at him, Jasper looking at a menu. With his hands Emmett tried to portray to Edward our choice, Edward kept shaking his head and shrugging his shoulders to convey that he didn't know what he was saying.

"Dumbass" Emmett muttered before turning back to us "I'm sorry ladies; I must love you and leave you, but worry not! Your gallant prince shall return… with booze!" he chuckled and made his way back towards the bar, I could see him making the hand movements again and distantly hear him explaining the meaning of the motions to Edward like he was a 3years old. 

Looking away from Edward's godly form I thought about what happened back at the house, when I _stupidly _walked into him as I made my way out of the bathroom. I was busy trying to think of which dress Alice meant that made me look "bangin" as she's put it. And so I walked, dripping wet into him, banging my nose in the process, my little comment probably didn't help the situation. _How stupid was I_! "_Enjoyed the view_" I repeated with a churning sensation in my stomach, stupid Bella! He's not only going to think I'm a total idiotic klutz for my stunt on the stairs but now he's going to think I'm vain that I thought he'd enjoy looking at me wrapped up in a towel. I know I'm not stunning like Rose or Alice and I know I'm not pug-ugly, but did I have to _sound_ so friggin' vain? I groaned in my mind, mentally kicking myself in the process. 

"Bella has a problem" I announced to the table top which I was staring intently on. Knowing Alice and Rose so well I knew that they'd have questioning looks on their faces at my little outburst and so I told them about the massive physical attraction that I had toward Edward and I wondered… what if that's all it is? Just physical attraction, what if I'm not attracted to the person inside? I like him so far, but what if I find it's all a charade or that some of his habits annoy the crap out of me?

"Just get to know him Bells" Rose consoled me, I nodded at her advice. I could control my physical urges to get to know him. 

Rose turned her attention to Alice then and asked her if it was the same between her and Jasper, she said how she'd noticed the connection between them both, which I concurred, but she asked Alice if it was more than just physical want?

Alice's eyes grew a little dazed before she said "One of my first thoughts when I met him was about marriage" she rested her head in her hands as a wistful look crossed her face "I was helping him get his suitcase over the threshold… and I wondered about how it could be _him_ carrying _me_ over the threshold one day" I could actually feel my mouth hanging open at her bold statement, she said it so naturally, as if she were speaking about the weather, "It could very well happen" she added, turning her head to look at him by the bar. 

"Hell pixie! Now that you've said it, it'll probably come true! You know what you're like…" Rose trailed off as she peeked a look over at the bar, towards the guys. "Could you map out my future for me?" Rose joked, laced slight hope in her voice. 

"It'll all fall into place Rosie, don't worry" Alice answered her, face placid and eyes serious "You too Bells" She added, turning to look at me with the same expression, her eyes felt like they were penetrating mine, searching deep within me for something hidden. A gleaming smile broke out brightening her face "Don't you start doubting my freaky little visions as you Rose put it quite nicely before, I said we'd get, and I quote ladies '_a __fabulous new flat together… and fall in love' _so you two chill and enjoy the ride… or something like that" she added with a casual shrug. 

The gents made their way towards us looking like 3 runway models on the loose. In their hands were 2glasses, 2 straws and a jug filled with a cocktail and plenty of ice, _did they want us to get brain freeze!_

Alice stealthily got up from beside me to pull two chairs from a neighbouring table and plonked them on the end so that we'd all have some more room. 

Emmett placed his pitcher down beside Rose and said "I think you'll like this one, it's called "Did You Get The Number Of That Truck" he chuckled as he passed her a glass and a straw, and sat down next to her. 

Alice who was sitting at the head of the table was grinning madly up at Jasper who was stood beside her; he placed the pitcher and glasses down before he took the seat next to her and told her the name of the cocktail was "Flying Sunset"

Edward took the last seat around the table next to me, and handed me a glass with a straw propped inside. "This one I'm sure will taste nicer than what it sounds" he said as he pushed the pitcher over to me smiling "It's called Vile Green Stuff" I laughed at his choice but it did look tasty.

Before anyone could begin to pour the drinks, Alice almost shot completely out of her seat in excitement, her eyes were bulging and she was clapping her hands hysterically. 

"Alice… chill and spill before I have to slap you please" I said in my calmest voice, not wanting to push her to get even more hyper. 

"Okay! I got an idea" she bounced beside Jasper in her seat. He looked over at her and smiled a warm smile, he placed his hand on her shoulder and the result was astounding, Alice instantly calmed down and slumped a little in her seat, smiling sheepishly at Jasper. 

"So spill pixie, what's your plan?" Rose asked from beside Emmett. 

"Why don't we make this a little more interesting? Two to a pitcher, whoever finish's first gets the privilege to choose what we all do tomorrow! Oh, and no glasses! Straws only" she added with a twinkle in her eyes. 

"Rose and me are gona win, but fine you know, taking part's what counts and all that" Emmett boasted while he stretched his arms over his head, as if he was warming up for a run. I didn't fail to notice that Rose was taking the opportunity to look Emmett's form up and down, her eyes and smile showed her approval. 

Jasper's eyes light up "Bring it on _peaches_" he mocked Emmett while leaning back in his chair. 

"Don't call me that" Emmett growled back at Jasper, mumbling "Only Rose gets to call me that, so don't".

While everyone laughed at Emmett's comment, I turned my attention to Edward. I needed to warn him of the seriousness of this wager that the guys wouldn't understand. Alice has taken advantage of that fact, if she were to win we'd all have to go for a full days shopping trip, Rose would make us undoubtedly go to some car show event which would be just as bad as the shopping. 

I leant in towards Edward, not wanting the others to notice I was working out a plan of attack "Edward, how do you like shopping and car shows?" I asked him innocently, I noticed his face scrunch up in slight disgust at the suggestion "Good, because listen, if Alice or Rose win, that's what we'll end up having to suffer tomorrow, so we _have_ to win".

Edward nodded his head in understanding as he picked up the straws and handed one over to me. 

Once everyone had gotten themselves ready, Alice did a countdown with her fingers… 3…2…1. 

As I instantly began to suck the cocktail through the straw the taste filled my mouth and I couldn't help thinking that Edward's choice in cocktails was good. I could taste the strong spirits which are hidden by the ice and orange juice. 

I looked up to see Edward's reaction to the drink, only to see his eyes fixed firmly on my face, his usual bright green orbs look slightly smoky, as if there was a fire burning deep within them. Raw feelings of lust began to run through my body, I could feel my cheeks fill with a blush, my eyes felt as if they were being held captive by his as the both of us sucked rhythmically at the straw. Was it wrong for me to be turned on by the sight of him sucking on a straw? I thought to myself as I couldn't help but watch him. I was sure that at this moment that he wanted me just as much as I wanted him.

The sound of straws pulling in air reached my ears and I looked down at our pitcher to find that Edward and I had finished, Emmett and Rose finished soon after us, at which Emmett pushed Rose's shoulder playfully, but pretending to be annoyed with the loss. She got her own back by poking him in the rib at which he yelped in shock, a wicked grin spread across her face. Alice and I had both been on the receiving end of her tickling wrath and it's not a pretty sight, sensing a tickle fight about to break out between the both of them, I announced to Alice and Rose that I wanted to dance. Alice's pout from loosing the drinking game vanished at the sound of dancing as she jump up on top of her chair, ready to go. Rose broke away from Emmett, a promise that it wasn't over in her eyes as she joined us on our way down to the dance floor, we left the men to their own devices.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

I watched as the girls make their way into the crowd hearing them laughing, I was glad that they were enjoying the night, I don't know what it'd be like if they weren't. 

"One of a kind" Emmett chuckled softly from opposite me, rubbing at his side from where Rose had poked him.

"You mean Rose?" I asked him, at which he answered yes. He took a deep breath and went to explain vaguely what happened between the both of them on Tuesday evening, he told us that he'd promised her that he wouldn't say anything, but felt that Jasper and I should know so that we could be on the lookout if anything like that happened again, we'd be prepared. "I was so shocked guys, she came to me and she wasn't all tough, she was totally defenceless and she let me help her" he whispered mostly to himself than to Jasper and I, but we listened intently "I like her… really like her. We've got quite a bit in common what with our love for cars, both of us like a good laugh and a prank… both of us are tough on the outside, but big softies inside" Emmett heaved a heavy sigh, rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, a gesture that I knew that he was worrying about something "I just don't want her to think she's like a rebound after Lauren or anything, I really want to get to know her more too, she's so amazing…" he trailed off, taking a bashful look up at Jasper and I after his little confession of his feelings. 

Jasper took his glasses off and went to clean them, knowing him just as well as I knew Emmett, I knew that he too was thinking about something quite serious by the look of his creased forehead. "What is it Jasp?" I asked. 

"I don't know" he shrugged, cursing lightly under his breath before he continued "You know how I hate talking to women, they intimidate me and I get all awkward but Alice… she's just so easy to talk to… I _want_ to talk to her… I feel so much better when she's around, more myself. Being around her makes me I don't know… complete? Like I've been waiting for her to come into my life to make my whole" he placed his glasses back on his nose, leaning back in his chair "I think I need to get used to the idea that I'm actually not afraid to be around her, I just hope she wont find someone else" I patted his back in a supportive way, feeling like I could relate to the both of them on some level. 

"Your turn Eddie" Emmett chuckled as he picked a piece of ice out of the jug and into his mouth. 

"Bella…" I thought of the ways she made me feel with her hands massaging my shoulders and back "I've got the biggest urge every time I see her to just grab and kiss her senseless. She's so beautiful and then there's her amazing personality and her cooking!" I added and got hearty agreements from Jasper and Emmett "I just want to get to know her; I don't want to mess up any chance that I might have with her by letting my body rule things". The boys agreed and we all sat back, thinking to ourselves. I though of how compassionate Bella was, caring for us all in her own way, making sure we all got at least one good meal a day, asking everyone if they were okay and taking time to talk to each of us every morning before and after work. 

"Screw it; let's go check on the hotties shall we?" Emmett chuckled as he made his way to get up, Jasper and I trailed behind him as the three of us our way to look down over the dance floor, we spotted the girls instantly, and they were right in the middle of the throng of dancing bodies. 

A song was just dying off when the next started up, I vaguely remember it from when it came out a few years ago, I was surprised that they were playing it... but not as surprised as I was when I saw the girl's reaction to it…

* * *

**A/N****: I hope it didn't suck too bad… 2more chapters to go with this one. (One night 4chapters) is that good or bad? **

**Review me please… it makes me smile and keeps mesane while I'm at work! **

**p.s I am LOVING your comments so far! I never thought you readers would think my writing was any good! **

**p.p.s (another one sorry…) if there's anything you don't understand, ask away. My Britishness might confuse you? I could be meaner and add Welsh in there! **

**Hmm… Edward takes a class to learn Welsh…. :P**


	10. Drink and Drunk

**A/N: Hello my devoted readers!! I have some good news… I'll be able to get back to my writing come Monday! I have 3 full days where I can write away!! **

**OMC!! I've done this chapter all in ONE person's POV. I think that's a first!!**

**Hope you like what you read… **

**Drink and Drunk.**

**(Bella POV)**

The three of us made our way down to the dance floor; I slowed our progress down a little by my stumbling, Rose managed to catch me twice. "Alice and her stupid shoes" I muttered under my breath, knowing that they'd both probably hear me even over the music. We headed into the throng of pulsing bodies and joined in; we went deep to what felt like the middle and started dancing together to a familiar song. I couldn't remember the last time I went out dancing with my girls, what with the flat hunting and fixing it all up we hadn't had the time. 

I concentrated on the music as I moved, letting the music seep into me and relax me. 

The song ended only to be replaced by mine, Rose and Alice's favourite song for when we were together, and old classic that always made us freak out when it got played, Rapture by iio. The three of us shrieked at the sound of the intro of the song, jumping up and down in our excitement. Our enthusiastic response to the song managed to attract a group of about five guys all the way at the edge of the dance floor. I looked down at my feet and felt myself blushing at us being able to attract their attention from way over here, we must have been loud.

We danced together to 'our song' and I closed my eyes listening to the lyrics and beats. A minute or two later I felt someone behind me. I couldn't see them, but I could sense them being there, from the agitated feeling running through me I knew that they were a bit to close to me that I'd like. I'd always been quite particular about my personal space and if anyone invaded it I tended to get anxious, like I was starting to get now. 

I opened my eyes to see that Alice, Rose and I were loosely surrounded by the five guys that'd noticed us from the edge of the room earlier, looking at Alice and Rose I knew they weren't happy about being caged either. I tried to think of a way for us to leave without a fuss, but the only thing I could think of was trying to physically hurt them to get away, but they'd outnumber and overpower us three easily. Being in the very middle of the dance floor made us less visible too, no one would be able to hear us protesting if these guys tried anything on. I looked up towards the roof of the club, as if I was expecting the answer to the little pickle we were in to be written there, complete with step by step instructions. My eyes got distracted as I looked up by a pair of bright green eyes which turned slowly to a charred green in rage. 

I smiled, knowing that we girls would soon be saved by our knights in sexy armour as I watched them making their way towards the stairs. The guys around us take our pleasured smiles the wrong way and advanced on us, closing the space around us. I felt one of them who was stood close behind me place his hand on my hip as he stepped even closer to try and grind up against me. _Where the hell were our knights?_ I screamed in my head, my hands balled up into fists ready to swing a punch if the dip-stick decided to do anything stupider than he was already doing. I closed my eyes and shuddered from the feeling. 

The stupid git is hand and repulsive body abruptly got torn away from me and were replaced by two warm, strong, familiar, welcoming arms; they wrapped their way securely around my waist, holding me possessively from behind, securing me in their hold. I heard a low angry growl deep from Edwards's throat, and felt it vibrating from his chest though into my body, sending shivers in its wake. 

I saw to my right that Jasper was walking his way towards Alice with open arms, Alice turned to the creeps and poked her tongue out to them before jumping into Jasper's hold. "My hero" I heard her giggle from his arms as she then kissed him on the side of the neck and rested her head on his shoulder, grinning madly, but calm none the less. 

Emmett made his way to Rose and simply placed his arm around her shoulder saying "Hey Bambi" while she moved closer to him, with a smug look on her face and greeted him with a "Hi Peaches", both smiling at each other. Emmett turned his attention to the five 'men'. Him being so muscled and with a threatening look on his face as a signal of warning was enough to scare the idiots away from us, they made their way with their faces plastered with frowns and scowls looking down in disappointment. 

The six of us burst out in relief and laughter as Rose proudly stated "We showed them punks who's boss" at which us girls cracked into smiles and giggles. 

Emmett turned to Rose saying "Um… we showed them actually" at which he flexed both his arms, pointing to his biceps "me and these guns" I laughed so hard at his seriousness that tears formed in my eyes and Edward had the job of holding me up from the laughter that was almost buckling my legs. 

After calming myself down enough to collect my senses I noticed that Alice and Jasper were dancing together, not dancing to the music that was playing, but to their own little tune. Alice was still in Jaspers arms as he swayed them both back and forth slowly. 

Emmett and Rose were busy dancing together to the pounding beats, now that I was steady on my feet, Edward let go of his hold on me and pulled me toward Emmett and Rose to join in with the dancing. 

As I got closer to Emmett I saw him playing about and dancing like a lunatic and so I joined in with him, having a laugh at doing silly moves like holding my nose and pretending I was swimming underwater while he mimed that he was stuck in a box, making the both of us fall against each other in fits of giggles. 

Rose butted in to mine and Emmett's little performance and declared that she would show us how to really dance "Someone needs to show you amateurs how it's really done". I stepped back to let Emmett and Rose dance away in their own mini dance-off, Edward, Jasper, Alice and I stood beside them as we watched them pull some original moves. 

"Okay lovely dancing people, I'm going off for a break, so here's a slower tune for you all to sway along to" the DJ announced as he changed the music to a slower, calmer soothing song. 

Alice and Jasper who had already been swaying slowly together carried on as they were. Jasper was running his hand slowly up and down Alice's back in a soothing motion while Alice's arms were wrapped around his neck, her eyes closed and I could just see that she was trailing soft kisses up and down his throat. They looked so perfect together, like out of a fairytale or from a modelling billboard. They were such contrasts what with Jasper and his blond hair, tall figure and quiet nature while Alice was dark haired, petite and talkative.

Emmett's voice bought my attention to him and Rose, he was stood before Rose, one arm behind his back as he bowed, the other hand outstretched before him, waiting for her to place her hand in his as he asked "May I have this dance m'lady?" I expected Rose to laugh and grab hold of his hand, but she didn't. Her cheeks blushed in embarrassment as she placed her hand in his, whispering "Sure Peaches". I stood watching them begin to dance slowly, with Rose's hands resting on his shoulders, and his large hands holding her waist, a small gap in between them. I saw Emmett breaking the awkward tension between them with a joke and saw them laughing together as they broke into an animated conversation. 

Something warm brushed across my hand as I watched Emmett and Rose poking fun at each other. I looked down to see Edwards hand brushing along mine again, making my hand feel as if it was burning when his hand was is in contact with mine and then turned to ice in its absence. He took hold of my hand in his and bought it up to his lips, brushing them against the back of my hand in a feather light kiss, I smiled at his gentlemanly gesture while as he released my hand. I wrapped both arms around his waist, pulling him closer against me, while he held me tightly to him with his arms. I rested my head on his shoulder while I felt him rest his chin on my shoulder and heard him sigh in what seemed like contentment. Being held in Edwards arms I felt warm and comfortable, almost dream like. Every part of my body that was under Edwards touch felt as if it was on fire, as though my blood was boiling under his touch and spreading like hot molten lava through my veins, running it's way as if down the side of a volcano, spreading through me to alight the rest of my limbs. The way my body was already so attuned to his amazed me, scared me because I knew it was unstoppable, the attraction between the both of us was too strong now for me to even try to pretend that he didn't feel the same way too. It was clear to me through his touch, which sparked through his skin and under mine to the hot, lusty gazes I caught in his eyes each time he looked at me. 

The song ended much too soon and the DJ returned to play a beat blasting song. Feeling a little drained by the events I decided to make my way back up stairs and get a drink, Edward agreed to join me and so did the others. Rose announced that she'd head to the bar with me and Alice instantly climbed down from Jasper to join us. The boys were sent on their way to get a table while us girls would play the hunters and scavenge some drinks. 

"I know which cocktail I'm getting" Alice announced after quickly scanning the menu over in a matter of seconds and handing it over to me to look through. 

"We should get a few shots too, we could play a game" Rose smiled from beside me as Alice tried to get the bar tender's attention. 

"Are these barmen blind?" she spat out from beside us. I looked up to see the bar swarming with customers fighting to get served and point it out to her. "That's no excuse, were hot, we get to be served first, it's like the unwritten rule of bartending".

I laughed at her little rant but after seeing Rose and Alice look sternly at me, I knew they meant business. "I'm sure we can get at least one bar tender's attention…" Rose smirked and Alice caught on at her meaning, leaving me high and dry to wonder what they're talking about. Alice turned to face Rose and me with a plan of action, at which we both obeyed. 

We did as were told and the three of us lined up before the bar. Alice who was kneeling on a bar stool to my left had undone an extra button on her shirt which now showed an ample amount of cleavage, Rose who was stood to my right was standing tall, her chest pushed out and her back arched. I was left to stand in between them both, resting my arms on the bar as I leant forward, showing off my chest to the passing barmen. 

The effect was immediate as four barmen battled their way to serve us, the three of us shared sly grins as we saw them making their way over to us as fast as they could. 

The lucky lad that had the pleasure to serve us was called 'Duncan' from what his name tag read. He was tall and not bad looking, his skin was bronzed from what I guessed a newly returned tropical holiday. His hair was raven black and I noticed he had quite a cute smile too. 

"Hi Duncan" I tried to smile seductively at him, not sure that I'd really accomplished it or not. _He's cute_ my slightly drunken mind decided to chime in, I shook my head, trying to remember what drink I wanted to order "can I get a… College Fuck please?" I asked him, my face reflecting a look of pure innocence as I watched him smile playfully at my questioning him for a 'college fuck'.

"Sure… I take it you mean the cocktail… your not a college student are you?" he asked with laughter gleaming in his eyes as he started mixing the spirits for the drink. 

Shocked by his playing along I stuttered out "N-no, I'm not a student" I felt a slight blush creep to my cheeks and I looked down. Stupid Bella acting the flirt only to be met with the definition of 'flirt' I thought to myself. 

"Can I get you _anything_ else?" he asked after finishing making the first pitcher, accentuating the word 'anything' in a provocative way.

"Yes actually…" I decided to have some fun, seeing as I was single and he was willing to play along "I'll have The Drunken Elf too please"

"Looks like you already got one of those" he chuckled, nodding his head over toward Alice; I laughed at his quick wittiness and heard Rose and Alice laughing along too. 

Once he'd finished mixing the second cocktail he asked "I'm guessing you want something else from me?" lifting his eyebrow in question while his lips twitched from restraining a smile. 

"Hmm… you're right… clever boy" I spoke softly, making him lean closer to me before I said "Now, Hop Skip and Strip please".

Duncan leant back, shaking his head in fake disgrace at my order as the four of us smiled; he headed to the other end of the bar to grab a bottle while I got spun around by a pair or arms. 

"You little minx!" Rose giggled, standing right before me, pretending to look at me in disappointment. 

"What? All I did was order a few drinks" I mumbled, looking down, pretending to be ashamed and defending my actions like a child. 

"There you go ma'am" Duncan said as he placed the third pitcher before me. 

"Thanks Duncan!" Alice chirped up from beside me "can we get six shots of Vodka, six of Jack Daniels and six shots of Apple Sourz… oh and straws please" she added as he gave her a confused look. He was probably trying to figure out who was with us or if we were apart of the Alcohol Anonymous group who had gone wild after a heavy session of therapy, he shrugged to himself and went off to complete our order without question. 

"Who's got our free drinks passes?" I asked as I watched Duncan filling up the shot glasses with the spirits. 

"Um… the guys do" Rose replied muttering something under her breath before she turned to face the boys who were sat at the same table as before. Unsurprisingly they were looking at us and so the three of us began waving them over… we were lazy bitches who couldn't be bothered to walk all the way over and back again and then back over to the table a second time. Edward, Emmett and Jasper instantly got up and made their way towards us, the three of them with worry carved on their faces. 

"What is it? Is that stupid bartender perving all over you?" Emmett asked Rose slightly franticly as he stood beside her, shooting a murderous glare towards Duncan's back. 

"Your button's come undone Alice" I heard Jasper say while he pointed at her exposed chest. 

"Woops" Alice pretended to be all modest and clapped her hand over her chest, she fumbled with the buttons and from what I could tell she was pretending that she couldn't do it up "Jasper… could you help me?" she asked quietly looking down at her shirt and heaving a long exasperated sigh as if in defeat. 

"Of course" he whispered, leaning over Alice's tiny figure, I noticed him looking over at Duncan and for once he looked a little menacing, not something I expected from him. He did the button of her shirt up with ease before picking her up and placing her to sit back on the barstool, his arm resting around her waist. 

"Hey pretty lady, what did you want us guys for? Is the bartender really bothering you at all?" Edward asked, he was stood just behind me and I could feel the warmth of his body just reaching mine.

"No, we just needed the passes for the drinks" I mumbled a bit quietly, hoping he wouldn't have heard and that he would take a step closer to me. 

"Sorry, what was that you said? I didn't catch it over the music" he whispered into my ear, a tickling sensation making my body shiver. I leant back a little to see how close he'd moved forward only to feel my back pressing lightly against his chest. 

"We just needed the passes for the drinks" I told him as he rested his head on my shoulder, like he'd done when we danced. From the way his face was directed towards, I was guessing he was watching Duncan. 

"Is that it? You had us guys freaking out" Couldn't on of you have come and gotten them from us? Tutt tutt Bella" he jested and I felt his hands resting on the sides of my waist "perhaps I should punish you a little?" he squeezed his fingers against my sides, making me squirm and he chuckled.

"Meany" I whispered slightly breathless as Duncan came back with a tray loaded with shots. 

"There you go ladies" he smiled as he placed the tray down before me, his smile faltered as he saw the guys standing with us, each of them with an arm around us. "How are you paying?" he asked me directly, with a smile back on his lips. 

"Here" Edward passed him two passes while Jasper and Emmett passed them theirs too. Duncan looked them over before saying "Cool" and handing them back to the guys before adding "enjoy the drinks". 

He turned to leave but then spun back around and held his hand out to me. I smiled and took his hand, expecting to shake hands with him but he pulled it up to his lips. He kissed the back of my hand first and then ran his lips lightly over my knuckles making the hairs on the back of my arms and neck stand up. He smiled devilishly before turning away and going off to serve another customer. 

I stood still wrapped in Edward's arms slightly frozen. My hand which had been outstretched dropped in slow motion to my side as I took a deep breath to try and snap out of the daze I was in. My legs had gotten wobbly and my heart was strumming wildly in my chest, I was sure Edward would be able to feel it thumping through my back and against his chest. 

"Lets do this ladies" Rose laughed as she picked up the tray that was loaded with the shots and lead the way back to the table. Jasper and Emmett picked up a pitcher and straws each as they made their way after Rose, with Alice skipping in their trail.

Edward dropped his hands from my sides and grabbed hold of the pitcher and straws. "Come on Bella" he muttered as he turned to make his way to the table. I shook my head, trying to get the feeling of Duncan's kiss from my body and mind, _stupid bartender playing stupid games_. He only did that to play with my mind and to annoy Edward, I'm sure Duncan didn't miss the protective hold Edward had on me.

I got to the table and sat in the same seat as before, Rose had lain out the shots for us all so that everyone had one of each lined up before them. 

"Let's play a game!!" Alice squealed from where she was sat, at the head of the table yet again. Everyone had taken the same seats from earlier in the evening I noticed.

"Strip poker!" Emmett practically shouted from where he was sat, excitement covering his face. 

Rose slapped the back of his head "We're in the middle of a club and we have no cards dumb-ass" she laughed and shook her head at him as he rubbed away the sting from the slap and muttered "Fine".

"How about we play…" Alice stopped to tap her index finger against her lips as she thought of a game to play. She squealed yet again which meant she'd got an idea and rushed to say "We should play the 'Have you ever' game!" 

All of us looked around at each other questioningly, not knowing what the game was and what it involved. 

"Explain…" Edward muttered in a slightly bored voice from beside me. He looked a little down… I hoped he wasn't mad at me for flirting with Duncan. It wasn't like Edward and I were going out together and I wasn't in any danger from Duncan, so he didn't really have any reason to be angry with me. I hung my head down, confused at why he had reacted that way. 

Alice began explaining the rules to us "Okay, I'll ask us all three questions, we all have to close our eyes as I ask them and are only allowed to open them once the three questions are up. The questions are answered either yes or no, you drink a shot if the answer is yes, leave the shot if the answer is no. Clear?" she finished off with a dangerous looking twinkle in her crazy peepers. We all nodded, all understanding the rules. "Eyes closed" she ordered and the game began. 

"First Question is… have you ever kisses a member of the same sex?" I could hear a few of the shot glasses being dropped back on the table top once the question had been asked, before the next one got asked. 

"Are you attracted to someone at this table?" at hearing her question I immediately went for the shot glass, I thought I could hear all six of the glasses being put back down on the table in response to the question. 

"Last one… Should we all go to out to watch a movie together tomorrow night?" she finished off with a little giggle, after a few seconds she then said "Okay, open eyes". 

I blinked my eyes open slowly and looked around at everyone's shot glasses; I noticed that Jasper and Rose both had one shot glass still filled. 

"Bella?! You kissed a girl? Spill it!" Rose said in an incredulous voice from opposite me. 

I hung my head down, vaguely remembering the events; I could hear Edward chuckling from beside me. I looked up and said "Yes I did, I was very very drunk and was… vulnerable" I muttered, I could feel my face was ablaze with my frantic blushing and I looked back down at my lap. 

I then heard Rose asking Alice "You kissed a girl Ali? When?" 

"Um… it was a few years ago, I was a little drunk and the idea popped into my head and I got curious so I kissed the nearest girl I saw… happening to be Bella" she added and giggled.

"No way… that's so hot" I heard Emmett whispering from the other side of the table followed by the sound of the second slap of the night, no doubt coming from Rose. My blush which was had just calmed down a bit raged itself in full force. 

Jasper spoke next asking "_You_… kissed a guy Edward?" Emphasising the word 'you' in disbelief. I couldn't help feeling the same; I'd never have thought Edward would have done such a thing. 

I could feel Edward shifting from beside me, shrugging before he said "I was visiting a few friends at University when I got drunk, some guys started playing gay chicken and they told me to have a go. I backed out of all of them before I was told I'd have to go up against the 'pro'. So I thought fuck it, I wont be back here again so I went against him and he backed out of the kiss first" he looked up to see all of our eyes staring at him in awe. He took a sip of the cocktail that I'd ordered before adding "What? Emmett did it too" before he hung his head as I had done earlier. 

Emmett chuckled, probably from the memory. "Yeah, I got dared to do it, so I did. You know how I don't like to lose, and I didn't" he said in a casual tone before pointing at Rose and Jasper "you two haven't done it before?" a slightly surprised look came over his face as he looked at Rose. 

"No I haven't" Jasper simply stated before taking a drink of the cocktail Alice had ordered. 

"What? You think just because I'm blond and busty that I'd kiss a girl? You know I'm not like those hussies!" Rose raged beside Emmett, while he cowered back a bit from her, hanging his head down and rubbing the back of his neck. 

"Sorry Bambi" he said before grabbing hold of her hand and running his thumb back and forth against the back of her hand. 

"We're quits Peaches" she said quietly as he let go of her hand and she leant against his side. He put his arm around her and rubbed his hand up and down her arm. 

He must have known that he'd really upset her, and I could see from how Rose was looking at her hands that her eyes were shining from unshed tears. She was always being stereotyped as the dumb blond or as a tart and it must have come as a blow to her self esteem to have Emmett do it to her, especially after how he knew about how she suffered the same torture as she grew up. 

"So what movie should we watch?" I asked, trying to break the awkward silence around the table. 

"I reckon we should just see what's on when we get there, I haven't been to the movies in ages so I'm not sure what they have" Jasper replied as he downed his last shot. 

"What's the name of this cocktail?" Edward whispered into my ear. I jumped from the feeling of sparks running through me from his nearness "It tastes really good, much better than my choice"

"College Fuck" I shuttered out quietly beside him. 

Edward choked on the drink; once he'd recovered he cleared his throat and said "Sorry, what's its name?"

I laughed at how I managed to break his composed self by saying one little word. 

"The name of the cocktail is "College Fuck" nice isn't it" I said as I drank some of the cocktail through the straw.

"Um… yeah… nice" he stuttered out and looked up at Jasper "What cocktail did you get?"

"The Drunken Elf" he laughed out, taking a look at Alice who was looking like a very merry little pixie. She kept swaying a little in her seat as she drank away at the pitcher. 

"Yummy Yummy says my tummy" she said then she stopped and looked around. "Hey, that was funny!!" she giggled; pointing at herself "Did you hear me Jazzy?" she laughed and almost toppled off her chair again. 

"Come here" he whispered calmly to her as he picked her up with ease and set her on his lap, rubbing her back while she sighed in relief and rested her had on his chest, playing with the hem of his top in her hand. 

She turned to look at Jasper, her eyes were probably having trouble on concentrating on one of him and ignoring the other two that she could probably see with her drunken vision "I love you" she said. I could see that she had a serious face while she'd said it, mixed with deep thought and confusion. 

Jasper stared down at her, a small but unsure smile on his lips as he rocked her slowly and rhythmically. He kissed her on the forehead before she turned back and rested her head on his chest, closing her eyes slowly. 

_Alice is drunk _I thought to myself as I drank some more of the cocktail, noticing that Edward and I had almost finished it between us. 

Emmett and Rose were finishing off their pitcher, Emmett still had a comforting arm around Rose's shoulder as I heard them talking about cars and stuff. Rose was telling him that her dream car would be the Aston Martin V12 Vanquish, but that she loved the BMW that she had at the moment. 

I could feel the effects of the alcohol hitting me now. I felt like my eyesight had a few seconds delay with when my head moved. I felt tired too; I always got a bit sleepy after drinking and tonight was no exception. I yawned and Edward must have caught my action because he asked "Do you want to go home now?"

I nodded my head, I didn't feel like drinking anymore and I knew it'd take most of tomorrow for me to recover. Edward announced to everyone that the both of us were going home, Alice had fallen asleep in Jasper's arms and he agreed he'd come with us. Emmett and Rose got up from the table too, and were all made our way out.

* * *

**A/N: woooohoooo!! Club scene/s done!**

**Rapture by iio****- It was probably the first club-ish song I ever loved and me and the twin loves it to death. If you dont know it, go youtube it- if you don't like it, you basically have no taste in good music (i jest i jest lol) **

**Have you ever game****- I just made that one up, I don't know if there is a proper drinking game like that out there named differently..?**

**Gay chicken****- Now this I know is real! I went to visit my friend who's at University, and encountered a game of gay chicken between a few guys. Technically… I didn't see it- I was busy working out how to play some music on a laptop while under the influence of beer, but I heard about it later… **

**A little bit of Welsh for you who want to learn... (don't ask "how do you pronounce that" because I'm not that good with my descriptive writing!!)**

**"Rwyn hoffi coffi" = I like coffee.**

**"Mae yr haul allan" = The sun is out.**

**"Da iawn" = Well done.**


	11. Goodbye Sky Harbor

**A/N: ****This chapter wraps up the night (finally I hear you say) so I hope I've gotten away with dragging one night into 4chapters… I'll let you be the judge. **

**(About last chapter) I know about the different types of drinking games, but I wanted to make one of my own. You lot who reviewed know too much about alcohol games! Shame on you!! Haha **

**Read on oh faithful reader…. **

* * *

**Goodbye Sky Harbor**

**(Jasper POV)**

I was leading our little party of six home from the club, the fifteen minute walk would help sober me up a little, not that I was that drunk. Perhaps the bitter night's wind would distract me from the angel that I held in my arms… no such luck.

Alice was cuddled up in my arms, her legs falling numbly down and her hands loosely wrapped around my neck. Her perfect beautiful face was pressed into the crook of my neck, I could feel her every breath and every beat of her heart. I felt so complete and euphoric with her in my arms; I just hoped she felt some what the same as I did for her. She'd said that she loved me back at the club, but how could I believe her while she was so drunk? Did she mean it? Did she mean that she loved me as a friend? I doubt she'd remember by tomorrow about her confession. I pulled her tighter to me, feeling her heartbeat thumping against my chest, entwining with mine.

"I meant it Jasper" I heard a sweet voice whisper into my ear. I almost stopped walking as she spoke, hoping she meant what she said. I didn't know what all the feelings and thoughts which ran through my mind were, but I knew they were all because of her and about her. If what I felt wasn't love, then it was definitely on its way to developing into love, it'd just be a matter of time.

"I think I'm falling for you Alice" I whispered, pulling her too me closer still as I felt her legs lock around my waist and her arms holding tightly onto me. I could feel a tear falling from my eye as I confessed to her; the emotions that were running through me were so much… almost unbearable yet addictive at the same time.

I felt her pulling back from my tight embrace to look at me. I wasn't ashamed to let her see my tears, which she wiped away with a smile on her sweet lips. I couldn't take my gaze from her lips as I continued our way back home. My body was shouting at me to kiss her.

My intuitive Alice must have noticed my searing gaze on her lips, she leant forward her eyes now locked on my lips before she pressing hers against mine. Relief filled me by her touch; my lips felt as if they were on fire, and yet not hot enough. All thoughts about where we were at the moment evaporated from my mind as all I could concentrate was Alice. I ran my hand which was trembling with uncontrollable lust across her back and up her side, over her ribcage. My touch must have tickled her because she gasped, which I took advantage of and plunged my tongue into her mouth, wanting to taste her, feel her. She responded just as eagerly as I, pulling me tighter by her legs, her hands buried themselves into my hair as our tongues battled, hungry for more. I pulled away, panting while she gasped for breath; looking into her eyes I saw them filled with lust and love.

"You're almost as good as Bella" she said before resting her head back against my neck and kissing it softly as she shook with mirth.

"I'll just have to keep practicing on you until I get better then wont I" I replied, my voice husky with the passion I felt for her.

* * *

**(Emmett POV)**

"Neigh" I roared as I ran about the street with Rose gripping tightly around my neck. She'd demanded to be carried home just because Alice was too drunk, and Bella was too much of a klutz to walk. But I didn't mind, I was having fun mucking about with Rose, she was on the same level as me when it came to things like playing around. She was amazing at the club, we had a dance off! Not many girls would do something so silly like that, or like now as she was pretending to by my jockey.

"Whip whip" Rose giggled from my back "that was my whip's sound effect just in case you didn't know, peaches"

I laughed at how serious she sounded when she explained about the sound effect, she was such a diamond!!

"Bambi's got a whip?" I asked in false shock as I carried on weaving back and forth across the deserted road.

"Oh yeah… cowboy…" she whispered softly into my neck "and I bet you love it too" she added, making me stumble a little. She giggled at my reaction to her sexy words, she was driving me mad. It wasn't enough that she was pressed tightly up against me, but she had to go and saying something like that too. My chest was pounding at the adrenaline that was pulsing through me, the lust and raging passion that was running through me was almost too much to control.

I let out a long breath, trying to steady my thoughts. They'd drifted off to her 'riding' me… her dressed in her underwear and a cowboy hat… _Damn it Emmett _I scolded myself, just thinking of her was making me grow hard. "You'll be the death of me" I shuddered out, more to myself than to her and I heard her giggling again "Behave or I'm making you walk" I said to her, there was only so much I could take.

"Yes sir" she replied in her best 'I'm innocent' voice. I groaned to myself, how could she go from being a laugh, talking about cars and stuff to being a teasing sexy little minx.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

Bella and I had talked all the way back home from the club, I took my time, knowing that the others were safe up front and I wanted as much time as I could with her to talk to her and get to know her better.

I stepped into the house with Bella still clinging onto my back to find Jasper sitting on a chair, with Alice still in his arms. It didn't seem like he'd acknowledged anyone else in the room other than Alice as he stared down at her, stroking her face every now and again while she looked as though she was asleep.

A loud thump came from the kitchen and I went to investigate. Rose was laying on the floor, fast asleep as Emmett ran a hand down his face in exasperation while looking down at her. "Bambi go bye bye" he muttered as he picked her up off the floor. She stirred in his arms before she opened her eyes and said "Take me to bed Peaches!" Emmett let out a loud breath while throwing her easily over his shoulder and making his way to her room "Don't leave me on my own, please" I heard her say as Emmett carried her through the kitchen door "I'll stay as long as you behave" Emmett replied in a strained voice earning a hearty "woohoo!" from Rose's upside down form.

God, there girls really can't handle their drink!! I wonder what they'll be like tomorrow… will Bella, Alice and Rose be able to make it out of bed? I though to myself as I listened to Emmett walk away with Rose.

"I'm hungry" a sweet voice sounded from behind me. I'd almost forgotten that she was still clutching on to my back. I chuckled at her child like confession and made my way to set her down on the counter top, steadying her a few times before I went to make each of us a nice strong coffee and some toast.

"I'm going to put Alice to bed, she's pretty wasted. But um… Emmett's passed out on her bed, so I'm going to put her in my bed… I think I should keep an eye on her too, I don't want her to be on her own in the state she's in" I could see Jasper blushing as he talked to his feet, his hands hidden in his pockets. He turned his attention to Bella, some worry etched in his embarrassment "Is that okay Bella? Do you think she'd be okay with that or should I leave her with you or something?" he looked like he was panicking, poor Jasper. From what I could tell, he was probably panicking about how to deal with the whole situation. Taking a girl to bed, a girl that I knew he cared for, and worrying if she's be okay with it or not.

Bella hopped down ungracefully to the floor and stumbled her way to Jasper, she grabbed hold of his cheeks, just like my grandmother used to do when I was a kid "You're a good boy Jasper, you're a keeper" she slurred and followed to pat him on the back. "Shoo… go take care of Ali for me… I'm kinda decapitated… no… no… that's not it" she mumbled as her forehead creased in thought "incapacitated… that sounds better… screw it, I'm drunk at the moment so… no can do Pedro! You go look after the damaged goods alright?" she began pushing him out the door at which Jasper laughed and made his way back to Alice.

Dusting her hands off from her hard work Bella made her way back to the counter where she was previously sat, she tried her best to jump her way back up but being as drunk as she was and not quite tall enough, she gave up and settled on the floor, her feet sprawled out before her while she rested her back against the cabinet doors. "I was getting vertigo from up there anyways" she muttered from under her breath like a child who hadn't had their way and was sulking.

I chuckled at her and noticed she was toying with an orange in her hands. _Where'd that come from? _I wondered and looked around. There on the counter top was the bowl of fruits which had been disturbed, a banana was falling out of the bowl, looking like it was holding on for dear life while a pear, a peach and two apples were strewn across the counter top.

I turned back to finish our coffee's, between Jasper and Bella's interruptions I still hadn't finished making them. I could never do Bella's job, I'd run the place into the ground I thought as I concentrated on the task at hand. I found the bread on the counter and decide that toast would definitely be a good idea to soak up some of the alcohol and set to work. I couldn't help but drift off to think of what Bella was doing behind me or was it her looking at me that made the hair on the back of my neck stand on end…

"Why _or-ange?_" Bella's voice rang out from behind me and I couldn't help but turn around and take in the look that was on her face, she looked confused yet determined. A fierceness of concentration was on her face as she starred at the orange that she was slowly mauling chunks out of and throwing about on the floor.

I grabbed the toast and coffees and made my way over to her. As I got closer she looked up at me and smiled a slightly wobbly smile and patted the floor beside her as she turned back to the orange. I sat myself next to her where she'd designate a spot for me as I hear her starting to ponder the orange again.

"Is an orange named after the place in France, Orange or is the place in France named after AN orange? OR is the place and the fruit orange named after the colour orange?! Its like a conspiracy… nobody knows!" I couldn't help but marvel at her train of thought, did she think about trivial things like this all the time, or only when she was drunk? Her thinking was so unique from what I'd picked up on so far, I really need to get to know her more, if just to understand how her mind worked.

She abruptly threw the orange away from her which hurtled into the kitchen cupboard opposite her and rolled away, that orange must have baffled her I laughed to myself as I handed a coffee and a piece of toast to her.

The both of us ate and drank for a while in a comfortable silence, I could hear the clock ticking from where it hanged from the wall and the distant rumbling of Emmett's snoring.

"I had fun tonight" I heard Bella break the comfortable silence between us, but it was a welcoming sound "Emmett sure knows how to bust a few moves, I'll give him that" she added, nodding her head as if she was in agreement with herself while a slight smile tugged her lips.

"Yeah, it wasn't too bad" I put in, unable to decide if I enjoyed the night or not. I thought back to the events of the night, dancing with Bella was clearly the highlight, but then seeing her with that barman really unnerved me. I felt a full force of rage, jealousy and protectiveness as I watched them speaking… flirting together. That guy took it too far when he kissed her hand, he might have well have had pulled her over the bar and played tonsil tennis with her right there in front of me.

I changed the subject before I could get too enraged by the memory and asked her "What should we do tomorrow? You and me get to choose…"

I noticed some movement coming from Bella as I asked her about tomorrow and saw her trying to swallow a piece of toast and flapping her hands about like an air traffic controller gone wild. Finally managing to clear there mouth she said "How about the park? We can all walk, talk and get some fresh air while were at it" she gulped down some coffee "this is good coffee" she added with a smile and drank some more. I thought of her suggestion, it would be a perfect way for me to get the chance to speak with her some more. I hadn't had much chance since we moved in to be able to speak with Bella on her own, there was always someone else in the room joining in with the conversation or taking her away from me.

A long yawn came from Bella as I watched her head drooping down a little "Lets get you to bed" I told her as I got up and helped her to stand. She swayed unsteadily on her feet and as she took a step towards the living room, her legs buckled. I grabbed hold of her for what felt like the tenth time that night before she had another visit from her old friend the floor. "I guess this fair maiden needs help to get to her tower?" I asked her as I steadied her on her feet.

"If gentle sir would be so kind" she mumbled out while trying to stifle another yawn.

I smiled at her reply, I'd have expected her to just nod or say yes, but then she comes out with that articulate reply, even when she's still a little drunk. I picked her slight body into my arms as she wrapped hers securely around my neck and made my way out of the kitchen and to the stairs.

I just realized as I took the first step on the stairs that I'd never seen her room, I didn't think Emmett or Jasper had either. I wondered what it would be like… but knowing how Bella always managed to surprise me by reacting totally different from what I expected I decided to just wait and see, I'd be wrong whatever I thought.

I reached the top of the stairs that entered her room and noticed a big, sturdy wooden desk which was topped with a laptop, desk lamp, piles of scattered papers and a few thick volume books which seemed to act like paper weights for the sheets of papers. Turning my gaze around her room I noticed an easel standing with a colourful piece that was in the process of being completed. Taking a long look at the picture I noticed that it looked like the pictures that were around the house. They were abstract and in bright colours, I'd looked for the name of the artist on the pictures and come up blank. But now I knew who'd painted them and she was right here in my arms. Her being an accomplished artist was another thing I didn't know about her, I wondered how much I could learn about her tomorrow at the park.

I spotted her bed at the furthest corner of the room and made my way over to it. The bed stood next to a window which was letting in strobes of moonlight which settled across her bed. I also noticed a few battered looking books on the window ledge and on her bedside table. She must really love to read.

I placed her down on the bed and took a few steps back to look at her. She was like and angel at this very moment, the light from the moon was shining down upon her as she leant back on the bed to lie down. The light settled across her face, accentuating her features, drawing my attention to her flawless pale skin, her rose tinted cheeks, deep chocolate eyes which were framed by long lashes and her lips, her pink soft kissable lips.

I turned around to look on the floor, knowing that the more I looked at her, the more I'd want to ravish her, take her as mine, make her feel the way I felt for her at this moment, full of raging lust, passion, want, need.

"Umm… I need to get changed for bed" I heard her whisper from behind me, breaking my fixed stare on the floor and my maddening thoughts of her. I heard her shuffling around behind me as she added "you can come back once I've changed, if you want to that is, you don't have to…"

I turned and saw her delicate hands ringing each other in anxiousness and her cheeks held a blush, she wanted me to stay with her. I couldn't help but feel overjoyed that she wanted to spend some more time with me tonight; I just hoped the alcohol wasn't the reason that influenced her decisions. "I'll just get changed and I'll be back to keep you company in a bit" I told her, trying to keep my voice as calm as I could while my stomach felt as if it had turned into a butterfly farm and made my way back to my room to change.

I hurriedly changed into a pair of sweats and a t-shirt and practically sprinted my way back to her room in my eagerness, remembering myself I slowed my pace as I was half way up the stairs to her room, I didn't want to look desperate or like I was trying to catch her out as she changed or anything… although I wouldn't mind…

Bella was sat on her bed in a huge deep blue hoodie with the logo of "Keele University" on it… I wondered where that was. Her legs were bare as she wore shorts, why did she tempt me this way?

I made my way over to her where she was sat up against the headboard of her bed, playing about with the sleeve of her overly large top. As I neared her I noticed her bookshelf… it was more like a library. Books were crammed in to every space available in the shelf and there was a dozen or so on top too. Three or four books were resting on the table beside the bookshelf too.

She looked up as I stopped before her collection of books and I could feel her gaze running its way up and down me, burning me with her deep brown orbs. "You look cute" I heard her whisper which was followed by a gasp and from the sound of it, a slap to the forehead. I couldn't help but smile at her as I took my turn to look her over. "You too" I replied and hoped that it eased her embarrassment at bursting out with a compliment.

Hoping to break the slight feeling of awkwardness in the room I looked back at the bookcase and stated plainly "You like to read huh?" As I looked over the vast collection, a few titles caught my attention. A vast number of Stephen King books were visible, as well as the classic vampire chronicles by Anne Rice, seeing those books were a reminder to the first time I saw Bella, wearing her 'Vampire On Dugs' top. A few others caught my attention like all seven of the Harry Potter books, Bella was like me, a big fan of fiction I noted. One or two other author's names that seemed to surface a lot in between the mounds of books, Anne Gracie and Julia Quinn.

I noticed that the room was quiet… a bit too quiet and turned to see Bella looking down at her hands which were busy playing about with an elastic band. She must have noticed that my attention had been averted to her and she whispered "Yeah, I like to read. Books seemed to be the only thing that kept me going at one time. Going into fictional places like castles, balls, other countries and other era's, it let me escape the agony that I had to suffer every second in the real world" she replied to what I had said as a rhetorical question.

I saw her hands tremble a bit as she spoke and I felt as if I'd been punched in the stomach. Why did someone so beautiful physically and personality wise have to suffer so much? I wanted to take all her bad memories away and replace them with happy, carefree ones. But I couldn't and I felt so utterly useless.

The atmosphere felt tense and painful, I couldn't think of a way to break it so I just stood there, watching her.

After what must have been a minute but felt like days she got up and went to her stereo, searching through the equally as large collection of cd's she had as books. Finding something that I could talk hours about I made my way over to sit next to her on the floor and grabbed a handful to look through. I'd always felt that you could learn a lot about a person by what music and books they liked. From her book collection I'd gathered that she enjoyed roughly the same genre of books as I did and now I wanted to know if she liked the same music as I did too.

I heard a song starting up as Bella made her way back to sit on her bed, covering her bare soft legs with the covers and resting back against the head board again as he studied me, studying her cd's. We stayed this way until I couldn't keep my question in any longer. I wanted… no needed to know what was so bad that she had to escape from. My decision made, I got up stiffly from the floor and sat on the foot of Bella's bed.

"Are you okay?" I whispered to her as if I didn't want anyone to overhear us. Not that anyone else in the house would be able to what with them probably being fast asleep. "Do you want to talk about it?" I asked, hoping she'd tell me a little about herself, trusted me enough to.

"I'm okay" she nodded then rubbed her creased forehead as she added "it just brings back some memories of my mom… she was my best friend and she bought me up for 17years, then she died four years ago and I was all alone. I mean, I had Charlie, he's my dad, but I didn't have my best friend anymore, I didn't have my mom" she said with a heartbreaking voice while she battled to keep her composure "I miss her Edward, I really miss her. She got taken away from me four years ago and I still think about her every day. Why did she have to die" Bella's voice trembled as she finished off her questioning. There was a sickening sorrow filling me more and more with every word she whispered and I couldn't begin to wonder how she felt. How could she have survived such pain?

A single tear slipped from her eye and she finally looked up at me. I almost screamed from the sight of her. Tears were streaming endlessly from her red, angry pained eyes and the tip of her nose was red as were her cheeks from the tears and grief.

I couldn't stand the space between us, an urgency to comfort her ran through me and before I could process what I was doing I had her wrapped up carefully and tightly in my arms. Her moist face was pressed into my chest as her hands gripped my shirt for dear life, pulling herself tighter into my hold. Her body trembled from her grief stricken sobbing as I tried my best to comfort her. I rubbed at her back and swept my hand over her hair while whispering comforting words into her ear. I felt weak and empty as I held her and did my best at wiping away the tears from her blotchy face.

Her crying began to ease and I could hear her sniffling and feel her gasping as she tried her best to take deep breaths and stop herself from crying again. She seemed almost calm when I felt her mouth move against my chest and heard her words rise to my ears "My mum wasn't so good at reading… she said that sometimes the words were playing games with her while she tried to read, they'd move around the page and then she couldn't make much sense of what she read… once I got old enough I realized that she was probably dyslexic, just that she didn't know it" she took a deep breath and continued "I remember telling her once as I watched her reading the paper that she was probably dyslexic, then she said in a serious voice 'No Bella honey, I'm not dyslexic. The words move around on everyone's papers, but my eyes are the only ones quick enough to catch them' I actually believed her for a while after that, she said it so seriously and she was my mom. I bet if she told me the sky was actually green through her eyes I'd have believed her" I felt her shake a little, guessing she was laughing to herself before I heard her sweet voice filling my ears again "Mom found out I liked to read when I was about 7 or 8, she totally flipped out. She took me one Saturday morning to a huge book store and told me to have a look around and she'd buy me all the books that I liked" I felt her face move into a smile as she got pulled into her memory "after about an hour I went back to her with three books. She almost cursed in the middle of the store and told me to go find some more, she threatened that she wouldn't let me leave the store until I had put at least twelve books in her hands" she pulled away a little from my body and wiped away at her wet eyes. After drying them the best she could she turned to look at me, her eyes were still red from the crying, but I could see a flicker of emotion in them, something like hope or triumph. "I bought back thirteen books by the end, she kept me there for almost five hours" a wobbly smile tugged at her lips "she did the same thing every birthday and Christmas until…" a single tear ran down her cheek and I instantly wiped it away and pulled her back against my chest tightly. It was like if I held her tight enough, I'd be able to push out all the sadness that was buried within her, push it out and make her free of her grief.

"Do Alice and Rose know you still miss her?" I asked her as I rocked her gently back and forth, keeping in time with the music that was playing from her stereo, it seemed like the perfect one for the moment, just repetitive music, no lyrics to complicate the peace.

"They know how much I loved her, but they don't know how much I still miss her" she mumbled against my neck as she wrapped her arms around my neck, pulling the both of us closer as if we were one "they don't know of how I sometimes have dreams of her, which turn into nightmares when I wake up and realize it was all a dream, that she's gone and isn't coming back. Ali and Rose have been so good to me since I met them." A heavy sigh escaped Bella's mouth as she continued "when I moved to live with my dad, I was more or less a recluse. I wouldn't go out or talk to anyone unless I had to, I was an empty shell" I thought to myself of how Bella had transformed from being a recluse as she'd put it to sharing a house with her two best friends and three strangers. "I'd only speak a little to my dad, his friend Billy and Billy's son Jacob" as she said the name 'Jacob' one side of her soft lips pulled up as if in attempt to smile "Jake was the one who made me go to the evening business class… I met Alice there and I owe it all to Jake. Alice changed my life, as did Rose. The three of us shaped each other into who we are today" she looked directly into my eyes and I saw pride and care lighting her eyes at the mention of Alice and Rose. I felt indebted to them for all they had done for Bella, to get her where she was today, to be in my life, even if it was only as a friend.

A few minutes of comfortable silence filled between us as we sat, holding each other as each of us were deep in our own thoughts. I couldn't begin to try and work out all the emotions that were spinning around inside me. I wondered at how strong Bella must be to have survived such a loss and turned out as amazing as she was.

"Thank you" Bella whispered softly as she began to unwind her hands from my neck. Confusion filled me from her thanks, _why is she thanking me? _All I had done was sit and listen to her while she let me into her past, into a piece of her. She let me learn important and serious information about herself and she was thanking me?

Being too confused to think clearly I answered her with an "It's okay Bella" and felt the need too add "Anytime you want to talk, you know you can come to me right?"

"I know" she smiled and then her mouth opened into a jaw breaking yawn.

"Time for sleep fair maiden" I said as I helped her get tucked into bed after a long night.

"Kay" she just managed to say before her eyes closed shut and she turned to her side, pulling the covers up tightly.

"Sleep my sleeping beauty" I whispered and leant forward, placing a soft kiss on her forehead.

Watching her sleep as she did bought my own fatigue crashing down upon me, I tried to stifle the yawns that hit me but gave up, letting them take control and escape me. I took a few steps from Bella's bed but felt my eyes begin to close by their own free will. My mind was filled with thoughts of sleep, and as I spotted a comfortable looking couch by her bookcase, I toppled down on it and drifted away to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Now you all know my version of Bella more. **

**The song that I described as being repetitive and mostly just music was the one I was listening to while writing this chapter. It's "Goodbye Sky Harbor" by Jimmy Eat World. The song is so simple and I always listen to it when I need to chill out. **


	12. A walk in the park

**A/N: Our Edward is a gentleman, course he wouldn't fall asleep in B****ella's bed! Tutt tutt to you lot and your one track minds!! Hahaha!**

**Sorry for the delay on this chappy, but I had work over the Easter weekend and I apologise if this chapter isn't**** good… I.AM.OUT.OF.COFFEE!! Coffee drinkers out there will understand my dilemma. **

* * *

**A walk in the park.**

**(Bella POV)**

I turned over onto my back under my thick warm blanket only to be assaulted by a blinding light… _stupid sun_.

Grunting in displeasure I sat up in bed, knowing I wouldn't be able to fall back to sleep now that I was awake. Looking over at my clock I saw a blurry splodge of red where the time was supposed to be shown, rubbing away the sleep from my eyes I looked back at the clock again and saw it was 9.33am. _It's too early._ I yawned at stretched my arms over my head to try and wake myself up further.

I couldn't move my feet as I wriggled about, I looked down at my legs to see them tangled within the bed sheets; _it really is way too early for this_ I thought as I tried to kick myself free of the covers. Getting annoyed after a few feeble attempts I grabbed hold of the bed cover and threw the lot on the floor. _Try and tangle me now fool _I thought as I looked at the feeble sheets on the floor.

Deciding that I was in desperate need of my caffeine fix I got up, my vision swayed as did my legs and my mind felt all fuzzy and slow. _Is the house moving?_ I thought as I felt myself falling slowly to the left, and then abruptly to the right.

_Stupid__ tasty alcohol! _I moaned as I tried to steady myself. I didn't know why I drank when I went out; it always ended with me having to recover for a whole day after a night out.

A soft mumble and some movement caught my attention as I turned my attention to find the source.

A slumbering angel was strewn across my sofa, mouth agape and hair falling over his unearthly face.

Edward was fast asleep on the couch; I wondered why he slept there last night? Was he looking after me? Or was he just to tired last night to make it to his room? I really hoped it was the first but knew it was most likely to be the latter.

I headed towards the stairs, deciding that waking him up right now would be like a sin, he looked so peaceful and innocent, it was unbelievable. I'd get myself a coffee, and one for Edward too and come back to wake him.

As I made my way nearer to the bottom of the stairs, the smell of breakfast was getting stronger, invading my senses, prickling my taste buds. I could smell bacon, eggs, sausages and… burnt toast. Alice was making breakfast then.

Yawning, I staggered through the living room, muttering a sleepy hello to Emmett and Rose who were sat on the floor before the TV, leaning against the sofa with a heaped plateful of food each, forks raised suspended in midair as they laughed along to the cartoons that they were watching intently. Emmett grunted his hello back as Rose waved her free hand in acknowledgment of my greeting, or it could have been to tell me to go away and not interrupt her cartoons.

Making my way into the kitchen I found Jasper leaning against the counter, drinking tea while fixatedly watching Alice as she tossed the bacon in the frying pan. Alice was her usual bundle of energy, even after all she drank last night. She was truly a freak of nature; nothing could decrease her energy, except for Jasper's touch perhaps.

"Hi" I mumbled as I rubbed my eyes some more and headed towards the coffee machine. Jasper nodded in reply and mumbled a quick "'elo" but never broke his gaze from Alice. Alice on the other hand was bouncing about like a kangaroo until she broke out of her silence and started speaking.

"Hey Bells, how you feeling? What are we doing today? Have you and Edward decided yet? Speaking of Edward… he wasn't in his bed this morning, have you seen him? Oh and do you want me to make you and Edward some breakfast?" a glint in her eye showed at she very well knew that Edward was up in my room. _The cow_.

Pouring the coffee into two mugs, I answered her questions in the order she asked them. "Hi Alice, I'm feeling half drunk still and half hung-over, but it's nothing a bit of coffee can't sort out. Edward and I decided that we'd all go for a walk in the park later, Alice you can sort things out. Edward was in my room last night, and he's still asleep on the _couch_" I stressed the word couch, knowing that Alice had other ideas in mind "And yes, can you make some extra food please, Edward and I will be back down later once he's woken up and I've had my coffee" I answered her interrogation as I picked up the coffee's and made my way out of the kitchen, hearing Alice giggling away.

I made my way back up to my room, with two steaming hot mugs of coffee, hoping with each step that I wouldn't have my usual klutz moment and trip and burn myself.

Edward's slumbering form welcomed me as I walk into my room and made my way towards him, I sat myself on the floor beside him as I moved a few books to the floor from the side table so that I could set the coffee's down.

I turned my attention back to the clone of Adonis that way laying on my couch and went to commit a sin and wake him; I brushed the hair away from his eyes and forehead and revelled in the texture of it. It was so smooth, silky and thick, it felt as if I could run my hands through it all day and still be amazed by its texture.

He began to stir from my touch and I watched as his eyes began to flutter open slowly, a yawn escaped his beautiful enticing lips as he rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands as he tried to pull himself out of sleep.

He finally managed to open his eyes, only to capture mine in the depth of his. Our gazes locked and I drowned in the midst of green, I felt as if I was surrounded by his gaze and yet, not in deep enough. I leant forward, wanting to absorb more from those green orbs which intrigued me. Sparkling green was filling my vision as I leant forward some more, wanting to dive into them, my breathing hitched up in my eagerness.

My view of the bright green orbs abruptly vanished from view as my face collided with the floor. I groaned as I realised what had happened, and what would have happened if I hadn't lost my balance. Being a klutz always kicked in in the most embarrassing times. I couldn't believe that I was going to kiss him… he was my friend! A sexy, single, tempting friend I admit. _Stupid Bella Swan!_

A pair of hands pried me off the floor and set me on the couch "You okay Bella?" Edward asked me as I rubbed my cheek from where the floor abused me _Bella1, floor1_I thought as I tried to clear my mind, an uncomfortable atmosphere surrounded us as I settled on the couch, next to him.

"Yeah, fine… stupid floor tripped me up though" I muttered as I gave the floor one of my deathly glares.

Edward chuckled from beside me as I felt the tension recede from the room into a more carefree feeling. "Which one's mine?" he asked me as he pointed toward the coffee's steaming on the table, smiling a beautiful crooked smile that had me stuttering out my reply.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

I thought back to last night as I drank the coffee Bella made me, I was so shocked that she's opened up to me, but I was glad. It helped me understand her better; I had a huge urge to want to learn every little detail about her. Everything about her interested me. I wondered if she felt the same way. Did her heart brake into a pounding frenzy when I walked into the room? Did she get scatter minded just by the sight of me? Did she feel as if her skin was on fire by my touch? Because that was how I felt each time I saw and touched her.

I thought to what had happened between us a few moments ago, or to be more accurate, what would have happened if Bella hadn't had a clumsy moment. I would finally have been able to kiss her; able to feel her lips press against mine as I'd wanted ever since I met her. I only got close enough to what I desired to do to her while I slept and dreamt of the goddess next to me.

My stomach growled in hunger and I heard Bella laughter breaking the silence "Alice has breakfast waiting for us in the kitchen" she said as she hauled herself up off the couch. I followed suit and got up myself, only to see Bella's cheeks fill with a faint blush. I wondered what had her embarrassed. "I'm sorry you had to see me like that last night, I just broke and you were there and I felt… comforted by that. Could you please not tell Alice and Rose about my little break down? It'd just upset them." she finished off, all the while her gaze had been locked on the coffee mug she held in her hands.

"Of course I won't tell anyone, you can trust me Bella. I'll always be around if you want to talk again, make sure you come to me okay" I answered, wanting her to know that she could trust me if she didn't already. I looked at her as I spoke and saw her nodding her head slowly. She looked so delicate and vulnerable and so I did what was instinctive. I stepped forward and pulled her against me, holding her tight against me while I kissed the top of her head. She felt stiff under my hold until I kissed her head, then she relaxed and melted into my hold. I smiled by her reaction, glad that she didn't push me away, but welcomed my embrace.

"Thank you" a soft whisper came from her as she took a step back; a breathtaking smile was on her face before she turned around and made her way down stairs, leading me to the kitchen.

The smell of the waiting breakfast hit me as I neared the kitchen, if I wasn't walking behind Bella, I'd have ran my way toward the food, but I was enjoying the view that I got from where I was. I had the pleasure of watching her hips sway with every step she took, making my mind reel of the things I wanted to do to her.

I gathered my wits and made a plate for myself and followed my way after Bella into the living room, to join Emmett, Rose, Alice and Jasper. Bella sat herself in one of the armchairs and I had a need to stay close to her, I made my way over to sit on the floor before her. We ate as the six of us watched the cartoons that were being shown on TV. Emmett and Rose were lounging together on the sofa as they laughed along to the goings on on TV. Alice was sat on Jasper's lap, playing with the hair on the back of his head as the both of them had their full attention on the TV too.

Bella tapped my shoulder softly and as I turned I notice she held her empty place out to me, I took it from her without question and placed it on the coffee table and felt her pat my shoulder in thanks. I loved that Bella and I didn't have to speak so much; we would instinctively do things without having to be asked or told. I felt her hands resting on my shoulder as I finished off my breakfast, finally feeling more awake now that I had a full stomach. I set my place down with Bella's and turned to look at her, I gave her a cheeky smile as I shrugged my shoulders, trying to convey to her that I wanted a massage. Sleeping on her couch last night had made my back feel a little stiff this morning and I knew with a simple massage from Bella that I'd feel much better. She smiled before I turned back to the TV and I felt her hands begin to move, the tension began to seep out of my body within seconds and I then lost all though and concentrated on her hands as they moved over my body, feeling their every move and squeeze.

"Everyone ready in half an hour" Alice simply stated as she got up off Jasper's lap once the commercials had started.

We all turned to gape at her as she stood beside the couch, hands on hips with a look on her face that showed she meant business. We all got up and got ready, knowing we'd have to be idiotic to ignore her.

* * *

**Alice POV)**

Climbing my way out of Emmett's monstrous Jeep, I turned around to look at my surroundings. I couldn't believe how picturesque it was here. Autumn leaves were falling like confetti from the bare trees, falling to camouflage the grass and pathway underneath our feet. It was surprisingly a dry day and the sun was out even though there was a bitter wind, I knew wearing my big coat would be a good idea.

Bella and I were walking up ahead, with the rest following, my Jasper had the picnic basket and blankets. _He's such a sweetie_. I made Emmett and Rose sort out the food… god knows what we'll find when we open it. It was my idea to pack the blankets, which meant I could snuggle up to Jazzy later on while we had whatever was in the basket.

Bella and Edward needed to get a move on, it was obvious how they were both totally into each other, I knew from the moment I saw them staring at each other when they first met. I'd just have to help them along a little if they don't hurry up! Emmett and Rose were different, their friendship was undeniable, but Rose was so vulnerable when it came to men that I knew they'd have to work that out with each other, as much as it annoyed me.

Rose suddenly ran up next to Bella and grabbed hold of her hand while I felt someone large wrapping their arms around my waist before I was lifted up about a foot or two from the ground "Lets have some fun Pixie!" I heard Emmett's excided voice ring out as he bounded forward with me held in one of his arms. I laughed at how childlike Emmett could be, as could Rose.

Looking over Emmett's shoulder I saw Edward chuckling and shaking his head while Jasper looked a little tense, I smiled and waved at him and he instantly relaxed, a weak smile spread on his face.

I noticed some movement in the leaves behind me and looked to see Rose and Bella lying in a mound of leaves, waving their arms and legs on the ground, pushing the leaves around. Bella then stood up and looked at what she had created; she turned towards me and shouted as Emmett bounded the both of us further away from her "Leaf angels!" I giggled at the pure joy that rang through Bella's voice.

"Perfect" I head Emmett say as he slowly dropped me to the ground and told me the plan he had in mind. I revelled at the simplicity of it, yet knew it would surely get a few laughs. We got quickly to work before the others had a chance to catch up with us…

"Not yet… hang on… nearly there…" I could hear Emmett's muffled orders as I waited for my que.

"Now" Emmett's hiss reached my ears and I did as I had been told to do, I jumped up as high as I could, scattering leaves all around me while I saw Emmett doubled over in laughter to my left.

I smiled as I took in the sight of Bella standing with a shocked expression on her face as she grabbed hold of Rose in shock.

Jasper was smiling as he set the picnic basket down and blankets and took the few short steps towards me, closing the distance.

I saw Edward had moved over to Emmett and was patting his back in congratulations for the original scare before my vision was filled by my love. I looked up at him and lost myself in his eyes, I felt instantly small as he stood over me, but in a good way. Like he was the one who'd look after me, he was my big, strong protector and I could be as small as I wanted with him. I didn't have to be exuberant Alice, I could be chilled out and quiet instead.

I felt his hands on my waist as he pulled me closer to him and began pulling stray leaves out of my hair. "My little leaf pixie" he murmured as he swept the leaves off my coat and hugged my tightly. I felt so warm and happy in his arms, I thought I'd been happy as I was before I'd met him, but it was nothing compared to what I felt now.

He kissed the top of my head before taking a step back, that's when I saw Emmett and Rose throwing leaves at each other, just like a snow fight, I looked back to Jasper to see that he'd noticed their antics too. His eyes gleamed with playfulness as I watched him bend down and grab a handful of leaves. That was warning enough for me. I ran as fast as I could, hiding behind trees as I watched Jasper trying to find me.

Seeing him heading in the opposite direction of where I was hiding I looked around, trying to find where Edward and Bella had gotten to. After a few minutes of looking I noticed a flash of red to my right and remembered that Bella was wearing her red coat. I turned to try and find her and saw her running as fast and cautiously as she could, followed by Edward, who was sprinting after her. The sight reminded me of a documentary I once saw on TV; of a lion chasing it's pray.

After weaving her way through a few trees Bella unsurprisingly tripped, probably on a tree's root and landed flat on her face. I cringed as she fell, knowing that it'd hurt and at how embarrassing it must be.

Edward stopped running when he saw her loose her footing and then restarted into a sprint as she fell. I saw him reaching her side and turning her over. I couldn't hear what they were saying, but I could see that Bella wasn't moving much and Edward was running his hand over her cheek, pushing her hair out of her face. His hand paused on her cheek as I saw him leaning his face down to Bella's. _At last!! Some action!_ I though as I watched them about to kiss.

"Hurry up you three! I'm getting hungry!" Emmett's booming voice rang through the trees, breaking Edward and Bella's moment.

I shut my eyes and groaned as I turned to make my way back to Emmett, Rose and Jasper; waiting for Bella and Edward.

They both reached our little troop after a few minutes, neither looking at the other, with their hands in their pockets, the tension between them felt unbearable to me, and I hated to think what it felt like to them. I didn't understand why they wouldn't just stop being so guarded and go for it. I knew they were meant to be!!

Deciding to be charitable, I shouted "Beat you to the tree" as I turned and ran as fast as I could towards the large willow like tree that was about 50 feet before us, I knew it'd be a perfect place for a picnic and I wanted to destroy the tension between Bella and Edward.

I heard giggling behind me as I saw Bella and Rose catching up with me. The boys must have been shocked for a few minutes because I saw that they were trailing behind us.

Us girls reached the tree and did our customary victory dance while we waited for the men to join us. The three of us looked over to see them standing still like they were made out of stone, staring at us. I saw them shaking their heads a little and began to turn; they kept their shaking heads down as if in disappointment.

I gasped at the cheek of them and said to the girls "You know the drill"

The three of us shouted "Oi" and they spun around to look at us, the three of us were standing, fiddling with our hands, heads hung low and faces filled with sadness.

They broke their charade and fell into laughter as they shook their heads in disbelief and made their way back to us.

Rose and Bella went to lay the blankets down on the ground once Jasper and the other two had reached us while I looked inside the picnic basket surprised to find flasks of hot chocolate and coffee, accompanied by candy. Rose no doubt packed the drinks while Emmett saw to the food I thought as I went over to where Jasper was now sat. I cuddled myself up to his side and he wrapped his arms around me, rubbing them up and down, keeping me warm.

Emmett and Rose were next to us, Emmett was lying down on his back and his head resting on his hands as Rose sat beside him, looking down at the lake and rubbing his stomach, just like a kitten.

Laughter reached my ears as I saw Bella and Edward looking through the picnic basket, pulling out some of the candy and some coffee mugs and pointing at the contents.

The rest of the afternoon passed in a haze of laughter and stories. Emmett told us all tales of his top 5 pranks while Bella filled the boys in on her clumsiness, she told us all of how she'd managed to get herself into the emergency room in hospital with a can opener, she was that clumsy.

The drinks and candy ran out and as I looked at the time, I worked out that if we wanted to get home and us girls showered and changed that we'd have to leave now. I told the rest of my demand and they made haste to clear everything up and head back to Emmett's jeep. They did not want to suffer my wrath and perfection took time!!

* * *

**A/N: ****As I said, probably sucked, but cinema is next!! I hope to make that one more exciting than this… there shall be games and action!!**

**Oh, and I hope you lot have checked out the twin's new story!! I ****won't be a happy writer if you haven't! (BookMe) **


	13. Let the games begin

**A/N:**** I had coffee for when I wrote this chapter… I now have two different types stocked up so I am good to go!! Haha. Nescafe baby… Nescafe!! **

**Now I give you some action… but what type? **

* * *

**Let the games begin. **

**(Rose POV)**

"Romance" I hissed.

"Horror" Emmett growled back at me.

"Romance" I said slowly, punctuating both syllables.

"No… horror" he replied, in what he hoped would be a low warning voice, but didn't scare me.

"We are watching a Romance you numb nuts!!" I freaked at him. He was so stubborn, but not as stubborn as I was.

"Tough Bambi, we're watching a horror and that's final!" he spat out. I couldn't believe him! He was talking to me as if he could rule me!

"Bella!" I shouted, having had enough of arguing with the buffoon that was stood in front of me. His threateningly large muscled arms crossed across his broad chest in defiance.

Bella made her way from the side lines at stood beside me "Last resort?" she asked while she looked from my angered set face to Emmett's raging form.

"'Fraid so" I mumbled to her, dropping my hands from my hips and waiting for Bella to state the rules to Emmett.

"Emmett, chill" she said while looking at him. He relaxed his stance and looked between the both of us in bewilderment at our simple statements.

"What are you doing? Your not gona jump me are you? Because I'm not budging from horror! Right guys?" he said, with a slight twinkle of fear hiding in his eyes as he looked over to Jasper and Edward who were stood with Alice.

"Yeah, sure" came from Jasper.

"I'm with Emmett" Edward said, looking a little uncomfortable, probably from the hostility between Emmett and me.

"Okay. Name of the game is Rock, Paper, Scissors. Rules are; one go, no cheating, no negotiating after. If there's a draw, we try again. You got that?" she asked, looking from me to Emmett, the both of us nodding our heads in understanding "On the count of three…" Bella ordered both Emmett and I as we stood from across each other. I was sending him a full force of my death glare while he stood looming over me with all his muscles looking as if they were about to bust from his shirt. _Stupid pig headed muscled dumbo…_ I muttered to myself as I heard Bella's count down.

As soon as I heard her say the word "Go" I shot my hand out. I guessed that Emmett would have gone for the rock, seeing as it was bulky and strong just like him; and so I went for paper, which would defeat his move.

I was wrong. The buffoon went for the scissors, and in turn snipped my paper into shreds; giving him, Edward and Jasper their way and making us girls watch the horror movie. I hated horrors. As strong as I could be, horror movies were one of my weaknesses.

"You guys suck" I muttered quietly as I walked away from Emmett's smug face as he gave Edward a high 5 toward the snack counter. I wasn't always so competitive, but since he moved in and since we'd been playing so many games against each other on the x-box, my competitive nature has bloomed. _It's his entire stupid fault!_ I sulked as I looked over the choices of snacks.

"It was a fair game Rosie" I hear Alice saying quietly from beside me, resting her hand on my shoulder.

"I know" I smiled at her "But he doesn't have to know that, I'll milk this for all it's worth so that next time, we can have our way" I added as I saw Alice's face change from looking a little saddened to glowing with mischief.

"You could cry a little Rosie, pretend you've never been to the cinema before or something…" he giggled as her voice trailed away with her thoughts.

"No can do Pixie, I told Emmett on the way that I used to go with my dad on my birthday every year" I told her "plus that would be one mean thing to do!" I added with a smile as I watched her shrug in indifference.

"Hey guys" Bella's voice came from my right. She sounded a little agitated, I turned to look at her and found her trying her best to hide her face from view as she pulled her hair down and also held up a popcorn menu to her face while she peeked over the top.

"Bells, what is it? Who you hiding from?" I asked her in a slight boredom.

"Um… have I told you about the creep that comes into work?" she asked in a voice that told me that she knew full well that she hadn't mentioned such a thing to us.

"Spill" Alice simply stated beside me as the both of us watched Bella shifting about uncomfortably.

"What's up with you Bella? You got ants in your pants or something?" Emmett chuckled as he, Edward and Jasper made their way cautiously toward us. Alice, Bella and I glared at Emmett for his stupid timing at joking around.

"Shut up and listen fool" I said in a deadly voice and poked him in the chest.

He looked a little hurt at my aggressiveness, I felt bad for bossing him around as I kept forgetting how much of a softie he was. Guilt filled me and I went over to stand by him "Sorry Peaches, but could you keep quiet a minute and listen to Bella? She might need your help" I said, hoping to comfort him and sweeten him up a little to get into his good books.

"Sure Bambi" he smiled as he rested his arm across my shoulder, pulling me against his side. "Shoot Bells"

"Okay… well you know I work at the café now…" she started off, looking down at her hands which she was playing with non-stop in her anxiousness "um… there's a guy that comes in every day, Mike, he spends a lot of money and stuff so my boss can't really kick him out…" she trailed off, biting her nails now while she shot quick glances toward the crowd of people milling about by the entry way.

"Bella, tell us please" Edward said as he made his was to stand next to her, taking her hand from her mouth and rubbing the back of it soothingly.

She took a deep quivering breath and continued "Well he's been bugging me everyday since I started. I know I've only been there four days, but he's driving my mad already. On my first day, Polly warned me about him, that he'd try and flirt and stuff" I noticed Edward stiffen at the mention of someone flirting with Bella. Bella had told Alice and I last night about her attraction toward Edward, and it was plain to see that he reciprocated her feelings from the way he reacted last night toward Duncan's flirtatiousness with her. I was sure he was pissed off with the whole thing at the bar last night, but for him to know that someone was flirting with Bella everyday at work, I bet he was fuming. "Well he kept asking me questions like were I lived, how old was I and if I was single…" at this she looked up, looking a little sheepish and went on to add "I kinda got annoyed and told him I was married…" she trailed off, now looking at the floor with a mega case of the blush. "He got more eager… he sees me as a challenge now and I can't shake him off… I might quit…" she trailed off again, looking up in hope that one of us would agree with her. But we all knew how she loved the coffee shop, she'd told us that her co-workers were amazing and the place itself was perfect.

"No one's quitting anything" Emmett said with a dark voice. I looked up to see his expression to be murderous. "Point him out to me Bella, no one harasses my little sister and gets away with it" he added as he pulled his arm from my shoulder and clicked his fingers as if ready for battle.

"Um Em, Bella isn't your little sister" Jasper said from beside me, confusion lacing his voice.

"I know she isn't biologically, but I see her as my baby sister. Alice is in the same boat, so if you hurt her Jasper, I'm coming after you." He said while giving Jasper a half serious, half joking look.

"I'd never hurt my angel" I heard Jasper whisper as I leant down and kissed Alice on the cheek, earning him a beaming smile from her.

"What bout me Peaches? You gona let the guys harass me?" I asked, pretending to pout in disappointment.

"Your strong enough Bambi, any man who decides to go up against you isn't right in the head" he chuckled as he turned to look back at the crowd by the door.

"Your admitting your not right in the head Peaches?" I asked, raising my eyebrow in question while resting my hand on hip, waiting for his response.

"Nah, it's not that. I just know that I'll win against you every time Bambi" he laughed as he dodged my punch to his shoulder.

Bella suddenly jumped and ran to hide behind Edward, holding on to his sides tightly while she buried her head between his shoulder blades.

"That him?" Edward stated simply in a lethal sounding voice that matched his facial expression. I'd never have thought that Edward could have looked so intimidating or dangerous.

Bella peeked over his shoulder and whispered yes, resting her head back against Edward's body.

I watched as a slimy looking twenty something year old guy swaggered like he was God's gift towards us. He faltered in his step a little once he noticed Emmett, Edward and Jasper's deathly glares which were directed solely on him, but the idiot continued his way towards Bella. I looked him over, he had blond hair that looked as if it had taken hours to style it in such precision, his clothes were clearly designer and I could see an expensive gold watch poking into view on his left wrist.

He was the male version of the hussy's that always bitched about me when they thought I couldn't hear them. Watching this prick be shot down would probably be the highlight of the night.

As he got nearer, Edward pulled Bella from behind him to stand in front of him as he wrapped both his arms securely around her waist. Jasper was stood on Edward and Bella's left with Alice sat on his back, wanting to get a better view of the action probably.

Emmett was stood on Edward and Bella's right, his arms were folded over his chest and I could see a vain pulsing on the side of his neck; he was pissed. I'd only seen that once before, when I kicked his ass the other day on the x-box.

"Bella, how lovely it is to see you" Mike said in a voice that oozed with slime.

"Um… hi Mike" I heard Bella squeak out from where she stood.

"You gona introduce me to your friends?" he said, as he made a show of checking Alice out, even as she was grabbing hold of Jasper. He then turned his filthy gaze toward me, I could almost feel this dirty gaze move it's was from my feet to the top of my head.

Emmett turned around toward me, holding his hand out for me to take, I took it without hesitation and he pulled me tightly to his side. He wrapped me to his side with both arms, almost making me breathless.

"Who are you?" Edward asked him. Hearing his voice reminded me of raging fires or of a slow and painful death. _Edward is sooo mad; you don't stand a chance punk _I thought as my eyes flickered between Edward and Mike.

"I'm Mike, Mike Newton of Newton stores, I'm sure you've heard of me" he smiled at me as he said his little piece, probably trying to seem all suave like James Bond but coming out more like Frankenstein. "And you are?" he had the nerve to add, trying to give Edward a superior glance.

"My name's Edward" he said with a slight fake smile on his lips "and I'm Bella's _husband_" he added, his face had turned to look clear of emotion by now but his eyes full of self control and irritation.

"And I'm Bella's big over protective brother" A frighteningly threatening voice said, which I then noticed after a few seconds to be Emmett's.

"Brother In-law" Jasper stated simply, taking a step forward toward Mike, his eyes looked black and full of frustration. I'd never have dreamed that quiet, calm Jasper could be so menacing.

Our men's subtle yet obvious threat seemed to have reached the idiot's attention as his face turned pale and his eyes flickered wildly from Emmett, Edward and Jasper's hostility. "Um… I've g-got to go… s-see you around m-maybe Bella" he stuttered as he stumbled his way back to the entrance and tripped himself out the door.

The six of us stood together once Mike had departed. "Creep" Alice said with hatred in her voice as she began to massage Jasper's shoulders from where she was still sat on his back.

"If any of you girls come along him again, or anyone like him, you tell me" Emmett warned us girls as he looked from Alice to Bella and then finally to me, adding quietly so that only I could hear "promise me"

"I promise peaches" I said to him, a feeling of security and comfort washing over me from his words. I hugged myself against his solid chest and heard him sigh, feeling the tension seep out of him along with his breath.

Edward was stood pinching the bridge of his nose with one hand, his eyes closed and breathing deeply while his other hand held Bella tightly to him. Both her arms held on to him, rubbing his back in calming motions.

Seeing everyone so stressed out really put a damper on my night, but I wouldn't let that last. Pulling back from Emmett I said in a stern voice "Well, if were watching this movie, we better get out arses into gear, guys you get the munchies, us girls are getting the seats"

I saw everyone relaxing their tense stances, smiles slowly drifting to they're faces. Jasper lifted Alice off his back as Edward and Bella took a step away from each other.

"Get good seats Bambi!" Emmett shouted over his shoulder as he, Jasper and Edward made their way toward the snack.

"Shall we have some fun ladies?" I asked as we made our way to the screen door.

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

So here I sat, on my own in the top right of the cinema. I could just see the top of Rose's head as she sat at the bottom right of the room. I couldn't see Alice in her seat because she was so small, but I guessed she was sat on the bottom far left of the cinema.

This was what we tended to do when we went to the cinema together if we had time to kill before the movie started. Two of us would go into the theatre and split up, while the last one in would come in after us and have difficulty looking for us. That person would end up looking like a fool as they tried to find us in a dark room, ending up disturbing a few couples in the process. And so Rose had the master plan of playing the mini prank on the guys, seeing as they were having their own way with the choice of movie playing.

I looked around the room, noticing some movie advertising posters on the walls, one poster in particular caught my eye and I swiftly averted my eyes as I felt a shiver of fear run down my spine. The poster showed a manic face punctuating from a black background, its eyes were large, deep and gloomy looking, but when looked at closer, both eyes were in fact mirrored images of a screaming woman's mouth while the knotted brows were the woman's nose. The lips of the face were somewhat clown like, long and tilted up into a frightening smile. I really hoped that we wouldn't be watching that movie, or I would end up eating the popcorn and blocking out my view and hearing of what was happening on screen.

We'd been waiting for a few minutes already; I took the free time to reflect on what had happened earlier. Mike was ever persistent at work, always asking to be served by me, talking to me at every chance he could get, and I had actually started to dread going back to work Monday morning, just because of him. I'd made it obvious for him as many times as possible that I wasn't interested, but he kept on at me… probably thinking I was playing hard to get. But I was sure that come Monday, Mike hopefully would have gotten the message and would leave me alone… he might not even turn up… I pondered as I thought back to the look on his face as he'd received plain yet deathly warnings from Jasper, Edward and Emmett. I felt so overwhelmed from the way they had stood up for me and protected me from him, even after knowing them for almost 2weeks. I felt so comfortable with them, just as I was with Alice and Rose.

I felt my cell vibrate in my pocket and took it out, making sure that I wasn't shining the light all over the cinema. I looked at the new txt I'd just gotten from Rose, it read: "Head's up, the eagles have landed" I laughed to myself at her funny phrase but looked toward the doors anyway.

There they were, the three of them standing side by side, each holding a drink in one hand, and a tub of popcorn in the other. The door behind them was still open and the light flooded in, illuminating their silhouette, indicating easily who was who. I watched them from my vantage point as I saw the three of them looking around the room, after a minute of searching I saw them shrugging and nodding toward the middle of the theatre where there was a wide breach of empty seats.

I watched in stunned awe as they went and sat coolly together in the middle, I heard their distant laughter and watched them tucking into our… shared… popcorn.

"Situation: they are stealing all munchies & I got a feeling were watching a really creepy movie… do we abandon ship?" I sent the message to Alice and Rose, then sat back and watched the boys as I waited for a reply.

A minute or two later my cell vibrated again and I read: "I fold" from Alice, that meant she was out then. Seconds later came the same reply from Rose. I agreed with them both and sent them a final message: "You know the drill".

I stood up and made my way quietly out of the row where I was sat and started making my way down to the guys, Rose and Alice were advancing from below too.

The three of us met at the end of the asile where they sat. Rose went in first and stood right before Emmett, in between his legs because there wasn't much room. Alice was next as she did as Rose and stopped to stand before Jasper. I was in lastly and made my way to stand before Edward, as I stopped and turned toward him, I couldn't help but process that I was standing in between his legs… I could jump him now… Alice and Rose wouldn't be too surprised, they knew I had an attraction to him… and the theatre was pretty dark…

"Ahem" a soft unsubtle cough came from Alice and I remembered what I was here to do. I wasn't standing where I was to fantasise about the Adonis which had his legs spread before me as if welcoming me… _NO DAMN IT!_ I scolded myself and turned my features from what was probably making me look like a 'class A' dunce, to looking down innocently at the sticky floor and nod along as Alice muttered out "Can we sit with you big strong guys? Were scarred and need protecting" the three of us were pouting by now, hoping that our plan would work… men were weak, of course it would work!

Jasper stood up immediately and grabbed hold of Alice's hand "Can we sit up from Jazzy? I don't want to have to look over the top of people's heads" she said shyly. Jasper simple lead her out of the aisle behind him and down toward the front.

"Shove over Peaches and gimmie some popcorn" I saw Rose saying to Emmett with a smile on her face. He reluctantly moved over a seat with a sly look on his face "I kept the seat warm for you Bambi, I knew you'd want to hold my hand in the scary bits" he chuckled as Rose slapped him playfully on the back.

"Do you mind if we head back some more? It'd give us a better view of the screen and it would be quieter" Edward whispered into my ear. I nodded feebly before he took hold of my hand and lead me to the back of the theatre with him.

"You really do see more of the screen from up here" I noted as I took in the view.

"Told you so" he replied, his heart melting crooked grin in place, making it difficult for me to remember to breathe.

"Which movie are we watching?" I asked. For some reason, I felt uncomfortable with the silence that was between the both of us. I didn't know if it was because I was nervous about the movie, or if it was because it was dark and I was aware of his every move and breath.

"One Missed Call… that one" Edward whispered as he pointed to the dreaded poster that had spooked me earlier.

I groaned in displeasure, was God out to get me? I thought. First with the encounter with Mike and now this?

"Don't worry, you've got your own personal big strong guy to protect you" he chuckled quietly "I thought you were a fan or horrors? You seem to like to read them… you've got a good collection of Stephen King novels" his voice rang with question and anticipation.

"With a book, if you get scared, you can just shut the book and go back to read it later. With a movie in a cinema, you can't pause it until you calm yourself down. And it's the suspense that gets to me, makes me jumpy" I answered him, ringing my hands as the wide screen lit up with an advertisement.

"You make a good point" he said slowly. I turned to look at him, but the cinema had been thrown into pitch black darkness.

A scream rang from the middle of the room followed by a "Quit it!" from an angered voice. Emmett must be having fun at scaring Rose I thought.

The movie began and my reflexes kicked in, I instantly grabbed one of Edward's hands in a vice grip with both of mine as I hid my face into his shoulder. A shrill scream sounded from one of the characters on screen which made me jump and scream myself. _Why couldn't Rose have had gone for the Rock?_ I thought as I tensed from the suspense.

Relaxation began to seep through me even with the screaming and the suspense driven background music on screen, I realised that Edward was rubbing soothing trails along my back, calming my nerves.

I sat as I was for a few minutes until an piercing scream blasted from the speakers near us, I jumped in my seat from the fright while I vaguely thought I could hear someone chanting "Oh God, oh God" the voice seemed familiar as I kept hearing the chant and came to realise it was me. Edward, sensing my utter turmoil pulled me from my seat next to him to sit me on his lap. One of his hands held mine, rubbing his thumb over the back of my hand as the other rested on my waist, keeping hold of me.

I sighed at the feeling of relief and calmness that I felt radiating from Edward and into me. I heard a chuckle and felt my head moving a little from the tremors coming from Edwards's chest. _He was laughing at me?_ I sat up in anger, ready to give him a piece of my mind when my intentions flew out the window.

My eyes locked on perfectly sculptured lips which were practically shouting at me to kiss them, to touch and taste them. I felt my own mouth fall open slightly at their perfection… one kiss wouldn't hurt? I thought as I continued with my staring match at his lips.

The flawless lips moved and turned into a crooked grin at which my heartbeat stuttered and almost failed, I almost thought I'd died and was staring at an angel's features.

My free hand moved itself by its own accord to the back of the must-be angle's head, my fingers ran their way through his immaculate hair which raised a moan to escape from those kiss-me-now lips.

The hand that Edward rested on my waist began to move. It moved its way across my back, down back to my hips and over my rib cage, causing me to arch from the pleasuring touch. A gasp escaped the angel's lips before I felt him move his hand which was clasping mine to tangle its way into my hair, keeping a firm hold on me.

Quickly I glanced to look at his eyes; they'd morphed from brilliant green to a darker colour, a colour that looked closer to black, his eyes were locked on my face… my lips.

Slowly I stilled my hands from running through his hair to grasp the back of his neck, ready to pull him towards me.

But he was faster, his hand that was tangled in my hair, pulled me desperately toward him.

Our lips locked in a passion fuelled kiss, echoing sighs of contentment escaped from the both of us, mirroring both of our lust. I could feel his heart beating frantically within his chest, almost as frantic as mine as the drugging kisses continued. I felt so overwhelmed by the fact that Edward and I were plainly showing our feelings for one another at last, even though we'd only known each other for a fortnight, it felt like a lifetime. I'd been dreading all this time that he didn't feel as I did for him, but from the way he tugged my lips to his, all doubts had evaporated.

Pulling away for breath I looked down at my real life Adonis, his eyes were rounded into a slightly stunned look as his mouth was drooped open, breathing in raspy breaths, a small smug smile tugging at his lips. I gave him a few chaste kisses before I rested my head against his chest, not wanting to let my control slip in the middle of a cinema theatre.

Edward wrapped both his arms securely around my waist as he continued to watch the movie, and as I spent the time breathing in his intoxicating scent, feeling every once in a while kisses being placed on the top of my head…

* * *

**A/N: Happy now?? I wasn't going to let that happen till next week…**** but you got your way… lol**

**The thing with the hiding in the cinema, me, my sister and a friend did it to our other friend once, it was hilarious!!**

**Check out the picture of the movie poster**** if you want to know what I meant… it is sooo creepy, I hate looking at it!**

**Please review… thank you. **


	14. Everyone's a winner

**A/****N: May I just say firstly, thanks for the beautiful reviews; you guys are giving me ideas with what I'll do next. **

**Also I'****d like to let you all know that I have a lot of work coming up in the next week, so I wont be able to update for a while…. – sad face – but I'll try my best!!**

**This chapter might seem smaller than usual, and the next… but it's because they were both going to be in one chapter. **

**Hope you like….**

* * *

**Everyone's a winner**

**Edward ****(POV)**

I thought back to the events of last night, so much had happened concerning Bella.

First I was her husband; warning off the vile rodent who I found out had been after Bella's attention for a few days. I felt fit to kill when she told me…us, but I wouldn't have done anything with her there, no matter how much I wanted to grab hold of him by the throat and throttle him for any indecent thoughts he had about my Bella.

Then I was practically like a school kid, at the back of the cinema with a girl I liked, kissing her instead of watching a movie. Not that Bella and I kissed much, just the one searing kiss that left me breathless and senseless. The kiss was unlike any others I had ever had, I felt almost aflame from the raging emotions that filled that one kiss. But I was content with it just as I though Bella was too. I spent the rest of the time watching blurred images flicker across the screen as I listened to Bella's breathing, felt her heart beating against my chest and breathed in her flowery, hypnotizing scent. I later came to realise that Bella's steady breathing was because she was fast asleep in my arms; delight ran through me as I though of how she must have felt safe and comfortable enough to fall asleep in my arms.

Once the movie had ended, I reluctantly woke her up. Watching her doe like eyes flickering open to lock onto mine, and watching her face change from confusion to realisation made me want to watch her wake up every morning from now on. The smile she gave me as the realisation kicked in almost had me gasping for breath; the darkened room seemed to lighten up just by her smile. I remember giving her a quick kiss before leading her after me to the doors to meet the others, who I had totally forgotten about as soon as Bella had been in my arms.

We found Alice and Jasper standing together, Jasper's arm resting itself around her shoulders comfortably. I looked the both of them over and found that Alice's lips looked a little swollen and red but were tilting up in a beaming smile, I turned my gaze to Jasper to see that his hair was dishevelled and he too was smiling, a slightly dazed look was settled in his eyes.

Emmett and Rose made their way out to us all lastly. I thought that they both acted childishly when together, but last night gave evidence that they would always be childish together. Emmett was picking popcorn out of Rose's hair as the both of them were laughing uncontrollably. "Popcorn fight with some punks who thought they could piss us off" Rose had simply stated at Jasper, Alice, Bella and my questioning looks.

I turned over underneath the sheets to look at the time, the clock read 10.30am. I wondered if it would be a good time to go make a coffee for Bella, as a repayment for the coffee she had made me yesterday morning. In truth, I just wanted to see her again, maybe wake her up myself and watch her… _was I sounding creepy for wanting so much to watch her wake up? _I thought for a few minutes more before deciding that I wouldn't have anything to loose.

I set a mug of steaming coffee down on her bed side table for her, wondering if the aroma of the coffee alone would wake her up; I knew how much she loved her coffee. She looked peaceful as she slept, a small smile shone from her face and I couldn't help but hope that she was thinking of me while she slept, after last night all I had dreamt about was her.

I looked around her room to try and find something else that would wake her up without my having to jump up and down on her bed to wake her this instant as I wanted to. I spotted her stereo and went over to look through her music collection. After looking through about 20 of the nearest cds I found one that I thought would be perfect, an album that would be calming enough to listen to yet would wake her from her slumber. I pondered the thought of waking her with a kiss… just like from fairy tales… but perhaps she'd find that a bit weird?

The music started and I made my way over to her comfortable couch. No doubt she'd put the sofa here so that she could read for hours on end, which as I began to read a book nearby, felt like I wanted to do. To lock myself up in her room and read a book from cover to cover on her couch.

Minutes later mumbles and movement drew my attention from the book to Bella's bed. I watched as she tossed and turned for a bit then after a grumble she sat up, rubbing the sleep from her eyes as a yawn escaped her. I grinned at the sight of her; she was like my personal angel on earth.

"Mornin''" a tired voice come from the bed, I looked at her to see that the small smile she had while asleep had transformed into a glowing smile.

Dazed a little by her smile I pointed feebly to her coffee mug and stuttered out "Repayment for the coffee you made me yesterday"

Confusion passed through her as she looked from me to the coffee and back, the memory must have finally caught up with her as she nodded her head and greedily grabbed hold of the coffee mug between both hands and began drinking it.

I went back to the book that I was reading, finding that I couldn't concentrate on what I saw. I finally gave up and set the book down as I heard Bella's bed springs squeak a little and the sound of feet touching wooden floor. Looking up I found her setting her coffee mug down and stretching her arms over her head as she arched her back. The top of her t-shirt rode up a little to expose some of her smooth enticing stomach. I licked my chapped lips as the thought of running my mouth over her skin entered my mind, to kiss every inch of her smooth skin and watch her wriggle underneath me in pleasure and yearning.

Sounds of feet moving along the floor snapped me out of my desires as I watched Bella walking toward me, her hips swayed gently with each step she took closer my way. I shuddered a breath as she stopped beside me and bent over to press her lips to my cheek. She stood back up and made her way toward her laptop, leaving me dazed and begging for more… more of the sight of her, touch of her… sound of her.

The sound of fingers moving swiftly over a keypad drew my attention to Bella as I watched her writing a message, but what looked more like an essay by its length. After a few more minutes of non stop typing her printer came to life and passed out three pages. I watched as she picked up the papers and looked at each; a slightly wobbly smile playing on her lips.

Curiosity was filling me with each second she kept quiet. She must have finally noticed my attention on her and seen the curiosity in my eyes because she made her way to me and handed me the pages that had passed through the printer.

Looking at them I saw three pictures. The first was of an old man, sat in a wheelchair with a fishing rod in one hand and a can of beer in the other. "That's Billy" I heard Bella whisper from my side. I looked up and saw her looking between the picture and myself. I pulled her on to my lap before I looked at the next picture.

The second was of a cheery looking man dressed in a police officer's uniform, leaning against a cop car with a backdrop of green and brown forestry behind "That's Charlie, my dad. He's the police chief of Forks" she said in a proud voice "Billy is my dad's best friend, they go fishing every week.

And this…" she said as I flipped the last page into view "this is Jacob, he might be visiting me next week, to check up on me… you know" her voice was soft and filled with excitement. I looked the picture over, seeing a young, tall, tanned, well built good looking guy looking back at me, a relaxed smile on his face along with a few smudges of grease from the car that was jacked up on blocks beside him.

Indescribable jealousy raged through me as I looked at this Jacob, Bella mentioned last night that she owed Jacob for making her go to the evening class and meeting Alice and Rose, but she also said that Jacob, along with her father and Billy was the only person she'd talk to. How I wished I was the one to have had been able to get Bella out of her reclusive state those years ago, instead of Jacob. What if he stole her away from me before I could even get the chance to be with her?

Bella and I both jumped as a sound of metal being pounded frightened us. The sound stopped, only to be replaced by Alice's squeals "House meeting! Everyone down to the living room NOW!" we exchanged curious looks as we slowly got ourselves up from the couch and made our way to the living room…

* * *

**(Alice POV)**

"House meeting! Everyone down to the living room NOW!" I shouted as loudly as I could manage and returned to banging the wooden spoon against the saucepan. I made my way back down stairs, putting the pan and spoon on the coffee table as I sat myself in an armchair, readying myself for what I was about to do.

"Pixie… why'd you wake me up so early? Some of us like our beauty sleep!" Emmett groaned as he made his way toward me, slumping onto the couch half asleep. Emmett calling me 'pixie' made me feel as if he was my big brother; I didn't have any brothers or sisters so I loved it.

"Aww… you don't need no beauty sleep Emmett, your purdy as you are" I answered him in a childlike voice, trying my best to stifle my laughter. Emmett chuckled softly, as Rose come in the room he sat himself up.

"What you laughing at?" she asked as she shuffled her way over to the sofa's, tugging at the bottom of her pyjama top and running a hand through her messed up mane of hair.

"Your face" Emmett said quickly, as soon as the words left his mouth he broke into laughter and held up a cushion to act as a shield to the wrath that Rose would undoubtedly release on him.

"Why you cheeky little plonker!" Rose ground out as she launched herself over the back of the sofa, on top of Emmett and released her wrath of tickles on him. Giggles, screams and grunts were coming from the sofa as I watched them both battle to be the one on top, to get the advantage on the attack.

I shook my head at their playfulness. When would they realise that they only picked at each other because they wanted each other. It was a classic case of play ground behaviour. A boy would pull the hair of the girl he liked to get her attention, and then she'd think he was being mean and maybe if she liked him, she'd push him back; in conclusion, both of them would get the attention from the ones they liked.

"What was with the 'monkey with the symbols' act just now Ali?" Bella asked as she and Edward made their way to join us, sitting themselves on the floor beside Emmett and Rose who had finally stopped with the tickling and were now slumped on top of each other as they concentrated on breathing.

"I just wanted to talk to you guys" I said as innocently as I could.

Jasper made his way in lastly, making a bee line straight for me. I got myself up from the arm chair in which he then sat down and pulled me to sit in his lap. I let all thoughts leave me as I concentrated only on his warmth, the feeling of him underneath me and around me as he held me in his arms. I kissed his neck quickly before I turned my attention to Emmett, Rose, Edward and Bella… _to both couples_ I thought and smiled to myself.

"Okay, I just wanted you guys to know that as from last night, I am now Jasper's girlfriend" I couldn't control the smile that I felt straining my cheeks "so if anyone doesn't like it, deal with it" I added to break the atmosphere in the room. No one had spoken yet and I was beginning to dread what they'd say.

"At last Jazz, took you long enough to find someone, but at least you found someone perfect" Emmett said as he looked at Jasper. I felt my eyes begin to prickle with tears from his complimentary words.

"Neither of you could have picked better" Edward said and I felt pride swell in me by their words.

"Behave" Bella chirped in and winked at me which caused me to laugh a little. I could always count on Bella to bring me away from tears.

"Freaky fortune telling Pixie" I heard Rose mutter quietly and shaking her head back and forth. I beamed at her statement, hoping that my little statement at the coffee shop weeks ago would come wholly true.

"Good" I continued with my little speech "And another thing I wanted to say was that I've booked at table at a restaurant for us all to go to Friday night" a gasp came from Rose as her eyes widened "You really thought I'd forget your birthday Rosie? Tutt tutt, shame on you!" I said as I watched her try her best to glare at me, but failing.

"Bambi! You didn't tell me!" came Emmett's child like whine.

"I don't _do _birthdays" she said in a snipped tone.

"Well were doing this one Rose, and don't bother trying to get out of it" Bella added as she looked pointedly at Rose. Probably remembering the surprise birthday party we threw for her last year, which she somehow found out about and therefore locked herself at home for a whole day before her birthday, her birthday day and the day after.

"Fine… fine" Rose growled out, crossing her arms across her chest and looking down at her legs in defeat.

The six of us sat together for a few minutes in silence. I felt the need of some kid of bonding session as I looked at each of them in turn.

"Monopoly" I called out.

"I'm the car!" Emmett boomed out before he made his way to the shelves and pulled the monopoly box free.

"No way Peaches!" Rose shouted at him "I'm the mechanic, so the car is mine!"

_Uh oh_ I thought as I watched the both of them bicker about which metal token would be theirs "Rose… I'll be banker so you can have the shoe" I said, hoping she'd accept the compromise.

"I could be the shoe if you want Bambi?" Emmett mumbled as he looked down at the monopoly box in his hands.

"No, its okay. I'll be the shoe, it'll look better on me" she smiled and tugged him with her back to the rest of us on the couches.

"Eddie, what do you want to be? They don't have a piano…" Emmett laughed as he and Rose sat beside the coffee table, moving my pan and wooden spoon to the floor.

"_Ed-ward"_ he hissed out quietly under his breath before answering Emmett's jest "I'll be the top hat"

"Bells?" Emmett asked simply as he looked through the pieces, adding the one's that had been chosen on the board.

"Um… I' don't know… gimmie the thimble" she answered over her shoulder as she headed toward the kitchen, probably getting a stock of food and drinks for us all, making sure we were all happy.

"Jasper will have the battleship Emmett" I said as I made my way from Jasper's lap and to the floor, grabbing hold of the fake paper money and sorting out 5 separate piles, one for each player.

Jasper slid himself from the chair to sit beside me, giving me a soft kiss on my cheek as he turned his attention to the board game that was set on the coffee table.

Bella made her way back to join the rest of us who were congregated around the coffee table with a bowl of popcorn in one hand and a tray carrying glasses in the other. A bottle of Coke was tucked under her arm too.

Once everyone was settled, the game began…

Emmett managed to end himself in jail 3 times and only had 2 property cards to his name while Edward was winning by having bought almost half of the properties on the board which were topped with houses or hotels, adding the value of rent to a stupidly high sum for when another player was unfortunate to land on them. Rose was doing fairly well, she'd chosen to buy the pink and red colour coded properties while Bella went after the four railways/stations and the 2 utilities. Jasper was trailing behind with only a few properties and not much money after having to pay hefty fines for landing on Edward's properties. But I wouldn't let my Jazzy go under, each time I leant in to give him a little kiss, I'd slip some money into his hand, making sure he'd still be in the game.

Once all the properties were bought and Edward had more money to himself that what I, the banker held, I called it quits. It was drawing to dinner time and was unusually dark out. I looked through the windows and out to the garden, seeing deep purple clouds swirling around, declaring the storm that was on its way.

I shivered at the thought of a storm and packed the monopoly money away with Jasper helping me. He must have noticed my shiver once I'd turned away from the window because he asked "Are you cold honey? Do you want me to get you a hoodie or something?" I smiled at his thoughtfulness but shock my head in a no. "What is it then?" he asked, a look of concern showing in his eyes as they pierced mine. I knew that by him looking into my eyes, he'd see my worry and so there was no point in lying to him.

"I don't like storms… they make me anxious and scared. But there hasn't been a storm in a long time, so maybe I'm over them?" I said in a hopeful tone. "I'll be fine" I told myself more than Jasper.

He nodded his head slowly but in a serious voice said "If you get scared tonight, you can always come to me, I'll hold you till the storm is over. I'd hate to see you scared, but I'd rather be there to comfort you than think of you going through it on your own" he took hold of my hand and pulled me toward him, wrapping both his arms around me then kissing the top of my head. I felt torn between wanting him to comfort me tonight if I got scared, but then not wanting him to see me because I knew how I got, knew it would only worry him.

* * *

**A/N:**** There you go… **

**I love monopoly, I used to always be the winner when I played with my family... good memories, especially when it came to who had what metal piece!! Haha**

**We got us a stormy night ahead of us…**

**R&R please!!**


	15. Thunder and Lightning

**A/N: I hope you'll like this chappy… it'll help you understand our Alice a little better!**

**Thunder and lightning.**

**(Alice POV) **

'_Boom'_

_Why did storms exist?_ Maybe Mother Nature and God had a falling out one day and Mother Nature sent a storm to reek havoc on God's creation… it could make sense… if you add the classic saying of 'Hell has no Wrath like a Woman Scorned'… maybe Mother Nature did a little deal with the devil...? I thought as I shivered.

Another shot of lightning illuminated the room, casting haunting shadows before my eyes. _I can do this_ I told myself, _some noise and light can't scare me!_ Rose was in her bed beside me, sleeping like a baby while I tossed and turned and hid under the covers like a child.

'_Boom'_

I jamp from the loud explosion like sound that issued from the sky and counted the seconds that went by. A flash of lighting cracked from the dark, forbidding clouds. I stopped my counting, from the sound of the thunder to the sight of the lightning, I had gotten to 10… meaning the storm was about 10 miles away… getting closer as it was 14 miles away the last time I counted.

'_If you get scared tonight, you can always come to me, I'll hold you till the storm is over. I'd hate to see you scared, but I'd rath__er be there to comfort you than think of you going through it on your own' _rang in my mind as I thought of Jasper's offer to keep me company during the storm, to comfort me while I was trying my best to control my heart's hysterical beating and my shallow gasps for breath.

I looked at the time which read 1:17am. _I can't wait here on my own_ I thought as I pulled myself out from my bed. I made my way as quietly as I could toward the door so as not to wake Rose, not wanting her to know just how afraid I was still of the storms, my hands were outstretched, ready to find the door's handle in the darkness. My hands connected with wood as I blindly searched for the handle, my hands brushed against the cold brass of the door handle and grasped it tightly. Slowly I turned the door handle and pulled it open, making my way onto the landing and closing the door behind me as quietly as I could, hoping that it hadn't disturbed Rose from her peaceful sleep.

I made my way over to Jasper's door, leaning against the cool wall opposite it while I debated with myself… do I go to him or do I go down to the kitchen and sit it out? I asked myself.

An earth shattering noise came from outside and I felt my nerves shatter, my body loosing it's strength as it slid down against the wall to the floor, whimpering from the fright that had taken over all my senses. I bought my knees to my chest as I held both my hands over my ears, wanting desperately to block out the sound of the storm. My eyes clamped themselves tightly shut and hid themselves further be resting on top of my knees. I rocked myself slowly and rhythmically back and forth, trying to get my mind to concentrate on something other than the raging storm outside.

'_Forward… and back… forward… and back" _I chanted in my mind as I rocked myself, probably looking like an escapee from a mental asylum. The task of moving back and forth was in vain attempt to block out the sounds of thunder and the sound of tortured crying that I could distantly hear.

Something strong and steady touched both my shoulders, shocking me by it's warmth against my frozen, shivering skin. A faint noise reached me, but I couldn't break through my terror to understand it. I knew the sound wasn't of the weeping that was like a constant base to my hearing or the rumble of thunder. This new sound was familiar… inviting… addictive.

My body, which had been rocking back and forth in motion suddenly stopped. I felt my shielding hands being torn away from my ears and being placed around a warm, smooth, solid object.

'_Boom' _

Thunder rang out again and I felt my body begin to shudder again; I clung on to the solid object underneath my hands as if for dear life before I felt myself being lifted, like I was suspended in mid air. I moved my legs which were hanging limply, trying to get them to connect with something I could get a hold on, they connected with something concrete and I instinctively wrapped my legs around it, holding myself to it. My arms ached from my relentless hold, my chest felt compressed as I felt something solid pulling me closer from behind to the solidness that was in front of me. My legs and hips screamed in protest from the mammoth effort I put into keeping them securely locked around the beam like object I clung to.

I took a shuddering breath, wanting to fill my crushed lungs as much as I could with air, only to have them filled by a mouth watering, sensuous, familiar smell, the smell sparked a small piece of hope within me, dimming down some of the doom that filled every part of me.

I felt myself being moved, and after a few seconds my legs rested on something soft and silky, I moved my legs slowly around, wondering what it was, enthralled by the inviting feeling.

The solid hold that was crushing me from behind loosened and left my back, only to be replaced by something warm that ran up and down the expanse of my back, warming my frozen body and slackening the fright that had a throttling hold on my entire being.

The familiar sound came back again, the constant weeping from before had subsided to a few hiccupping sobs and snivelling. I felt some foreign feeling beginning to slowly seep through me, slowly leading its way through my body. The familiar sound was again trying to invade my senses; I tried my best to think of only the sound, forgetting the tingling warm sensation that covered my back, the warm feather light touches the brushed against the side of my exposed face, which wasn't shielded by the solid form that I held onto.

The sound finally broke through and I realised it was a person's voice "Shh… shh… you're safe now" the voice was unbelievably familiar, yet I couldn't think of who's it was. The realisation that the foreign feeling that hit me earlier came to me by the voice's words… safe. It was safety I felt before by the sound of the voice. I concentrated on the voice again, wanting to hear what else it would say "there's nothing to worry about… shh… shh love… you're safe…" I knew now that there was nothing to worry about, the voice made me feel safe and comfortable yet I couldn't recall who the voice belonged to. I continued listening to the voice murmuring into my ear as flashes of shining golden blond hair come into my mind's eye followed by a faint image of a man's face, a handsome, strong, perfect face that looked almost too perfect to be real… perhaps it was an angel that was speaking to me… did a lightning bolt hit me and send me to heaven?

The voice continued, taking my thoughts away from angels to listen, I could sense strength within the voice as well as a quiet, hidden confidence as I felt something picking away at me more and more with every word the voice spoke, wanting me to realise what the feeling was.

"All this will be gone by morning love, and then you won't be scared anymore; you'll be your usually bubbly self…" I heard the voice say, picking up on the smoothness of it "it's not right for an angel to cry and be in such torment" the voice added in a pained whisper.

My heart felt as if it had been frozen to a halt, yet was burning in amid flames as I though of the one word that caught my attention… _love?_ I asked myself… _who did I love?_ That was easy, Jasper. Did this mean that he finally realised that he loved me too?

My hearing, feelings, senses flooded back to me as fast as if a light bulb had been switched on in my mind. The realisation that Jasper was holding me hit me as I thought of the warmth that was running over my back was in fact Jasper's hand, the smoky, husky smell that filled me was his scent and it was him who promised me safety. I sighed in relief at the knowledge I was in his arms.

"Alice" I heard Jasper whisper to me as his hands left my back, making me feel cold and open to the storm's torment. Before I could protest of their absence, his hands grasped onto my legs, unlocking them from their vice grip around his body. My legs felt numb as they separated from each other and rested limply on the bed, on either side of Jasper's sitting form. His hands moved to hold onto both of my hands, warming them by his touch and melting my strong hold on him "I'm going to lie is down now to warm you up, your so cold" I heard his whisper, his voice sounding pained, _my love couldn't be in pain!_ I protested in my mind, too weak to voice my thoughts.

He stood up, my limp body held against his with one of his arms while the other hand drew back the bed covers out of the way. He lowered the both of us down; my back touched the soft mattress beneath me, making me feel as if I was sinking down in it. My arms were loosely wrapped around his neck, but as I felt him begin to pull away from me, I strained to keep my hold on him as I tightened my grip; I didn't want him to leave me.

"Don't go" I heard myself gasp in worry, my voice sounded broken and weak. My vision blurred from the tears that were forming in my eyes, I blinked them away, wanting to see my guardian angel clearly and felt moisture slipping from my eyes running down my face in hot trails to the bed.

"I'm just going to turn the light off" He said as he leant down to me and pressed his lips to mine, sending me a silent message that he'd return.

I nodded my head in understanding but asked him shyly as he began straightening up "Can you leave the table lamp on?" I turned my attention to the lamp on his bedside table as I felt his gaze running over my face, as if searching for the reply he was going to give me.

He made his way to turn the lights off, I turned on to my side so that I could watch every of his graceful movements. He turned the table lamp on just before he turned the room's main light off and came back to me as I shivered from the faint sound of thunder from outside.

The mattress sagged under his weight as he lowered himself on to the bed next to me. He pulled the covers up over the both of us as he lay down, making sure to tuck me in warmly. His head hit the pillow before I saw a slight frown crossing his features; I lifted myself up a little to get a better look at him, only to be surprised by one of his arms siding under my body as the other wrapped itself over me, pulling me tightly to his side, almost on top of him. The hold he had on me made me feel as if he was closing all the gaping holes that the terror from the storm were entering me, keeping me together and keeping me calm and warm. His body heat radiated into mine and I couldn't help but finally relax and slump myself against him, taking in a deep breath which filled my mind with his scent. After a few minutes revelling in the warm embrace, I remembered my cold legs which were beginning to tingle from the distant heat that was beginning to reach them. I moved my legs toward Jasper's and found his legs which felt as hot as coals which warmed my feet, calves and thighs. I sighed in contentment and snuggled myself deeper into his hold as I heard Jasper groan and flinch from the coldness of my skin against his.

Another sounding of thunder broke me from my carefree thoughts; my body stiffened from the fright. Jasper must have felt my stiffening because seconds later I was being held tighter to him, one of his arms holding me still as the other rested on the back of my head, comforting me. Tears were running down my face and onto his top… _I'll have to buy him a new one; I've probably ruined this one…_ I thought as I continued to sob.

I took a deep breath that seemed to clear my mind and though of what I'd just thought… I'd thought about shopping while there was a storm outside… usually I'd get so terrified by a storm that I'd even sometimes forget my name, or where I was. All my thoughts and feelings would be directed towards the wind, rain, thunder and lightning and I wouldn't have enough concentration to think of anything else… until now. I smiled to myself, knowing that it was all because of Jasper, my Jasper… my guardian angel.

"Why don't you like thunder and lightning? Why do they frighten you so much Alice?" I heard Jasper's soothing voice ask me.

"I'm not sure; I've never liked them from what I can remember…" I said as I concentrated on trying to calm my heart's frantic pace, trying to listen to listen and feel Jasper's beating heart under my hand and match it "maybe it's because I don't like the dark much… the dark reminds me of my problems with small spaces… being stuck… trapped and cant get out…" I stopped talking as my fearful childhood memory took me over, making me feel as if I was reliving the event all over again.

_I was about six years old, it was the__ summer holidays and my friends and I were at my house. We were bored with playing in the woods or playing hide and seek indoors and so the oldest of the four of us, Joe went to have a look in my father's garage for something for us to play with. He came out a little later, dragging a box that he'd found, which the four of us stood around and wondered what we could do with it. Joe had a clever idea of seeing who could fit in there, he tried first but was too big, as were both of our other friends. Me being a pixie that I was and still am climbed in and managed to just fit; Joe closed the lid on me and played around with the lock, trying to scare me. I pushed and kicked at the lid of the box, trying to free myself by it wouldn't budge. I called to my friends to let me out, only to be met by a deathly silence. I shouted, screamed, wept and banged within the box for what felt life a lifetime before I heard voices from the outside. By the time the lid had been opened and I had been lifted out, I was weak and tired from fright, quiet from the torment. _

A flash of light bought me fully out of my memory, a flash of lightning. I buried my face deeper into Jasper's chest as he rubbed by back again, whispering comforting and soft words as I shivered, mostly from the lightning, but also from my memory.

"What made you uncomfortable in the dark?" he asked, probably remembering how I almost begged him to keep some light on in the room. I took a deep breath. I knew that after what Jasper had experienced with me tonight, that he of all people deserved the right to know why I feared thunder and lightning storms, the dark and small spaces so much. He'd seen my reaction to a storm and being trapped in a space so it was only right to tell him, I trusted him and I wanted him to know. I turned myself in his strong hold so that I looked at his face rather than the fabric of his shirt and told the story of how my fears had all began, or how I guessed they'd began.

Jasper listened intently to my every word, rubbing my lower back all the time in rhythmic motion, making me feel as if I was being rocked back and forth. The motion soothed me so much that by the time I'd finished telling him of my memory, my eyes had closed under the weight of exhaustion and yawns kept battling to interrupt the ending.

I let myself fall into sleep as I listened to Jasper's steady breathing and the light patter of rain that hit the window from outside. His heart's beat ran thought the hand that I had rested on his chest and into me, making me feel as if the both of us had been moulded into one.

I fought to get three words out before I slipped under and into sleep, "I love you" I said as clearly as I could without my need for sleep to distort it.

He placed a kiss on my forehead and nose before I heard a gentle reassuring "I love you Alice Brandon" followed by a soft warming kiss on my lips, giving me contentment before I fell asleep feeling comfortable, safe and happy for the first time ever with a storm still battling outside.

* * *

**A/N: Poor Alice…**** just try and imagine being trapped in a box!! And poor Jasper… having to watch the one he loves in so much pain and terror! **

**Warning: I'm working a lot this week, so I'm not going to have much time to write :( I'll do my best!**

**Keep sending reviews... they make me smile!!**


	16. Xerocide

**A/N: ****I'M SO SORRY FOR THE DELAY! I'm doing my best with getting as much writing as I can done, kinda hard with a sister as an author on here too! BUT it's given me a chance to think of a few new stories **

**I have ****3**** days off next week!! Writing cramming sessions I think!! I hope to get one or two chapters up during next week, but I can't promise you anything (sorry sorry sorry!!)**

**But I hope you'll enjoy this chapter, it's a biggie... biggest to date... so I hope it'll make up for the lack of postings over the week!? Enjoy…**

* * *

**Xerocide.**

**(Edward POV)**

The week passed pretty quickly, the six of us seemed to fall into a routine of getting home from work, wolfing down an amazing dinner that Bella had made and then congregating before the T.V to watch a movie or three before heading to bed.

Bella had mentioned to us one night just as she lead us to the dinning room that she hadn't seen a glimpse of Mike since 'running into him' at the cinema, thanks to us guys. As she let us all pass into the dining room, I was in awe of the feast Bella had made.

"It's a thank you to my big strong protective men for a job well done" she'd laughed as she began piling food onto our plates.

Emmett had laughed, saying "Can I be the husband the next time Bells?"

His joking statement had sent a feeling of unease through me as I thought of anyone else pretending to be Bella's husband, in my mind and heart, she was already mine. The night at the cinema had proven that, but Bella and I hadn't done anything to officiate it which left me a little agitated… what if she didn't want to be my girlfriend? Alice and Jasper had done it with ease, but Bella and I hadn't mentioned the kiss at the cinema, and nothing like that had happened since… it was pretty hard to get time for the both of us in a house with another four people…

"They better not take as long as last time…" I heard Emmett's low mumble coming from the windows that over looked the garden. Emmett, Jasper and I were waiting patiently for the girls to finish getting ready for our night out at the cinema… just like last Friday. I wondered if this would happen each week… a routine in the making.

"Just wait a little longer… it'll be worth it in the end" Jasper told Emmett as he paced in circles around the room.

I looked over at Jasper as he let out an audible sigh. I'd picked up on the fact that Alice had been sneaking into his room every night this week, I'd hear her soft footsteps make their way to his door and then it'd be followed by soft talking for most of the night, she'd sneak back before she thought anyone was awake. I personally didn't know why they kept it hidden, it was clear to all of us just how much they cared for each other, and they were together.

"This is really taking the piss" I heard Emmett growl as he ran a hand through his mane of curly hair "last week I waited because I was trying to be polite… but if they're not down in two minutes, I'll go up there".

I could clearly see the attraction between Emmett and Rose from the way the both of them would continually bicker and compete with each other and end up in a mini wrestling match; which would be an excuse for the both of them to touch each other without making it obvious. They'd do things together too like play on the x-box or Rose would call him out to the garage with her if she wanted to fix up his jeep... Emmett never let anyone tinker with his jeep, so Rose must mean a lot to him, to let her do what she wanted. I bet if she wanted to put leopard print seats in there, he wouldn't object…

"I'm starving! Come on!" Emmett bellowed as he turned to look at the stairs "If your not down in one minute, us three are coming up there and we'll carry you down, whether your dressed or not" he added, with a mischievous twinkle in his eyes.

The result was astounding. The sound of a door opening echoed from above, along with three sets of feet clanking toward the stairs, just audible over squeals and rushing threats.

The three of them bound into the living room, looking flushed from their rushed entrance. Rose was clipping bits of her hair up while grumbling something that sounded like "perfection takes time"; Emmett's eyes I noticed were raking her attire. She was dressed simply in a tight, short, classy looking black dress. Alice had decided to book us into a posh restaurant seeing as it was for an occasion, which was the reason, we men were wearing our best shirts and ties. Neither of us was wearing a suit jacket, but from the look Alice was giving Jasper, she approved of the look. Alice was looking beautiful as always in a plain white dress with a contrasting black bow tied around her middle, reminding me of an angel figurine that you'd place on top of a Christmas tree.

Quiet muttering caught my attention from near the floor, I looked over and down and saw Bella bent down, adjusting her shoes "stupid stupid… need flat… safe shoes…" I heard her murmuring, followed by "lovely trip to hospital… emergency room here I come… woo hoo!"

I couldn't help but chuckle at her quiet ranting, but I couldn't agree with her about them being stupid shoes, the heels which her feet were encased made her legs look gorgeous. I couldn't help but stare at her as she finally finished her task and stood up, righting the dress she wore which made her look like the goddess she was.

The dress she wore was white, with a black pattern with some red here and there; the neckline was pure torture as I couldn't help but stare and appreciate the show of the gentle swell of her breasts. _Tonight is going to be hell on earth… yet heaven in hell_ I thought as I tore my eyes from her luscious body, before I tore them off her and had my wicked way with her all night… and all tomorrow…

"Peaches!! Where are your damn keys?" Rose shouted from near the doorway, it was only then that I realised that the girls had already headed towards the door, leaving us three men standing in stunned awe at their stunning sights.

"I got 'em. Why?" Emmett called back, taking the keys out of his pocket and making his way slowly to the door after her.

"'Coz I'm driving tonight" she said with a smile before snatching the keys from his hand and running out the door, Alice and Bella hot on her heels.

"Oh…Okay…" Emmett answered, blinking slowly as if he'd been hypnotized.

Rose expertly parked us outside the restaurant which was named 'Xerocide', a wide grin on her face as she stroked the steering wheel "Such a beast" she muttered as she tilted her head to the side in a show of affection. Alice and Bella were talking among themselves as Jasper, Emmett and I got out the jeep and made our way to help the girls out as the gentlemen we were.

Jasper opened the door to a ready and waiting Alice who had her arms outstretched, ready to cling on to him. Jasper smiled at her readiness and helped her down, the both of them staring at each other once they were steady on the ground, in their own little world.

Emmett, I could see was stood beside me. He opened the driver door and looked up at Rose who had by now turned her attention to the heating controls, he smiled a little mischievously before he grabbed her around the waist and pulled her from the jeep, shutting the door behind him with a shove from his shoulder and carrying a laughing bundle in his arms over next to Alice and Jasper.

I opened the back passenger door to reveal the beautiful Bella; her eyes were shining with anticipation, ready for the night ahead. I held my hand out to her "Madam, may I escort you?" I asked and bowed a little, hiding my ecstatic face from her when I heard her musical giggles "Why yes sir, you may" she responded as she placed her warm delicate hand in mine, sending sparks through my body. I looked up at her to see if she felt it, her eyes were large with shock as she looked from our entwined hands to my face, a small smile on her lips.

"Come on ladies, I'm so hungry I could eat a bear!!" Emmett called from beside the restaurants doorway.

I smiled weakly as I helped Bella down from Emmett's monstrous vehicle, securing my hold around her waist as her feet touched the ground, knowing how unsteady she could be.

"Thanks" she whispered, smiling a little weakly back at me before taking hold of my hand and leading me to the rest of our little party who were waiting for us by the door.

"Lets do this" Emmett laughed as he pulled the door open and held it for us all to enter.

Bella and I walked in after Jasper and Rose; I looked around and liked what I saw. The place looked welcoming and not too formal, a mixture of ages filled the table, showing that it catered for all. _Note to self, Alice knows her stuff_ I thought as I continued looking around. The floors were wooden and so were the bottom half of the walls, with the top half in a bold, deep sea kind of blue which made the place look a little dark, but with a candle on each table the atmosphere was more romantic and relaxed.

"Hi, my name's Amber, welcome to Xerocide" a tan-tastic orange glowing woman announced from behind the reception area before us. "Do you have a reservation for tonight?" she asked and I couldn't help but notice as she looked at Alice, Bella and Rose, looking them over, her face which had been plastered with a fake smile had a deep frown etched into on it by their appearance…she's jealous of their beauty, who wouldn't be I thought as I smiled a little.

"Brandon" Jasper said, as he glared at the woman's unkind look at Alice as he pulled her closer to him, waiting for Amber to lead us to our table.

"R-right… yes, of course… Brandon" the receptionist jumped into action from Jasper's look. No doubt he'd mastered the look with his experience as a teacher, glaring at kids to make them listen and was paying off.

"If you'd follow me then please" Amber said in her trained polite voice which didn't hide her boredom and distaste very well.

We followed her to our table, passing the bar area on our way. Jasper, Emmett and I didn't fail to notice the bartender's hungry eyes as they took in the sight of Bella, Alice and Rose. I couldn't help myself as I wrapped my arm around Bella's wait, pulling her closer to me and trying to give the barmen a warning by my action that she was off limit to them. Jasper held on to Alice's hand and I watched Emmett slowing his stride a little so that his bulky form would hide Rose from their view.

Amber stopped before a table for six, placing six menus on the table before stalking back to reception. We all sat ourselves around the table and as I looked around I noticed that the table's layout reminded me of back at the club last week, two on each side with two at the head of the table, the empty end against a window. We all had also sat in the same places; Jasper and Alice at the head, Bella and I one side with Emmett and Rose opposite us. We were clearly sat as couples, but that didn't deter the bartender's effort as he came to take our drinks order.

"Can I get you anything to drink?" the bartender asked once he'd reached our table, directing his question to the girls, looking straight through Emmett, Jasper and I; his name tag read Lucas… _dead guy Lucas if he carried on this way…_

I pulled Bella closer to my side as I glared at this Lucas who was probably busy undressing my Bella, I ordered drinks for all of us, not wanting the little filthy minded weasel to wait around any longer than was necessary. He tore his eyes from the girls at the sound of my voice and looked shock at my presence at the table, having only had noticed me there. I repeated my order to the shocked and slightly annoyed looking Lucas and watched as he scribbled down a few notes and made his way back to the pack of perving bartenders.

"Why were you so hostile to that kid? He was only doing his job!" Bella asked me as she looked toward the bar.

"Didn't you see him and the rest of them drooling over you?" I asked her, which caused her to look adorable as confusion marked her features.

"Stupid little scum" Emmett mumbled from beside Rose as he glared toward the bar.

"No respect or manners" Jasper added, playing with Alice's hand as he shook his head in disappointment.

Rose laughed from across me which caught all of our attention "Please don't tell me you haven't noticed all those little waitresses fawning and swooning over you guys?" she asked with a note of surprise in her voice.

"That Amber at reception was undressing you with her eyes" I heard Bella mumble from beside me, playing with a bit of fabric from her dress.

"I thought she was going to jump you Emmie!" Alice chirped in, she seemed like the only one that saw the happy side to this little fiasco.

Emmett laughed at her statement, making the rest of us calm a little from our hostility "No one gets to jump me" he chuckled. Rose's elbow connected with his side as she gave him one of her 'eyebrow raised with hand on hip' look and he swiftly added "what I meant was, only Bambi gets to jump me" now looking cautiously at her, just in case he'd said the wrong thing.

"Damn right" she said as she patted him patronisingly on the head as a well done.

Lucas made his was back to us, his eyes trained on Bella, Rose and Alice. Anger began to boil within me, even after my warnings to him, he still kept at it… persistent little idiot.

He reached our table and I was shocked to feel Bella snuggling herself closer to me, I looked down at her to see her eyes trained on Lucas. He looked away as he placed a drink down on the table but then returned his gaze to her. I saw her frown a little and then her hand moved. Warmth sparked on my leg and my breath abandoned me as I realised she was resting her hand on my leg. She looked triumphant as Lucas placed another drink down, looking away from her with disappointment on his face as he turned to look at Alice.

I followed his gaze to find that Jasper had pulled Alice onto his lap and was busy stroking her face as she played with his tie; undoing it and doing it back up again. Disappointment washed over Lucas's face again, but then hope sparked in his eyes as he looked over at Rose. I followed his lead and looked to see Emmett leaning over Rose, blocking her view to everyone else as Rose played with strands of his curly brown hair on the back of his head. Lucas placed the last drink on the table a little loudly and stomped his way off without a word, pissed off by being rejected by the three hottest girls who would ever pass throughXerocide's door.

Rose peeked from behind Emmett's form as she asked "Is he gone?"

"Yeah, he wont come back tonight" Alice said as she smoothed Jasper's tie and studied it before shaking her head and undoing it again.

"Sleaze" Rose muttered as she pushed on Emmett's shoulder pushing him back into his chair.

Bella's hand slipped from my leg as she reached for her drink, I did the same, hoping that I looked fairy composed after the surprise she'd given me. Even the thought of her hand on my lag sparked the feeling of want and need within me.

"Here" Bella's voice reached my ears as I looked at her, holding out a menu for me to look through.

I smiled the best I could before taking the menu and giving her a feeble "Thank you"

The six of us looked over our menus before Alice broke the silence by clapping wildly and jumping up and down on Jasper's lap, squealing "Present time!"

I watched as Rose shrank back in her seat in silent distaste of what was to come.

Alice announced that she'd go first and pulled a box from under the table and handed it to her, the box clearly concealed a pair of shoes. I watched Rose as she tore the wrapping paper away and opened the lid of the box, showing a pair of blood red killer heels. "Wow" she sighed as she pulled one out and studied it, her eyes wide in shock as she blinked slowly. "Alice these must have cost you a pretty penny… you shouldn't have" she protested as she placed the shoe back into the box with its pair.

"Hush your mouth Rose, they'll look amazing on you" Alice giggled as she pulled another package from under the table and placing it in Jasper's hands.

"This is from me" Jasper simply stated as he passed her the present that was from him and sat back, looking a little anxious as he watched her unravelling the wrapping paper.

"No shit" Rose whispered as she dropped the wrapping paper from her hands and studied the book Jasper had gotten her.

"What is it?" Bella asked, trying to squint at the title of the book.

Rose looked up, a smile plastered on her face as she said "It's a book all about vintage cars, how to build them, facts about them and stuff… I love my cars with all the modern stuff but lately I've wanted to try my hand at vintage models… this is perfect Jasper" she said and looked back at the book, flicking through the pages, pointing things out to Emmett.

I thought to the gift that Rose would be accepting from me… Bella and I had been debating about what we'd get Rose for a few days. I'd been a little clueless of what I'd get her seeing as I hadn't know her for long and Bella was thinking about getting her a model of the Vanquish she loved, but the one she wanted to get her was pretty expensive and she wouldn't be able to afford it on her own, so that was when I offered to join forces with her and pay for half so that the both of us would have a present to give her that she'd love.

"This is from Edward and Bella" Alice said as she handed Rose the wrapped figuring hidden inside. The sound of Alice saying _'Edward and Bella'_ rang in my mind as I thought of how good it sounded, it fit.

"Fuck a duck!" Rose squealed as she looked at what we'd gotten her "Emmett, do you see this?" she asked as she pointed to the toy model Vanquish. "Look at the detail…" she trailed off in a whisper as she turned the model over in her hands, holding it up to her face to get a better look at it.

I smiled at her reaction, glad that she liked it, I looked at Bella to see her smiling too at Rose's reaction.

"Me now, me now!" Emmett chanted from beside her, a look of anxiousness and hope on his face. Rose set aside the book, shoes and car model as Alice handed Emmett an envelope which he then passed to the birthday girl. "Happy Birthday Bambi" we whispered as Rose began to open the envelope.

The atmosphere between the six of us seemed tense as we waited for her to pull the contents out and see her reaction.

Rose pulled out some kind of ticket and sat silently as she looked it over, I watched as her lips moved as she read the details to herself. "Peaches" she said breathlessly as she placed the ticket on the table and turned to look at him, worry on his face.

"You don't like it?" he asked uncertainty before continuing "You don't have to go, I'll sell the ticket and give you the money or buy you something else, I don't mind going on my own" Emmett was looking down at his hands at this point, sadness filling his face by Rose's silence which he'd taken as dislike.

"Like hell am I not going!" Rose almost shouted "Why would I not want to go, it's the biggest car show of the year!! I'm just shocked that you managed to get two tickets last minute!" she said in a quieter tone as she looked back at the ticket that rested on the table before her.

"Good" Emmett said as he looked up at her, his face shone with joy as he added "Coz I've booked the day off work for you and I'd force you to come anyway" he chuckled before opening his arms to her and saying "Come here Bambi" Rose dove into his hug, looking close to tears before laughing after Emmett said "Guess this birthday wasn't so bad huh?"

All of laughed as Rose swatted his arm in fake annoyance, but our attention moved from Rose and her presents to a waitress that had just appeared at our table, waiting to take our order with her pen poised at the ready. I noticed that she kept looking between Jasper, Emmett and I with a polite smile on her face, but when she looked at the girls it was as if she was fighting the urge to hold back a growl at them.

I was pissed off with the little girl who thought she was better than Alice, Rose or Bella as she stood there, her chest pushed out, her hair styled to perfection and held with way too much hairspray as she stood in her tailored uniform. _I'll show her _I thought as made up my mind to pull Bella closer to me again as I did with Lucas's show of unwanted attention.

Bella paralyzed me before I could move; she'd pressed herself up against my side, her hot breath on my neck before I felt her full, soft lips teasing my throat with feather light kisses. I tilted my head back unconsciously, giving her better access to my throat, wanting to feel her lips on more of me. Her hand settled itself on my leg as she pressed herself against me some more, her actions made me insane as her hand began inching it's way up my leg at an agonisingly slow pace, starting from my knee to my thigh, massaging and stroking which was causing my heart to pound, my blood to race through my veins and my groin throb from my need for her, for her to move her hand to the evidence of my desire for her and do something about it. Her teeth grazed my neck which made my eyes to roll in my head from the blissful feeling, I was sure I was panting for breath by now and as she began to slowly suck at my neck I was sure of it. I could feel my chest heaving, trying to get oxygen but only getting the intoxicating aroma of Bella filling my lungs and head. I clenched my hands into tight fists as the thought of pulling her on top of me ran through my mind, a small part in the back of my mind kept shouting at me that I was in a busy, classy restaurant with children present.

I took a shaky breath, trying to stop myself from moaning my desire for her in the middle of a restaurant, her lips suddenly left my throat which gave me a chance to take a deep breath as her voice reached my ears and I heard her ordering meals for the both of us in a sharp tone. Distantly I heard another voice but lost all concentration as I felt Bella return her lips to my throat, leading from my ear where I could hear her gasping breaths which only added to my excitement and lust for her down to the collar of my shirt at which she struggled to pull down to expose more of my skin to her, so that she could kiss, bite and suck at it, to drive me wilder than I already was.

"She's gone" Alice's voice echoed in my mind as I felt myself take a deep breath, Bella's lips had disappeared from my scorching skin, leaving it cold and tingling from the absence of her warmth. But her hand was still rested on my leg, on my knee, a safe distance away from the proof of my desire for her.

I opened my eyes slowly and took another deep breath, trying to steady my composure before looking at the others. I lifted my head from the back of the chair and looked at Jasper. He still had Alice in his arms and on his lap and the both of them were busy, kissing softly with so much passion and love that I felt as if I was intruding on their private moment together.

I turned my attention to Emmett only to see him sitting paralyzed, his mouth hung open slightly, and his eyes blinked slowly and were filled with shock, joy and confusion. Confused myself by his expression I looked over at Rose who was busy pulling out a mirror and some lip-gloss from her bag, I could see smudges of the lip-gloss she had on already spread on her lips and around her mouth, looking back at Emmett I saw his lips looked a little shinier too. No wonder Emmett was in such a state if Rose had kissed him, he'd admitted a week ago how much he liked her.

"That showed them sluts… all the same… stupid fake Barbie's" Rose muttered as I watched her glaring toward the waitresses who were gathered by the kitchen. She looked back at Emmett who was still paralyzed and noticed the lip-gloss on his face "Sorry peaches" she said, blushing a little as she wiped it from his mouth "Didn't mean to go so far but the hussy was a bit dull and didn't understand… didn't get the friggin' point… bubble head"

"Anytime…" Emmett choked out as he shook his head and gave Rose an unsteady smile.

I ran my hand through my hair, trying to calm myself down from what Bella had done to me. It amazed me how just her lips and hands could spark such a reaction within me. I looked down at Bella, to see her biting the nails of her free hand in anxiousness, I reached over and pulled her hand away and placed my hand on top of hers, stilling them as I looked to her face, drowning in her eyes which were staring into mine. I took hold of her hand and began rubbing the back of it in circles with my thumb. A smile crossed her face and she looked down, a faint blush seeping into her cheeks "Um… that waitress was staring at you… I didn't like it so I um… did something about it" I heard her mumble to her hand which was encased by mine.

"I don't mind" I whispered into her ear, and smiled smugly as she shivered. I placed a quick kiss on the top of her head before I wrapped my arms around her waist, pulling to me. A content sigh reached my ears as she rested her head against me and moved her hand from my leg to play with the button of my shirt.

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

The night had gone well, we'd all had fun during dinner watching the staff glaring at us and reluctantly dragging their feet toward us when they had to serve us. Rose had loved all her presents, and from the look on Emmett's face for the rest of the night, he'd enjoyed the little surprise present Rose had given him. Edward appreciated the little gift I gave him seeing as he had a smile on his face all night and didn't move his arm from around me; he even kept it there when food arrived, eating with one hand.

He reluctantly let go of me when I wanted to go to the restroom, but I regretted going after I saw who else was at the restaurant, Mike. I had to walk pass him to get to the restroom and almost turned around when I saw him, but he saw me and I knew it would have been too obvious to turn and make a run for it. I reluctantly made my way passed him, having to squeeze by as a waiter with a loaded tray came in my direction at which time I was sure I felt something brush against the calf of my leg. I shuddered at the thought of his hand against my leg before I swiftly made my way to the restroom. I made sure to go another route back to my table, not wanting to see the sleaze again, in disbelief that he'd try anything like that after the threat he'd received not even a week before.

"I'm stuffed like an elephant" Rose moaned as she stepped out the door of Xerocide beside me, rubbing her stomach in attempt to sooth it, breaking my thoughts about the night and bringing them to the present.

"Why an elephant? I thought the saying was stuffed like a pig?" I asked as I watched her shrugging.

"I'm not going to call myself a pig now am I… and I like elephants, they're so cute" she smiled as she turned around, searching for something. "Where'd Emmett get to?" she asked, a little bit of panic in her eyes as she searched the street before her.

"Chill Bambi, I'm here" Emmett laughed quietly as he wrapped his arms around her from behind and rested his head on her shoulder. "You really are stuffed like an elephant" he chuckled as he rested his hands on her waist.

"Shut it peaches or I'll operate on your beloved jeep and accidentally put it in a coma" she seethed, but I could see the smile playing on her lips as she spoke.

"I'll just stay here and keep you warm… how's that?" he mumbled to her. I stifled my laughter at how funny the scene before me looked. A bear like Emmett cowering from a few mocking threats from Rose.

"That'll do, pig. That'll do." Rose said, quoting a part from one of her favorite movies and patted one of his hands.

"Come for a walk with me" I turned to the sound of the smooth silken velvet voice, smiling as I looked into emerald orbs. I grasped his hand in mine, giving it a gentle tug in acceptance. Edward led the way down the street, heading toward the park, the both of us strolled along in silence and as we took in the scenery.

I looked over my shoulder to see the silhouette of Emmett's bulk and Rose's curves evident from the front seats of the jeep, arms flailing around in what I assumed was probably a heated discussion… probably about the up coming car show.

Alice was easy to spot jumping up and down next to a bored looking Jasper as she studied the windows of some clothing stores, pointing to certain outfits and fanning herself at the stunning ones.

"Tonight was fun" Edward's voice bought my attention back to him, to see his eyes sparkling and mouth upturned in his crooked sexy grin.

"Night isn't over yet" I managed to stifle out while battling with a yawn, failing miserably "my body has other ideas though".

"Not to worry, I'm sure I'll see you again…" he chuckled as we turned a corner.

I turned the corner, only to walk into something that felt slightly solid yet soft. I lost my balance from the surprise but as always, Edward was there to catch me before the floor could gain any points. _Bella 2, floor 1._

I looked up to see what had thrown me so off balance, only to be repelled by the sight of Mike Newton's foul, arrogant looking grin. "Bella, babe… we have to stop meeting like this… what would your _husband_ think?" he said with a pure conceited tone, his eyes raking up and down my body as he folded his arms across his chest, leaning a shoulder against the wall in a casual stance "Perhaps it's fate trying to intervene, giving us a hint or three…" he smirked, trying his best to look smolderingly sexy, but coming off more like a person who was suffering from having eaten some bad sea food.

"Leave me alone" I whispered out, mortified by his words. _How could he say that? I had given him plenty of hints that I wasn't interested and so had Edward, Emmett and Jasper. Was he really stupid enough to go up against them?_ I looked up at his face and watched as he smiled at my attention toward him, even if he didn't realize it was in disgust. _Yes, he really is stupid enough_.

"Aww, don't be like that sugar" he churned out, pushing himself off the wall "Why don't you ditch this thing and come with me, I'll show you a good time" he stepped toward me, deluded in the fact that I'd accept his invitation.

"Edward, can we go home now" I whispered as I clamped my hold on his arm tighter, scared by the frenzied look in Mike's eyes. A vibration began running through me, starting from my arms and moving to the rest of my body, I looked at my hands to see them being shook by Edward's quivering form. His face I saw was a vacant mask, free of any emotion, giving no hint of the pure rage that I could see firing up in his emerald eyes.

"Bella" I heard Edward speak my name, making my body prickle with anticipation at his next words "would you go sit on the bench on the other side of the street please… while I have a little chat with this petty excuse of a man" he asked me as he shifted his eyes slowly and cautiously away from Mike and too me, looking me in the eyes which made me feel secure and protected, even if his voice did drip with a dangerous, murderous tone "I wont be long, then we can go home… wife" I looked up as he said the word wife, seeing one side of his tempting lips turned up into a smile, making my legs feel as if they were about to buckle under me. But instead I shifted my head as well as I could in what I hoped counted as a nod and pried my fingers slowly from their blood stopping grip from his solid arm, taking a step back from both men.

I did as I was asked and made my way over to the bench, sitting down facing the both of them, my eyes trained on Edward as I studied his every move under the dim street light. I watched as he took a step forward toward Mike, trapping him between himself and the wall behind him, I cringed as I saw Edward taking hold of Mike swiftly by the neck and pushing him against the wall, his body shivering in controlled anger. I wasn't able to hear the threats that I knew were spilling from Edwards mouth, but I knew they were frightening by the gaunt look that I could see on Mike's face, reflected from the dim street light. I marveled on how strong and empowering Edward looked as he pinned a feeble Mike to the wall, like a lion catching its pray.

I continued staring as I watched Edward release his strangling grip on Mike's throat and push him away from him, watching with a penetrating gaze as Mike staggered and spluttered away, like a coward with his tail between his legs.

I sat silently still as I watched Edward's stiff composure crack as soon as Mike was out of sight, he leant forward, the palms of his hands and his forehead resting against the wall as I watched him taking big steadying breaths to control the anger that I was sure was pulsing through him.

After what felt like hours he turned to me, looking me straight in the eyes as he made his way across the road to the bench that I was sat, my hands grabbed hold of the seat in a vice grip, threatening to brake it to shreds. "Thank you… you didn't have to do that… well I'm glad you did…" I mumbled as I looked up from where I sat at Edward, his eyes shut, one hand rubbing across his forehead. I stood up before him, hating to see him in such a state and whispered in question "Headache?"

His response was a slow nod and a deep sigh. I wanted to help him as much as I could after what he had done for me and so I did what I thought would help, I reached my hands up to either side of his face and with my fingers, began rubbing his temples, hoping to release some of the tension. My action resulted in him dropping his hand from his forehead and opening his eyes, to stare into mine. I felt as if Edward was distant from me at the moment, by not saying anything to me and standing at almost an arms length away from me when all I wanted to do was comfort him.

I sighed as I continued rubbing his temples, dropping my eyes from his in disappointment that he hadn't spoken a word to me, did he find me a burden to have to watch after all the time what with Mike and my clumsiness?

"Bella" he whispered my name, making it sound like pure golden honey with his smoldering voice. I looked up at him, astounded by the look on his face and in his eyes. His face looked as if he was in pain, making me drop my hands from his face, only to be captured within his warm ones. His eyes held a look of determination and hope as I stared into them, delving deeper and deeper into him, making me feel as if I had merged into him "How do I say this…" he whispered more to himself than to me, looking slightly angry as he burrowed his brows, was he going to finally tell me how much of a burden I was? "Bella… ever since I first saw you, you took my breath away…" he smiled _his_ breathtaking smile, making think of all the times he'd made me feel this way since we'd met "you still do, and I can't bare it anymore…" he tore his eyes from mine, looking at our entwined hands which he was busy playing with while I stood as still as a statue, dreading what he'd say next. He couldn't bare my company anymore… was he going to move out? I gulped before taking a deep breath, readying myself for what he'd inevitably say next "Bella" he said my name again, drawing my eyes to his which were boring into mine "I have to be with you, I can't stand this anymore. I've wanted you since we first met… I know living together might make it more difficult… it could get too much too soon… and I totally understand if you tell me no… but I really like you Bella… really really like you… so much… what I'm trying to get at is… will you be my girlfriend?"

I was stunned by his rambling speech as it seemed to spill out of him in his nervousness… why was he so nervous? I was the one that was nervous, thinking this was all a dream, or was he saying this as a joke? Did he and the guys have some sort of bet on…? I knew how Emmett got with his little bets… But the sincerity in his eyes wiped all my uncertain thoughts from my mind; he looked so anxious and afraid for my answer, even vulnerable. How could I deny such a God?

"Yes, I'd love to" I answered him as soon as my stunned mind had caught up with all of the raging emotions that filled me, making me dazed, happy, teary, hyperactive, content amongst a load full of others. I moved my eyes from his sparkling emerald orbs to look at the rest of his face, seeing his 'oh so beautiful' crooked grin in place making my legs feel boneless "At last" I muttered as I looked down at both of our hands, thinking of how long I had wanted him to ask me that question, I just hadn't known until now.

"Forgive me fair maiden, I apologise that it took me so long to ask you" he chuckled as he pulled me closer to him, letting me finally wrap my arms around him as he did the same to me, resting his face in the crook of my neck as he whispered "but your beauty stunned me for so long that I'd been under your spell… but now your mine… and I am yours…" my mind began to fog up with thoughts of _more… more_ as I felt him press his lips to my neck, making me melt like butter under his touch.

A moan escaped my lips as he continued his slow tantalising torture over my neck, making me squirm and arch under his ungodly lips. I was about to pounce him from the lust that was building up within me when the sound of a car's horn beeping bought me out of my passion induced manic daze, back to the reality that Edward and I were still on the street, and Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose were waiting for us in the jeep, after probably having had a good show of our affection for each other.

"Some one call the fire brigade because it's gettin' hot up in 'ere" Emmett chuckled as the both of us joined the others, Edward placing me on his lap and wrapping his arms around my waist, holding me tightly to him.

"Just drive…" Edward said before resting his head back in the crook of my neck… sending me wild with every breath that tickled my neck, making me remember the feeling of his lips on my skin… being with Edward should be a whole lot of fun…

* * *

**A/N: Hope you liked it. I'll be waiting for the reviews **

**The little quote that I put in, that Rose had said, was from the movie 'Babe'. It goes like this…**

**Narrator**: And though every single human in the stands or in the commentary boxes was at a complete loss for words, the man who in his life had uttered fewer words than any of them knew exactly what to say.  
**Farmer Hoggett**: That'll do, pig. That'll do.

**You gotta love Babe!! **

**Review me please, make me smile and laugh and giggle!! **

**Diolch yn fawr iawn am ddarllen!! ('Thank you very much for reading' in Welsh!!)**


	17. Surprise

**A/N:**** I forgot to add in the last chapter that the pictures of the dresses are up on my profile page for you to have a look at!! They so pretty **

**Hope you enjoy this chapter… **

* * *

**Surprise.**

**(Bella POV)**

I plodded my way downstairs, surprised to see the sun making such a warming appearance in the middle of November. As I reached the kitchen, still half asleep I saw Emmett standing in the middle, making me think I was actually asleep and having a very random dream… Emmett was stood in all his glory with what must be his own personal apron which read "Kiss the chef" with a white chef's hat perched on his head as he made his way toward me with a plate loaded with raw burgers and sausages. He spotted me as I tried to stifle a giggle behind my hand but failed miserably. He put down the plate laden with raw meat on the counter top and spun himself around on the spot as if he were a model showing off the new style for the winter. He pointed at his apron with a childlike look on his face before he said "Do as it says sista", a huge smile spreading across his face as he held his arms open to me. I laughed out loud at his playfulness and did a run and jump into his arms, giggling away as he spun me around in his arms before setting me down slowly on the steady ground. I reached up on my tippy-toes and managed to place a kiss on his chin, being the highest I could reach without having him to pick me up like a child.

His booming laugh followed him out of the kitchen as he made his way with the meat to the garden, leaving me alone to fix myself a coffee and to admire him and his ways. I couldn't believe how much fun one person could be, not even Rose was as playful as he was, but she gave him a good run for his money. I was so happy that I had Emmett as a semi big brother figure, Jasper seemed like a father figure because he was so responsible and calm while Edward was… my husband... I sighed at the thought of how Edward had called me his wife last night, how I'd felt a rush of pure joy at his words, making me crave for them to be real. I couldn't believe how strong my feelings for him were after knowing him for only a few weeks, but I knew that they were undeniable and so, now being his girlfriend, I'd make the most of it.

"Hey wife" a seducing voice whispered from behind me, the knowledge of who the voice belonged to made my heart pound, my breath desert me and my legs turn weak and unsteady "I thought there was a reason for Emmett's manic laughing fit… he said something about you, your lips, a kiss and his chin…" I turned to see him leaning against in the doorway to the kitchen, dressed in baggy jeans and a sleeveless t-shirt, showing off his strong arms and highlighting the muscles on his chest and stomach that were hidden by the fabric. "So I was hoping…" he added, making my feel a little dizzy as he pushed himself from the doorway and took the few steps that were between us toward me "that I could get a little kiss… on the lips… that'd shut Emmett up I hope" he smiled at me, making put down the spoon I had in my hand… _why did I have a spoon in my hand again?_

He placed both his hands on the counter top, either side of me before pressing himself lightly against me, pushing me against the counter behind me. I suppressed the moan that I felt building up within me by the feeling of his strong body against mine and the flashes of him pressing against me, naked in a bed shot through my mind, making my mouth and lips dry. I licked my lips as my eyes locked on to his lips, I felt myself lean forward and arch, wanting to press myself closer to him. A growl sounded deep from Edwards's chest as I pressed myself closer to him, resulting in him wrapping his warm arms around my back, holding me to him before he took my mouth captive by him. I felt so relieved to have him kissing me again, I'd wanted him to kiss me ever since the night at the cinema, last night had been torturous after my kissing him only on the neck and him doing the same back to me. It felt as if last night had only built up our passion for each other which were getting the chance to be released with this kiss. The moan I'd been suppressing released me as I felt him enter his tongue into my mouth and begin to crack my composure that I'd been trying to cling onto, trying not to appear like a sex maniac that I felt myself becoming with each stroke our tongues took in a rhythmic, mind blowing motion.

Edward tore his mouth from mine, giving me a chance to pant for breath and try to get some coherent thoughts into my mind, but only achieving to get thoughts of Edward and I… in bed back in my mind… _stupid filthy one track mind of mine _I cursed to myself before I sank my hands into his hair, tugging at it and receiving a pleasured groan from Edward, "Again" he panted breathlessly as he attacked my throat with endless kissing, biting and sucking. I pulled at his hair again, only to receive a sensual bite to the shoulder from Edward, a muffled moan reached my ears as I felt him slump a little against me and felt his chest heaving from trying to control his breathing and pulsing desire. A weak smile spread across my face as I realised that Edward was affected by me as much I was by him. "I want you so bad… it hurts… literally…" I heard him mumble into my shoulder as the both of us stood still, breathing deeply as if we'd both ran the marathon twice over. The knowledge that I stirred such desire within him prompted me into moving my leg up between him, wanting to see how he'd react to having some pressure placed on his groin. A low hiss reached my ears and I felt his hand tangling itself into my messy long hair, pulling me even tighter to him. His other hand moved from my back, around to my stomach and began to move up and down my side, making me thoughtless, letting my body's senses take over and delve into the maddening feelings that Edwards touch alone could stir within me. His hand moved from my side, inching its way too slow over my shoulder and down my arm, pausing at my hand. "Do you have any idea how you make me feel?" I heard his husky voice whisper as he took my hand in his and moved it so that I could feel the evidence of his desire "that is all for you Bella, and I hope you'll be able to do something about it… god knows a cold shower wont do the trick" my body tingled by his words as I fought with the knowledge that he wanted me as badly as I craved to have him. "But not yet, we'll have to control ourselves a little better from now on Bella, because I don't want us to rush things… no matter how badly I want to… I want things to be right, not a heat of the moment thing… or by your wanton ways" he whispered, I heard the laughter in his voice as he spoke those last words before he pulled my head back so that I could look into his eyes. The passion I saw burning in his green orbs almost made me collapse; I didn't know such passion could be so strong and yet controlled.

"Sorry, but I can't help myself" I spoke in a shaky voice, still shaken by his kisses, his touch, his eyes and words. "Your far too sexy for your own good, I can't help myself… I've been waiting to do that since the second I saw you… do you forgive me?" I asked, biting my lip in what I hoped counted at looking seductive yet innocent.

"Oh God… you'll be the death of me Bella Swan" he stuttered as I felt him shiver, his eyes rolling back in his head as he took a deep breath.

I wrapped my arms around his neck, not wanting to have to leave his comfortable embrace and not wanting to push his boundaries now that I knew the extent of his want for me. I smiled as I felt him slowly and stiffly wrap his arms around me, one of his hands rubbing up and down my back.

We stood together what felt like days yet only a few seconds before I heard someone speak from the far away "At last, what did I tell you Rosie"

"True… guess you do know your stuff pixie… you know your stuff"

"What the hell are you guys standing in here for when the chef is outs-… oh… I see… Jazz! Come have a look quick!"

I smiled as I felt Edward pulling me closer to him, making me forget the rambling voices that sounded like an annoying buzz.

"What? I was busy watching after them charcoal sausages that you'd forgotten about dumb-ass! What's so impor- … ahh… touché Emmett… maybe we should you know… quit ogling at them and leave them to it?"

"Good idea. Peaches… is that burning I smell?"

"Shit…"

The sound of feet scurrying away made me sigh in relief; I wasn't ready to move from Edward's arms.

We stood joined together for a little longer before Edward bought me back to the real world "We'd better go join them outside… especially if we want some food…" he spoke into my ear as he continued to rub my back, up and down.

"Fine" I pouted as I felt him release his hold on me, earning a chuckle from him as he noticed me expression, and also a quick kiss on the forehead before he lead me behind him out to the garden. I saw Emmett swigging back some beer as he flipped a burger on the BBQ and Jasper was sat in the garden shed, on a deck chair, reading a newspaper and also drinking beer.

"At last Bells" Emmett's booming voice rang out as he noticed Edward and I making our way over to the table where Alice and Rose were sat around, both wearing a large hoodie each, a pair of shorts, flip slops and shades.

"Why aren't you two in your bikinis? I'd have thought that the sun being out would have tempted you…" I laughed as I looked the both of them over, glad that I was wearing my sweats and hoodie.

"Duh Bella…" Alice said from opposite me, rolling her eyes in an over dramatic way "Sunbathing is for December… get it right girls friend" followed by her chiming giggles.

"Stupid me" I said in a sarcastic tone, slapping my hand to my forehead in fake realisation.

* * *

**(Edward POV) **

The next two hours passed with the six of us eating Emmett's attempt at the BBQ, luckily Bella saved the day and managed to throw together some salad and find some burger buns for us to salvage our lunch. Once the meal was over and us men had loaded the dishes into the dishwasher, we made our way back out into the garden to the girls; finding them gossiping away quietly.

"What are you ladies talking about?" Emmett asked as he stood beside the table, hands on hips in a serious gesture, earning raised eyebrows from the girls. "Um… know what… forget I asked… but…" he trailed off as he pointed to the apron he still wore, making each of the girls now roll their eyes and laugh. I felt a surge of jealousy run through me as I watched Bella placing a quick kiss on Emmett's cheek, even thought I knew Bella was mine and they counted each other as siblings.

I smiled as Bella turned away from Emmett and made her way toward me, I pushed the chair in which I sat back so that I could easily pull Bella into my arms. I couldn't begin to believe the massive craving I had to want to hold Bella, feel her skin against mine, her warmth seep into my body, and hear her laughter close to me. She turned in my hold as I revelled in the feeling of how she seemed to fit so perfectly in my arms, her hair shone from the sunlight, making her look like my own personal angel on earth, her lips looked as if they were silently pleading with me to kiss them again "Your turn" she whispered in a soft voice as she pulled herself closer to me, pressing her lips to mine in a sweet kiss, making my lips tingle as she drew them away, her lips upturned into a stunning smile.

"So cute!" I turned around to look at the person who'd spoken, Alice. She was watching Bella and me with caring eyes and a smile before she gave me the thumbs up and turned her attention back to Jasper who had been busy staring at her.

Bella shifted in my hold, bringing my full, undivided attention back to her, she'd gotten herself off my lap and was now stood by my side, wringing the hem of her hoodie in her hands "I need to go potty" she said in a childlike voice at my questioning gaze, making me roll my eyes and chuckle "I'll be right back" she added before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek and heading toward the house.

A few moments passed, my thoughts circling the fact that Bella was finally mine and that I was hers, living together made it easier for us to be together more, something that I craved for more and more since I first met her.

"What's that noise?" Jasper asked no one in particular as he straitened in his chair from opposite me. I heard a distant low rumbling noise as I strained my ears for anything more that would tell me what it was.

"I'd recognise the round of that car a mile off…" Rose's voice caught my attention as I saw her and Emmett coming toward us from the garden shed, Rose's face alight with a dreamy look "My baby…" she sighed before turning to look at the gate that led from the front to the back of the house, between the garage and house. The sound of a car pulling up before the house caught my attention as did the sound of the engine cutting and a car door slamming shut.

"We're out back, come through!" Alice shouted as she jumped up out of Jasper's lap and stood next to Rose, reaching up to give her a high five. Who was this person that had Alice and Rose jumping up and down in utter excitement? They did behave like this when we got home from work each night… who could be so special to them? How would Bella react to this person…? The sound of heavy, slow paced footsteps got louder as they neared the gate. The sound of the lock being opened rang through our silent waiting.

"Hey ladies" a deep voice seemed to echo around the garden from the man that appeared in the gateway, sounding as if he had spoken through a loud speaker "Where's my Bells?" I watched as his face changed from a gleeful smile to a look of concern, with a touch of pain too… why would he be pained at not seeing her?

"What's going on out here that's got you all so serio-" Bella's voice faded off as she spotted us guy's serious, cautious looks and Alice and Rose's excited expressions which were directed at the visitor. She turned her attention to follow where Alice and Rose's eyes were now locked upon "No way" she gasped before I watched her run, probably the fastest I'd seen her do and jump, her arms locking around his neck, her legs around his waist as he held her up, his hands locked together behind her. She showered his face with kisses before she rested her head on his chest, sighing the words "I've missed you" a sadness in her voice that broke my heart, as well as her physical reaction to his presence.

"I missed you so much too sweetie" I heard his deep voice penetrating the silence that had once again filled the garden, a sadness in his voice matched the sadness that had rung on Bella's as he pressed his lips to the top of her head and ran his hand up and down her back… just as I had done earlier…

* * *

**A/N: I know the chapter is a little short, especially compared to my last one, but I wanted to finish it there… to give you a little cliffy ****I know, I'm mean. But I'm guessing you faithful readers kind of know who it it's going to be…**

**I'd like to also add that I've got a new story in the making, I'm just making notes… but I loves it already can't wait to get this one done so I can start the next one!**

**Thank you for all your amazing reviews… they make me smile soooo much!! (So keep them coming! :P)**


	18. Protectiveness?

**A/N: Amazing reviews yet again faithful readers… don't think I'll be doing anymore cliffy's after this chapter… you was all meanies to me!! (Weeps a little) I've recieved just over 70 reviews on my last chapter so far!! me so happy! **

'**momma2three****' your review tickled me!! I actually laughed out loud when I read it, and felt sooo guilty for giving you all a cliffy! **

**So here we have it… the mystery guest…. Read your heart out!**

* * *

**Protectiveness?**

**(Edward POV)**

I felt empty as I watched them both embracing, they looked so… in love. I dropped my eyes from the heart wrenching sight before me to look at the table top. I always thought that being with Bella was too good to be true… perhaps this would the proof I needed. My mind wondered to thoughts of if Bella had just been using me as someone to play with until he came back to her? I'd only just managed to get her, but now she'd be taken away from me by someone I knew I could never compete with.

* * *

**(Emmett POV)**

"Bella! Let go ho! You're hoggin' him" Rose's eager voice rang out from beside me where she was practically 'doing an Alice' and jumping up and down on the spot in excitement. Bella somewhat reluctantly let go of her hold around the impostor. How could Bella do this to Edward? I looked over to him to see his head bent down low, gazing at the table top, not that I thought he saw it. Bella and Edward were meant to be, I was no pro with relationships, but theirs was as clear as day. Bella better not mess what she has with Edward for the punk that had just come along, or I'd be having a few stern words with her…

My insides burned as I held back the raging growl that was steadily building within me as I watched Rose stepping her way toward the young pup "Hey big guy" she said as she closed the distance between them. I almost turned and left when I saw her wrap her arms around his neck eagerly and pressed her soft lips to his cheek. This punk was going about things the wrong way if he thought this was a suitable greeting to us all.

I sighed as I watched Rose unravelling her arms from around his neck and taking a step back, my heart feeling as if it was being stabbed repeatedly with a ragged knife as I saw the beaming smile that was on her face, directed at him. The overwhelming feeling of jealousy, rage and protectiveness filled me, how could these feelings be so strong for someone I hadn't known for long? I'd never felt like this with any of my girlfriends… especially not Lauren. I smiled as I remembered Rose standing up for me that day we came back from shopping. She was so strong, confident and… sexy as she stood up for me, but I almost broke down with her as she fell to pieces before me, as she told me about her past. No one hurts my Bambi, and no one will take her away from me either, not with out a fight, and maybe a fight with her too. She'd been such a great friend to me since we met, but these last few days I hadn't been able to stop staring at her as she ate, or took note of her face as I watched her reactions to the shows on T.V. I'd been starring at her sexy ass too… it should be illegal that her was so hot. I'd been making a point of it in the last few days to let her go through doors before me, just so that I could have a look, it made me seem the gentleman that I was... deep down too. I was weak, what with her absolute stunning looks and her even more beautiful personality, I was hooked… I just hoped that Rose liked me somewhat in the same way. Maybe she'd want to be with me… or did she see me too much as a 'best friend' to think of me that way now?

I was snapped out of my trailing thoughts as I watched Rose's blue, sparkling eyes looking around, anxiously. I wondered if she was looking for me… I smiled as her eyes locked on mine and saw in her eyes as she changed from feeling anxious to content. She made her way over to me, taking her sweet time just to aggravate me no doubt and kissed me on the side of the mouth… all thoughts deserted me as I registered the kiss. Did she like me more than a friend? Was she just playing with me because of this new visitor? Her hand rested on my chest as she rested the other hand on my shoulder, resting her head on her hand "Maybe I should get one of those aprons too?" I heard her giggle as I watched her close her eyes and lean against me. I wrapped my arms around her instinctively and pulled her closer to me, supporting her. I really hoped she meant what she said… I'd go out right now to buy it if she was serious. Images of Rose and I standing in the kitchen in our matching aprons… just our aprons flashed through my mind… I didn't pick up on any cooking being done so we must have been in there to satisfy some other form of hunger…

I turned my attention back to the new guy, glad that I had Rose back where she should be, with me. Alice was now in the motion of running, at what I gathered was a run up to the hug she was about to give the kid that was stood with his arms open, ready for her. I looked at Jasper, i saw that he looked a little anxious, but I saw the smile on his lips as he watched Alice leap into the impostor's arms, the impact almost making him fall back as he stumbled to keep upright. He was lucky he didn't drop my pixie, or he'd be in pieces right now… "Jeez… chill Sprite" I heard him laugh as he patted her on the top of the head, earning him a kiss on the cheek as Rose had done earlier… I frowned, how come the new guy got all the kisses when I was the one wearing the "kiss the chef" apron…?

"You look good ladies" he said, as he put Alice down carefully… now he's learning. He looked between my practically little sister Bella, my Pixie and my tough little Bambi… this guy had a lot of explaining to do.

"Um… Jake, this is Emmett" I felt Rose's hand squeeze mine as she tugged me toward this 'Jake'.

"Nice to meet you" he smiled at me as he spoke, was this guy always so happy and calm? He was almost like a mix of Jasper and Alice. He held out his hand for me to shake, I looked from his hand to Rose's eyes, seeing her silently pleading with me to shake it. I waited a few more seconds and watched as she began to look hurt by my reluctance to shake his hand. My Bambi should never be feeling hurt, especially because of me and my thick headedness. I turned to Jake and shook his hand, muttering a quick 'nice to meet you too' which earned me a breath taking, satisfied smile from Rose… what ever made her happy…

"How's your rabbit? Still up and running?" Rose asked Jake, a mischievous twinkle in her eye. What the hell? Was she flirting with him? Was 'rabbit' a pet name for his 'little man'?

"Yeah, it's out front, needs a check up at the hospital if you don't mind doctor?" Jake answered her cryptic question with some more cryptic mumbo jumbo; don't people talk normally these days?

"Alright" Rose said as I swore I saw her jump a little in excitement, living with a hyper pixie was rubbing off on her. She pulled on my hand that I'd just noticed was still clasped around hers and pulled me with her toward the front of the house behind her. I heard her telling me about a car that she and Jake built together, a Volkswagen Rabbit that was her pride and joy. I started tuning out as she kept walking toward the front of the house, her hips swaying back and forth in a seductive way… torturous way…

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

I watched as Rose lead Emmett to the front of the house to take a look at the precious car that she and Jake had spent months rebuilding and fine tuning to get it to perfection. Alice had helped when it came to buying the parts for the car, all she needed was a shopping list with all the part's names listed and some money and she was on her way, happy to help. I on the other hand enjoyed watching Rose and Jacob at work, the both of them talking in what seemed like a foreign language to me as they spoke about all the car's parts and the tools. I stayed out of the way so that I wouldn't brake anything... or brake myself. Those were good time, the four of us cooped up in Jake's garage, hanging out together… helping me to forget about the painful nightmares that always attacked me late at night. I looked around the garden, thinking of how happy I was here and how my nightmares hadn't been so bad lately…

Something large pushed against my side, making me stumble a little. I looked to my side and saw Jake standing there, his eye brows raised as he indicated his head toward Edward and Jasper who were still sat at the table. Pain shot through me as I took in Edward, his head hung low as he rested it on one arm, the other crossed before him. He looked so defeated; I needed to fix this mess I'd created. All coherent thoughts evaded me when I saw Jake; I did as I usually did and hugged him enthusiastically, failing to remember that I had a boyfriend now. Edward knew of my past with Jacob, how he helped rebuild my life and make me… me again.

"Um… Jake, this is Jasper" I said, indicating to Jasper who now had Alice back in her rightful place, on his lap with her arms around his neck. Jacob waved to him and muttered a 'hi', receiving a nod and a warm 'hello' from Jasper in response, him being to preoccupied with Alice to form any coherant scentances.

"And…" I said, making my way over to Edward, taking hold of his hand and pulling him up to stand next to me. He was still looking down as he stood. "This is Edward" I paused, and smiled, realising that this would be the first time that I'd introduce Edward to anyone as my boyfriend, especially to Jake who always loved to see me happy and could report back home with the news "My boyfriend" I snuggled closer to his side, hoping he'd snap out of his little daze. My wish came true and I almost stumbled as I felt both his arms wrapping around my waist tightly and pulling me to stand before him so that I still faced Jacob. Edward rested his head on my shoulder and whispered "Sorry… I felt a little scared that you'd forgotten about me… but I guess not… my gorgeous girlfriend of mine" he pressed his lips to the side of my neck and I could feel the smile on his lips, making me smile even wider. He moved his lips to the nape of my neck and kissed, my body shivered from his touch, sending goose bumps over every last inch of my body and making my legs buckle. Edward's tight hold around my waist ensured that I didn't have another rendezvous with the attention seeking ground "Hmm…" Edward murmured in contemplation as he kissed me again, my body reacted in the same way by shivering and my legs buckling… this could be dangerous I thought as I heard him chuckle from behind me "It seems I've found a very sensitive spot… right here…" he said before placing a third kiss on my neck, beginning to make me feel irritated that he had such control over my body with just one kiss.

"Hey! Jakey boy! Guess what… no don't… it'll take too long… okay... umm... I'll just tell you okay…" Alice's hyper and bubbley voice reached my ears, directing my attention from Edward's tantalizing lips to what was coming out of Alice's mouth.

"Alice love, calm down would you" Jasper chuckled as he placed a soft kiss to Alice's temple, making me feel like 'awww-ing' at the sight. His words and kiss instantly stopped her hyper jumping and flailing arms and she took a deep breath.

"Okay, I'm good… okay Jakey boy, I'm Jasper's girlfriend. That's so cool right?" she said, her face beaming with a radiant smile, the excitement building within her more and more with each word she spoke… making her look like a bomb ticking away, ready to explode any moment.

Jasper placed another soft kiss to her temple, making her cuddle in to his chest and calm down while Jacob rolled his eyes at Alice's enthusiasm and chuckled before saying "Let me guess… the big guy Emmett and Rose are together too…" sounding more like a statement rather than a question.

"Not yet, but they will be" Alice said as she took off Jasper's glasses and starred into his eyes, a mirroring smile on both their faces.

"Freaky future telling Sprite…" Jacob muttered as he shook his head.

I smiled at Jacob's words, ever since he'd met Alice he always called her pixie or sprite, managing to gain a smile from her at his affectionate pet name for her. Rose had always been his friend, more like a guy than a girl seeing as the both worked on the car so much together. To Jacob, I was always his damaged goods that he wouldn't stop trying to fix…

"Bells, honey… I know your happy and all, but you got any food left? I haven't eaten for like an hour!" Jacob asked as I watched him opening the lid to the BBQ and inspecting inside, looking for any scraps of meat that might have been abandoned.

I laughed at the memories of how I'd always have to make food when he'd visit me back home with Charlie, always asking as he'd walked through the front door "What's on the menu today". I reluctantly unravelled Edwards arms from around my waist and heard him whispering a disappointed "No fair" as I took a step away from him and made my way toward the house, causing a smile to wash over my face at his playfulness, "What do you want Jake?" I asked from the doorway, waiting for the words that I knew he'd remember to speak.

He pondered for a few seconds before his eyes grew large as realisation spread over his face "What's on the menu today?" he asked as he laughed, following me inside, rubbing his stomach in added affect of his show of hunger.

/\/\/\/\

Once I'd fixed Jacob some lunch, the seven of us gathered around the dining table, talking amongst ourselves as we filled Jacob in about what our jobs were, how we all met and some other tid-bits of information. I decided to leave out the fiasco about Mike when it came my turn to fill Jake in about how I was doing these days, hoping to avoid the topic and keep our conversations on a lighter note.

But Emmett being the protective big brother figure that he was to me, and probably sensing Jacob as the same decided to let Jacob in on my little problem. I cringed as they all replayed the event of Mike showing up at the cinema and how he cowered away by the threatening looks from the guys. Emmett proudly stated that it must have been his biceps alone that scared the vile twerp off. I ducked my head, knowing that Edward's protectiveness for me was about to kick in, and I was right. He replayed the event of last night to the stunned group of listeners that I knew were hanging on his every word and were appalled that I hadn't mentioned anything sooner. Edward finished his retelling of the situation with Mike, receiving stunned silences from everyone. "Damn it" I whispered, talking to myself more than to anyone else. Having Emmett, Jasper and Edward being protective over me was enough, and I appreciated it. But I knew how Jacob could get; he knew how unstable I'd been in the early days of loosing my mother and was probably scared that something like this could send me back there.

"What the hell Bella? Why didn't you tell me? I'd have been straight over to cut that little slime ball's throat… Charlie could have managed to get a restraining order on him, you know that Bells!" Jacob raged from opposite me, making me shrink back in my chair. I knew that keeping this from Jake would have hurt him as soon as he found out, but I hadn't intended to let him find out. I didn't want him to have to worry about me all over again; he'd done so much for me that I didn't want to have to be a burden to him all over again. "Bells, you've got quit thinking about others and think of yourself more! Promise me that you'll tell one of us" he motioned to everyone around the table "if that git come back after you again, don't think of it as a burden to us, we want to help Bells. Problem shared is a problem halved… you told me that before remember?" he asked, resulting in me nodding in affirmative at the distant memory that came into my mind "so take your own advise Bells. Promise me okay? Or I'll get Charlie on the phone... you know he'd set up four police cars to follow you around from now on if he thought it would do any good" he chuckled, trying to lighten the mood after knowing that he'd upset me by his truthful words "You know he will Bells…" he goaded, making me wipe the traitor tears that had begun to spill from my eyes.

"I promise" I mumbled as I raised my eyes from my lap and looked at Jacob who was sat opposite me. I reached my hand over and rested it on his which was on the table top.

"Good, because I'll be getting all you guys number" he pointed to everyone else around the table with his fork "So I can give you a call every now and again to check up on her" he looked back to me, a smug smile on his face "no escape Bells"

"Shut up you stwpid overprotective beast" I said in a childlike voice, hoping to lighten my spirits as I pulled my hand away from his and rested back in my chair, holding my arms to my body as I felt the sudden need to be comforted.

A long sigh sounded from beside me, making me turn and look at why Edward would seem so defeated. His eyes held mine, his usual sparkling eyes looking a little dull and dreary… they looked so wrong. "Come here" he said simply as he opened his arms to me, the sight of his broad, warm chest inviting me to snuggle up to it. I managed a weak smile as I got up from my chair and sat on his lap, revelling in the warmth and comfort his body gave mine. I sagged in his hold, resting my head on his shoulder, inhailing in his alluring scent as I breathed in and out against his neck, his arms securing their hold around me as they pulled me tighter to him. "Better?" he asked in a whisper, I nodded my head, knowing he knew I felt better but wanting it confirmed for his own peace of mind.

"So Bells… done any cliff diving lately?" Jacob asked me in an innocent voice, only I knew how he was trying to provoke the guys into their protectiveness again, finding it humorous that I got scolded.

"Bella? What the hell?" Emmett's booming shout of surprise echoed around the room "You are not going_ near_ any more cliffs ever again! Do you hear my young lady?" I cringed into Edward's body and felt him tighten his hold on me, not sure if it was because of Emmett's reaction or the fact that I had cliff dived before.

"I've always wanted to cliff dive…" Jasper's speculative voice broke the tension that Emmett's fury had created, making me open my eyes and pull my head away from where I was shielding it against Edward's body and look at Jasper. He was sat, with Alice beside him, playing with the spikes of her hair as she rested against his side looking calm and happy "looks fun... falling..." he added, smiling as he continued messing up Alice's hair.

"Hmm… maybe we could bring him along next time we go together Jake?" I said, knowing that Emmett would blow now that he knew Jacob had cliff dived with me. "Ha, you got into shit" I said quietly enough for Jacob to hear as Emmett turned his mammoth form toward Jake, fury etched on his face.

"You went with her? You _let_ her cliff dive? ARE YOU MAD?" Emmett bellowed out, I was surprised the pictures hadn't fallen off the walls by the volume of his voice "Don't you know how much of an accident pro Bella is? C'mon man! She cant even walk without hurting herself" he added before turning to look at me apologetically "Sorry Bells, but you know…"he shrugged before adding "it's true" I laughed and waved off his apology with my hand.

"Yeah, I took her cliff diving, she demanded to go and I wasn't going to let her go on her own, especially not in the state she was in back then" I Jacob say in a cool voice, but knowing him as well as I did, I knew that there was a fury building within him from Emmett's words, questioning his care over me. "I taught her how to react if there was a current and all that, I waited until I knew she would be able to do it. I wouldn't just send her off the cliff clueless" he added, dropping his fork to his plate and starring at Emmett, trying to convince him of his sincerity "I never let her out my sight, and she did great… she was almost better than some of the guys on the rez back in La Push, right Bells?" he added, I could see his anger mounting and knew that joking around was his way at breaking the tension.

"Damn right" I said, smiling at him. Hoping he knew how grateful I was to him that he hadn't lost his temper. I'd never seen him loose it, but I knew that if he did, I wouldn't want to be there to witness it. "Don't worry Em, there aren't any cliffs around here, only when I go back to visit Jake in La Push…" I said, hoping to turn the conversation into a joke.

"Go to your room young lady!" Emmett fumed as he stood up, one of his hands on his hip while the other pointed toward the stairs, making him look like a stern father scolding his nuisance child.

The table erupted with laughter by his seriousness, seeming to bring him out of his little charade as he blinked slowly and lowered himself into his chair, looking a little embarrassed yet shaking his head back and forth as if in disappointment.

Jake broke the silence which followed our laughter "If you want Bells, I could bring your bike here… you wouldn't have to come home to La Push for all the fun…" a twinkle in his eyes told me that he was really enjoying taunting Emmett.

"Bella… cliff diving _and_ a motorbike? How suicidal were you woman! God! Your not gona tell me that you ran with vampires and chilled out with werewolves just for fun are you? Did you put your foot down at the flesh eating zombies because they were just a little much… didn't want to push your luck?" Emmett fumed as he crossed his arms across his chest. His words stabbed deep within me, I had never been suicidal, and I had just wanted to forget the pain that I carried with me every second of the day. A bit of danger seemed to do the trick and I felt the need to forget every once and a while, to feel somewhat normal. I knew Emmett was just looking out for me, but his words hit me hard and I couldn't stop the tears that prickled in my eyes and began to pour down my face in steady streams. I shielded my face from everyone's view into Edward's chest, soaking his shirt with my tears. Edward's arms tightened around me again, feeling as if he was keeping me together. I was glad that I'd told Edward about how Jacob had helped me deal with my loss but felt bad now that I hadn't mentioned the cliff diving or the motorbike to him, but he seemed to be taking it okay, better than overprotective Emmett.

"It was just a bit of fun okay, a distraction… I didn't know how to deal with stuff when my mum died and doing all that made me forget. Jake was always there to look after me, keep me safe" I mummbled into Edwad's chest, wanting to explain to Emmett my reasoning for all I did, not wanting him to worry that I'd do anything like that in the spare of the moment again. "He was always there to take me to hospital" I smiled, remembering how the staff at Forks hospital had come to know me and Jake by our first names and how the emergancy staff knew my medical history off by heart. They'd always say as I entered the hospital wounded '_Had another Bella moment did we?_' or '_Bella, Bella, Bella… you know the way right?_' at which I'd take myself to the emergency room, not needing a nurse to direct the way or to bring my medical file with me.

"Yeah, Bells was on first name terms with all the staff. She was practically a part of the team, right Bells!" Jacob said, happy to be reminiscing about the good old times… even if I had been bleeding pints of blood or delirious from a concussion at the time.

"Oh man…" Emmett groaned at the thought of me being so at home at a hospital, running one of his huge hands through his hair as he closed his eyes in what looked like agony.

"That's enough Emmett" I heard Edward speak, his voice sounding final and threatening. I felt his hands moving across my back, comforting me as I felt his lips on my forehead, tempting me to find his lips. I moved my face from the warmth of his chest to meet the warmth of his lips on mine; the kiss was full of care and comfort. He pulled his lips from mine and kissed the tip of my nose before placing his hand against the back of my head, holding me to his chest as he ran his fingers through my hair.

"Sorry Bells… I just want to look after you… Alice and Rose too. Kinda took the big brother role a big seriously huh?" Emmett said, sounding a little sheepish.

"Aww, you big softie you" I heard Rose say, followed by the sound of laughter.

"Is it okay if I stay with you guys till tomorrow night then?" Jacob asked hesitantly, only to met with a chorus of approval "Sweet, I'll go get my bag".

* * *

**A/N****: I made him a good guy… I like my Jacob, but love my Edward. And I do get annoyed when a story gets ruined by a love triangle between Ed & Bells & Jake. **

**I'll try and post another chapter as soon as I can!**


	19. Klutz

**A/N:**** Sorry for the delay… I had a mega writer's block and my 3week pesky coughing cold has been bugging me (still hasn't had the courtesy to leave me yet either!**

**This chapter ****is a bit of Edward and Bella fluff. (The M rating kicking in (finally I hear you scream)... and it's a longish chapter so I hope it makes up for the wait?! **

**I'm gona add a disclaimer here; I forgot to write them in my other chapters- woops. So for the record (as you all know already anyway) these beautiful characters aren't mine, they all belong to the mega talented and my personal goddess Stephenie Meyers! All hail Ms Meyers!! (Cheers wildly!!).****Klutz. **

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

I shifted myself for what felt like the hundredth time, trying to get comfortable on the cramped space where I lay. The sound of Jacob's snore's grated through me, making me edgy and agitated; his snoring was one thing I didn't miss at all. I'd given Jacob my bed for the night, seeing as he was too large to fit on my couch, where I now lay wide awake, staring at the beams on my bedroom's ceiling, listening to the rain pattering against the front window while pondering what the time was… was it too early to get up and make a big breakfast for everyone I wondered to myself, images of bacon, sausages and coffee dancing in my minds eye. I picked up my cell from the floor and flipped it open to look at the time, only to find that it was 1.17am… I had only been trying to sleep for about an hour at the least… _great_.

I admitted defeat after I heard another loud, vibrating snore and got up, not bothering to try and sneak around, knowing that Jacob would be able to sleep as soundly now than if he'd been placed to sleep in the middle of a roman battle, with metal clashing and screams of pain ringing out in all directions. I picked up a book to take with me, not sure of what it was, but knowing I'd be able to read it cover to cover once I was in the living room, with some slow classical music playing and a nice cup of hot coffee to warm me up. The thought alone made me snatch up my hoodie and bound for the stairs, escaping the sound Jacob's deep breathing and echoing snores.

As I reached the top of the stairs which lead down to the living room, I paused. A faint light was glowing from below, and as I listened for any sign of life, music reached my ears, slow, calming music that seemed to invite me to it. I made my way down slowly, feeling a little unsteady due to my lack of sleep and from the poor vision I had from the dim light. I reached the quiet living room, the song playing had just ended and I was able to hear the sound of soft breathing coming from the sofas, drawing me to them. A new song started up which covered the sound of my quiet footsteps as I crept my way toward the sound of the breathing, wanting to find out who was up so late.

I edged my way to the back of the sofas and looked over to see Edward laying there, his eyes were closed, hiding his emerald eyes from me as his hair sprawled over the cushion under his head. One of his arms dangled over the side of the sofa while the other held loosely to a book which was rested open on his chest, which rose and fell with each breath he took. His chest… I almost gasped as my eyes ran shamelessly over him and noticed that he was topless. I steadied myself by resting my hands on the back of the sofa, not sure if it was because my legs felt like jelly or if I was readying myself to jump over the sofa, on top of his alluring body. I smiled at the sight of him; looking so cute and innocent while he slept, while I though of all the naughty and impure things I could do to tarnish his innocence. I could pretend to fall on top of him, no one could doubt my clumsy abilities about that; I of all people would manage to accomplish it one way another no matter how unbelievable it sounded I thought as I tried to calculate how I would jump over the back of the sofa with out concussing myself.

Edward stirred before me; turning onto his side as he adjusted himself into a more comfortable position, which caused the book that had been resting on his chest to fall to the floor, landing with a with a soft thud. My breath caught in my throat as I heard him mumble incoherently as he twisted and turned, obviously confused by the noise was that had stirred him from his sleep. I unclenched my grip from the back of the couch and began to slowly take a few steps back, hoping Edward couldn't hear my pounding heart beat and shaky breath that I could hear ringing in my ears. What would he think if he found me standing over him, staring at his handsome form like a freaky stalker girlfriend that I must have appeared to have looked like?

As I took a few steps back, fate decided to have some fun with me, taking the stupid floor's side… who I bet was feeling mighty smug at the moment. My foot slipped on the slick, polished wooden floor as I took a slow step back, not concentrating on my footwork, only on Edward's form which was beginning to stir. I fell as if I was falling in slow motion, cursing to myself as I lost my balance, my book flying out of my hand and landing on the floor before me, the sound drawing Edwards attention to me just as my body splattered against the wooden floor, taunting me with its solidness and familiarity. _Yeah yeah yeah… Bella2 floor2… I know… I friggin' know… you smug piece of old bark!_ I said in my mind, secretly wanting to voice it out loud for the floor to hear, but not wanting Edward to think of my as a complete fruit loop_._

"Bella! Are you okay?" Edwards quiet, panic ridden voice reached me, making me cringe even more by his alarmed reaction to my clumsiness.

"Mhm… just peachy… fit as a flippin' fiddle…" I said, feeling angry at myself for being so unbalanced and for answering Edward's concerned question in such a flippant manner. I groaned as I blinked my eyes slowly, trying to distinguish where most of the pain was coming from, feeling stabs of pain here and there. I'd learnt from my years of accidents and injuries how to block out the immediate pain and try to focus on where it was coming from. It tended to help with when I had to go to hospital, or when I had to place bags of frozen peas to my bruises. I moved myself slowly, starting with my arms and legs, noting a light stab in one elbow… another bruise to the collection… I moved some more as I lay flat on my back and felt a tender spot on my foot… _at least nothing's broken_ I thought as I sighed and closed my eyes. As my eye lids fell, I felt my head begin to pound… _great… fabulous… fantastic_ I moaned to myself, dripping with sarcasm… a headache to the collection.

"Bella, are you okay to get up? You haven't knocked yourself out have you? Oh shit…" I could hear Edwards's mental panics spilling from his mouth, probably unaware he was speaking them out loud "okay… um… do I need to give her a kiss of life if she's knock out?" I heard him ask himself, making me feel a little guilty for not opening my eyes and easing his worrying "no dumb ass, that's for if she's stopped breathing…" I heard him scold himself. I tried my best to keep a smile off my face and keep the laughter that was bubbling within me to myself. I heard him gasp before I felt a strong hand grasp my face and the other resting on my chest "she's still alive and breathing" I heard him sight out. A small smile escaped me; I hoped Edward hadn't noticed, hoping he was too wrapped up within his frantic worrying to distinguish it a smile from a grimace of pain. I lay as quietly and still as I could for a few more seconds, beginning to wonder what Edward was up to, I hadn't heard him move and I couldn't hear him talking anymore.

My head pounded again and, I couldn't help but groan from the pain that seared all over the back of my skull, feeling as if someone had just cracked my skull open with an axe. Why did I have to be _so_ clumsy? I asked myself, hoping that someone like God could hear me and tell me the answer.

Something sweet and intoxicating filled the air as I breathed; filling my mouth, nose, throat, mind with the scent, feeling as if it was easing the pain in my head. I breathed again, wanting to get more of the calming scent into me when it smelled stronger, closer. I sighed as I breathed out, shocked slightly when I felt a warmth run over my face, tingling my skin as it left me. A low, deep sound reached my ears, it was quiet but I knew that it was close; the sound itself seemed like a work of art, a symphony or a masterpiece of Beethoven's… unknown to me but still familiar. The sound drew nearer before I felt something warm pressing, moulding against my lips, cutting the calm sound from my hearing. I open my eyes, wanting to protest to whoever had stopped the music, to demand them to play it again, but my eyes drowned within green. Bright, sparkling green eyes connected with my boring brown eyes… making me feel as if I was being consumed by their sight, being memorised and stored within them, for what reason, I didn't know. The emerald colour in them changed… a deeper colour began to seep into them, like rain running down a window pane during a storm. The brightness in them dimmed as I watched some emotions beginning to play within them, changing from concern to care, to uncertainty and determination, to comfort and to a look that looked faintly like love… I starred as I thought of what he'd be seeing within my eyes, this angel that was looming over me. Would he be seeing the want, the need, warmth that I felt for him, but also the slight fear I battled with when I wondered about him leaving me…? My mother loved me and left my life, I hoped that the same wouldn't happen with Edward. I concentrated at his eyes, the tinge of love still burning within them, I wondered if he could see the mirroring feeling that I felt for him in my eyes? Would he see that I was falling for him? How I'd began to fall in love with him bit by bit since the day we met, but now felt like I was tumbling down hill, like a snowball that grew larger as it gained more snow on its travel. "My sleeping beauty awakes" the angel spoke from above me, his voice smooth and rich like velvet, feeling as if it was caressing me with each word. I sighed in contentment as I felt the angel's two strong arms wrapping around my limp body and pulling me upright again his strong, muscled chest. I wrapped my arms around his neck, securing myself to him just in case he decided he wanted to leave, if he wanted to fly back to heaven I'd go with him, I wasn't letting go. I felt the angel move and my feet leaving the ground, the angel was flying across the room with me in his arms. I opened my eyes to look at the angel, his face strikingly handsome with its chiselled structure, God must have made this one with his own two hands, no one could have created such perfection.

I felt myself falling and gripped tighter to my angel, not wanting him to leave me here. I smiled as I felt him tighten his hold on me and setting me in his lap, throwing a blanket over me and holding me to him. My angel was so considerate and kind. I loosened my strong hold around his neck and dropped one hand to rest on my lap, while the other ran down the plane of his back, searching for the soft white feathers that I could envision being there. I frowned in confusion as all I felt was a smooth, strong back, ripples of muscles playing under my fingertips, but no wings. Perhaps my angel could levitate? I thought as I continued my search for my angel's missing attribute.

"What are you frowning for?" I heard the angel ask from beneath my searching hands. I looked up to see amusement sparkling within his eyes, and tugging on the corners of his lips. So this angel thought it was funny that he didn't have wings like normal angels? But then again he wasn't like normal angels, the angels that I'd been bought up seeing in monasteries and ancient paintings were nothing compared to him.

"Why don't you have wings?" I asked, almost picking up at the childlike whining in my voice, eager to hear his answer, but more so his voice again.

Anger began bubbling within me as the angel laughed at my question, mocking my ignorance. But his voice was so melodic that I couldn't help but smile at the way it washed over me and erased the anger from my body. The laughing calmed and my angel asked me with slight confusion and interest "Why would I have wings?"

I shrugged before answering his question "I thought all angels had wings" I looked to his face, my eyes locking on his before I continued "Or do you not have wings in these modern days? Has God updated your wings to levitation or jet packs?" I asked, wanting to know his answer. My angel looked down at me, his eyes radiating concern "Don't worry, I wont tell anyone" I promised him as I ran my hand over his perfect face.

My hand dropped from his face and the concern was replaced by a magnificent crooked grin, taking my breath away by its envisioning beauty. "Because I don't need wings anymore to get back up to heaven, not when I'm truly in heaven with you" he whispered before pressing his lips to my head. The contact of his lips on my head bought back the pain from earlier, from when the floor and I had our little typical falling out… or falling down to be accurate. I groaned as I felt a stabbing pain thump within my skull, threatening to drive me wild with its blinding agony. I shut my eyes, hoping it would help to shut out the pain too, it didn't. "My words do not please you?" the angel spoke from above me, his voice sounding just as pained as I felt.

I shook my head slowly, but gave up as a little motion sickness washed over me "Head… ache" I managed to say through my clamped mouth.

"That explains it" the angel spoke as I felt myself being moved, lain down on the sofa "Delirious… concussion… pills…" followed the sound of footsteps that I could hear advancing the kitchen.

"Open your mouth" a command rang out from about me, which I complied to. "Drink this and swallow" a second command came, at which again, I followed. I felt the pills sliding down my throat along with the water, a feeling I was used to after all the accidents and injuries I'd suffered over the years "that should fix it" the voice rang out again before I felt my upper body being risen, and rested on something warm. I lay where I was, fighting with the pain in my head and the nausea the pain was causing me, wanting the pills to kick in faster, or to be able to swallow the whole bottle to knock myself out from the pain. The ache began to dull as I felt a hand running over my forehead and temples. I opened my eyes to found Edward staring down at me, a faint smile on his lips but his worry showing plainly through his readable eyes.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

I looked down at her as she lay across the couch, her head rested on my lap, her face directly below mine so that I could stare at her overwhelming beauty. I was lucky to have such a stunning woman in my life, let alone as my girlfriend. I felt a smile spreading over my face as I thought of Bella as mine. I'd been longing for her for so long, and now she was mine. I sighed as I watched Bella move about, her cute nose scrunching up as she frowned in pain. My heart ached as I watched her in pain, I knew I'd done all I could, but I still felt like I was failing my duty as her boyfriend to be looking after her.

"You okay Bella?" I asked her in a whisper, almost slapping myself on the forehead as I thought to myself _of course she's not okay, she's got a headache after bashing her head on the wooden floor you idiot_.

"Mmmm hmmm" she answered "getting a little better" she smiled and I watched in silent awe as she opened her eyes, showing me the beauty of her deep chocolaty eyes that never ceased to amaze me.

I nodded to myself at her answer, not being able to respond straight away. Once I'd composed myself I asked "Why did you come down "Bella? Couldn't you sleep?" wondering why she'd come back downstairs after only gone to bed and hour before.

"Jake was snoring… that's one thing I really don't miss about him" she said, a small smile on her lips as she spoke, tempting me to press mine to hers. "Why were you up?" she asked, followed by a yawn.

I chuckled as she tried her best to repress the yawn, but failed miserably, I watched as the yawn took over her, her mouth opening wide and her body stretching, making my mouth water at her delicious sight. "Time for bed I think" I said as I watched her settle back down, making herself comfortable.

"Night" I heard her whisper as she turned onto her side. She really thought I'd let her sleep here when my bed was empty? I moved my arm under her knee's as the other supported her back and picked her swiftly up off the couch. A gasp came from Bella from my silent movement "What the hell?" she said in a demanding whisper, looking around "if you wanted me to get up so that you could go to bed, you only had to say, you didn't have to strain yourself and pick me up" she mumbled as I watched her rub one of her eyes as she battled with herself to stay awake.

"Silly Bella" I said as I made my way toward the stairs, feeling comfortable as I felt her wrap both her arms around my neck "Your sleeping in my room tonight, you really thought I'd just leave you on the sofa and head to bed… without you" I said quietly as I pushed my door open with my foot, wondering if she'd picked up on my intention of staying with her tonight. I told myself that I only wanted to keep her close to me to look after her after the bashing the floor gave to her head, but deep down I just wanted her to wrap her up in my arms because that is where she belonged, letting her go now would hurt.

Bella stayed quiet as I turned to close the door after me, not bothering to turn the lights on due to the bright light that the moon was shining in through the window, illuminating the room in a soft silver glow. Once she'd heard the click of the door closing she whispered "Just go to bed Edward, I'll be fine…" another yawn battled with her as she spoke, and won over, cutting off her protest. I laid her down on my large bed, smiling as I heard her sigh in contentment at its softness, a sign that I knew that she wouldn't leave the bed. "Mmm… your bed is so soft…" she murmured as her eyes closed and she snuggled herself on the sheets.

I felt like a lion, ready to go in for the kill as I stood next to the bed, looking over Bella as she curled herself up on my bed, looking like a defenceless little kitten. A sound came from deep within Bella's throat, a sound of contentment as a smile spread over her slumberous face. My eyes widened from the sound and I took a few steps away from her, shocked by my reaction to her quiet sound. My heart stammered into a fast pace, as if it'd been still for hundreds of years and was now kicking into action with ferocity. My breath felt laboured as I felt my chest heaving up and down, trying to suck in oxygen as I felt my head lighten. My thoughts on the other hand were determined and had a purpose, to pounce her as she lay, ravish her with kisses, pleasure her until I heard her moan my name in pure ecstasy.

"Don't …" Bella's soft, warm voice broke through my wild thoughts, I watched her, expecting her to sit up and carry on talking, but she didn't, she only twisted a little and let out a sigh. I turned to my stereo, hoping that music would calm me down "No… no… don't…" Bella's voice rang out from behind me, laced with pain and sadness. I made my way to her, the music starting up as reached the bed "Don't leave me… come back" she pleaded as I watched her arms spread out before her, looking for something that she'd lost. "I'll be good… mom… don't leave me" she sobbed, her voice breaking as she spoke the word 'mom'.

An angry growl built within my chest as I watched Bella suffering. It wasn't enough that she'd already suffered the loss of her mother and had to remember so each day, but she had to suffer these nightmares too, in a place where people were supposed to be able to escape. I reached my hands out, holding her face in them as I brushed her tears away with my thumbs, whispering soothing words to her that I hoped she could hear.

Her eyes blinked open and took in the sight of me before she wrapped both arms around my neck and pulled herself to me tightly "Edward" she gasped, her body shaking as she continued to cry. I kept whispering soothing words to her, promising she was safe and okay while I felt like I was hollow and worthless, unable to stop her crying, her pain.

I began to pull away as I felt her hold on me slacken, hoping that she'd fall back to sleep, brushing one hand over her temple "Sleep my sleeping beauty" I whispered as I placed a kiss on her forehead, then both her cheeks, finally reaching her lips. Her torturous lips that distracted me each time I saw or thought of them.

"Stay" she breathed against my lips, her hold on me tightening to back up her words "please" she begged, opening her eyes at which I saw the need for comfort within them, the fragility in her watered eyes. Instinctively I pressed my lips to hers, giving her a quick kiss as I felt feeble after the strong show of emotions within her eyes. I nodded my head, promising I'd stay with her. She loosened her hold on me, dropping her arms back to the bed as her lips turned up in a soft grin. I smiled at the look of satisfaction on her face as she gained my promise of staying with her.

Silently I walked to the other side of the bed and paused as I picked up the covers, seeing Bella asleep on top of them, curled up once again as a kitten. Dropping the sheet I crawled my way toward her, sitting on my heels as I watched her taking deep breaths in as her nose pressed into the sheets. "Lets get you into bed" I spoke to myself more than to her as I watched her sleeping peacefully, watching her chest rise and fall with each breath. I pulled back the covers, careful not to disturb Bella as I picked her up and settled her so that I could pull the sheets above her. Having her settled in the bed I slid myself under the covers beside her, turning on to my side so that I could continue watching her, studying every last detail of her features. From the way her mouth opened slightly as she slept, the length of her eyelashes, and the smooth plane of her forehead as she lay still, no creases from a frown or confusion etched on it.

I continued my staring at her, even as she turned on her side to face me. "Edward" she said quietly, my eyes picking up on every detail of her lips as she spoke, how they opened, tugged into a slight smile and seemed so soft. I smiled as I thought of how she spoke my name in her dreams, until she peeked one eye open "Edward" she repeated again, slight confusion marked across her forehead as it creased, my breath caught in my throat as I realised she was awake "Thank you" she spoke before I could say a word, in turn, making my forehead crease in confusion at her words.

"For what?" I asked.

"For staying…" she answered, looking at the mattress beneath us, at the space between us. Her delicate, pale hand reached from beside her to rest between the both of us, an invitation for me to take it, to hold her. I looked back to her face and saw the need for comfort clearly written there.

"Come here" I said as I turned to lie on my back and moved closer to her, opening my arms for her to cuddle up to me.

"Mmmm… this is better" I heard her whisper against my chest as her legs twined with mine and one of her hands played on the side of my neck, stroking up and down, pushing my gentlemanly ways from my mind, letting a primitiveness take over. I tried my best to think of anything other than the way her simple touch was sending thrills through my body, making me aware of the softness of her hip that rested under one of my hands, and the curve of her back under the other.

I gasped as I felt her move her hand from my neck, down my bare chest, teasing my skin with her light touches, while she moved herself up my body, her breath now torturing my neck while she pressed herself closer to me, her full breasts pressing against my chest while she ground her nether region against my thigh, causing her to whimper in pleasure.

I moaned as I felt Bella's warm mouth at my shoulder and her teeth biting down on my skin, sending pain and pleasured thrills through my body, causing me to gasp for breath. I heard myself distantly moan her name before she bit down again on my shoulder, sucking at my skin as she pulled away, gaining a satisfied growl from deep within my chest from her wicked way.

Moving my hands from her back, I grabbed hold of her hips, deciding that I felt the need to hear her moan from how I pleasured her. Holding her hips steady, I moved my thigh up and down against her aroused sex, mimicking the action that I so dearly wanted to do to her. I watched in shock as she clamped her eyes shut and grabbed hold of around my neck with both arms, as if she were holding on for dear life. I smiled to myself as I watched Bella writhing in my hold as I continued moving my leg up and down as I felt her begin to grind herself against me, causing more friction between us.

"I'm hot" I heard her stammer as I felt her pounding heartbeat matching mine against my chest. Her cheeks were flushed from our activities of teasing under the sheets, making her look edible as she looked at me with half closed eyes.

"Do you want to take your hoodie off?" I whispered into her ear, nibbling at her sensitive lobe before I raked my eyes down her body, praying to God she'd say yes as to discard the top, all gentlemanly thoughts having escaped me as soon as I'd felt her skin against mine.

"No" she whimpered as I nibbled again at her ear, stilling my actions as I looked into her eyes, wanting to see if she wanted me to stop. Her eyes mirrored the lust I felt for her, no regret or discomfort shone within them to show any signs of wanting to stop. Bella must have caught my confusion as she pressed her rosy soft lips to mine "I want _you_ to take my hoodie off" she breathed against my lips before she ran hers over mine in a feather light touch, biting down on my bottom lip when she noticed my squirming beneath her.

Having had enough of her maddening teasing, I flipped us both over so that I lay above her, our roles reversed as my body pressed onto hers. I smiled as I my eyes rested at the hem of her hoodie, already having ridden up to her waist from our fumbling. With one arm propping me up on my elbow, I used my other to pull her hoodie up, over her head. Inching it up slowly, revealing more and more of her soft, snowy, tempting skin. When I'd managed to expose to above her navel, Bella began squirming under my intense stare and snail like pace, I knew that it would have driven her wild to be moving so slowly, and I smiled at my knowing. "Edward" a whimper escaped her lips as she arched her back, telling me without words of her want of being rid of the fateful garment that was between us.

Knowing not to push my luck, and feeling my aroused member thumping painfully with want of release I tugged the hoodie from her, throwing it somewhere behind me as my eyes locked on her stunning form. My eyes ran slowly from her crimson tinted blushing face to her long, kissable neck, to the hollow at the base of her throat that I longed to dip my tongue into. My eyes moved further down over her luscious pale skin as I drank in the sight of her chest rising and falling rapidly with the wild breaths she took, smiling of the thought of her heart that was undoubtedly hammering beneath, just as wildly as mine was. Finally my eyes settled on the gentle swell of her breasts, both round and supple, making my hands itch to hold them and my mouth water with wanting to taste them. I managed to run my gaze down over her stomach which I noticed was flat and over the curve of her enticing hips. I locked my eyes back on her face, feeling overwhelmed by her beauty, as if I was a peasant laying beside the Goddess Venus in all her glory.

"Edward" I heard my goddess break my worshiping thoughts of her as I saw her eyes begin to fill with irritation and ache "Touch me" she gasped as she writhed beneath my eyes, as if I was able to caress her with my gaze alone "Touch me or so help me…" she threatened before grabbing hold of my hand and rested it on her stomach, the both of us sighing in relief at the contact.

A deep growl issued from the back of my throat as I ran my hand over her stomach, feeling her muscles tighten under my fingertips. I heard a faint giggle breaking my lust filled mind, bringing my attention to Bella who was stifling her giggles the best she could. "What?" I asked breathlessly as I noticed my eyes were concentrating on her chest as her giggles shook her body.

"You…" she breathed out "Growling like that" she said quietly, carefully. I looked to her face and she continued, looking a little sheepish "It's sexy".

I trailed my lips over her neck, kissing, nipping and sucking at her throat until I heard her moan my name breathlessly, her pleasured noises causing me to growl again "Like that" I asked as I liked my tongue over the distracting hollow at the base of her throat.

"Yes" she gasped as I growled again, smiling as I felt her wrap her arms around my neck and pulling my closer to her body. I moved my leg which was still rested between her up, issuing a little pressure between her legs "Yes…" she moaned as she pulled herself even closer to me.

Her hands moved from around my neck down over my back, causing my muscles to ripple under her touch as she swept them over my skin, massaging and skimming her nails as she roamed. Her actions caused my head for fall, my forehead resting against hers and my eyes closing as I concentrated on every feeling her hands sent through my hyper aware body. My eyes opened in an instant as I felt her fingers edging their way under the waistband of my sweats, moving slowly back and forth as she inched them down from my hips. She bit her lip in attempt to look innocent as she continued to pull my sweats off, only making herself look like the saucy minx that I was beginning to learn that she could be. _God help me and my sanity…_

Once she'd _finally_ freed me from my seats… _the slow pace_ _probably pay back for my having undressed her so slowly_ I turned my attention to the sweats that I saw that Bella had on, "May I?" I asked suavely as I indicated to article of clothing that felt like a barrier between the both of us, smiling my crooked grin at her as I rested my hands on the top of her sweats. Her face filled with a blush before she nodded slightly hesitantly in response, at which I stealthily took off her sweats, and following her hoodie, threw over my shoulder and out of sight.

"Bella" I whispered as I pressed my lips to her forehead, letting my lips linger there before pulling away. I watched as her face began to fill with pain "Bella?"

"I'm fine… I…" she groaned in agony, sounding opposite to the groaning I managed to get from her a few moments ago "have a pounding headache" she groaned out as she closed her eyes tightly, trying to dismiss it with a wave of her hand.

I dropped myself onto the bed, laying on my back as I slapped my hand to my forehead as the memory of Bella's fall and probable concussion rang in my mind. How could I have let my own lustful feelings over ride the knowledge that Bella was hurt? "I'm such and idiot Bella, I'm sorry" I gushed as I shook my head, closing my eyes in disappointment with myself.

I felt her warm body snuggling to my side and felt her small hand blindly reaching my face "Don't be sorry, I'm not" she said in a whisper as she took a deep breath in, blowing it out in a ragged breath. "I'm just sorry that I was so clumsy earlier and my headache ruined our fun" she said, I opened my eyes and saw a faint smile playing on her lips.

I let out and exaggerated sigh as I got up out of bed "I'll get you some more pills" I said, heading toward the door. "Got rejected with the age old excuse of 'I've got a headache' how pitiful" I added with a soft chuckled as I exited the room and headed toward the bathroom, grabbing the bottle of pain meds and a glass of water before heading back to my Bella.

I closed the door silently behind me before I turned to look at Bella sprawled on my bed, the sheets covering her soft skin as she covered her eyes with one of her arms. I made my way over to the bed before I knelt down by the side and set the glass of water on the bedside table, wrestled with the child security cap which baffled me on the bottle of pills. "Give it here" Bella sighed from above the bed as she stretched her hand out toward me. I handed the bottle to her and watched as she opened the cap in one swift motion, her eyes still closed.

"Show off" I muttered as I spilled two white pills onto my hand, gaining a weak smile from Bella who had undoubtedly heard my childish remark.

"Years of experience" Bella simply stated once she'd swallowed the pills and rested back against the pillows.

I made my way back to the other side of the bed and slid back in to its warmth, the familiarity of Bella snuggling to my side making my sigh in contentment. I revelled in the feeling of her warm breath fanning over my skin and her delicate hand resting on my chest, just above where my heat beat. I ran my hand up and down her back, running them in circles and silly designs as I looked down at her resting against me.

"G'night Romeo" she whispered as she tilted her face toward mine, searching for a kiss good night that I quickly complied with before she rested back in my arms.

I stared down at her as I watched the pain ease from her face and begin to look more peaceful with each minute that passed. "Good night my sleeping beauty" I whispered back, sure that she was fast asleep by now by the regularity of her rhythmic breathing, yet a faint smile tugged her lips none the less at my words.

* * *

**A/N:**** Just want to defend myself if any of you readers wanted Edward and Bella to really 'get it on' but I just want to say… **

**-its my story, so what I write goes… and also **

**-I don't want my Bella to be thought as a bit of a slut and my Edward as player if they just slept together after only **_**just**_** getting together… come on people! Think of the real world. **

**-I hadn't intended it to get so hot and steamy, so count your lucky stars! Haha.**

**P.s**** Sorry if it sucked, mega writer's block and its 2.55am right now in Wales-Great Britain… **

**Review please!!**


	20. Floor 1 Bella 0

**A/N: ****Hello stranger(s)!! I'm soooo sorry for the humongous delay but I do have to work to get the pennies rolling in I'm afraid! **

**This chapter is a little short, but I hope it makes up for the lack of updates for the last week!**

**Disclaimer: (seeing as I remember) I don't own anyone below :(**

* * *

**Floor 1. Bella 0**

**(Jake POV)**

"Bells? You makin' breakfast?" I called from the bottom of the stairs as I headed to sit with Alice and Emmett on the sofas, both their eyes trained on some kid's cartoons as they age their cereal.

"We thought she was still in her room with you" Rose said in confusion as she joined the three of us before the T.V, handing Emmett a glass of juice while she drank her black coffee.

"Nah, she wasn't there when I got up… wouldn't have heard her leave anyway, you know how I sleep like the dead" I smiled as I stretched my arms above me, trying to shake the fatigue that still lingered in me.

"Yeah, we know" Alice chirped in, shooting a pretend death glare my way as she spoke, causing Emmett and I to laugh "You wouldn't be laughing Emmett if you ever had to wake him up!" Alice almost growled as she planted her hands on hips, which was quite a defeat as she was still sat on the floor "He actually crushed me once when I tried to wake him up, he turned over and buried me between himself and the bed… I almost died you beast" she added, humour sparkling in her eyes as she crossed her arms defiantly across her chest and pouted.

"Awww… Alice…" I said as I got up, making my way over to give her a hug "You know you liked it" I teased and jumped back before she could get her little claws into me.

Her face looked black as she glared at me, but I knew how the sprite worked, I could see the humour threatening to spill by the look in her eyes. No doubt Rosalie had helped to perfect that poker face of hers. I did as I usually did, knowing it'd break her from her charade instantly. I slumped back in my chair, my eyes trained on the floor as I pouted a little and whispered out in a hurt voice "I only wanted a hug Ali…" adding a sigh to top off my little act.

I yelped as a bundle of black, yellow and blue jumped onto my lap, Alice dressed in her blue flannelled pyjamas adorned with yellow ducks landed on my lap, she just managed to wrap her arms around my neck as she giggled "There, you got your hug" excitement dancing in her eyes.

"Thanks" I gasped out as I slowly wound my arms around her, hugging her back while trying to catch my breath from the blow she gave to my chest. .

"Jazz!" Alice called excitedly, shouting into my ear in the process. She pulled her slight body away from my broad chest and turned on my lap, her hands outstretched, her fingers opening and closing as she begged Jasper to pick her up, off from me. The look of her wanting to get into Jasper's arms reminded me of little children who wanted to be picked up off the floor, or transferred from one parents arms to the other.

"Morning love" Jasper's calm voice spoke to Alice as he held her close to him. I almost passed out as I watched Alice change from her usual hyper sprite way, to closing her eyes and holding loosely to Jasper as he sat them both down on the sofa, looking like he'd slipped her a fast acting sedative.

"You're good" I said, mostly to myself. Only realising I'd spoken when Alice replied.

"You have no idea" her voice muffled as she pressed her mouth to Jasper's throat, giggling mischievously.

"Jasper, have you seen Bella?" I asked him, hoping to find where my Bells was hiding in this huge house. If she wasn't in her room or in the kitchen then I don't know where she could be.

"No, sorry" he said, while resting his chin on the top of Alice's head. I was so happy my little Alice had found someone she was so happy with, they seemed the perfect fit, even if he was about a foot taller than her.

"Lets play a game of 'Where's Wally' then" Rose said as she got up off the floor. Alice jumped from Jasper's lap which would have given any normal person a heart attack, but he looked like he was always ready for her bipolar style mood swings.

"Lets do this" Alice said, her eyes narrowing as she crouched, looking like she was going to pounce an invisible pray.

"Ah shit…" I whispered as I watched the both of them begin their hunting game. "Just stand back and observe, best to keep a little distance…" I whispered to a confused looking Jasper and an excited looking Emmett. "Don't even think about joining Emmett… I have the scars, believe me" I said as watched Rose and Alice signalling to each other at the bottom of the stairs, trying to look like spies, but looking more like they were trying to cast shadow finger puppets against the wall. "Just follow them, but keep at least three paces back" I warned them as I made my way to the stairs where Rose and Alice were currently crawling up "Poor deprived children…" I chuckled as I watched Alice rolling across the landing floor on her stomach, dusting off her pj's as she stood back up.

Emmett, Jasper and I stood on the landing, leaning against the wall as we watched Alice and Rose diving into their room, turning their beds upside down in their search for Bella, but making them back up tidily before joining us back on the landing. The three of us men were stood by Edward's door, guessing that Bella would probably be in there.

"She's probably in there right?" Rose said, pointing feebly toward the door and slumped her shoulders in defeat.

"Rose, could we do that sometime…" Emmett asked, his voice sounding weak as I watched him staring at Rose with excitement.

"Sure Peaches" she said, breaking out of her sullen mood and skipping to his side, whispering strategic plans to him, dropping a few hints on how to do a perfect roll and jump.

Jasper simply smiled at Alice and opened his arms to her, the result amazed me once again as I saw her excitement drain from her and calmness washing over the closer she got to him.

Rose opened the door slowly, careful as to not wake Edward if he was asleep and Bella if she was in there. Alice and Rose filled the doorway as Jasper, Emmett and I stood behind, able to look over their heads and into the room.

I sighed as I saw Bella fast asleep, looking so peaceful as she rested against Edward, who was running his hand over her hair, his gaze locked on her. He looked up once he'd heard Alice, Rose and Emmett's joint 'aww-ing' at the picturesque sight before us. "She was going to sleep on the sofa last night because of your snoring Jacob" Edward whispered, making sure to keep his voice quiet enough as to not wake Bella "But I was there already reading, and she had a little fall and banged her head…" he said as he looked back down at her, kissing her softly on the top of her head "so I told her to take my bed, but she asked me to stay" he shrugged, causing Bella to cuddle closer to his side "I wanted to make sure she was okay after the fall too, she had a bad headache and was a bit delirious" he smiled, probably remembering back to what Bella had done.

"Did she see unicorns or chipmunk fire-fighters?" I asked in a whisper, knowing how Bella's mind worked after a good knock. It seemed her mind protected itself by distorting reality and coming up with some very unique and random ideas.

"No" Edward chuckled quietly, running his hand over her shoulders "She thought I was an angel, but she got a little angry at me when she couldn't find my wings" he smiled as he kissed her forehead.

I shook my head, somehow being able to picture Bella doing that. I watched as Edward pulled the sheets higher up, covering her more and pulling her closer to him. I knew as soon as Bella introduced us that he'd be a good guy, but I wasn't going to let him or Bella know just yet. I was acting the role of the family member who has Bella's best interest in heart and who he has to impress, so that he can gain my blessing to let him court my Bells, even if it was in modern times, some things just stuck.

"No…" Bella mumbled, I felt the blood drain from my face as I thought of her having one of her nightmares. She'd told me that she'd stopped having them a while ago, which I hadn't believed. From the anxious looks on Alice and Rose's face, they felt the same as I did. I looked back at Bella, Edward strangely looking amused as he ran his hand over the side of her face, perhaps Bella hadn't told him of the nightmares she used to get after her mother's death "Tell the chickens tomorrow…" she mumbled, her brow creasing in aggravation as she spoke. I rolled my eyes and turned to leave, knowing if Bella was peaceful enough to dream of chickens, then she was safe enough in Edward arms.

"I'll tell them, don't worry" I heard Edward tell her over the stifled laughter coming from Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Rose.

"Thanks" she sighed as I turned back to close the door after us spectators, catching a glimpse of the protective, caring look that ran from Edwards eyes and seemed to wash over Bella.

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

"Hide and seek?" I added to the list of suggestions that Rose and Emmett where currently spouting out as we stood beneath the canopy of the trees, a blanket of fallen leaves beneath our feet. The suggestions so far had been twister and poker from an excited Emmett, who failed to process the fact that we had no twister mat or playing cards. Rose had suggested we go for a walk, gaining a chorus of 'no's' from all of us and a game of catch, at which I refused to take part in. Jacob had backed up my reluctance to play, saying that he didn't feel like a visit to the hospital after I tripped over a branch and broke and arm or leg.

And so I'd suggested hide and seek, thinking that it didn't require much effort and once I'd found a good spot, I could just sit it out and wait.

"Top idea chum" was Emmett's answer to my suggestion, pretending to tip his imaginary hat at me, earning an ashamed shake of the head from Rose.

"Not it!" Jake called as he sprinted his was toward the coverage of the trees. His outburst was followed by Alice giggling as she ran after him, Jasper snapping out of his daze of watching Alice as she disappeared out of sight and following suit. Emmett and Rose hastily ran off too, leaving Edward and I in the small clearing.

I turned to look at him, only to see his green eyes boring into mine, dazzling me with his gaze as he stepped closer to me, resting his hands on my waist as he leant his mouth to my ear, nibbling my lobe, torturing me with his actions. "Not it" he whispered against my ear and pulled away, a crooked grin on his face before he turned and ran away from me, leaving me short of breath and dazed.

"Not funny" I growled before heading off in no particular direction, cursing under my breath at Edward's wicked way. Two can play at that game I thought as my eyes searched through the leaves, branches and the tree stumps. After five minutes of unsuccessful searching I sighed, kicking the leaves beneath my feet as I walked on, having given up on much hope of finding anyone, perhaps if I just called out that I gave up they'd have mercy on me I thought as I kicked the leaves some more, watching as they scattered back to the ground.

I kicked again at the leaves as I turned to the left, only having my foot collide with something solid, making me loose my balance. I stretched my arms out and clamped my eyes shut, ready for the impact, only to be slightly winded as I felt something strong wrap around my middle. Opening my eyes I saw that I was upright, and a pair of strong arms wrapped around me. I smiled as I turned around in Edward's hold "Good catch" I whispered before pressing my lips to his, sighing as the warmth of his warmed mine.

"I didn't want the ground to take the lead with your score keeping" he said, brushing his lips across my cheek and over my jaw, causing me to tilt my head back, silently begging him to kiss my throat.

I gasped as I felt his mouth on my neck, sucking at it and causing breath to become laboured, panting as he began biting at my sensitive skin, driving me wild.

My fingers twined into his hair, pulling at it as he bit the sensitive skin that was between my throat and shoulder, sending thrills through my body and a moan to escape my lips. I pulled harder at his hair as I felt him dip his tongue into the hollow at the base of my throat which drove me mad, causing him to growl seductively against my skin.

I arched my back, pressing myself closer to his fit body. "Ouch" Edward grumbled against my neck as he pulled away, rubbing his shoulder and looking behind him.

"What?" I asked as I pulled my hands reluctantly from his hair to rest on his waist, looking around as Edward searched between the trees.

"Something hit me… on the shoulder…" he whispered as he looked over my shoulder, squinting as he searched over the leaves. "Ouch" he said again as he whipped his head back around behind him, looking at the floor where there lay two large acorns in the midst of leaves.

A soft giggling that I knew could only belong to Alice reached my ears as I searched the ground; Edward rubbed at his back again, trying to ease the pain. A snort came from Alice as another acorn hit Edward's back, causing him to curse under his breath and brake away from my hold. I looked up and laughed as I saw Alice swinging her legs joyfully up on a tree's thick branch, as she toyed with a fourth acorn in her hands. "You two need to get a room!" she laughed as she threw the fourth acorn to the ground between Edward and I. "Come on big strong guy, help me down then" Alice said as she held her arms out, expecting Edward to be forgiving and aid her to the ground… how wrong she was.

"No way, jump pixie. If you can get yourself up, you can get yourself down" Edward said, playing his perfect poker face as he crossed his arms over his chest and raised an eyebrow in waiting.

"No… Bella… tell him to get me down" Alice squealed as she shifted on the tree's branch, her eyes shooting from my face to Edwards, panic beginning to build.

"Edward, get her down please" I whispered to him.

"Bella I'm stuck… no! Get me down" she began to sob as she dropped her head to her hands.

"I'm coming Alice, hang on" Edward called as he made his way to her, looking regretful at pretending to leave her stranded in the tree "I was only kidding".

"Get out the way" Jasper growled. I watched as he ran passed Edward, cutting him off and stood at the base of the tree, his eyes looking thunderous before they turned softly toward Alice as he spoke "Jump honey, I'll catch you, your safe" he said, just loud enough for her to hear and calmly enough as to sooth her, his arms outstretched ready to catch her.

Alice pried her hands from her face, wiping a few stray tears as she blinked at Jasper, sniffling back her sobs as she readied herself to jump. Her eyes mirrored the determined set of her face as she jumped from the thick mossy branch of the tree and into Jaspers welcoming safe arms.

"Your safe now honey" I heard Jasper whisper as he clamped his arms around Alice's slight frame "Bella, you got three more to look for right?" Jasper said in a voice loud enough to reach Edward and I. I nodded my head, not sure if he'd seen me or not and headed in the direction of more trees, looking for any sign of Rose, Emmett or Jake, Edward at my side.

I finally managed to find Rose who was crouched behind a tree, shredding dried, dead leaves in her hands in her boredom.

Emmett, Edward and I later found was crouched before a leafy bush, holding a branch in each hand to act as camouflage, having had spread two lines of dirt across his face to act as added camouflage.

Jacob we found was simply lying on the ground, behind a fallen tree, his arms crossed under his head as he starred up at the cover of leaves before him.

Having found Edward first, it was now his turn to be the seeker, while the rest of us hid. "Good luck" I whispered to him, giving him a quick peck on the cheek before I made my way with the others into the vastness of trees, wondering how we'd all find our way back to the car as each step looked like the last.

I walked as quickly as I could, trying to look for a good hiding spot while at the same time watching my feet so that I wouldn't fall flat on my face, which would give the ground a gaining point.

I stopped and looked around after walking for a few minutes in no recognisable direction; I couldn't hear or see anyone else and bit my lip in anxiousness. Would Edward be able to find me I wondered as I spun around, closing my eyes in attempt to pick up on any voices.

I stayed as I was for a few minutes before I heaved a sigh of relief, Emmett's echoing laugh reached me and I snapped my eyes open, desperate to find someplace to hide, how stupid would I look standing in the middle of a clearance with my eyes closed? I thought as I looked around me again, except I was looking for a hiding space this time, and not another human being.

A large looming tree a few hundred yards away caught my eye… _perfect _I thought as I advanced toward it, hurrying to reach it before Edward had a chance to spot me, praying I wouldn't fall over in my haste.

I smiled as I got to be a few feet away from the tree, knowing I'd be able to hide with ease behind the tree. I turned to look behind me as I took the last couple of steps.

That's when the ground decided to cheat...

* * *

**A/N: I know! Another cliffy! (Smiles devilishly) ****I just had to :P**

**Keep those beautiful reviews coming in!! I hope to get at least one day off next week so I'll try my best to cram as much writing into my day as I can! **

**Thank you. Thank you. Thank you. **


	21. E&A

**Disclaimer****- Not by me, by Stephenie (that rhymes!!) Meyers. Woah… how sad am I lol! **

**A/N****: Hope this chapter makes up for the lack of updating since about a week. I'm sorry. I have been working 12 days in a row, no chance to write much I'm afraid. **

**Sorry for the c****liffy in the last chapter!! (Not!) Haha just had to do it. I wont keep you hangin' any longer, read on. **

* * *

**E&A. **

**(Bella POV)**

"Stu-" groan "pid ground" I spat out as I clamped my eyes shut, trying my best to block out the pain that was surging through me like wild fire "Frigging get one up on me why don't you… big fat cheater" I added as I tried to sit myself up the best I could. I sat, surrounded by dirt, leaves, roots and bugs. Why did my clumsiness have to kick in at stupid times? Turning an innocent game of hide and seek into a search and rescue mission.

"Help" I croaked out, the pain that wracked my body constricting my vocal chords from working properly. I coughed, trying my best to clear my throat before I tried my second attempt at shouting for help, managing a decent volume.

I looked up, out of the hole that had engulfed me, seeing the continuous colours of brown, green, yellow and orange. Where the hell was everyone? I wondered as I continued to look up and out from where I was stuck, did they think I'd found a fabulous hiding place? I laughed to myself, in a way I had I thought as I looked back at where I was heaped on the muddy ground.

"Shhhhhiiiittt" I groaned as I wave of pain passed through my left leg, I clenched both my hands into fists as I tried to control the pain, which only bought more as I realised that my left arm was also busted. Great… just great I thought as I panted for breath and looked at my left side. That's going to cost me about two months off work I thought as I sighed, the left side of my chest aching.

I rested my head back against the wall of dirt behind me, trying to focus my attention on where most of the pain was coming from. My years of accidents and injuries had taught me how to concentrate my attention on where the pain was coming from, making it easier on myself if I needed to know where to place and ice pack, or if my injuries were worse, easier on the hospital staff so they'd know where to start looking to fixing up. I clenched my teeth together as I moved my left leg, I guessed that I'd broken one of the bones in my leg from the pain and from the ache in my wrist, I'd either bruised it or sprained it. My side hurt, but it wasn't agonising to breathe, bruising was probably the cause for the pain rather than any breakages I told myself as I tried moving my right side, finding all was ship shape on that side.

Analysis over, I turned my attention on trying to get Edward and the other's to find me. "Help" I shouted again, trying my best to hear in between each shout for any sounds of footsteps, laughter or my name being called out.

I looked at my watch, trying to figure out how long I'd been trapped in this God forsaken hole. From the time that the hands showed on the face of my dirt covered watch, I'd been down this hole for about half an hour already. Had I passed out? I bet the fall from last night hadn't helped matters as I fell, hitting my head would have been inevitable I suppose, me being me, queen klutz Bella Swan I thought as I shut my eyes, resting my head back, praying that someone would find me soon. I could feel the pain beginning to pound in my leg, the adrenaline that had been surging through me body from the shock was probably wearing off, meaning the pain was seeping through me, making me conscious of every bruise and cut I could feel covering my skin.

"Help me! Please!" I shouted as loudly as I could one more time, my eyes beginning to sting from the tears I was battling to hold in. The tears weren't forming because of my physical pain, they were threatening to spill because I felt so defeated. I felt tired of having to keep myself on my toes when it came to my face colliding with the floor, tired from all the drama with that Mike Newton and I just wanted to be comfortable, settled. To iron out all the worries that battled with me when I closed my eyes, the worry that nagged at the back of my mind when I thought of Edward leaving me or that I'd become distant with Jacob now that I'd moved away from home. This weekend had proved other wise; Edward had been a gentleman last night, taking care of me when I fell, had a headache as well as other needs. Jacob had managed to charm Edward, Emmett and Jasper, the four guys together last night after our little get together around the table had been warming to watch. The four of them talking about 'guy' stuff while us girls hushed and scowled at them while we tried to watch a movie. Men… they had no tact.

"Bella?" the voice of my Greek God rang out above me, followed by a stampede of footsteps. "Bella!" I opened my eyes, waiting to see Edward's perfection before me.

"Bells honey! Where are you?" I heard Jacob call after Edward "Dude, she's not usually this good at hiding…" he added, probably confused at how I'd kept myself hidden for so long. He'd soon find out.

"Help!" I shouted one last time, hoping I wouldn't have to do it again.

"Shit."

I looked up to see Jacob, Alice, Jasper and Rose towering above me.

"Good hiding place Bella" Emmett called out as I saw his form inching closer to the hole.

I sighed as I saw a pair of green eyes shining down at me.

"We'll get you out of there Bella, just wait a little longer okay" the owner of the spell binding green eyes told me, washing away my anxieties.

I nodded in reply as I gritted my teeth, a sharp stab in my leg taking over most of my senses.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

I battled with what I wanted to do, and what I knew was the sensible thing to do. My body and mind demanded that I jump down into the hole with my Bella, to comfort her and make sure she was safe, but luckily logic stepped in and finally took over the rains quickly, dismissing my foolish want, reasoning with myself that I wouldn't be much help being stuck down there with her. I needed to be strong and take care of the situation.

I turned away from the sight of my fallen angel who was squeezing her eyes shut and clenching her jaw tightly as she tried to hide the pain from the rest of us, she looked so small and vulnerable. I looked around to the others as I tried to think of a way to get Bella out. Emmett was stood with his arm loosely around Rose's shoulder as she stood as still as a statue next to him, one of her hands held to her forehead as she stared unseeingly at the gaping hole in the ground in which Bella was trapped.

A sound of a heart wrenching sob prickled my ears and I looked to see Alice slumped on the dry yellow leaves, clinging to Jasper who had crouched down to sit with her as she cried into his chest, mumbling phrases of "Get her out" and "Stupid ground".

I sighed as I shot the hole a quick glance, would Jacob think that I was unable to care for Bella now that he'd seen how she'd been hurt when I could have prevented it, if only I had stayed with her, taken care of her like I should have. A large, warm hand rested on my shoulder as I scolded myself at my neglect toward Bella. I looked at who the owner of the hand was, looking straight at Jacob.

"Don't beat yourself up Edward. I of all people know by now that this was bound to happen to Bella sooner or later. She's been experiencing a dry spell when it comes to accidents and emergencies lately. I guess last night was kind of like a trial run…warm up…" he stopped to look toward where my Bella was now trapped, in pain, suffering. When he turned back to look at me, I didn't expect to see a faint smile on his face "you passed that one, so I guess that you can now handle any kind of misfortune that hits our Bella." he smiled wider this time before his eyes darkened and the smile vanished from his face. "How do we get her out Edward…" he asked as he trailed off, his voice a mere whisper as he rubbed the back of his neck in anxiousness.

"Emmett" I called as I thought of a plan over in my mind "You and Rose go get the cars, bring them as close as you can" I said as I threw the keys of my Volvo at him. Emmett blinked twice at the keys which he held in his hand before he pulled Rose behind him toward the cars. He'd probably been stunned that I'd handed the keys of my precious Volvo to him. But desperate times called for drastic measures.

"What do you want us to do?" Jasper asked me as he pulled a gloomy looking Alice up with him, holding her close.

I thought for a few moments. I knew that Alice didn't like small spaces, that time in the garden was proof enough and her thinking she was stuck up the tree earlier had spooked her, but what I needed her to do was necessary. "Alice, do you think you could go down to Bella?" I asked, holding up my hand to silence her as I saw her eyes grow wide and her mouth open, ready to spill forth her rejection "She needs help down there, you're the only one who we could lower down there and keep her as distracted as possible. Please Alice, for Bella" I added, hoping that if she wouldn't do it for me, that she'd do it for her best friend.

"No, you can't make me go down that pit. Tell him Jasper" Alice cried as she stepped away from the hole, shooting looks between me, Jasper and the hole. "Don't make me do this" she whispered as her eyes locked on Jaspers.

"Alice love, you're the only one who can help Bella right now. Be strong. I know you can do this, and you will. You trust me don't you?" I heard Jaspers always calming voice speak to Alice.

"Of course I trust you, you idiot! It's that hole I don't trust, what if I can't get back out, or it falls in on me? I'll be trapped and buried bloody alive!" she said in hysterics, her hands shaking and as tears ran slowly down from the corner of her eyes, down her cheeks and dropped to the ground.

"I won't let that happen Alice. You know I wouldn't" Jasper's reasoning voice rang out, seeming to calm Alice's hysteria with each word. "Do it for Bella…" he added while closing the small gap that had been created between them "Do it for me"

"I'll go and try to reason with her too" Jacob's voice made me jump as I came back to reality. I'd been so wrapped up in the goings on of Alice and Jasper and how they were such am amazing couple that I'd forgotten that Jacob was still stood next to me, awaiting orders. I nodded as he took a step toward them both.

"Get the tow ropes from mine and Emmett's trunks when he and Rose get here" I added as an after thought before I turned back to the hole where I could hear my Bella's heavy breathing.

I sat on the ledge of the hole, careful not to go too close and fall in myself "What hurts?" I asked as I saw her let out a long pain ridden breath.

"Nothing, I'm okay. How are you?" she said, unable to hide the pain that laced each word she spoke.

"I'm fine and dandy…" I said, laced with sarcasm. I sighed. She was always so selfless, trying to make everyone happy before she got to herself. "Just tell me what hurts Bella, and don't say that nothing hurts again, I can see the pain in your eyes and face and hear it in your voice and with each breath" my voice sounded demanding, even to me.

"Fine. My left leg is broken and I think my arm might be bruised or badly sprained…" she said as she kept her eyes down. She was hiding something.

"What else?" I asked and watched as she grimaced from my knowledge of her hiding information from me.

"My ribs hurt a bit." She said in a sigh, looking up to me and showing me with her eyes that she was telling the truth.

I groaned as I saw her wince again in pain "I'm such and idiot, I should have stayed with you, taken care of you… crappy boyfriend I turned out to be" I grumbled to myself, mentally beating myself up over the situation.

A snort came from below and I looked to see Bella laughing quietly. I felt my forehead crease in confusion as I watched her trying to control herself enough to speak… had she hit her head?

"You plank Edward! Weren't you listening to Jacob yesterday?" she giggled "You should know by know how much of an accident pro I am, last night was evidence enough" she added, sobering up as she said "Bella Swan, always the klutz".

"I'll be there to catch you from now on Bella, I promise." I said as I saw her moving the fingers of her left hand testing it as she flexed them

"Calm down Edward, I'll be out of here in no time" shining her breathtaking smile at me "The doctors will patch me up and I'll be back home in a few hours, I could even cook us all dinner if it'll get you to stop being so self loathing.

I almost jumped from where I sat when I heard her speak so freely of cooking dinner tonight "Are you mad? You are not getting off that cute bum of yours till you leg is 100 healed, do you hear me?" I growled. "And don't argue back" I added in and after thought, knowing she would.

"I was kidding… jeeze" she rolled her eyes before she gasped and clutched her leg with her right hand. "Shit… it" she ground out in between her clenched teeth.

The sound of two engines advancing caught my attention. "Bella love, I'll get you out of there as quickly as I can" I said as I got up off the ground "I'll be back in a minute" I said before I turned to see Emmett, Rose and Jacob coming back from the car's, two yellow tow ropes held on Jacobs hands.

"Lower me down"

I turned to see Alice's pale face looking up at me, her eyes shining with tears from the crying but her eyes shone brighter with the determination that seemed to radiate within them and in her stance.

I smiled weakly as I told her of my plan to lower her down to be with Bella, to keep her company, but more importantly to secure the ropes beneath her. She nodded as I told her and gave Jasper a quick kiss before Emmett and Jake began to lower her down, Jasper calling words of encouragement along with Rose as she descended lower.

"Howdy dudey" I heard her chirp as her feet hit the ground, her voice sounding cheerful.

"Hunky dory" Bella replied before the both of them laughed and I watched Alice sitting down beside Bella. I didn't miss the way her eyes shot around the small space in which she was caged.

"Yeah, if you and Edward take the lower half…" I hear Emmett say and turned my attention toward the rest of us who were stood next to the hole. Emmett was stood on one side of the hole, reeling up the rope that had lowered Alice down as he spoke to Jasper and Jacob "Me and Jake can take the upper half, should be no problem, she's as light as a feather, right Edward" Emmett asked as he picked the second reel of rope up from the ground.

"You okay honey" Jasper called as he inched his way back toward the hole, looking anxious as he was probably fretting over how Alice was coping in the small space below. "And you Bella, you okay?"

"Push on back up Jasper, Bella and I are trying to have ourselves a much needed girly chat down here! Now shoo, go back to the guys okay". She called from the hole, sounding of all sweetness and sugar as she did her best to hide her fear from him. "Love you" she called out after as Jasper took a few step back toward Emmett, Jacob, Rose and I. A goofy smile spread across his face.

Now that little Miss Jasper is back with us…" Emmett sighed before his brows knotted in confusion as he took in Jasper's dazed look. He snapped his fingers in front of Jaspers eyes which caused him to snap out of his daze "as I was saying… back with us… we can get this show on the road" he said as he lead the way back toward the hole.

I nodded as I walked around to stand opposite Jasper, next to Jacob. Jasper and I held on to one of the ropes as Jacob and Emmett held the other. They would lower theirs and Alice would snake it under Bella so that it would go under her arms while the lower rope that Jasper and I held would go under her knees. We'd have to make sure that we pulled her up steadily, but I had faith in the four of us, we all wanted Bella out.

The four of us lowered the ropes and waited as Alice did her bit, still talking away, something about a 'Twilight' movie that she was going to treat Bella to when it come out to the cinemas as she secured the ropes beneath her. Rose added to the conversation as they chatted away, just as if the three of them were sat at home in the living room, relaxing and sipping on coffee.

"On the count of three" I called as Alice gave us the thumbs up, turning back to Bella as she continued talking, seeming to forget where she was and what situation she and Bella were currently in.

The four of us pulled at the rope and made steady progress. Rose was stood the base of the hole, telling us when we were tilting Bella one way or another and calling out encouragement to her as we raised her higher and higher out of the hole. I concentrated on every move I made, making sure I didn't pull to hard or too slack while at the same time analyzing my Bella, from her gasps, to her groans and from the way that her eyes closed tightly every now and again from the pain.

"Thank God" I whispered to myself as the four of us began to walk with Bella, to set her down on solid ground, a fair distance away from the hole. We slowly set her down on the blanket of yellow and brown crackling leaves. "Bella" I whispered her name as I fell to my knees and ran my hands over her face, my fingertips tingling as I touched the smooth expanse of her cheek and forehead.

"Get Alice out" she croaked as she gulped, her right hand balled into a fist as her left lay resting on her stomach "Get Alice out" she repeated in a stronger voice.

I turned to see that Jasper was already standing beside the hole, collecting the ropes back up again while Rose talked to Alice, telling her she did well, that Bella would be fine while also saying it was all due to her and her bravery that she got out safely. I sighed as I thought of how Alice had gone against her phobia to get her best friend to saftely. "Their getting her out now love" I said as I turned back to her "Lets get you to hospital" I added, standing up and turning to look for Jacob, knowing Bella would want him with her as he usually was.

"You go" Jacob said quietly, I turned to see him standing behind me, looking down at Bella who lay still on the ground, breathing slowly and deeply. "Stay with her, demand that you stay with her, only leave her side when she has to go to radiology… I've never seen her this bad" he whispered, turning to look at me, his eyes showing the shock that must have just hit him.

I nodded mutely as I looked down at my hands, they shook so violently that I had to clasp them together just to still them. I'm in no fit state to move Bella I thought, feeling frustrated with myself.

"I'll do it" Emmett said from beside me, clasping his hand on my shoulder as he moved to stand next to Bella.

"Bells honey, I'm gona go help Rose and Jasper to get the sprite out okay. We'll meet you at the hospital…" Jacob said as Emmett bent down and scooped Bella up effortlessly into his boulder like arms "You behave now you hear, no flirting with any of them high flying doctors anymore, you've got Edward now" he added in a jest, his voice sounding a little weak.

"Party pooper" Bella sighed, a small smile on her beautiful face as she answered Jacob.

I left Jacob, Jasper and Rose to get Alice out as I walked along side Emmett and Bella, thankful that Emmett had been here to do what I should have been able to do, to carry my own girlfriend to safety… stupid nerves.

"I'll help you get back on your feet Bells, at no cost of course… but you could pay me back by cooking your lush meals once your healed… for a year, I think that would do it" Emmett joked as we neared my Volvo which I zapped open "We could try working on your balance too…" he laughed as I opened the back door for him to slide Bella into the back seat to lie down.

I closed the door after her and made my way around to the other side, so that I could sit with Bella's head rested on my lap, I'd let Emmett take the wheel, just this once seeing as it was an emergency.

Getting into the hospital all passed in a blur. Doctors and nurses ran about in flashes of white coats and specific coloured uniform. I demanded to wait with Bella as the doctors checked her over, confirming her suspicion that she'd broken her leg, sprained her wrist and bruised her rib, possibly sustained a hairline fracture in one rib. I held on to her right, free, undamaged hand as they studied her, only letting go when I had to, running my hand over hair and temples instead.

I was now on my way to wait in the family waiting room until the nurses had finished with her in radiology. I wasn't allowed to go there, just like Jacob had said.

I smiled as I remembered the words the kind, old, mother like nurse spoke to me as she lead me from the room where Bella lay and a few paces down the hall, her name tag reading 'Jean' "Now kid, you just go wait in the family room, down the there, third door on the left, just before the coffee machine" she stopped walking and indicated with her withered hand "She'll be fine, your wife's one of those people who I call a fighter, a tough cookie" she smiled as she shifted to one hip "You're a lucky man to have snapped a gem like her up".

"I know" I smiled back to her, not wanting to correct the kind nurse as to the fact Bella was just my girlfriend, not wife… yet.

"She's lucky to have you too kid" she added in a soft voice "I can see in those eyes of yours how much you love her, your both so lucky" she added before she waved vaguely before her "Third door sweetie, to the left" she turned and made her way back to the room where Bella was.

My heart had stuttered as I'd watched the doors opening moments later and Bella's paler than usual form lying on the bed coming out, and being lead away toward the lifts. "You take good care of that one Ludo" Jean called out to the doctor who led Bella toward the lifts; he nodded his head, muttering a quick 'will do'. "Good boy Cludo" Jean then laughed as she passed through a pair of doors and out of sight.

I grasped the handle of the family waiting room door, knowing that the others were probably waiting for me in there, for any news on how Bella was doing. I let out a breath as I opened the door. I stood in the doorway, watching as Jacob paced back and forth, as Rose toyed with Emmett's hair he rested his head on her lap, lying across four chairs. Alice sat silently on Jaspers lap, biting her nails as he swayed the both of them rhythmically back and forth, gazing at the floor as he did so. I pushed the door closed behind me which caused a 'click', the sound caught their attention, causing Jacob to stop pacing, Alice to pounce off from Jaspers lap and Rose to stand up, causing Emmett to topple to the floor, grumbling as he rubbed his elbow and got up to sit on a chair.

"How is she?"

I looked over at Jacob, one of his hands fell at his side while the other rested on the back of his neck. "She's just gone up to radiology… I wasn't allowed to go with her" I answered his question, adding the last bit, wanting him to know that I wanted to be with her, but was prohibited. "She's broken her leg and sprained her wrist, they're just checking to see if she's got a hairline fracture in one of her ribs now".

I made my way to sit down, letting my head drop into my hands, feeling defeated and worn out.

"Chill" I heard Jacob whisper and looked up to see Alice biting her bottom lip and nodding, making her way back to Jasper and Jacob gave Rose a quick hug and pointed at a chair, telling her to sit as he sat himself down beside Jasper and Alice.

I ran my hands through my hair, pulling at it in aggravation. I was so mad at myself that I'd let Bella get hurt like that, I knew deep down that I probably couldn't have stopped it, but the knowledge that I _might_ have been able to bit away at me. I felt a little better when I remembered that Emmett had offered to help Bella to get her leg muscles back strong again, I thought of my step father Carlisle, he'd be able to keep an eye on Bella for me, it'd save her from having to attend all those hospital appointments and I'd get to see more of him, and hopefully my mother too.

We all waited another few minutes before Jean popped her head back through the door "Chin up kid, she's fine. She hasn't cracked a rib, so that's good right? Just a little bit of bruising, but nothing that a bit of time'll fix. You can go see her now, your wife's been callin' for you, been askin' for her Edward" she smiled as she looked from me, around the room at the others "Well aint she a lucky lady with all you here to see her too, come on in then kids" she called as she pushed the door open wider and motioned with her hands for us to follow.

I smiled and instantly felt lighter from Jean's kind, supportive and easy demeanour. "Thanks for everything Jean" I said as I made my way toward her, taking her warm, wrinkled hand in mine and placing a small kiss on the back of her hand.

"Well aint she the luckiest girl alive to have you" she said, laughing as I dropped her hand, shooing me toward the door which Bella was behind.

"Jean my lovely, come 'ere" I heard Emmett's voice call out, followed by a round of laughter and giggles. I could only imagine that Emmett had pulled her into one of his bear hugs, probably spinning her around a few times too.

I didn't see any of it though as I pushed my way through the doors which obscured Bella from me. I sighed in relief as I saw her sitting on the side of the hospital bed, looking a little pale and tired, but her eyes shone as they met mine.

"Doc says I'm good to go. I've got to take about two or three months off work though" she spoke as I made my way toward her, taking in the sight of her bandaged wrist and cast covered left leg.

"That wont be a problem" I said as I stood before her, resting my hands on her knees before I leant down and pressed my lips to hers, my whole body feeling alive with just one touch of her against me. "I'm going to get my piano bought over from my parents house and I can teach kids from home, that way I can stay home with you too. My dad's a doctor, I could get him to check you over every now and again, save us having to commute all the way to the hospital, and I'd get to see my parents" I paused before adding the next thought that had been playing on my mind for the last few days "You could meet my parents too… ask them over for dinner… they could meet Alice and Rose too, catch up with Jasper…" I babbled in nervousness.

"That would be nice" I looked down at Bella, seeing a stunning smile on her beautiful face, pushing all my anxious nerves from me "I could cook, I-I mean tell someone the instructions to how to cook a um… certain meal…" she trailed off, stuttering when she'd seen my stern face. I'd already told her the score on that matter.

"Good" I whispered before I kissed her again, revelling on the feel of her against my lips, beneath my hands.

"We should head home" Bella whispered, her breathing sounding a little raspy as I kissed my way from her mouth to her neck, darting my tongue into the hollow at the base of her throat, making her gasp and grab hold of my arms.

"Shit"

I pulled my lips away from her throat to see her holding her left wrist in her hand, chanting a list of profanities under hear breath. I wanted to kick myself as I watched her riding out the pain "Sorry" I said feebly, looking down as her chanting began to slow.

"Too darn sexy for your own good… husband" she said, laughing lightly as I looked back at her "Jean, the nice nurse, you know?" she asked, I nodded in reply "she thought we were married" her smile almost blew my away "I liked it" she whispered as she leant forward, resting her head against my chest as I draped my arms around her.

"Me too" I whispered back, feeling ten feet tall from her confession.

"She liked me the best" growled a deep voice from the other side of the doors.

"In your dreams sunshine" a stern, high pitched voice rang out defiantly.

"Wana take this outside Pixie?" Emmett's voice grew deeper, threateningly.

"Bring it" Alice stated simply.

The sound of them bickering reached Bella and I, I could feel her shaking with laughter against me as we listened to their childlike antics.

"Would you two quit it?" Jacob said, trying to stop the squabbling pair.

"Yeah, sorry" Emmett said quietly, probably looking down at the floor.

"Sure" Alice replied, no doubt with an innocent look on her face.

"It was obvious I was her favourite" Jacob said, unable to hold back his laughter.

"Lets take the kids home" Bella mumbled against me before leaning back and looking up at me "We should let them run around in the garden, ware them out before sending them to bed" she laughed, rolling her eyes as the sound of continuous bickering seeped into the room from the ajar door.

I took a step back, looked at her busted leg and picked her up in my arms, there was no way I was letting her have the excuse of walking and I couldn't see any wheelchairs in sight. And truth be told, I liked it better this way, Bella clinging on to me as I held her close to me. "You could have just gone and asked for a wheelchair you know" Bella sighed as we walked out of the room, passing the others who were still bickering and made our way toward reception.

"Are thee complaining fair maiden?" I asked, pretending to be aghast from her statement.

"Oh hell no" she whispered as she pressed her lips to my throat, earning a squeeze from my hands form where I held her.

"Um… sir" a small, young voice called out from behind me as I made my way toward the entrance. I turned to see who looked like a new member of staff pointing his hand at a wheelchair and then to Bella who was still comfortably and safely in my arms "You might need one of these… you know, just a thought…" he croaked as he looked over Bella, no doubt as stunned as I was by her beauty, I couldn't blame him.

"I guess" I muttered as I made my way over to the wheelchair that was ready and waiting. I lowered Bella down, making sure she was okay before I lead her out before me toward my car.

"I liked it better in your arms" I heard her mumble as I directed her down the ramp.

"Soon" I whispered, gaining myself another one of her stunning smiles as she turned around in the chair.

* * *

**A/N: Named**** it E&A coz it reminded me of some fun times back at school with my buddies, we kinda got in the habit of calling A&E (Accident and Emergency at the hospital) E&A. **

**The character 'Jean' is based on the woman I work with at the hotel place, as does the twin – BookMe, she works with her more than me. She's the bestest! She's fifty something, says 'shit' a lot when she messes up and calls every young person around the place 'kid'. She so cool!**

**Need to give the band 'Denali' a big shout out!! Thanks to them; I managed to write about 12 pages in a matter of about 4 hours (coffee and cake breaks included)**

"_**Hello? Hello!? Oh there you are kid!! This is Jean speaking to you. How you doin'? You alright? Good… good. Now then, be good would you and do a review thingy for this story. I'm not good with machines and the web and what not, but apparently, your supposed to click on that little button thing down there… that's it kid, just press the button… yeah like that… now write something nice… you've got it kid, you've got it… see, wasn't that hard was it?" **_


	22. Morning sunshine

**Disclaimer: Not mine, Stephenie's. **

**A/N****: Work, for some reason seem to get a kick out of making me work ungodly hours… I apologise for the delay, but it's technically all their fault, so go yell at them for me!! Haha. So yeah, so sorry for the delay…**

* * *

**Morning sunshine. **

**(Bella POV)**

Sunlight woke me, shining merciless through the slit between the golden curtains, blinding me its bright rays. Of all days to be sunny, it had to be today, when I was cooped up in bed, unable to go out for a walk to soak it up and appreciate it, but most importantly, it had to peek through and shine down on the exact place where my head rested, so comfortably, waking me up from my peaceful sleep. Stupid sun.

I groaned as I reluctantly turned as best as I could over in bed, hoping I'd be able to lie as I was for a while before the earth rotated some more and the sun found my face again. I sighed as I breathed in the alluring sent that was undeniably the essence of Edward. I reached my arm out, looking for him, wanting to snuggle up to him and hide my face into his chest, blocking the light from burning my eyes. I felt my brow knot in confusion as my hands found nothing… absolutely nothing except bed sheets, air and some more bed sheets. I unwillingly cracked one eye open, only to confirm that Edward was absent. I grumbled incoherently in disappointment..

I closed my eyes, the scent of Edward infused in the sheets would be enough to satisfy me for now I reasoned with myself as I shrank away from the thought of getting out of bed yet.

"Dave, to the left… no!! Not that left! My left, your right… you complete and utter donkey!"

I cracked one eye open again and as before my forehead scrunched in confusion. Who the hell were 'Dave' and his friend that was downstairs? In my home.

"Edward" I called as I tried to recall any of my fellow housemates mentioning anyone called 'Dave' in their conversations. I came up blank.

"Bella!" Edward gasped from the doorway; having had ran up a flight of stairs "What is it? What hurts? How many painkillers do you want? One or two? Do you want some breakfast? Do you need help to get to the bathroom?" Edward gushed out, at the same time panting for breath, which as I watched him, I admired his skill.

"I'm fine." I simply stated, my eyes still closed, not wanting to open them and officially declare myself awake, one eye being opened at a time didn't count in my books. I patted a space on the bed, wanting Edward to calm down, but most importantly wanting to touch him. "Who is Dave, and what are he and his friend doing downstairs?" I asked as I pushed some of the sheets down from around my neck, beginning to get a little warm under the thick, soft sheets which draped over me.

Edward pulled back some of the sheets for me, saving me from the struggle as he sat. "The men downstairs are here brining my piano over from my parent's house" he said as I felt him running one hand's fingertips over my exposed arm, goose bumps following in their wake.

"That's nice" I said before I yawned. I stretched my arms over my head, managing to hit my damaged hand against the headboard. I hissed as pain ran from my wrist, to my finger tips and up passed my elbow, making my arm feel as if flames were licking away at it.

"Silly Bella" I heard Edward sigh and felt the bed shift beneath me as he lifted himself off "I'll get you pills for the pain" he said just before I heard him heading out the door.

I groaned as I held onto my wrist, begging the pain to go away. I reluctantly sat up in order to take the pills that were on the way and finally blinked my eyes open, looking around feeling slightly confused. This wasn't my room, it was Edwards. I looked down at my throbbing wrist as faint memories tugged at my mind. The recollection of saying goodbye to Jacob once I'd come back from the hospital seeped back to me. I remembered how he'd taken tons of pictures before leaving, saying he wanted to show Charlie the evidence of what, to date, was my most impressive hospital visit. While he got Edward to take a picture of myself with him, Jacob had whispered into my ear quietly "I'm happy that you've got Edward, Alice has Jasper and once Rose stops being so guarded and stubborn she'll have Emmett too. I really couldn't be happier for you sweetie." He'd kissed me softly on the top of the head once he'd said his piece, Edward managed to capture the moment perfectly with the flash o f the camera, Jacob with his eyes closed as he kissed me lovingly, a smile on his lips while I smiled a matching smile, tears of joy in my eyes from his words.

"Here you go" Edwards voice pulled me back to where I was, sat in his bed while he stood next to me, a perfect representation of a Greek God if ever there was one.

"Thanks" I whispered as I placed the two little pills in my mouth, washing it down with cold, refreshing water. "What time is it?" I asked as I handed him back the water, pushing the covers off of me as I readied myself to get out of bed.

"Time for you to see my piano I think" Edward chuckled as he leant down and picked me up, effortlessly into his arms, ignoring the wheelchair and the crutches that the hospital had sent home with me yesterday, for me to use. "And also around 11.30" he added as he descended the stairs, placing a soft kiss on my forehead "You slept well last night, sleepy head" he laughed softly as we reached the bottom of the stairs, heading toward the comfy and inviting sofa.

"Yeah, because you were with me" I smiled, knowing that I'd slept by Edwards's side all night "and also I don't think I woke up once 'cause them pills had a real kick to them" I joked as he placed me carefully down on the sofa.

"You did wake up once, but as soon as I gave you a quick kiss you said 'thank you' and fell back to sleep" he smiled as he puffed some cushions and placed them behind me, propping me up as I stretched out comfortably along the sofa. His smile grew broader as I watched him suppressing a laugh.

"Spill it" I said simply, guessing that I must have said something entertaining in my sleep last night.

"Well" he stopped as he did his best to sober up and continue with the telling of my little escapade last night "You sounded like you were talking to that nice nurse Jean…saying something like 'Jean, the stethoscope goes around the neck' and then after a bit of mumbling you.." he trailed off, I watched as he thought the words over in his mind, unable to read his face which was plastered in a perfect poker face "..you said 'No Jean, we'll be married in June'" he said in a soft whisper, looking up at me through his lashes from where he was knelt on the floor beside me.

"Huh" I said, feeling like a complete and utter idiot at being unable to form an articulate response to such a complex and what seemed to be important sentence from the way Edward was looking up at me. His eyes watched me with caution as he surely waited for an actual answer. I couldn't think of what to say, I didn't want him to think I wanted to marry him, we'd only been together for two or three days. But then again the both of us did admit to liking Jean's assumption yesterday at the hospital. What to say… what to say I though over before I blurted out "It'd be a summer wedding then" with a weak, unsure smile.

"That it would" he chuckled before he pressed his lips to mine, my body melting from the pleasure "Do you want to read while I play for a while on the piano?" he asked, as he pulled his lips away, resting his forehead against mine, his gazed locked on my lips as my eyes locked on his emerald gem like eyes.

I smiled at how Edward and I seemed to be so in tune with each other. Reading while listening to some soft, calming music was just what I felt like doing, even if I hadn't planned on it. "Please" I answered, receiving another kiss from his tempting lips before he pulled away, much too soon for my liking and headed to the bookshelf, scanning the endless volumes.

Once he'd picked a book that fitted my mood, a simple yet classic book 'Skellig', he planted himself before the piano, releasing endless symphonies. We both stopped our activities for some lunch, Edward made the both of us a simple cheese sandwich and a cup of coffee each, fast and filling so that I could return to my book, and he to his piano.

"Honey!! I'm ho-ome!" Emmett's booming voice called from the front door as it threw open, pulling me from my imaginative state from where I was deep into as I read about an Angel. Emmett made his way into the room, dropping himself down on a stuffed, comfortable chair next to me, Edward still playing a warming, soft piece on his black, shiny baby grand piano. "Oh, Edward… you're here" Emmett said, with fake disgust as he turned his boulder like form so that he was unsubtly blocking Edward from my view "Bella, baby, fancy cooking dinner for eight tomorrow tonight? With all the trimmings of course" he asked, giving me a sly wink as he turned back around in his chair, resting himself in the chair, propping his feet up on the coffee table.

"Emmett" Edward growled as his hands left the piano keys, closing the lid down, before he stood from the piano stool "Just… don't… she'll do it… shut up" he said as he tried to think of a suitable sentence that would dissuade Emmett from ever asking me to cook again while I was in my 'condition'. "Who's the extra two?" he added, his angered face turning to confusion as he thought over Emmett's words.

"Why Edward, do you not know? Mamma and Papa are going to be gracing us with their presence" he said in a regal voice, pretending to chortle before he added "So… that's why we need our Bells to cook, we can't exactly serve them take away food on their first visit to out humble abode now can we? Because that would _totally suck!"_ He stressed as his eyes turned pleadingly toward me and then Edward.

"Emmett, her whole left side is busted and you expect her to cook a meal for eight? _With_ trimmings? Did you hit your head again on a low doorway?" Edward growled as he made his way over to me, picking my legs up and setting them on his lap once he'd sat, a scowl in place on his face.

"How about I shout instructions?" I asked, hoping to break Emmett's successful jibe at Edward concerning my health and safety "I won't leave the chair…" I added hoping it'd seal the deal.

"Fine" Edward said, his eyes finally turning from Emmett's ecstatic face to fine, his eyes alight with humour. "But Emmett, you're not allowed anywhere near the food till its served on the table, I want to make sure that our parents as well as the rest of us get fed a decent meal."

* * *

**(Bella POV)**

"Do we have enough wine?" I asked as I manoeuvred myself the best I could out from the crowded kitchen in my wheelchair and into the living room. Emmett's burly form took up most of the space in the kitchen, along with Rose who was guarding the pots and pans which were simmering on the stove while at the same time trying to block the goodies that were hidden inside the fridge from Emmett. I turned my head back to take a look, hoping that Emmett's persistence on "checking the food wasn't poisoned or needed seasoning" wouldn't distract Rose from the sauce that was simmering and the potatoes that were on the boil.

"Peaches!!" Rose hollered as she spun around once she'd shut the cooker door, checking on the meat. I watched as she spotted Emmett inching his was slowly toward the fridge while her attention had been diverted, seeing his progress of all the steps. "Damn it! You're worse than a kid! Get the hell out before I kick your ass, or before I decide to not serve you food!" she threatened as she paced her way toward him, threateningly slow, hands on hips and her ever famous death glare in place "or if those wont persuade you to get out of here and leave me alone to cook dinner.." she trailed off as she stood ever closer to him, a mere inch or air between the both of them as she tilted her head up a little to look at him directly in the eyes, a small mischievous smile playing on her lips and a dangerous look sparkling in her eyes "I could always tell your mother that you've been such a naughty boy, and ruined dinner for all of us."

Emmett gasped in shock as he took in the look of seriousness that Rose managed to mask over her mischievous face and voice "You wouldn't" he whispered aghast, his face washed with awe.

"Get moving buddy or you'll soon find out" Rose simply said as she pointed toward the doorway and stirred the pan which unleashed a mouth watering smell at the same time.

I chuckled to myself as I pushed myself into the living room and away from the goings on in the kitchen between Rose and Emmett. Edward I found was sat at the piano, playing a serene, quiet tune as he swayed back and forth slowly, seeming lost in the piece. His hair was the usual disarray of bronze locks, the sleeves of his shirt upturned, exposing his muscular fore arms. The top three buttons of his shirt were unbuttoned, lying open to expose his luscious throat, collar bone and a hint of his heavenly chest. How had I been so lucky as to have been able to meet this fine specimen of a man, and been able to claim him mine I wondered as I stared unabashed at his more angel like form.

I placed both my hands on the wheels of my wheelchair, having had opted not to go for the crutches on such an important night. knowing my luck, or there lack of, karma would come around once again and bite me on the ass, making me fall and brake another bone, or ruin dinner at the least. Ready to make my way as close to Edward as I could, wanting to calm my nerves before the 'meet the parents' night officially commenced. I felt nervous at the thought of meeting them, I was sure they were lovely, from the way Emmett and Edward had turned out to be such gentlemen and to have such craving personalities they would have to have been the perfect parents, no doubt about that. But what if they didn't like me? I wondered as I bit my lip in agitation, would they tell Edward that he could to better than me like I sometimes thought when I let my mind get away with itself?

My morbid thoughts evaporated from my mind as fast movement caught my eyes; I turned my gaze toward the moment only to find Alice hopping from one foot to another.

Not in excitement.

But in turmoil.

* * *

**A/N****: also… my internet hasn't been behaving either, it likes to randomly shut down when it likes without warning… infuriating!! **

**I was going to carry on, but I knew how much you all wanted another chapter up, and why not leave it on a cliff hanger? :P (yes I can be mean) **

**Review please!!**


	23. Happy Family

**A/N:**** Work's a bitch! I work 8-5, 5days a week, and so on my days off I sleep/shop or if I'm lucky- sunbathe now that the sun is making a very rare appearance. I know I don't update often, but I try my best, thank you all for being patient with my slow arse! lol**

**Happy family****.**

**(Bella POV)**

"Yeah, this one… no no no… this one… no the first one, yeah definitely the first, it's perfect… but the second is so _cute_…" I watched as Alice tilted her head to the side as she pondered before the full length mirror, trying to decide between which pair of shoes went best with her outfit. "This is so hard…" I heard her grumble to herself as she began stomping from one foot to the other as she posed one legged before the mirror, aggravation beginning to cloud over her previous panic.

"Hey pixie, just wear both!" Emmett's always joyful voice echoed from behind me, gaining him a roll of the eyes from Alice. I turned to see him almost jogging out of the kitchen, throwing a morsel of food into his mouth with a cheeky grin in place and diving himself onto the sofa.

A maddened cry came from Rose as I saw her through the doorway, shutting the refrigerator door with a slam "You are such a…" she paused as she took a deep breath "MOOSE" she screamed before making her way to the doorway, standing with one hand on hip as the other gripped to the doorframe "Boy, there is no use in you hiding. I'm not gona beat your arse like I want to, what I will do is tinkle with your Jeep when you least expect it though…" her words came out almost like a hiss as she shot a glare toward the sofa where Emmett lay the best he could, thinking himself protected from her wrath somewhat by a mere piece of replaceable furniture "Not so happy now are we Peaches" a spine chilling evil grin spread across her smug face as she spun on her heel and swaggered back to check on the meal, happy once she'd heard the list of profanities spilling forth from Emmett's mouth, a rhythmic banging coming from him too as he hit the back of his head against the arm rest.

I bit my lip as I looked back toward the kitchen, hoping that Emmett's little distraction hadn't messed up the meal. This meal was such an _event. _Not only was it 'meet the parents' night, but it was 'meet the parents while you have just come home from a well due visit from the emergency room' night, all due to a simple and innocent game of hide and seek.

If only I could just slip back into the kitchen… I wondered as I looked from the kitchen to Edward, trying to decipher if I'd be able to manage a stealthy exit without him noticing…

No chance.

My eyes fell upon Edward, still playing the piano, but his eyes locked on me, rather than on the ivory keys of his beloved sleek black piano. I shot a quick glance toward the kitchen, only to get my attention bought back to Edward by the faint movement he made; I watched as he shaked his head back and forth in a no, his eyes daring me to move and inch in the kitchen's direction and regret it. I slumped in defeat and made my way over to him, I'd just blame a disastrous dinner all on him.

"Dinner will be fine, everything will be fine. You and me…" I looked up to see him holding the last note of the song he'd been playing before he got up off the piano's bench and knelt before me, resting his hands on my thighs and leaning his captivating lips closer to mine "that's all that counts… you and me" he repeated against my lips just before he pressed them to mine. I sighed in relief at his touch, feeling relaxed and content, unaware that I'd been so anxious before his touch. His lips moved from mine, and trailed agonisingly slowly toward my ear, his breath feeling like a soft, warm summer's breeze against my cheek. "This dress is perfect on you" he whispered once he'd reached my ear, butterflies fluttering around in my stomach like they'd just been released from their cocoons after decades of being caged. His lips nipped their way down my neck, making me for the first time since I'd been contained in the wheelchair, glad for it. At least now I wouldn't have to worry about my legs buckling beneath me I rejoiced as my hands moved themselves to grasp on to his shirt. I pulled him closer as he moved his lips back across the tingling skin of my neck and back to my ear "_You're perfect_" he breathed. I moaned from the mix of his intoxicating kisses and his lethal words, how did he manage to break me like this so easily? I moved my hands from his shirt to his perfectly sculptured face, pulling him away from my ear so that I could kiss him. I wanted to unleash the manic butterflies which had escaped my stomach and invaded every inch of my body.

"Oh no" Alice's soft gasp pulled me back into the real world, of the dinner, the others in the room, of Edwards hands; one of which had entangled itself into my hair and the other which was resting at the very top of my thigh, my dress having been pushed up. I felt myself blush as I pushed my dress back down and followed Edwards gaze over to Alice who was looking at each of us in the mirror's reflection. "They'll be here in seven minutes!" she whispered before her eyes fell to the mismatched heels on her feet.

I smiled as I felt Edward running his hands through my hair, trying to undo the damaged he'd done as we'd kissed. Rose and Emmett headed back toward the kitchen, I didn't fail to notice Emmett's slightly deflated look as he followed, no doubt toying with the jeep was the perfect choice of comeuppance for Emmett's misbehaviour.

"Why don't you wear those?" I heard Jasper's cool voice speak as he made his way toward Alice, his eyes locked on her feet, his eyes mirroring the serious look that covered his face "you wore those when we went to the cinema, and I haven't seen you wearing those" Jasper said as he made his way to stand behind her, wrapping a hand around her waist and looking into her eyes in her reflection, his free hand pointing to which shoe he was commenting on.

Alice beamed, having had the painstaking choice made up for her "You noticed" she smiled as she looked down at her feet, kicking off the offending shoe and slipping on the matching pair of Jasper's choice.

"Of course I noticed love, how could I not notice what you have attached to those gorgeous legs of yours" I smiled as I watched Alice close her eyes, a euphoric look on her face as she leant back against Jasper, seeming to mould into him, the both of them becoming one.

I buttoned up Edward's shirt and retied his tie while he simply stared at me. "Do you have to do up so many buttons?" Edward asked as I fumbled with the buttons, my fingers seeming numb as his beauty befuddled me. I nodded in reply, knowing my voice would break my defiance in getting him to look smart for his mother. I wanted to make a good impression. He looked tortured as I made my way to the third button down, knowing that his shirt was transforming from comfortable to formal in one move.

"You just want to torture me don't you" he whispered quietly, as if he was telling me a secret, not wanting the others to hear. My eyes briefly caught a fire burning within his eyes before I set as much attention as I could on doing up the simple button, failing miserably in my haste. "You're torturing me you know, just by running your hands over me and breathing against my lips. That dress alone distracts me from any train of thought… you look like a Goddess, a seductress" he leaned forward, causing my hands to falter even more from the task in hand "your hair falling down over your neck and shoulders when all I want to do is to push it aside and replace it with my lips, to kiss your neck slowly, suck and nibble at your smooth skin until I hear you moaning in pleasure. And…" he paused as his eyes locked steady on mine "to feel you under my fingertips" I felt him resting his hands on my upper thighs as he had muttered the words "to feel the smooth fabric under my fingers, which I want to tear away at so that I can feel your skin, your body underneath mine" my breath become laboured by this point, I leant back in my chair, thankful for the second time in less than five minutes that I was injured and was safely sat, but then again unthankful that I couldn't jump and ravage him like I was eager to do. I gasped as his lips pressed against my neck, beneath my ear, making me able to hear and feel each of his seducing breaths ripple against my sensitive skin "yes… hear you gasping in ecstasy as I pleasure you" his breath washed warmly across my neck, causing me to quiver in excitement. The hands which where rested on my legs began to move to knead my thighs, causing pleasure to run through every inch of my body. My head fell back as I felt his hands move further up my thighs; my hands fell from his shirt, admitting defeat. My hands dropped to the arms of the wheelchair, finding support, but also a solid object.

"Owwww" I groaned as I squeezed my already shut eyes tighter, cursing my klutz ways and Edwards sexiness all at one time. The both of them mixed together really seemed to end me up in physical torture.

'_Ding dong'._

* * *

**(Carlisle POV) **

"They had better not been living on take-outs or making the girls cook… and the cleaning! They had better been pulling their weight around the house Carlisle or I will be having words!" Esme gushed beside me as I turned the car to the street toward where Emmett, Edward, Jasper and their three housemates lived, following the rushed, vague directions that Emmett had recited to me a few days ago while he was at the hospital.

"Esme love, you know as well as I do that we've bought our boys up as gentlemen, and you know Jasper is just the same. Do you really expect them to let the girls do all the work?" I asked as I shot a quick look at her from the corner of my eye, catching her sighing in defeat.

"No, of course not. I just worry about my boys." She sighed as I spotted Emmett's Jeep and Edwards silver Volvo in a drive of a large, white house.

"We're here" I said, more to myself than to my wife as I pulled in beside the Jeep, behind a glimmering red BMW.

Once I'd stepped out of the car, gotten Esme out and lead the both of us toward the door, I rang the bell; hearing it chime deep within the house.

"I'll get it!" roared a voice within, undoubtedly Emmett, followed by heavy stomping footsteps which drowned out the sound of the birds chirping in the trees and cars driving passed a street or two away.

The door ripped open before us, only to be blocked up by Emmett's bulk "Howdy!" he smiled, the smile spread from his lips to his dimpled cheeks, to his sparkling eyes as he looked us over.

"Emmett honey, your looking a little peaky, have you been eating okay? Eating your greens?" my wife worried beside me as she stepped forward and reached her small, delicate hands to Emmett's face, just managing to reach.

"Mom! Chill!" Emmett chuckled as he pried his mother's hands away, holding them encased within his own mammoth hands, rolling his eyes in exasperation at the same time "No one in this house could ever starve or escape any greens with Bella here!" he laughed some more before shaking his head and releasing one of his hands to clasp me on the back "How goes?" he asked me simply, not expecting an answer as he turned to lead the both of us into the house.

"Alrighty, lets get this over with so we can get to the food" I heard Emmett sigh under his voice as he placed mine and Esme's coats on the coat stand. His comment didn't surprise me; food had always been his number one priority.

Stood before us were Jasper and Edward, along with three, stunning young women, one sat in a wheelchair at the end. I noticed that they all had dressed up a little for the occasion, just as Esme and I had. "'Kay, you know Jasper" Emmett drawled as he waved his hand toward Jasper.

"Hello dear, how are you?" I watched as my wife stood before him, noticing the way her eyes scanned him over quickly, looking for any signs of him being undernourished, ill or unhappy. Once she'd approved that he was fine, she embraced him in one of her classic motherly hugs.

"I'm very well thank you Mrs Cullen" Jasper's usual shy voice rang out, but for once I was shocked to hear that it had a hint of pride and sincerity, Jasper had always been shy, but the confidence surprised me a little.

A rise of her eyebrows granted Esme an "erm… Esme" from a now bashful Jasper. My wife had always insisted that Jasper called her by her first name, rather than formally as "Mrs Cullen", but Jasper's proper way always shined through.

"Sprite" Emmett, somewhat rudely pointed at the petite, dark haired pixie like woman beside Jasper, who was standing close to his side; her hand safely enclosed within his. At the mention of her, Jasper changed his hold on her, moving her to stand before him, his arms holding her to him around the waist as he looked between Esme, me and the beautiful woman in his arms.

"My name is actually Alice Brandon" a musical voice issued from the woman enclosed in Jaspers protected hold, a smile filling her face as he held her hand out to Esme and then to me. The both of us expressed our greetings before we moved on down the line, feeling as if we were royalty, greeting those in a line-up.

"Mom, dad, this is Bambi" Emmett said as he moved to stand beside a tall, blonde, gorgeous young woman who looked a little shy as she stood by herself, but seeming to gain confidence as Emmett stood with her. His voice sounded almost in awe as he spoke and looked at the woman he was greeting us to.

'Bambi' rolled her eyes in contained aggravation before she turned to look at Esme and me, politely greeting herself to us as Rosalie Hale, Rose. She shook our hands just before she turned to Emmett, who cowered a little beneath her penetrating death glare and hissed out in a threatening voice "Damn it Emmett! Why'd you introduce me as Bambi? You are such an idiot! I'm so gona start introducing you as Peaches from now on, see how you like it big guy!"

"I'm sorry Bam-Rose" he grimaced as he slipped up again "Edward, take over would you" Emmett grumbled to his brother before turning back to Rose, begging for her forgiveness "Don't hate me Rosie".

"Mom, dad, this is Bella, my girlfriend. Bella, my parents" Edward introduced the three of us with a wave of his hand before he rested it on the woman that sat in the wheelchair beside him, the both of them looking at each other quickly, their faces shining with happiness before they looked back to us.

Bella craned her neck so that she could look at the both of us who stood before us, her deep brown eyes looking at us as, emanating warmth and comfort. Her nervousness was easy to spot, but she seemed to be controlling it rather well, other than the blush that was seeping into her cheeks.

"It's nice to meet you Bella honey, well, it would have been nicer for you if you weren't injured" Esme spoke with her motherly, caring tone as she looked Bella over, no doubt wanting to comfort her, care for her as her instincts were calling out to her to do. Taking in the sight of her cast covered leg and bandaged wrist "How are you feeling honey? Edward, you better be taking good care of her" Esme's soft voice changed to daring as she turned to speak to Edward.

"I'm fine, Edward's been caring for me, he's even working from home so that he can look after me" words tumbled from Bella's mouth as she looked between Edward and his mother, probably wanting to save Edward from any wrath that she thought that Esme might unleash on him, unnecessarily.

"How's the leg?" I asked Bella, hoping to distract Esme from her mother goose routine and sincerely wanting to know how she was, Emmett had told me the basics of the accident, but didn't know at the time what the injuries had been.

"It hurts every now and again, but it's not so bad" she smiled warmly; probably thankful that I'd successfully managed to avoid Esme's over fussing.

Bella bent her head down, rolling her head around before she rubbed the back of her neck which must be have been a little stiff from having to look up all the time. Edward instantly noticed her action and Esme and I both watched as he put the brakes on the wheelchair so that it wouldn't move and bent down and scooped Bella into his arms, so that she was now the same eye level as the best of us. "Better?" he asked her, his lips pulling up on the sides into a smile.

"Yeah, much" she whispered as she leant her head against his chest while trying to straighten her dress down over the bulk of the cast on her leg.

"Can we please eat now… please?" Emmett groaned from where he had retreated to lying down on the couch, one hand covering his face as the other clenched his stomach, reminding me of patients that I'd seen at the hospital with various bowel illnesses.

"Emmett! Where are your manners?" Esme hissed as she playfully slapped him across the forehead, gaining a triumphant look from Rose who I'd noticed had been sat opposite him, playing with a strand of her hair absentmindedly as she stared at him as he lay.

"Sorry… erm… if food ready yet?" Emmett asked, cautiously as he eyed between Rose and Esme.

"Yeah it is, so come help me Peaches" Rose laughed as she got up and headed toward the kitchen which was emanating delightful aromas.

"Score" breathed Emmett as he jumped off of the couch and headed after Rose into the kitchen, shouting on the way that we should all go into the dining room and 'Park our arses' in a true Emmett fashion.

The six of us made our way into the dining room which was glowing with dimmed lights from the walls and a few candles that decorated the long wooden table, transforming it from a dining room into a comfortable, laid back space where we could all get to know each other. Edward, who still had Bella cradled in his arms set her down slowly onto a chair, helping her to straighten out her dress as she settled. I didn't miss his words as he asked her if she was okay or needed any pain meds before he sat himself down beside her. Esme and I shared a glance at each other at the sight of our son so helplessly in love, even if he was unaware of it yet. We sat at the table, watching it steadily being covered with different tureens of vegetables, meats and sauces while Jasper circled the table, offering white or red wine to us all.

Rose and Emmett placed the last of the dishes onto the table which were fluffy looking creamy mashed potatoes and a bowl of fries. Emmett must have insisted of having those as I watched him place it right next to where he was going to sit. Always the child.

We all reached across the table to fill our plates, passing dishes left and right as we tried to get a bit of each of the dishes contents onto our plates. I paused as I watched Emmett and Edward helping to fill Bella's plate as she couldn't stand to reach the further dishes and her damaged wrist wasn't strong enough to hold any of the dishes and move well enough to scoop anything up. I watched with interest as Edward's eyes scanned the table, seeming to search for something in particular. Esme must have noticed my lack of interest on the contents of the table as she followed my gaze, her hand taking hold of mine under the table as we watched, trying to seem as casual as we could without being caught.

Edward picked the mash potato, giving Bella a generous portion at which she didn't complain. Emmett on the other hand was dishing slices of succulent beef onto her plate "Just one slice Em" she said as she watched him going for a second. This continued for a minute or two longer until Emmett went to give Bella some small, baby orange carrots.

"She doesn't like carrots Em, get her some of those leaks though would you" Edward said as he poured some gravy onto Bella's plate, not looking up to confirm with Bella.

"'Kay" Emmett said as he did as he was told before sitting himself down and beginning to tuck in to the beautiful feast we had before us.

"Want anything else?" Edward asked Bella as he sat himself down beside her, gaining a small shake of the head and a thank you for Bella as she picked up her fork.

Esme and I went back to our food, our faces mirroring each other as we smiled in contentment.

As we ate, we all shared various stories which kept one or more conversations going throughout the meal. Edward told us of how he was getting on with teaching children, and now working from home. Bella had blushed as red as a stop sign as she explained about the accident and told us of a selected few of other accidents which had managed to end her up in hospital, bandaged and bruised. Emmett had told us of how he'd finally got rid of Lauren, all thanks to Rose who shrugged casually and she continued to eat, her eyes gleaming with pride at Emmett's praises. I watched as Esme continued to look between Alice and Jasper, who kept shooting glances at each other, sat so close that Alice was almost on his chair and as Jasper pecked a kiss on her neck, temple or hand when he had the chance. "You've changed sweetie" Esme said at one point, out of the blue as she placed her fork down on her plate and rested her head in her hand, looking between Alice and Jasper as she shone one of her glorious smiles at them. I watched as she seemed to be deep in thought before her smile resurfaced and she announced quietly to him with a pat on the hand "You're finally you".

I felt full to the brim with happiness as I watched Jasper taking hold of my wife's hand and placing a kiss on the back before he pulled her into a hug. "Thank you" he whispered back before he turned back to Alice, pulling her close to him as he wrapped and arm around her, looking like the happiest and proudest man in the world.

I thought over my wife's words, and she was right. Jasper had always been himself, but he seemed a little lacking, like there was a piece of him missing or as if he wasn't shining as brightly as everyone else. But now, watching him as he sat casually next to his girlfriend, partner, love of his life; he was finally Jasper Whitlock.

"Oh man, this food is so good!" I turned to see Emmett almost bouncing in his chair in excitement as he ate his food, his eyes raking over the contents of the table as he blindly stabbed his fork to his plate and placed it in his mouth.

"Calm down Emmett or you'll be ill if you eat too fast, remember last Christmas?" Esme said sternly as she looked across the table at him. He nodded his head, probably remembering how he'd ate way too much and ended up being so full that he couldn't go out and play with Edward and Jasper in the snow, stuck in the living room on the sofa, groaning from being so stuffed.

We continued to eat; I noticed that as we all took some second or third helpings that I was able to see the bottom of the some of the dishes, one or two having been scraped clean.

Esme nudged me with her elbow and I followed her gaze toward Emmett and Rose. Rose was eating, one hand held her fork while the other waved vaguely over the table. Emmett placed his knife and fork down as he stood and spooned some honey glazed parsnips onto her plate before gaining a nod once she'd had enough and sat down to resume his eating, Rose patting his hand with her free one in thanks, neither of them speaking a word. I could feel myself gawping as I watched which gained me a subtle kick under the table from my wife to bring me back with the living. I'd never seen Emmett stop eating voluntary before. Once he starts to eat, nothing can deter him. But Rose's asking him to get her some more parsnips so she wouldn't have to make the effort of stopping, reaching and serving broke his ways. I shook my head in awe before I turned away, thinking of how Emmett was beginning to change one way or another.

A bouncing movement caught my eye a few minutes later at which I turned my attention to. Alice I saw was wriggling about on her chair, her eyes searching the table and finally coming to rest on an empty dish. Her shoulders slumped in defeat as she lounged back in her chair and played with the remaining food on her plate, a small pout taking over the smile which had been on her lips all evening. Jasper's forehead creased as he looked between Alice and the dish which she had set her hopes on, he looked back to his plate and his forehead cleared as his eyes locked on the Yorkshire pudding that he had on his almost empty plate. After years of having Jasper over for dinner with the boys, I knew that Jasper always saved the best to last, tonight it being the Yorkshire pudding. He shot a quick glance toward Alice, a small smile playing on his lips as he picked his untouched Yorkshire pudding up with his fork and transferred it to Alice's plate, gaining a kiss to the cheek and a back to normal joyful Alice beside him.

Once we'd all finished with our meal, we men cleared the table, to make way for the desert. As we placed the last few dishes into the dishwasher and the sink, we each picked up a dessert to carry back out with us to the table. In my hands I carried eight individual bowls of mouth watering chocolate fondant; Emmett carried a trifle, Edward had the fruit salad and Jasper carried a jam and cream sponge.

The girls groaned at the sight of the puddings as we entered, probably mirroring my questioning thought of 'how and I supposed to fit all that into my already protesting stomach?' but all of us knowing that it could be accomplished by pure determination.

The eight of us picked at the puddings, knowing that we had all night to get through them. Jasper filled our glasses again, I noticed that Bella's glass of wine was empty as Jasper reached her and asked if she wanted any wine. "I don't think I'm allowed to drink while I'm taking pain meds Jasper, but thank you" she said as she took a bite of the chocolate fondant.

Jasper took his seat and I finally noticed that we all sat in couples. Edward was sat opposite me at the head of the table, with Bella to his right, Emmett and Rose were next, even though they weren't officially a couple, but would only be a matter of time. I was sat on Rose's other side, at the other end of the table with Esme to my right followed by Jasper then Alice. Our conversation moved to talk about the house, how the girls had chosen the boys and how they all got along so well together.

As we talked, I noticed that Bella had gotten a little quiet and had set her spoon down, pushing her desert away from her, which I took to be a sign that she'd had enough and was admitting defeat. I thought nothing of it until I watched Edward place a soft kiss to her temple and get up from the table, heading upstairs. Esme and I seemed to be the only ones that thought this was a little strange, but we kept along with the conversation, waiting until Edward returned. He came back a minute or two later, heading into the kitchen first and returning to the table with a glass of water. He placed the water before Bella as well as two pills, rubbing her back as she gave him a thankful look and swallowed the two little pills, followed with water.

I turned to look back at Esme who had just squeezed my hand which was rested on my leg under the table; her eyes were shining as she kept her gaze on Edward and Bella. I rubbed the back of her hand in circles, gaining myself a quick kiss from her before she threw herself into a conversation with Alice about the design of the house.

I felt content as I sat back in my chair and looked over the occupants of the table. I'd always worried that Jasper would be too shy and intimidated to talk to women to find himself a girlfriend, and perhaps a wife and then mother, but seeing him with Alice had demolished my worries.

Emmett I'd noticed during the last few hours had been in sync with Rose. Each time she shifted in her seat, I watched Emmett moving too, either inching closer to her or to face her. He'd always been attracted to strong, determined women, but Rose was something else. Yes, she was strong, but there was something different about her. Unlike all of Emmett's other interests, he hadn't rushed into a relationship, he'd kept it friendship. I just wondered when they'll see that what they have is actually more than that.

And Edward… Edward has finally met his match with Bella. He'd always been caring and protective, and having someone like Bella would always make him feel wanted, having to watch she doesn't get injured so often. Poor child. I sighed as I looked over at Bella, and the evidence of her latest misfortune, but the beaming smile on her face demolished any pity I felt for her as I watched her lean into a content Edward.

My boys have done me proud.

* * *

**A/N: not my best chapter… hope it was okay though. Work is taking its toll on me, writers block :( **

**Keep those reviews coming though!! Always make the beginning or end of my days better!! **


	24. Bear, Beer, Bare

**A/N: You guys are inflating my ego with all the reviews… keep them coming!**** Insert big smile here **

**So here goes the next chapter, overdose of work and lack of writing time may have made this chapter really crap, so I'm saying sorry in advance (SORRY!) please don't hate me lol**

* * *

**Bear, Beer, Bare. **

**(Bella POV)**

He'd been packing his cooler box for the last twenty minutes. Pulling things in and out, moving them from side to side, horizontally, diagonally, simply shoving them in anywhere they'd fit until he finally gave up and closed the lid, heaving in effort.

"Rose!! Come on!" Emmett finally bellowed, now that the task of packing the cooler box was finished with. He looked around him, a faint line etching in his forehead as he thought "Rose…" he waited for a reply before he continued, wanting to make sure she was listening "Have we got everything now?" he scratched his head as he looked down at the cooler box, back pack and a small travelling case.

"I duno! Check your list Einstein!" Rose's answer filtered from her room, down the stairs into the living room where Emmett, Edward and I were congregated.

"Clever donkey" Emmett gasped as he slapped himself across the forehead, seeming a little 'simple' as he chuckled to himself quietly, the odd words of 'duh', 'list' and ' life or death' reaching my ears as I watched him digging blindly into his pockets. "Gotcha" he murmured as he pulled out a vibrant pink post-it-note from his pocket and smoothed the crinkles out of it before reading out loud. "Beer" looking down at the bags that surrounded him he smiled before bent and patted the cooler box, whispering "Check" to himself. Straightening back up again he looked triumphant as he scrunched the post-it-note back up into a little ball and stuffed it back into his pocket. "Yeah, we're good!" he said as Rose stepped off the last stair and made her way toward him, digital camera in one hand and her cell phone in the other.

"Okay, good" she said distractedly as she packed her camera, placing her phone into her pocket. Once done her forehead burrowed "What are you taking with you?"

"Beer" Emmett smiled as he again patted the top of the cooler box, just like how someone would pat the head of their loyal dog with love and affection.

"Damn it Emmett! You can't _just_ take beer! We'll be gone for three days!" she sighed, seeming too tired to yell at him. I wondered if Emmett's antics had finally gotten to her.

"Bambi" Emmett whispered as he stepped over the cooler box and toward Rose "My bag's in the jeep ready, I was just playing. You know I'm not that dumb…right" he paused as he poked her in the side, gaining an exasperated sigh and a faint smile.

"I do wonder some times Peaches, I really do" she said, her smile widening as Emmett pretended to be wounded by her words, gaining a snort of laughter from her as he pretended to gasp for breath.

"Come yonder Bambi, we ist got a car show to hither to" Emmett announced in an attempted sophisticated tone, picking up her travel case and the cooler box, smiling at her as she shook her head, probably wondering where the heck he did ever come from.

"Idiot" she mumbled under her breath, trying her best to seem irritated, but failing miserably. "Bells, we're off. If you need me, you know the drill" she said just before giving me a quick kiss on the cheek, meaning that I knew her number and knew I could call her day or night if needed "Give Ali one too when she gets back from work from me too" she smiled before she patted Edward's shoulder as she passed him, on her way back to Emmett.

"Ed, you know I'd give you some mushiness, but I wouldn't want Bells to get jealous. But err… give Jasper the usual from me yeah… kiss and a squeeze of that cute tush of his, just how he likes it" Emmett chuckled as he turned toward the door, Rose having already gone out to wait in the jeep as soon as she'd heard the first few words out of his mouth.

"Will do Em, have fun" Edward said through laughter as we watched him make his way toward the door, stopping to put a bag down so that he could open the door.

"Toodle pip!" he said just as the door closed after him.

"Poor Rose" Edward sighed, looking sympathetic as his eye settled at nothing, lost in his thoughts of how Emmett would probably drive Rose wild while they were away. I on the other hand couldn't help but think 'Poor Emmett' as I knew how obsessive Rose could get once around cars, a car show in its self would be like Emmett loose in a toy store.

A quick kiss from Edward bought me out of my thoughts and I smiled, relishing in the fact that such a small gesture could make me so happy and feel so special. My own smile resulted in the breathtaking sight of Edwards's crooked grin, banishing all thoughts other that 'Edward' from my mind.

Suddenly Edward gasped "Bella, are you okay?" he asked jumpily as his eyes scanned my face, one of his hands running from my forehead to rest against my temple.

"Yes, why?" I squeaked out, beginning to panic about what could be wrong with me, I felt fine! I tried to raise myself from where I was lay, spread across the sofa with my head rested on Edward's lap.

Restraining me from getting up, I looked to his eyes, wondering why he was keeping me as I was if something was wrong. His eyes told me that the panic had vanished, a fire raging deep within them in its stead. "Because…" he whispered, his breath tingling my face as he spoke, lowering his face to mine as he continued "Your far too irresistible for it to be deemed healthy" his lips brushed mine as he spoke the last two words, causing my eyes to close from the pleasure of it.

I felt myself beginning to melt as he ran his hand from my face, down the length of my neck, over the round of my shoulder and resting on my upper arm, keeping a hold of me. His lips continued their tortured teasing, brushing against mine, pressing softly before pulling away when I tried to respond, sending me mad with want for him.

He continued his torture before I began to feel his tongue beginning to taunt me, running its way across my lips like a feather touch, tingling my sensitive lips. I grinned mischievously as I kept my mouth shut, not letting him have what he finally wanted, a response out of me.

"Bella, your killing me" Edward growled into the side of my neck once he'd figured out my game and given up to tease my neck. Didn't he know how he was killing me with those delectable lips of his? I gasped in shock as I felt myself being moved, the hand that was keeping a hold of me moved to my leg, the other grasping my side as he slid me off him so that I was rested fully on the couch, Edward now laying beside me, his back against the cushions.

A wicked grin spread across his face as he looked from the tip of my toes to the top of my head "Bella" he murmured as he began to stroke the top of my leg seductively "you are too good to be true" I felt myself begin to blush at his complementing words.

"If I was Edward, I wouldn't be Queen Klutz now would I?" I challenged as I tried my best to speak evenly even though my body felt as if it was igniting under his touch.

"Ah… but you forget one vital fact…" he whispered as he leant over me, I could feet his chest moving with each breath against my arm and his toned body pressing against my battered, meagre body "if you hadn't injured yourself, you and I would both be at work right now and we wouldn't be doing this" he added in a husky voice, making me thankful yet again that I actually did visit the hospital over the weekend.

I moaned as his hand moved up my leg slowly, inching closer to my hip. My back arched involuntary when he reached the top of my jeans, tugging at the belt loop so that he pressed us tighter together. I couldn't help myself, I moved my hand which was trapped beside me so that I reached around to grasp the back oh his neck, pulling his lips back to where they should be, with mine. My moving my arm around him resulted in him hovering his body above mine while I tried my best with my busted hand to pull his shirt off, whether I had to shred it to pieces in the process, I didn't care.

"Perhaps I should help you ma'am" I bit my lip as I heard his sultry voice against my ear, his breath washing over me, making me tingle in response. I nodded my head as I let my hands drop to my side, feeling weak just from the sight and sound of him.

I gazed open mouthed as he sat back on his heels, one leg on each side of mine, his eyes looking directly at my eyes, into my core. I felt the need to pinch myself to make sure that as I watched him pull his shirt over his head, that all this was real and not a fantasy. "Better?" he asked as he draped his shirt over the back of the sofa, his eyes looking over my body as I whispered a weak yes. "I think I should help you out a little too, wouldn't want you straining that hand of your again would we?" he said as he placed both his hands on my sides, running his hands from my ribs down to the waistband of my jeans. My stomach tingled under his touch as he pushed my top up a little, exposing a slither of skin just above my pants. He ran his fingertips across my skin, smiling as he watched my stomach muscles twitching under his touch.

My eyes ran from his crooked smile to his exposed torso. I revelled in the sight of his undeniable perfection. How had I gotten so lucky as to be able to have him as mine? I licked my lips as I starred at his chest, marvelling at his smooth, temping muscular shoulders and pecks, which only drew my attention down to his defined stomach which looked as if it had been sculptured out of marble.

My eyes shot up to his face as I felt him beginning to unbutton my jeans, his face inching closer to mine before he kissed me senseless once again. I sighed as I felt his weight pressing lightly against me as he lay down again, one arm propping him up as the other moved to lower the zipper. "Edward" I gasped as I turned my head to the side, escaping his mouth "I can't… I want…" I mumbled as I halted his hand "my leg… I don't know" I muttered as I looked away from his eyes, not wanting to see his hurt face or his maddened expression from having to stop him. I wanted to be with him, but I felt that it was too soon, I was still learning things about him and I was enjoying the early stages of our relationship. Jumping straight to the sex could just ruin it. My leg being busted would be one heck of a barrier too I though as I blinked back the tears that were pooling in my eyes, clouding my vision. Was I a tease for leading him on till now?

"Bella" he pulled his hand away from my restraining hand and used it to stroke my hair back "you know I care for you, a lot, but I'm not ready for that yet" he kissed my forehead before he continued "I just wanted to do a little something for you" he whispered into my ear before he kissed me lightly yet full passion, his hand running down from my hair, to my neck, over my breast to rest on the waistband of my jeans again. "Would you like that?" he asked, his voice husky again which only made me yearn for him even more.

He kissed me deeper as his hand ran over my stomach and leg; I could feel the evidence of his desire for me pressing against my other leg. My breathing were beginning to become laboured as his hand moved to the zipper again, pulling it down all the way before he ran a finger over the material of my lacy panties. "Do you want this Bella?" he asked me as he began to pull at my panties, making me wish they'd disappear "If you want me to stop, just say so…" he whispered against my lips as he moved his hand under the lace slowly, making me gasp from the pleasure. I shook my head and tired my best to tell him not to stop before I felt one his fingers teasing me and lost all control of speech.

I sighed as he teased me, I closed my eyes from the pleasure that was running through me as he kissed and sucked at my throat, only adding to the experience. I could hear his heavy breathing and his groan as he entered one finger into me, causing me to gasp and pant from the blissful feeling. Slowly he pulled back out and I whimpered from the absence, his teasing was beginning to take its toll on me "Edward, please" I gasped as I opened my eyes and rested my hand on his face, hoping he could see the want that was burning within me for his touch.

"What do you want?" he teased me again, causing me to repress the growl I felt threatening to escape me "This?" he asked and I groaned as I felt him rubbing against my sensitive clit, causing me to arch my back and bite my lip.

"Please" I moaned, wanting him to bring me to a climax that I knew that he'd give me, only wishing I could do the same to him.

I shut my eyes as I felt him begin to move within me, my body feeling as though fire was searing through it. I could feel a slight sheen of sweat across my chest and forehead from the heat his fingers alone were causing.

I blindly pulled his face to mine and crashed our lips together, our tongues clashing and moving in rhythm as his fingers drove me to the brink of ecstasy.

"Edward… I think…" I gasped as I felt myself on the brink of a climax, gasping for breath as I writhed in pleasure beneath him. I felt myself begin to tighten around his fingers as he quickened his movements. I moaned his name as my eyes shot open, my breath deserting me as an orgasm ran through me, my body quivering and my vision blurring with colours of blue, green and yellow as if I'd starred at a bright light and suddenly looked away. My body, which was tensed relaxed and I slumped into the cushion on the sofa, feeling tired after the rush of emotions and feelings that ran through me only seconds before and which were still lingering deep within me.

"Bella" Edwards velvety voice bought me out of my pleasure induced world back to him, I smiled weakly as I turned to look at him, his crooked grin in place and his eyes shining with pride. I closed my eyes in contentment as he kissed my forehead, lingering for a while before he pulled away and moved so that he lay down beside me, turning me so that the both of us faced each other. I sighed as I snuggled up to his bare chest, breathing in the alluring scent that was uniquely his as he ran his hand through my hair, the sensation making me feel slumberous.

"Honey… I'm ho-ome!" A booming voice came from the front door which caused Edward and I both to jump and stare, bewildered toward the noise "I forgot the beer! How stupid am I, I was just tell- oh" Emmett's little one way conversation halted as he took in the sight of Edward and I laying on the sofa, Edward topless while I must have had my ever present blush in place. "Umm… yeah… forgot the beer…" he picked up the cooler box and indicated to it, looking a little uncomfortable "Now I got the beer… so off I go again…" he said as he opened the door, taking a step out before he waved his hand in the air dismissively as he called toward an amused Edward and my bashful self "As you were!"

* * *

**A/N:**** I called the title to this story 'Bear, Beer, Bare' because you get Emmett the **_**bear**_** first, then the cooler box of **_**beer**_** and then Edward with a **_**bare**_** chest!! (Drool)**

**Tell me what you think, sorry again if it sucks… ****reviews are always welcome (hint cough hint)**


	25. Some sense of security

**A/N: ****Here we are, a chapter devoted to our lovable big bear Emmett and the lovely, gorgeous Rose. Or in my little world... Peaches & Bambi!!**

* * *

**Some sense of security. **

**(Emmett POV)**

"Nicotine, valium, vicodin, marijuana, ecstasy and alcohol" I sang quietly to myself as I walked along side Rose, loving the song too much to hold it in "Ccccccocaine"

"Emmett, I swear to God if you don't stop singing that song, I'll castrate your Jeep!" Rose whispered menacingly as she pushed subtly into my side, not wanting to make a scene now that we were in the hotel's lobby.

I gasped at her words, shocked that she'd stoop so low with such a drastic threat "You wouldn't!"

"Just try me" she answered my somewhat rhetorical statement with one raised eyebrow. I hung my head as I lead the both of us toward the reception desk, deciding to keep my mouth shut as to not run the risk of finding my precious Jeep in pieces by morning.

The queue to reach the haggard looking receptionist was fairly long so I sent Rose to sit down while I stood in line, hoping to gain some bonus points. I stood waiting in line, sneaking quick looks over at Rose as I thought of the conversation Esme and I had when I had lead her out to the car after the meal they shared with us the other night, Carlisle was still in the house talking with Bella about some pain pills or something.

"_Emmett honey, what'__s wrong with you?" My mother asked me as I leaned against my fathers new black Mercedes. I looked up at her, confused as I told her I was fine, thinking that she was talking about my health. "No, what I meant was what is wrong with you that you can't see that you need to snap the lovely Rose up before anyone else does. I thought I raised my boys to be sensible, and here you are acting the fool sweetie" _

_I__ shook my head at her words "Rose is my best friend" I said as I looked down at the ground beneath my feet, not wanting my mother to spot how those words pained me, that I couldn't say 'Rose is my girlfriend… lover… wife'. _

"_Y__ou can't see it can you? The way she watches you, changes around you, becomes herself when she's with you? And you're the same. You were my Emmett in there with her, and now look at you, unsure, confused, and quiet. You need her just as much as she needs you, wants you" she whispered as I looked up to see my mother's eyes looking determined as confident. How could she be so sure when I was so unconvinced? _

"_No mom, were… she's just… I don't know" I sighed as I ran a hand over the back of my neck. My mom reached up on by the tip of her toes to kiss me on the cheek bef__ore she patted my arm._

"_Trust me honey, you'd be a fool to ignore what's between you… you're a fool to have ignored it so far, but at least you'll right that..." she paused as she poked me in the side when I didn't reply "and if you don't soon, I will. I don't __want to be a boring old grandmother so hurry" she laughed as she opened the door to the car and closed it after her, waving to me as I stumbled back toward the house._

I took a few steps forward, closing the distance between myself and the receptionist that was chewing the end of her biro in agitation. I thought of the images that had run through my mind from my mother's words of being a grandmother, an image of my son, with blond hair after his mother and dimples from his father tumbling around in the garden with Uncle Edward and Godfather Jasper just as my Rose comes into the house, as large as a house carrying our next child, followed by Aunty Bella, Godmother Alice and my daughter, with my dark hair and Rose's beauty.

"Men…" I heard Rose's irritated voice break through my thoughts as I noticed that she was now stood before me, talking to the receptionist "McCarty… yes, two nights" she said, her irritation masked to perfection by politeness and warmth.

"Ah yes, here you are. Two nights, McCarty, and you'll be staying in room 336 which you'll find on level 7. Breakfast is served from 7.30 to 10am, or you could order breakfast in bed…" the receptionist prattled on as I took a step forward to stand next to Rose, hoping she'd forgotten that she was mad at me, yet again. She nodded along to the receptionist words and my heart thumped madly as I watched Rose unconsciously move toward me, so that if I moved my arm a little, I could easily wrap it around her waist. Perhaps my mother was on to something about Rose and me… "Well, I hope you have a good evening Mr and Mrs McCarty, if you need anything, don't hesitate to call us here at the reception desk" the receptionist, who's name tag I noticed read 'Lilly' said with a smile before she handed Rose our room key.

"Thanks a lot Lilly, I'm sure we'll have an amazing night" I said to her as I wrapped my arm around Rose's waist who was standing, gawping at her like a fish at her words, guiding her toward our bags which had been loaded up onto a trolley and were waiting for us, as well as a bell boy beside the elevator.

* * *

**(Rose POV)**

"What is it with every member of staff thinking were married?" I whispered to Emmett as the waitress handed us a menu each and walked away. I looked at the table which we'd been designated; a secluded, candlelit table where soft, romantic music was audible.

"I duno, and at the moment I don't care Bambi…" Emmett said a little distractedly as he looked over his menu, not caring if his words seemed a little offensive or short "Oh Rose! They have steak!" he said in awe before his dimples appeared on his face again, showing his pleasure at the sight of the word 'steak' on a piece of paper.

I smiled along with him as I sat back in my chair, taking what might be my only chance to look at him while he was distracted. His eyes were alight as they scanned over the page, his hands seeming to shake as he tried to keep them steady, turning the paper to look at its back, just in case they had any more to offer him, tempt him. His large, muscled 6'5 frame blocking my view of just about the whole restaurant, not that I was complaining. Looking at a bunch of tables and chairs gets boring and repetitive, but looking Emmett over time and time again was like a new experience each time.

"So what you getting' Bambi?" Emmett asked me, causing me to jump in my seat as he broke me out of my assessment of him.

"Um…" I scanned the menu, hoping that something would jump off the page and grab my attention, but failing to take any of the printed words in.

"How about the chicken curry?" he asked me, as he placed his menu down, resting back in his chair.

I looked up at him, watching the candlelight flicker across his face, the glow of the flame seeming to emphasise his deep eyes. "Sounds good" I smiled as I too placed my menu down, surprised a little at how he'd picked my favourite dish off the menu, without my noticing it to begin with.

* * *

**(Rose POV)**

"You gona finish that?"

"Just take it" I said as I rolled my eyes, pushing my plate toward him which still had some curry and rice left. "I'm just heading to the restroom; want me to bring you a beer on my way back?" I asked as I slid out of my chair, noticing his glass was almost empty.

"Mmhmm" he said through a mouthful of food, giving me thumbs up just to make sure that I understood that he meant 'yes'.

"I'll be back in five" I told him as I headed out of the dimmed restaurant.

* * *

**(Rose POV)**

My breath got rudely pushed out of me as I leant against the bar, trying my best to grab one of the rushed bar tender as I got elbowed in the rib.

"Hey! Watch it" I grumbled, shooting the drunken idiot next to me a pissed off glare as I took a step away from him as he must have lost his balance and regained it at my expense.

"Ha… yeah… I_ am_ watching you pretty lady" the man next to me slurred, a half smile, half grimace spreading across his face as he tried to repress a burp "Yeah… and you don't look like you're having a time fun… um… I mean fun time… yeah…" he smiled, showing his vile yellowed teeth as he took a step toward me, which I countered with a step back, only to be blocked by a large body from behind "So you want some fun sexy?" the creep laughed as he ran his filthy eyes over me, making me shake in disgust, why did they think that they could attract even a disease behaving like this?

"Just leave me alone" I mumbled as I tried my best to grab one of the bar tenders attention, hoping to grab mine and Emmett's drinks and go. What would Emmett think of me cowering like this if he saw me? I thought as I hung my head, hoping to seem invisible by the men that stood on each side of me.

One of the bartenders noticed me, standing at the bar, two guys fawning over me and sniffed, turning her attention to another customer. She must have thought that I enjoyed the attention of vile drunken men, why did everyone have to be so quick to judge?

"Hey Bert, maybe you aint her type!" the creep's friend chortled from beside me, causing me to shiver once again, my eyes scanned the bar staff before me, desperately trying to grab someone else's attention.

"Who could resist me mate? Just watch this" creep number one spoke again, causing my subconscious defences to kick in.

"Just leave me alone okay?" I said louder this time, turning to look at the drunken fool who was so wasted that he looked as if he were drooling.

"Woo… feisty ey? I like that in a woman" he chortled, totally ignoring my statement "Come on sugar, I could show you a good time" he said, his voice sounding deep and closer than I wanted it to be.

I closed me eyes, begging myself to wake up from the nightmare I was sure I was trapped in. Why the hell didn't I just leave straight away? Why wasn't my Peaches here? I sighed as I thought of Emmett having to save my from two drunken men. How petty.

"Why don't we both show you a good time huh? Bet you'd like that" he spoke again, his words breathing against my ear, his beer laden breath washing over my neck.

"Just leave me alone" I gasped as I felt a hand rest on my lower back, the hair on the back of my neck and my arms standing up on end as I felt a shiver pass through me, I bit my lip to keep my tears from spilling, it'd only excite them.

_Where was Emmett to save me? Did I __want him to? What were two guys against Rosalie Hale?_ I thought as I took a deep breath, but Rosalie Hale was tired of fighting. I sighed as I felt myself give up and give in, _why did I have to always fight against stupid men and jealous women who always stereotyped me as the dumb, sluttish blond?_

My eyes burned with my tears as I felt utterly defeated. I waited for them to say another of their slimy words, or feel one or both of their hands on me, but silence was all I received.

I pulled my head up, slowly turning away from the bar to look behind me, one creep on each side of me still, who I noticed had paled and seemed to have sobered up. Their eyes looked too large for their heads as they stared before them, having turned to look the other direction.

"Leave. Now." a deep, dark, menacing voice spoke, causing my skin to prickle and my heart to thump in my chest. I locked my eyes on the familiar face of Emmett's only finding it looking harsher, dangerous as he seemed to loom over the three of us who I noticed were leaning back against the bar for support.

"Rose" Emmett turned his murderous gaze away from the guy who's hand had been resting on my back earlier to look at me, one of his hands outstretched while I noticed the other was balled up into a fist at his side, white knuckled and shaking in restraint. A vein in his neck pulsed just under his jaw which was clenched tightly closed, his controlled breaths entering and exiting through his nose.

I starred at him, I'd never seen Emmett so dangerous, controlled and yet comforting since I'd met him, and all because of me. I tried my best to smile, hoping he'd see that I was grateful that he'd intervened, but all I received from him was a sigh and a "Bambi, come here" at which he pulled me to his chest, one bouldered arm securing itself around my waist as I hid my face into his neck, the other probably still balled at his side.

"I said leave now. If you don't leave in the next three seconds, I'll make you leave" Emmett spoke in a quiet, spine chilling voice, I could feel his heart thumping almost as erratically as mine as I rested my hand on his chest, the other wrapped around his waist as I clung myself on to him.

"One…"

The noise of gasping and thumps echoed in my ears as I buried myself deeper into Emmett's hold, wishing I could escape within him and never leave. I didn't want him to see me as I was, desperate for his strength, his warmth, his comfort. _Would he see me as being weak, having not been able to stand up to them? Would he understand that I was tired… tired of my day to day façade?_

The feeling of Emmett's hand rubbing soothing circles against my back relaxed me as he lead us back to our room, turning the lights on and locking the door before he pulled me down onto his lap on the couch, not saying a word, not asking any questions as he continued to rub my back.

I stayed as I was for a few minutes, hoping to compose my self the best I could, a few of my escaped tears would undoubtedly have gone unnoticed, but he didn't need to see me looking upset, 'seeing is believing' after all, and if I looked okay, it'd only back me up. "I'm sorry" I spoke softy as I moved my face from being burrowed into his neck so that my head rested on his shoulder, my eyes watching his throat as he swallowed every now and again, and his Adams apple bobbing up and down as he spoke.

"What? No! Rose, I'm the one that's sorry, I shouldn't have let you go on your own… well obviously to the ladies… or you know, I'd have been kicked out…" he blustered as he almost tripped over his words "But what I meant was, I shouldn't have let you go to the bar on your own!"

"I'm fine, no blood, no foul and everything yeah? Can't we just forget it please" I whispered the last bit as I lazily traced a pattern over Emmett's chest, keeping myself busy with a simple task would keep my miserable thoughts at bay.

"'Kay" he mumbled as I watched him unclench his balled first, flexing his fingers before he wrapped his other arm comfortingly around me.

"Are you ready for bed? We got a long day tomorrow" Emmett whispered a few minutes later once we'd both relaxed and fatigue had begin to overtake my senses. I nodded my head in a 'yes' and mumbled a "Yeah Peaches" before I felt myself becoming weightless.

I opened my heavy eyes which I hadn't noticed till then had been closed and saw that Emmett was carrying me toward the bedroom, I was too tired to speak but promised myself that I'd say thank you to him in the morning, hoping he wouldn't start taking the piss out of me once the sun had risen. Being with him tonight felt as if we were in a different universe where tomorrow, all of the events would have disappeared from memory.

A large bed filled my vision as Emmett swung the door open, 'why is there just the one?' I thought as the bed drew nearer, I could feel my forehead creasing as I thought it over before I voiced my question "Why is there only one bed Emmett?"

"Um… I thought when they said double, that they meant for two, as in two beds… I should have let Jasper or Eddie book it" I heard him mumble as he set me down on the bed, my body sinking into the soft sheets, my head hitting the mound of fluffy pillows.

I groaned from the heavenly feeling before I heard Emmett call out from the darkness "Night Bambi!"

Smiling as I snuggled into the sheets I didn't my best to reply "G'nite Peaches!"

* * *

**(Emmett POV)**

_Stupid gits picking on my Bambi like she's their pray. I'm not letting her outa my sight today, all them men will be feasting their dirty eyes on her, but I'll protect her. No one's gona hurt my Rose again, not if I __can help it_ I thought to myself as I lifted my head and tried my best to mould the petty cushion into a more comfortable shape, not getting my hopes up as the last 10 attempts were futile. I sighed as I threw the pesky cushion to the floor, admitting defeat, the night's event having put me in a foul mood and short tempered.

_Why did every guy think that Rose would be easy to get with? If only they knew._ I smiled as I thought of how strong and confident, happy a person she was, and then my mind sunk to reminisce of how broken she'd been after she'd defended me from the skank Lauren. I felt sick with pain from the thought, of the memory of Rose clinging to me as she fell to pieces, trusted me with one of the most important information about her, trusting me not to judge her. She kept trying to control herself which cut me like a knife, she felt so vulnerable when her emotions came to the surface, as long as they weren't anger.

I growled lowly as I got up off the toy sized couch and stretched, feeling my back ache in protest from the sudden change in position. Now that I was up I decided to take a trip to the wee wee wardrobe, might as well see what soaps and shampoos Rose and I could swipe while I was there, get some value for money.

I made my way from the living room, using the light from the moon which filtered in through the window to guide my way toward the bathroom. I reached the doors which Rose was hidden behind, deciding to stop and try to listen to see if she was asleep. _I wonder if she snores_ I thought as I pressed my ear to the door, trying to keep my breathing quiet.

A distant sound of rustling sheets prickled my ears and I closed my eyes, hoping to concentrate more on my hearing.

Mumbles joined the rustling and curiosity ignited within me, _was Rose okay? Was she awake? Was she on the phone to Bells or the Sprite? Why would she be on the phone to them? She'd only call them if something was wrong… and it was only_… I checked my watch, seeing it was only 2.47am, _didn't I handle the scene at the bar properly if she was calling them at this time in the morning? Did she want to go home?_ I panicked as the thoughts ran through my mind.

Taking a deep breath I opened the door slowly, quietly, hoping to hear some of her words to decipher how pissed she was with me for not taking better care of her.

My ears were met by silence and as I peeked through the gap in the doorway my eyes fell upon the bed. The moonlight which had acted as my light to guide me to the bathroom now fell upon Rose who lay, curled up into a ball in the middle of the bed, looking minute in the midst of the sheets, pillows and the vast size of the large bed. She looked so defenceless and weak all alone, she always seemed so tall and full when we were together, even if I was 6'5, she felt equal to me.

"Go away… no… don't want…" My Bambi murmured from the bed, turning her face from the crumpled sheets to face the ceiling, one of her free hands waving before her, as if trying to stop someone, deter them from getting any closer. From the change of her position on the bed, the moonlight showed her face, her features seeming more defined by the brightness of the moon and the shadows of the darkness. Her forehead was creased as she looked pained, her mouth open as she breathed heavily, as if she'd been running… chased.

I ran a hand over my face, feeling as if I was being put through a slow and murderous death by watching Rose suffer her nightmare all alone, her defences having been evaporated by the simple state of sleep. My other hand ached and I looked to see that it was clamped tightly to the doorframe, the skin of my hand straining from my hard grasp, the tendons in my wrists standing out from the strain.

I look a deep breath, my eyes falling back on Rose who'd dropped her arm to the bed, her face still looking pained but she'd stopped writhing about now and I hoped that she'd fallen into a dreamless, easy sleep. _Would that be too much to ask?_

"No… no… leave me alone!" I heard Bambi weep from the bed, her voice tugging at my heartstrings. I watched dumbly as she writhed yet again between the sheets, beginning to struggle as she began to get tangled. "Peaches" she wept, her struggling stopped as her crying took over, her body wracked by her sobs.

I brushed away a tear of my own as I stepped through the doorway to my Bambi, feeling as pained as she as I watched her balled back up into a protected position. I sat myself of the bed, feeling the bed's springs adjust to my bulk and I reached for my Rose, scooping her effortlessly into my arms and holding her tight to me, rocking the both of us back and forth in the hopes that the motion would help calm her.

"Bambi… Bambi your okay" I whispered as I ran a hand over her hair, the other holding her clamped to my body "Shh… your safe, it's not real" added as she wept, her tears running down her face and dampening my bare chest.

"Peaches?" she gasped in question in my arms, lifting her head from my chest to look at my face for conformation. Once she'd realised I was the one holing her, a weak smile settled on her face, her eyes seeming tired and showing a sense of security before she wrapped her arms around my neck and clung onto me the tightest she could.

Her deep breathing calmed and slowed as the time trickled by, I kept rocking back and forth the best I could, closing my eyes and resting my head against her as she rested her head against my shoulder, her nose skimming my neck every now and again, my skin seeming to sting by the contact.

"Rosie… you should get some sleep…" I whispered into the darkness, my eyes still closed and I unclasped my arms from around her, feeling her hold on me loosen before she sat back a little and let her hands drop onto her lap, her head bowed. "I'll see you in the morning" I added as I moved, Rose slid off my legs before I stood at the side of the bed, looking down a her as she pulled her legs to her chest.

I didn't want to leave her, but now that I knew she'd calmed down and knew she was safe she'd surely sleep easily. I delayed my leave by fumbling with the sheets, shaking them out and throwing them back on the bed. I frowned as I saw that Rose hadn't moved, only that her head was rested on her knees.

I sighed as I took a step away, not knowing what was best to do. What if she thought that I was trying it on with her if I offered to stay with her tonight? She must know by now that I wasn't like that, but the night's events could have distorted her evaluation of me, did she think I was just like those men at the bar?

I reached the door, my hand feeling thick as I took hold of the handle numbly, feeling its coldness seeping into my hand.

"Please… stay"

I turned to see Rose standing an arms length away from me, her arms hugging her tightly. She had her head hanging low, but it didn't constrict my vision of her bottom lip which was being held captive by her teeth as she tried her best to restrain its quivering.

"Peaches… I'm so tired" she sobbed, her voice full with heartbreak, agony, exhaustion. I watched as she unravelled her arms from around her and buried her face in her hands, sinking to her knees before me, her body shaking as she cried silently.

I swallowed hard as took a deep breath, ordering myself to stay in control and not let the tears that were prickling in my eyes to spill and have their way by the sight of my Rose crumpled at my feet.

"Bambi" I whispered again as I leant down and pulled her up by her arms so that she stood before me. I pulled her reluctant hands away from her face, held them in one hand as I brushed her tears away with the other. "Your too beautiful for your own good, you know that?" I spoke softly, not knowing I'd spoken the words out loud until I heard Rose gasp before me and take in a shuddered breath. "You're a danger to mankind" I added, hoping that she'd notice the small smile which I could feel on my face.

"S'not my fault" she murmured as she looked up from the dull beige carpeted floor to my face, her lips twitching, not sure whether to smile of tremble from sadness. She notices my half hearted smile and added "Not my fault you men are weak" letting out a small watery chuckle as I let her hands go. She sighed a breath before her face turned serious, defeated "Emmie… I'm so tired" she said so quietly that I only just heard. I understood that she didn't mean tired in the sense of wanting to sleep, but in having to keep up the act of strength and independence.

"I know… but you don't have to anymore, I'm here for you now, you know that right?" I asked as I bent down a little, hoping to catch her eyes which were fixed back on the carpet.

"Thanks" her eyes finally caught mine before she closed them, taking in a deep breath.

I took the time to look her over, hoping I wouldn't find any bruises marking her flawless skin from the drunken idiots from the bar. Her hair was in disarray from when she'd tossed and turned in bed, but on her, she still looked perfect. Her cheeks were tainted pink from her crying, and possible from her asking me to stay, and admitting being tired from having to pretend all the time.

The top she wore showed that she didn't wear a bra to bed and I silently cursed myself as my eyes lingered on her chest, before I dropped them to her legs, only to curse some more by the sight of her long, luscious legs which were bare right up to the hem of her short shorts. I cursed to myself a third time as I realised that I was only clad in my boxers, I hadn't thought I'd come across Rose on my travels from the couch to the bathroom.

"So will you stay Peaches? Just till I fall asleep or something?" she almost begged and I realised that her deep blue eyes were trained on me, waiting from me to say something or make a move.

"Come 'ere" I opened my arms to her and almost fell back as she jumped into my arms, her arms locking around my neck and her legs locked around my waist.

"Thanks Emmie" she spoke into my neck, sounding husky from fatigue but making my body react to her voice none the less. I nodded my head, unable to trust myself to speak in a normal tone now that my blood was boiling in my veins. The feel of her pressed against my body didn't help matters either.

I walked us back toward the bed and halted as my legs hit the mattress, after a minute or two I spoke up "Umm… Rose… you need to let go of me if you wana get into bed. Unless you wana stay like this all night… I don't mind either way" I shrugged as I spoke, thinking that I'd actually enjoy holding her all night in my arms. She was as light as a feather and the way she let her hand slide from around my neck to rest against my chest warmed me.

"Mmmm…" she murmured against my skin, snuggling herself deeper into my hold then sighing in satisfaction.

I chuckled quietly but was cut off as I moved my hand to her leg as to unclasp it from around me. The feel of her bare, perfect, toned thigh under my hand made me want to throw the both of us on the bed and have my way with her. I gritted my teeth as I ran my hand down from her thigh to her ankle, which both were locked together behind my back, holding her in place. I undid her hold on me and hissed as her legs fell, her body sliding down against mine and I quickly moved my arm back to hold her in place, taking deep breaths as I tried to control my body's reaction to her.

_She's your best friend_! My mind screamed at me as I took one ragged breath after another, glad that she was oblivious to the state I was in as she was held in my arms, almost fully asleep.

Once I felt myself somewhat in control I pulled the sheets back and then scooped her legs up, holding her bridle style and lowered her onto the bed, her head resting on the pillow, her hair sprawled around her like a halo. I let go and straightened back, looking down at her, the definition of perfection before me, my own angel with a glowing halo, my own Venus, asleep in the same room as me. The woman who's captured my heart and I crave to hold for eternity.

I hung my head as the thoughts ran through my mind; I'd never felt anything close to this about a woman. _Was this what you'd feel for your best friend?_ I frowned as I thought that these feelings never passed through me as I hung out with Edward or Jasper… or Alice and Bella. _But Rose was different_! She could always make me smile, laugh, angry, sad… feel stupid, she bought so many emotions out of me from the simplest of things. None of my ex girlfriends had sparked a fraction of such strong emotions within me as Rose could do. The protectiveness I felt over her was over whelming, letting her out the house for work almost had me in hysterics every morning, but I hid it, I didn't want to scare her.

A soft thump pulled me from my delusions and I saw Rose having turned on her side, her hand spread before her as if her hand was searching for something to connect with.

Smiling I sat on the edge of the bed, throwing the sheets over me and I turned to pull the sheets over Rose too, I could see goose bumps showing on her bare shoulders. As my arm brushed against her, her eyes fluttered open and took me in, the moonlight no doubt illuminating my face so she could see me. She closed her eyes moments later and bought her hand back to her other which was held to her chest. Once satisfied that she was well covered I lay myself down beside her, turning on my side so that I mirrored her, watching as she took each breath.

Anxiousness ran through me as I lay where I was, a couple of inches of space between the both of us feeling like miles. I craved to pull her to me, so that I could stroke her hair again, feel her supple body under my hands…

_Screw it._ I reached out and pulled her to me, wrapping one arm around under her and resting my hand on her waist as I used the other to brush her hair out of her eyes which where now wide open in shock by my sudden movement. Confusion blazed in her eyes as she looked from my face to my chest and back up again. _Did she really think I'd try it on with her?_

"Sleep Bambi" I whispered to her as I ran my hand up and down her back, closing my eyes in hope she'd do the same. Her posture which had stiffened when I pulled her to me relaxed and I sighed in contentment when I felt her resting her head against me, her hands relaxed from being balled up into fists to resting on my chest, one of her legs draping over mine as she pulled herself tighter to my body.

I felt washed with contentment with Rose wrapped up in my arms and so I did what felt like the right thing to do and kissed the top of her head, only realising I'd done so when I felt her stiffen against me again. _Good job Em!_ I told myself sarcastically as I thought of how she'd think I was trying it on with her. I continued to rub her back, hoping it'd distract her or send her to sleep.

I relaxed instantly when I felt her relaxing and my heart pounded in my chest as I felt her shyly stroke her fingertips across my skin.

I pulled her tighter to me in a form of hug before I kissed the top of her head again; glad she understood that I was there to comfort her for the night. I held in my gasp as I felt her move her head a little as she pressed her lips to my collarbone in a soft kiss, murmuring a quiet "Thanks" against my burning skin before she settled back, her fingertips still running over my chest, probably able to feel my heart hammering, threatening to bore a hole in my chest from the ferocity.

_What would happen in the morning? Would we go back as we were or would our relationship have transformed to be uncomfortable and unknown?_ I wondered as I looked at the shining strands of her hair. _Would she still be my Bambi, or would she suddenly be Rose?_

* * *

**A/N****: I wonder how the night might have changed their relationship… or not…?**

**Just a note about the 'wee wee wardrobe' thingy. It's just something that my friends and I made up one day at school most likely; we refer to restrooms as 'wee wee wardrobe'. **

**Thanks for the reviews!! I've had over 1,000 for this story! I am such a happy camper, you have no idea! (Big pat on the backs to all of you have reviewed this story since it began, and those who will start now… hint hint!)**

**Work's a bitch (S****orry for swearing/cursing, but it's a must in this context) I'm working between 45 and 55 hours each work so you can see why my updating is slow, but I try my best. **

**P.S****. A little disclaimer for Queens of the Stone Age lyrics for 'Feel Good Hit of the Summer'… I had to put that in somewhere! **


	26. Love Hearts

**A/N:****This chapter and the next were going to be all in one… but then my imagination took over and added about 4pages of new stuff!! The joys of an overactive imagination!**

* * *

**Love hearts. **

**(Emmett POV)**

"Can we get room service tonight?" I heard Rose question as we both ascended the stairs to the hotel, Rose staggering more than walking from our long day at the car show.

"Sure" I answered her, feeling thankful that that would mean she'd be far away from the bar tonight, setting my mind at ease.

"Hey Emmett…" Rose spoke next to me as we stood at the reception desk, ready to pick up our key, her voice sounded questioning and so I turned to look at her as she looked back at me, her face creased in confusion "Are my feet still attached to my legs? Because I think they're so unbelievably painful that they've gone numb" she said as she looked down to her feet, as if they had miraculously disappeared.

"No they're still there" I smiled and turned my attention to look at the few scattered paintings that decorated the lobby, only to get my attention drawn back to Rose as I saw her moving about at my side "What the…" I began to ask before I saw what she was up to.

Rose stood next to me, leaning her top half over the reception desk as she tilted forward, easing the weight off her feet and yet trying her best to not raise any suspicion, to act natural. I chuckled as I watched her, wincing when she had to slip back down onto her feet every now and again.

I shook my head and leant against the reception desk, waiting for Lilly who was again manning the reception area to finish her phone call. Rose was still jumping up and down by my side, smiling at the staff who passed us, trying to seem as normal as she could, managing to stun all the male staff so they wouldn't concentrate on what she was doing, and giving all the female staff a blow to their self esteem so that they wouldn't hang around and have to self inflict themselves with the pain of her perfection within their range.

Rose had been doing that all day I thought to myself as the memory of the days events came back to me. How she'd been so absorbed in the cars that she didn't notice the scathing, dark looks the wives or girlfriends who'd been dragged along to the show shot her, pissed off already for being there, and more so by looking at Rose's perfection.

The men themselves were another issue. A group of imbeciles followed us… or should I say Rose around the car show for most of the day, which was until I intervened and threatened each and every one of them to walk away or else they wouldn't walk again. Rose had been oblivious to all the attention as she was intent on the cars, only pulling her attention away from them when she asked me to take a photo of her with the car of her choice. Rose and I had a camera each and so I took two sets of pictures, making sure with her camera to take a picture of her with the car, with my camera I concentrated on Rose, capturing her beauty as she stood thrilled by each piece of metal, outshining everything in sight. I'd decided to leave my digital camera at home, that way she wouldn't be able to ask me to see the pictures as soon as I'd taken them, and seen the evidence of my growing addiction to her.

I'd done my part of protecting her throughout the day too, keeping my arm around her as we walked around the cars on show. She probably thought I did it because I was trying to protect her from the vast crowd that kept pushing and shoving, elbowing and stomping as they tried to get nearer certain models of cars. But in reality, my main reason to keep a hold of her was to keep myself sane, having any distance between us made me anxious, paranoid and basically… I felt like crap. She was like my happy pill.

I rolled my eyes in exasperation as I watched Rose trying to keep herself up on the desk by her elbows, only to curse quietly when her elbows began to ache or when she slipped against the desk's slippery marble surface.

"Rose… quit that!" I scolded her quietly as I waited to receive our room key, hoping the receptionist would just hang up the phone and help me out a little.

"But my feet hurt so bad! All the chairs are full and I'm really not gona sit on the floor of the pissin' hotel's reception area Emmett!" she snapped back at me through her almost completely clenched jaw, talking like a ventriloquist. She inched her way away from me in her annoyance, the pain of her feet making her short tempered.

Her elbows slipped again on the marble, "Rose, come here" I ordered, for once feeling like the adult out of the both of rather than the child.

"Oh for…" she looked around her before she cursed, spotting a little girl with gleaming red ringlets a few feet behind her and changed her words "twinkle sakes, this better be worth it bucko" she murmured as she staggered her way back to my side, the pain she was suffering evident on her face.

I smiled as I watched her crossing her arms defiantly across her chest, oblivious that as she stood as she was, with her pout in place that she looked like the little girl who stood a few feet away from us, but much more beautiful. Once she looked up to see me smiling, her expression changed from sulkiness to confusion, turning to shock and outrage as I swept her up in my arms.

"What the… Emmett put me down you plank!" she said, the tone of her voice backing up the anger that filled her eyes "People are starring!" she gasped and turned her head to look out of the window, away from me, her arms still crossed before her chest.

_Hmm… gotta do something about that_ I thought as I looked down at her arms, _what if I lost my hold on her? She'd surely fall if she didn't have a hold on me too._

Looking around to check that I didn't have that many witnesses, I loosened my hold on the Goddess in my arms and pretended to drop her, gaining my wishes as she gasped and clung her arms tightly around my neck, her head buried into the side of my neck as she panted for breath. I couldn't help the chuckle that was building up within me and felt myself shake as I chuckled as quietly as I could.

I felt a pinch at the back of my neck, followed by a second and third and knew that Rose was pinching my skin in retaliation. I grinned as I moved my hand higher up her side, stopping just under her arm and began to tickle her, feeling triumphant when I heard her gasp and protest quietly against my throat, not wanting to make a scene in the middle of the hotel's lobby.

**(Rose POV)**

The sound of muffled giggling reached my ears and Emmett halted his torturous tickling, as he must have wondered who it was giggling as I did.

I pulled my face away from his throat as Emmett turned around and we looked down, the both of us seeing the little girl with the red hair trying her best to muffle her giggles behind both of her little hands, her aqua blue eyes gleaming with laughter as she looked at Emmett and I, her head tilting up to look so high up.

"You think that's funny huh?" I said in fake sternness, my smile ruining the effect.

A new wave of giggles erupted from the child as she nodded her head up and down, a wide smile becoming visible from the gaps between her hands.

"What's your name cutie?" I asked her as I looked down, my voice sounding warm compared to just before.

"Dorrie" the little girl with a ball of fire for hair spoke, her cheeks seeming a little rosy as she spoke, looking down as she dropped her hands, the smile still in place.

"Well Dorrie, I'm Rose, and this big bear is Emmett, but you can call me Bambi and him Peaches if you want?" I smiled as I spoke to Dorrie; my anger at Emmett having had evaporated by the distraction of the child.

"Heyo Bambi" she smiled as she waved shyly at me then turned to Emmett, her neck craning more so as she waved and said "Heyo Peacheses".

"Hey cutie pie" Emmett spoke, his voice sounding the softest I had ever heard it, making me melt in his arms. I felt the muscles in one of his arms shift and guessed he was trying his best to wave, gaining another laugh from her.

"Dorrie, do you want Peaches to pick you up like he picked me up? It's really fun up here!" I spoke, making my voice sound as enthusiastic as I could, knowing she'd loved it.

Dorrie's little eyes went wide as I spoke, her mouth falling open in awe before she began jumping up and down as she clapped her hands and repeated "Ye" over and over. Emmett chuckled as he looked her over, no doubt realising that the sight of the tiny creature jumping up and down in excitement reminded him of his own personal sprite Alice.

Emmett set me down slowly on my feet. He must have noticed the pain that passed through me from my aching feet and up my legs because he squeezed my hand, comforting me by a slight action. I watched as he bent down and spoke to the soon-to-be heartbreaker at his feet.

"You ready?" He asked her, still looming over her as he bent down low. She bit her little lip between her tiny teeth and nodded, stretching out her hands, opening and closing her fingers in a gesture that signalled that she wanted to grab hold of him. "Let's do this then cutie pie" He laughed as he scooped her tiny body into his huge arms and stood up.

"Wowieeee!!" she screamed within his arms, probably feeling the air rushing through her hair as he stood up straight, her eyes alight as she spun her head this way and that, looking at the hotel's lobby with new eyes from the change in height "Mommy… Mommy!" she called, one of her hands grasping to Emmett's shoulder while the other grasped to the fabric of his shirt. Her little arms weren't able to wrap themselves around his neck. "Look at me mommy!! I'm a big girl" she giggled as she unclenched her hand from his shirt and waved to a woman who had been busy wiping the nose of a slightly older child, her son.

"Dorrie!! Dorrie honey don't bother people!" the mother gasped as she stood up from her other child, a boy, and taking hold of his little hand, the other covering half her face in exasperation and embarrassment. "I'm so sorry! She's usually so quiet and well behaved! I'm sorry she bothered you" the mother gushed as she looked from Emmett, to her child, to me.

"It was my fault" I said "I offered her a ride on this big bear" I added as I clasped my hand on his shoulder. My hand tingled from the heat of his body as it seeped through is shirt and into my hand.

"Oh…" the mother said, looking a little bashful from her prior outburst "Well… you two must be good with your own children if you managed to break my Dorrie out of her quiet ways in just a few minutes" she added, a warm, motherly smile filled her face as she looked at her child in Emmett's arms who was waving down at her brother, poking her tongue out at him.

"Err… yeah… well my Emmett is like a rollercoaster ride for the kids what with his side" I spoke after a few silent seconds passed by, the both of us too stunned to speak from the mother's words. _Why did people assume they were married and now with kids?_

"I bet he is" Dorrie's mom laughed softly as she watched her little girl giggling as Emmett swayed back and forth, Dorrie clinging on to his shirt from the movement.

From the corner of my eye I noticed her son tugging on her dress and I looked to see him staring up at his sister, his eyes wide and longing. "What is it honey?" his mother asked as she bent down to hear him whisper into his ear.

As she stood back up, I noticed a slight blush in her cheeks as she looked between her son and her daughter.

"Hey, you wana go?" I asked before Dorrie's mother asked, knowing she'd feel embarrassed to ask Emmett, a stranger to pick her kid up and swing him about.

"Yes please" the boy whispered from beside his mother, smiling as he looked up at Emmett, a gap in his teeth showing he'd lost a tooth.

"Hey Dorrie, wana stay with me while your brother has a ride on the big bear?" I asked her as she began to look a little disheartened by the fact that she had to leave Emmett's arms. _I know the feeling only too well._ I thought as I remembered back to Emmett's comforting hold of me throughout the night before.

"Oh! Its very kind of you both, but I have to go check us in…" the mother pointed toward the reception desk, indicating to the member of staff that was smiling politely at her, a sheaf of papers in his hands for her to look over and sign.

"We'll keep 'em busy till you get back" Emmett told her a little distractedly as he passed Dorrie into my arms and scooped up Dorrie's brother. "What's your name big guy?" Emmett asked the kid who was now bouncing in his arms.

"Max" he replied smiling.

"Stay" Dorrie chanted over and over, Max joining in by the third repetition in my arms as she fixed her gaze on her mother.

"Oh I don't know…" she sighed as she looked between the four of us and the now seeming a little impatient member of staff.

"We'll stay right here" I said to her softly as I swayed Dorrie back and forth in my arms as she played with my hair.

"Thank you" she smiled as she went and checked herself and her two darling children in.

"I wana be prdy like you when I grow up" I heard Dorrie mumble as she twirled my blond hair around her chubby little fingers, seeming entranced by it.

"Dorrie, you are pretty, your prettier than me, just ask Peaches, he'll tell you" Dorrie smiled in my arms, shaking her head shyly at the thought of asking Emmett such a question. "Hey Peaches!" I called over to Emmett who was busy dangling a giggling Max upside down "Dorrie's prettier than me right?" I asked as I wiggled my fingers in a wave to Max.

"Yeah, sorry Bambi… you're pretty, but Dorrie… well… she's just… WOW" Emmett replied, pretending to be at a loss of words as he looked over at Dorrie. She hid her face against my shoulder, but it didn't stop me from feeling the smile that spread across her face and her soft, quiet laughter.

"Hey… hey look at me!" Max called and I turned to look at him, I noticed that he'd stretched his arms above his head and was touching the floor as he was still upside down, his face looking a little read.

"Wow" Dorrie gasped as she watched her brother in awe, probably stunned by his bravery and daring.

"Emmett… up" I whispered to him as Max's face began to grow a shade more crimson.

"Hey buddy, that was cool right?" Emmett chuckled as Max nodded slowly, his face beaming with a smile.

A few minutes more passed with Emmett spinning Max around like a rag doll at which he cheered and laughed breathlessly, shouting for more. Dorrie clung quietly to me as she played with my hair and studied the necklace I wore, a simple chain with an angel pendant hanging from it. She turned it this way and that, watching it as its shiny surface reflected and shone from the light, the sight widening her smile and causing her eyes to turn dreamy.

"Thank you so much…" Max and Dorrie's mother sighed as she stuffed some paper into her handbag, a relieved look on her face. "I'm Janice by the way" she smiled as she waved quickly toward Emmett and me, unable to shake our hands as they were full.

"No worries Jan, it's been a pleasure" Emmett chuckled as he placed Max down beside her, not without giving him one quick spin before hand.

"Hey Dorrie" I whispered to her as she let go of my necklace "you like my little angel?" I asked at which she nodded, her eyes fixated on it again as I set her down before me.

As I stood back up, I pretended to play with my hair as Emmett talked to Max and Janice as I unclasped my necklace and swiftly placed it in Dorrie's coat pocket.

"Shh okay?" I said quietly as I pressed my finger to my lips "our little secret" I added with a wink, gaining a stunning smile from Dorrie.

"Fankoo Peacheses" Dorrie whispered loudly, her eyes bouncing from the gift I'd given her.

"Bye cutie, bye big boy" I called to them as Emmett led the both of us toward the elevators a minute later, the both of them jumping up and down, waving madly.

"That was fun" Emmett said softly as he pressed the button to our floor.

"Yeah" I smiled at him "You found a friend to play with" I added as a joke, waiting for his come back when I heard him chuckle quietly.

"And you had someone to treat" he said simply, not adding a come back as I thought he would, he must have noticed that I'd given my necklace to Dorrie.

I turned to look at him and found his eyes locked on me, his expression showing that he was happy, comfortable and at ease, the exact emotions that were pulsing through me.

**(Emmett POV)**

"It hurts so bad!!"

"I know, the agony I am in is in its purest form! I swear!"

"You shouldn't have eaten so much!"

"Well you shouldn't have walked so much!"

Rose and I bickered as we lay sprawled across the sofa, Rose in pain due to her feet and me because of my full to the top- can't eat no more stomach. _Why did I insist on dessert? But more to the point… how had Rose managed to eat just as much as me and still not complain? She's one of a kind! _

"Screw it, Im'a go soak my feet for a bit" Rose said defeated as she rose slowly from the couch, wincing as she stood.

"Good idea Bambi, they look a bit swollen" I said, grimacing at the sight of her sore, swollen, red feet.

"It was worth it though" she smiled dreamily, probably remembering the display after display of amazing cars.

"Yeah it was" I agreed, not telling her my reasons.

I watched as she hobbled her way toward the bathroom, wishing I could take away the pain in her feet, swap mine with hers till they got back to normal... _that would be a bit too 'Frankenstein' though…_

I tapped an unknown beat against my leg until Rose returned, wondering what I could do to keep myself occupied. I couldn't go in there and help her; it would be a little strange… '_Want some help with soaking your feet?_' I don't think so!

The bag I'd been carrying around all day grabbed my attention by the door, where I'd dumped it as soon as we got in, throwing myself on to the couch was my number one priority… after making sure Rose was okay of course. I wondered if I had any of my sweets left in there… _perhaps I missed a packet?_

I heaved myself up, the thought of sweets lodged in my mind; it would be my reward for making the effort of getting up and taking a few footsteps. If I found the bag was void of sweets… then that was Karma coming around and biting me on the ass, having an amazing day with Rose would surely result in my good luck running out at some point.

Opening the zipper I pulled out a few obstacles that stood between me and my precious sweets. Rose's camera which I'd used all day taking pictures of cars and her standing by a few, and my camera, which I'd used all day taking pictures of her. A few stood out in my mind, like the one I took of her as she ordered mine and her own burger. The way she leant against the counter, her brows knotting as she thought of any sides she wanted, and which sauce I would like in my burger. Another image I managed to capture in my mind and on camera of her as she walked ahead of me around a corner, wind blew fiercely at her, causing her eyes to sparkle as they watered, a smile to spread across her face from the amusing surprise of her own shock and the way her hair blew out behind her, just as if she were the world's top model at a photo shoot.

I shook my head, trying to push the images from my mind before I did something stupid, like jump her in the bathroom or cradle the camera to my chest. _Let's see her run a mile from you then big boy._

Next I pulled out some empty wrappers and other junk that Rose and I had munched on throughout the day, leading me to my Disney bag which contained my most prized possession; my Bambi soft toy. Rose had been off looking at _a Ford Cougar,_ gawping at it and asking the member of staff who was stood as the representative of the car a million and one questions which he did his best to answer. This had meant that I could give in to my guilty pleasure and let myself gawp at every inch of the Disney stall that was erected within the car show area. As soon as I'd spotted the soft little deer, I held it in my hands and took it to the counter, handling it softly, almost growling as I watched the stupid idiot behind the till grab it and stuff it rudely into the bag. _Don't make a scene, not in front of Bambi_ I'd told myself, secretly laughing to myself a second later as I thought _but which Bambi am I now referring to?_

Love hearts!

I restrained myself from pounding my fist into the air as I found one, surviving packet of my favourite, fun sweets rolling at the bottom of the bag, shining at me with it's colours of yellow, white, purple and green, standing out against the darkness of my black bag. _You thought you could escape me? Fool!_

I hastily stuffed the Disney bag and camera's back into the bag, shrugging when I added the empty wrappers on top, _I'll bin them when I get home._

"What'cha doing down there Peaches?" Rose asked and I almost jumped from the sound of her voice. I hadn't realised she'd entered the room, her footsteps being as quiet as a whisper as she walked across the soft carpet.

After composing myself I smiled, knowing my dimples were probably like craters on my face "I got sweeties" I said simply, brandishing my precious packet of love heart before me.

Rose's eyes almost bugged out of her face as she saw them, licking her lips which distracted me to no end before she bought me back to reality "Which I am going to share with you Rose…" she added, as though she was reminding me of the last part of the sentence that I'd missed out.

"If I must" I sighed, heavy with sarcasm.

"Oh, you must" Rose laughed softly as she made her way back to her previous spot on the couch, resting her feet on my lap once I'd sat down beside her.

Rose eyed the packet of Love Hearts in my hands as I torturously opened the packet slowly, feigning indifference as I looked about the room.

"Gimmie the sweeties Emmett…or you get it" Rose threatened, her eyes moving pointedly from my hands to where her feet rested, on my lap.

Taking a deep gulp I nodded my head, showing her I understood her words. "You gotta read 'em as you get them" I instructed her as I handed her the first of the sweets.

"Well duh…" she muttered under her breath as I watched her eyes reading the text on the sweet before she popped it in her mouth, a smile issuing across her face "e-mail me" she said as she waited for me to take my turn.

I picked up a sweet for myself, reading it out loud, knowing Rose would enlighten me with some come back "Cute kid" I read, glancing over at Rose who rolled her eyes and muttered under her breath.

Rose held her hand out toward me, ready for her next one. I looked over the text of each love heart and chose one which was true. Handing it to Rose, I looked over the reminding sweets, ready to choose one for myself and avoid Rose's eyes.

"Lush lips" Rose read out loud, not remarking on it before she ate it, waiting for me to take my turn.

I chose one that I hadn't reserved for Rose before I handed her the next one I had ready for her, my eyes trained on the reminding love hearts on the arm of the chair.

"Be Mine" I heard her whisper as she read the writing on the love heart, before her eyes moved to the next I placed on her frozen, waiting hand. "Say yes" she muttered before I felt her eyes scorching my face.

I turned to look at her, feeling anxious from her silence and stillness and yet, hope ran through me like a wildfire, uncontrollable and disastrous. Her face was pale, empty, shocked as she looked from her hand to my face.

_What have I done?_ I asked myself as I watched confusion and anger begin to seep into her expression._ Clap hands to you Emmett; you are the star of all idiots!_

Sighing I stood from the couch, feeling deflated, beaten, ill and went to stand before the window which overlooked the street below. It being so dark out transformed the window into a mirror, meaning that I saw as Rose stood from the couch, threw the two love hearts at the wall and stormed toward the bedroom, wiping her tears on her way.

_What have I done?__ What have I bloody done?! She's your best friend and you just ruined it, just because you're a complete and utter idiot!! _My voice rang with the poison tinted words around my mind, cursing myself for being so dim-witted. _Just because Alice and Jasper, Bella and Edward are together doesn't mean that Rose and you are to be together!!_ My mind added scathingly.

I buried my face in my hands and sank to the floor, damning myself for ruining what Rose and I had. _What if she ignored me from now on? What if she moved out? What if everyone made me move out? Would she forgive me, would we then be able to go back to normal?_ I shook my head, I knew I'd never be able to go back to normal, not now that I knew in my head and my heart that I wanted to be with Rose, to claim her mine.

_Congratulations dumb ass!_

**A/N: After the count of three… **

**One****… **

**Two****… **

**Three****… **

**Awwww!! Poor Peaches! **

**Sweets equals candy to you, but I just couldn't write it in my story, its so wrong!! Haha **

**Review please; you make my dawn, my day, my twilight, my night **

* * *


	27. Love Sick Fools

**A/N:**** Sorry for the slooooow up dating, I'm working so much that I'm semi-ill, and my immune system has crashed. My social life has blossomed, meaning that I go out about three or more nights a week… I'm in high demand with my friends… what can I say, being this cool has its consequences!! HAHA!! **

**Anyway, I hope this chapter makes up for the lack of updating, even though I'm not happy with it. I feel all out of practice with my writing**** these days! **

* * *

**Love Sick Fools.**

**(Bella POV)**

"I think they're home!" Edward called from the kitchen; I could hear the spoon clinking and clanking against the mugs as he stirred the milk into our coffees.

I nodded my head, knowing that Edward wouldn't be able to see me but would know that I was doing it nevertheless. I smiled at the thought; our relationship was as if we'd been together for years, rather than days.

My head snapped toward the front door as I heard it crash open, the sound of heavy footsteps following in its wake. Emmett's burly form filled the doorway, his face looking almost like a strangers as his eyes were dull, small and lifeless. His usual dimple smiling face was pale, sullen and defeated. He seemed a foot or two shorter as he walked toward me, his head stooped, his shoulders hunched as if he was trying to defend, protect himself from something. His appearance confused me to no end, _where had my big bear Emmett gone?_ I asked myself as I watched him silently throw a bag on the floor and head straight up stairs, ignoring me as if I was invisible. His heavy footsteps followed him and stopped once he reached his room.

A slam of a car door echoed from outside and I turned my attention from the stairs to the doorway, holding back my gasp as I watched a blond, depressed woman walk though it and toward me, taking small, unconfident steps as if she was expecting the floor to open up and consume her. _What had this little car show done to Emmett and Rose? _I wondered as I gawped at Rose looking lost and ill. They'd gone from being boisterous and fun filled to deflated and grim.

Footsteps came from the stairs again and I watched as Emmett made his way down, his gym bag in one hand and his Jeep's keys in the other.

Rose's eyes didn't waver from the floor where they were fixated to Emmett like I'd predicted to happen; she concentrated harder if possible on the floorboards as Emmett passed her, heading toward the door. Neither acknowledged each other, only in how they made an effort to ignore each other more than they were already doing. The sight almost tore a hole in me. _What had gone so wrong? They were best friends, practically a couple before they left, and now? It was as if they were enemies… but then again if they were enemies, wouldn't they speak to each other to taunt at one another, to provoke? _The thought rolled around my mind as Emmett left the house and as Rose went to the bag Emmett had thrown to the floor, pulling two cameras out mutely and heading outside as Emmett had, without a word, without recognition of any other presence in the room.

"What was all that about?" Edwards's voice bought me back to the sofa where I was trapped due to the cast on my leg as he stood in the doorway to the kitchen, confusion etched on his face. I'd been so lost in thought over the sight I'd witnessed that I almost believed I'd been having a nightmare, or watched a torturous movie.

"I have no idea" I answered him simply, unable to find any other words to describe what I'd seen. "No idea" I mumbled to myself as I frowned.

- -

"Alice, Rose, make sure she doesn't get up from there unless it's purely a life or death situation" Edward warned as he pointed toward me.

"Sir yes sir" I muttered quietly as I crossed my arms over my chest, probably looking infantile as I did so.

"Awww, honey don't be mad" he smiled as he turned his attention toward me, his eyes scorching as he looked at me from head to toe "You know I'm just looking out for you" he said as he stalked nearer toward me. "The sooner you're out of that cast the better" he whispered into my ear before he nibbled at my lobe, causing me to sigh and forget that I was in a strop with him. _He has a point_ my mind stuttered as I panted for air. _Stupid stupid cast!!_

He pulled away from me, sitting at my side as I recovered for breath, a proud look upon his face.

"We'll be at F8, so if you need anything, you know we're near by, okay love?" I heard Jasper telling Alice as he lean over the back of the chair and kissed her softly.

A sigh came from Rose as she stood from the couch and went toward the bag which had been left where it'd been thrown on the floor. I'd noticed that she'd been quiet since she came home, the second time. I found out that she took the two cameras to be developed as soon as she got home, wanting to show us her new favourite model of car.

"Bye" Edward whispered before he kissed my cheek, getting up from beside me as Emmett descended the stairs. He was dressed soberly in a black shirt which seemed to make him look more ashen than he was when he arrived home with Rose earlier in the day. The trip to the gym hadn't added colour to his cheeks.

His eyes grew wide as he watched Rose open the bag and pull out a Disney carrier bag. In one swift movement he grabbed a hold of the bag, his eyes trained on it as if it were worth the world.

Alice, Jasper, Edward and I watched in silence as Emmett and Rose tugged at the bag silently, Emmett's attention purely on the bag while Rose's was on Emmett's face.

The plastic tore from the force, dropping a fluffy teddy to the floor. Emmett's face showed how defeated and heart broken he was as he starred at the stuffed object on the floor between himself and a shocked Rose.

Taking a deep breath and wiping the moisture from the corner of his eyes quickly Emmett turned on his heels and walked away without a word, Edward and Jasper followed him hesitantly once they'd said a quick goodbye to us.

The house stood silent as soon as the door had closed, the silence broken as Rose whispered "Peaches", picking the soft teddy up in her hands and cuddling it to her chest, tears running from her eyes.

* * *

**(Rose POV)**

I laughed softly to myself before I returned my attention to my two best friends "Bambi" I said as I held up the soft toy which I'd had cradled in my arms to them, a weak smile wavered on my face as I battled with smiling and crying.

The both of them smiled softly at me as I got up from the floor and sat back by the coffee table, setting Bambi carefully upon it.

"What are those?" Alice asked quietly as she pointed to the two photo albums I'd had developed earlier today. I vaguely remembered getting home and heading out again, the only reminder that was etched in my mind was the memory of passing Emmett as he headed to the gym. It broke my heart all over again how we'd ignored each other, and it was my entire stupid fault.

"Photos from the car show" I whispered as I stroked the teddy before me, flashing images of Emmett at the car show and hotel running through my mind. The worst, painstaking image was of Emmett looking out the window of our hotel room, seeming half the man he was as I stormed out, the sight of his reflection in the window would haunt me until I put things to right between us.

Alice picked them up from the coffee table, opening one photo album first and passing the one's she'd looked at to Bella, who then set them on the coffee table before my eyes.

I starred at the pictures as they dropped one on top of each other before me, each one sparking a memory of the time Emmett and I spent together, happily.

"Cute" Alice whispered to herself more than to Bella and me once she'd finished the first album, moving on to the second silently. I wanted to tell her not to bother looking through them, that this second album was Emmett's and was probably full of stupid pictures, but found that I couldn't bring myself to speak. I felt too numb to make the effort to use my voice, to move, to think much more than was necessary. I revelled in the silence that surrounded Alice, Bella and I, grateful for such great best friends who knew my needs without having to ask.

Alice's shocked gasp prickled my attention, but it wasn't enough to make me curious. Curiosity kicked in when I heard Bella's mirrored shock filled gasp.

Frowning, I concentrated my attention on the space where Bella would inevitably place the photo that seemed to shock herself and Alice. _Please god don't let it be Emmett's bum_ I thought as I waited silently, knowing that it was a likely chance.

My breath blew out of me as I starred at the coloured picture before my eyes. Envy pulsed through my veins, jealousy churned in my stomach and awe washed over my features. She was a goddess.

The pictures of the golden haired, mystical woman passed before my eyes, giving my self esteem a brutal kicking. _How had I not noticed her around? _I couldn't believe that Emmett hadn't actually run away from me to follow that gorgeous woman around. _Hell… I would have if I'd seen her! _

"Rose…" Alice started as she passed the last picture to Bella. I nodded my head slowly so that she could see that I'd acknowledged her "Emmett… he took… they're just…" I finally shifted my eyes so that they fell on Alice; she looked almost dreamy as she paused. A slight look of distaste fixed on her face as she thought of something over in her mind, finally speaking it out loud "You're so pretty".

The last photo fell on top of the pile and I looked down at it in confusion. It was me… but it wasn't.

"That's me?" I asked dumbly as I pointed at the picture.

"All of them are you Rose" Bella said softly from the couch.

I shook my head back and forth. The woman in all the pictures was beautiful… _I'm me_.

"Emmett can see you as you are Rose" Bella added in a whisper, a soft smile on her face as she looked back at the photos and toward my stuffed Bambi.

With my finger still poised pointing limply at the pictures I added slowly, wanting to know that I understood the situation "That's _me_… all those are me… _Emmett_ took all those…" Alice and Bella nodded in response.

"Why were you so mad at Emmett when you came home?" Bella asked me in a cautious voice, probably wondering if I'd cry or freak out a minute later.

I explained quickly to the both of them about the creeps in the bar, how Emmett had looked out for me and then the next night had asked 'be mine'. I explained to them how I'd felt confused, Emmett was my buddy and then he'd turned into one of those guys who 'wanted' me.

"But he doesn't want Rosalie Hale; he wants you for who you are, he wants Rose, his Bambi. He's taken a lot of shit from you and he still wants you to be his." Alice said once I'd finished describing my confused feelings to them and jumbled thoughts, waiting for my reply.

"Yeah" I smiled, remembering how I'd been mean to him by threatening him a few times, gaining the upper hand each time.

"So maybe its fate" I heard Bella saying with a smile as she looked between Alice and me.

"Told you it'd happen" Alice said with a giggle, breaking the sombre mood that hung above us.

"Peaches" I sighed his name as I stroked the Bambi teddy which were in my arms "My big, silly, stupid Peaches" I smiled as I remembered all the good times we'd had.

Alice and Bella sat quietly while I lost myself within my memories and thoughts, probably thinking of their guys.

"Okay… this has been nice and all but we have twenty minutes and then were outa here... Chop chop" Alice demanded as she jumped onto the couch, clapping her hands in hope that Bella and I would snap into attention.

"What the hell pixie? Where are we going? And we only get twenty minutes? What's wrong with you, you always demand two hours!" I asked as I looked at her in bewilderment, feeling comfy enough in my worn sweats. _My pixie has finally snapped… mental institution here we come. _

"We.are.going.to.our.men" she smiled as she punctuated each word, making sure we caught each one.

"Uh Alice… I'm in a cast… they have stairs…" Bella mumbled as she looked at her busted leg. _She's gota point_ I thought as I looked at her, hoping Alice wouldn't make us go, what if Emmett was still pissed off with me for rejecting him and he rejected me back?

"Twenty minutes" the sprite hissed, her eyes narrowed dangerously as she looked between Bella and me.

"Guess 'no thank you' wouldn't work right now' I mumbled as I passed Alice, knowing that retaliation was not an option, even Bella, the stubborn one was picking up her crutches.

"No shit Sherlock, now move it!!" Alice called from the sofa before she began herding Bella and me up the stairs like a Sheppard; causing the three of us to stop in a fit of giggles once Bella had slipped in her haste.

* * *

**(Emmett POV)**

"Look, I just asked her to be my girlfriend and she said no, okay" I growled as I rested my chin on my hand. Watching their pitiful looks and hearing them asking me 'You okay' every five minutes was really grating on me.

"She actually said no?" Jasper said from my left, asking rhetorically.

"She didn't say anything, she was too pissed off with me to speak, and she just stormed out the room. Happy now?" I spat out, dropping my hand from my face and downing the shot of vodka before me.

"How did you ask her?" Edward asked from opposite me, curiosity filling his voice.

"Why the hell does it matter? She said no anyway" I almost growled as I spoke. The look on my brother's face crumbled my anger somewhat "I gave her a Love Heart which said 'Be Mine' and then a 'Say Yes' one. She just threw them and stormed out the room" I mumbled before I chucked back another shot, not remembering which 'teenth' I was at… thirteenth… fifteenth… nineteenth shot?

"That was quite romantic" Edward said before he drank some of his beer, a smile on his lips. _The taunting never ends._

"Yeah, well it didn't work did it? You know I'm no good with words like you Romeo" I grumbled as I pulled my pint before me and pushing the empty shot glasses away; annoyed that even after drinking so much in such little time that I still felt fairly sober.

"That was such a bad idea… I've just fucked things up between me and my Bambi now haven't I. I'm such a dumb ass, no wonder she said no. Hell, I would have said no to me!" I moaned as I hung my head, glad that Jasper and Edward were silent for once and letting me spill all my thoughts. "She hates me and she'll never say yes to me."

I closed my eyes as I shook my head in defeat. I guessed Edward and Jasper couldn't deny what I'd just said because they were still silently sat beside me.

"Back in a minute" Edward's mumbled voice reached me and I nodded slowly, beginning to feel the effects of the alcohol kicking in. "That's mine" I heard him say in a deathly voice, a low rumble of a growl lacing his voice. I wondered what it was Jasper had taken from him.

The chair beside me scraped back and I knew then that I was left alone as Jasper too walked away. _I'm such a sop that my best friend and my brother deserted me_ I sighed, placing my drink back down on the table and resting my head in my hands.

A strange feeling began to spread through me a few minutes after Jasper and Edward had left, growing more pronounced each second. _What the hell am I drinking?_ I wondered before I lifted my head a little and opened my eyes, my back feeling heated for some reason.

Warmth washed against my ear and before I could turn to look a sweet, alluring voice filled my mind, making me feel drunk in a different way "Yes" she spoke quietly, her voice sounding husky which caught my attention. I turned my head slowly to the side where the voice came from, only to stop when the voice reached me from the other side "if you'll have me" she added.

I growled, knowing instantly it was Rose. Only she could get my body to react the way it was beginning to just by her presence, that's why my back felt as if it had been alight. I stood quickly, my chair being pushed in some unknown direction as I pulled Rose to my body, holding her tightly "Just try and stop me" I said in a lust covered voice before I crashed my lips to hers. I knew I should have been gentle with her, spoken to her fist about our feelings, but I didn't have that much restraint. She knew what she was doing when she breathed her words across the side of my face, neck and ear, knew as she spoke in that husky voice of hers and didn't resist as I pulled her to me. I'd reached my limit of behaving and holding back.

She didn't resist as I kissed her, only attacked me back with just the same amount of enthusiasm. Her hand sunk into my hair, tugging at it as she pulled me tighter to her perfect body. My hands roamed her curves, squeezing and massaging as they travelled from her back to her waist and delectable bottom. Her pleasured moans drove me wild as I set her on the table, my hands running over her legs as she wrapped them around my legs, holding me as her prisoner.

Her hands fell from my hair and shoulder down over my chest, resting on my belt which she grabbed a hold of and pulled at, driving me wild. I held her to me with one hand which was sprawled against her back and held her face in my other, tilting her head back as I teased her lips with my tongue, hoping she's gain me entrance.

She almost fell back across the table as she opened her mouth to mine, my hand holing her upright as she kept a hold of my belt as I kissed her deeper, beginning to feel a little light headed from our drugging kisses but not wanting to stop. What if all of this was a dream of mine? A beautiful dream which I'd wake up from and turn into a terrifying nightmare.

A tugging on the back of my shirt pulled a fraction of my attention from Rose, the annoying constant tugging was in my way from being able to give Rose my full attention.

Tearing my lips reluctantly from Rose's and moving them to her neck I growled "What?" not wanting to stop worshiping the goddess beneath my lips.

"Guys were in the middle of a club! At least get a room" Edward hissed from behind me, reminding me of where we were and annoying me from the inconvenience of a bed not being nearby for me to be able to continue the worshiping of my goddess for the next few days or weeks.

A menacing growl reached my ears and rumbled from my chest, looking down I noticed Rose resting her head against my chest and heaving for breath, mumbling under her breath "Stupid club… hotel room… whipped cream…" her thought provoking words almost pushed me over the edge. The thought of having her locked in a hotel room with a few cans of whipped cream almost urged me to throw her over my shoulder and never look back.

"Soon" I whispered to her as I pulled her off the table and setting her on her feet, holding her tightly in my arms, not sure if her legs would be stable enough to hold her up yet or not.

"Better be… or else" she threatened with a smile as she pulled her face from the crook of my neck and graced me with the sight of her perfect flushed face. Something dangerous flashed through her eyes as she added the last bit and I gasped as she pinched my nipple, giggling innocently as she rubbed it after.

I closed my eyes and tried to control myself, this little vixen knew what effect she had on me, the evidence was currently pressed against her and yet she continued with the torturous teasing.

"Do you think you two can control yourselves enough to stay for a drink or three?" Alice asked from somewhere behind Rose.

I was about to tell her 'no' and that we were leaving, and to not expect to see us for a week when Rose answered first "Of course"

I grumbled as Rose pulled back from my embrace "Please, for me Peaches" she asked with lethal blue puppy dog eyes, running her hand over my chest where my heart was beating like a drum.

I rolled my eyes as I sat down and pulled her onto my lap, wanting to hold her close and to never let her go.

It was hell on earth having her sat on my lap, she moved about every now and again, the slightest movement causing me to 'stand to attention', her knowledge of this only making her more active. After about half an hour of drinking, laughing and in my case kissing the back of Rose's neck she finally decided to behave and rested herself against my chest, letting me run my free hand up and down her back.

The six of us sat around the table, Rose in my arms, talking to Alice who was sat on Jaspers lap and to Bella who was being held in Edward's arms. We talked about what we'd been up to over the last couple of days, Rose and I told them about our trip to the car show, I learnt that Edward had stayed at home with Bella each day, she'd taught him how to bake cookies which had unbelievably ended up being edible. Alice told us how she'd visited Jasper at school when she had a slow say, she'd surprised him by entering half way through one of his classes and taking a seat in the front row. Jasper admitted that she was the reason that he let the children have a half lesson, knowing that having her there distracted him, the boys in the class because of her beauty and the girls because of her impeccable style.

After an hour or so of catching up and joking around, the girls insisted on going to dance, meaning that us men were free to drink some more beer that good old Duncan continuously supplied us; we'd give him a nod, and he'd give us another pitcher of beer. _Everyone's a winner._

"As much as I hate the fact that he had his hands on my Bella, I do like the guy" Edwards pondering voice reached me as I held my tongue out, letting the last drips of my beer drip onto my tongue.

"Well he did make sure that Bella got up here unharmed…" Jaspers voice trailed off, laughter evident in his tone.

"What you two on about?" I asked as I gave Duncan the fourth or fifth nod of the night, getting a wave from him that said 'I see you and the beer is on its way'.

"Oh yeah, you were a little distracted earlier" Jasper chuckled before he continued "Edward was a little pissed with Duncan when he saw him carrying Bella up the stairs…"

"He had his hands on my girlfriend!" Edward growled as he punched Jasper on the arm.

"Yeah, but you could have been a little nicer!! _'That's mine'_" Jasper scoffed as he impersonated Edwards voice "How freakishly possessive is that?"

"You'd have reacted the same if it was Alice he carried, or he would have if it'd been Rose" Edward said with a slight sulk as he nodded toward me.

"I'd have broken his jaw into five different pieces and then imbedded them into his back" I said simply as I looked down at the dance floor, able to see a glimmer of Rose's blonde hair every now and again when the light graced her.

"Yeah, me too" Jasper whispered quietly in defeat before turning his attention as mine was on the dance floor. I almost laughed as I thought of how Edward, Jasper and I were acting like love sick fools, sighing and smiling each time we caught a glimpse of our girlfriends below.

"No… he wouldn't dare…" I said slowly after few silent minutes later as I watched a man weave through the crowd toward our women.

"Is he really that stupid?" Jasper asked as he leant forward and squinted his eyes in hopes of seeing better.

"That's it." Edwards voice seemed like it was filled with knives and fire as he spoke "This has gone on long enough" he added as he stood, his hands balled into fists at his side, his eyes ablaze with his controlled rage. With a clenched jaw he added before he turned to descend the stairs "He's a dead man".

* * *

**A/N:**** Hope you liked it, and sorry again for the slow updating. Was it worth it in the end? **

**You lot need to check out my twin's stories- ****BookMe****. If you haven't read them, you haven't lived!! **

**I had 81 reviews on my last chapter alone!! How cool is that? Why don't we try and beat it? haha**

**Thank you all, **

**Iamvamp. **


	28. Threats, Declarations and Debates

**A/N****: Here goes…**

**Apology number 1:**** The delay… I KNOW, I KNOW… its inexcusable (it kind of isn't, I've been working a lot and drinking out with my friends a lot but still...) I should have used my time a little wiser and done more typing, but I had some worrying writers block!! (This chapter is the second version, the first one, once I got to page 6 sucked!!)**

**Apology number 2:**** Sorry if this sucks!! After a mega writers block, things aren't flowing too smoothly in the imagination process!**

**Apology number 3:**** Sorry if there will be some more delay… (I'm not sure where I'm headed with this story next. I've got a sketchy idea of the next chapter, which might very well be my last!! And also, it's my (and the twin's) birthday on the 26****th**** of June, and were having a 5 day house party to celebrate- don't expect anything much posted till well into July!! Haha)**

* * *

**Threats, ****Declarations and Debates. **

**(Bella POV)**

"See, that wasn't so bad" Alice stated in her chirpy tone as she loosened her death grip on my arm and took a step onto the dance floor.

"Piece of cake Bells… piece of cake" Rose added as she let her arm fall from around my waist and followed Alice "Come on" she called over her shoulder at me, waving her hand in a beckoning motion "do you want me to have to carry you again" she added with a laugh.

"You didn't carry me…" I whined at her retreating form as I took a careful step after her and Alice "You just _helped_ me down… better than what gravity would have… stupid stairs" I mumbled under my breath as I followed after her into the throng of pulsing bodies, knowing that no one would be able to hear me over the deafening music.

I found them (two jabs to the side, one elbow to the face and a dangerous slip of my crutch later) dancing gracefully together with a gaggle of men gawping around them from every direction.

"Bella! At last!" Alice mouthed; her light voice was lost by the beats of the music which drowned her out.

I shrugged as I pointed from my foot to the crutch and lastly to myself, indicating that the broken leg slowed me down and of course me being klutz Bella was always a hazard.

Alice just rolled her eyes, shook her head and smiled in response.

'DANCE' Rose mouthed to me, making sure I understood her miming before she continued with 'WITH US' waved her finger between herself and Alice as she mouthed the words, giving me a thumbs up once she was done.

It was my turn to roll my eyes as I winced, I was never a good dancer even with two fully functioning legs, so how was I supposed to survive with one leg in a cast and a seemingly third leg in a form of a crutch, which in turn meant I lost and arm by having to hold onto it?

'COME ON' Alice mouthed as she bounced beside me, her eyes glowing different colours as the clubs lights passed over her tiny frame.

I huffed as I stood stationary on the dance floor, knowing that an attempt at escaping would be futile. Staying put would benefit me more when it came to Alice and Rose's wrath.

My mind wandered, as it usually did when it wasn't clouded by worries of falling over, to Edward. '_What's he doing… thinking… is he thinking of rescuing me?' _I wondered, slightly optimistically in all honesty, but what was I supposed to be hoping for while I was stood on a dance floor with a busted leg?

One song finally came to a close, and before another could take its place, Alice's voice filled my ringing ears "Shit…it…all" I turned to look at her, seeing her eyebrows pulled together into a frown. _Has someone accessorised badly with a nice dress?_

"Total… bloody… prick on legs" Rose added with a scowl as she joined Alice's cursing at some object that wasn't privy to my eyes yet, seeing as the both of them had moved so that they stood before me, like my own personal misfit bodyguards.

"Guys, what the…" I started, trying my best to peek over Rose's shoulder and around Alice's bobbing head, only to finally have my eyes settle on no other that Mike Newton himself.

"Bella!" he called, just as a new song started up, giving him an excuse to come closer "What a nice surprise to see you here" he smiled with a glint in his eyes, which made the hairs on the back of my neck stand on end, had he been following me or something? "Do you wana dance?" he asked, his eyes hopeful and a cocky smile plastered on his lips.

"Umm…" I mumbled, trying to thing of a quick resort, the quicker the better in this case. I simply shrugged and pointed at my leg, giving him a weak smile, hopefully he'd be idiotic enough to take my motion as a sympathetic 'I can't because I unfortunately have a broken leg'.

"Oh… that's too bad" I managed to pick up by reading his thin, shiver inspiring lips "I'll get you a drink then" he added as his eyes slowly trailed up my body from what he could catch between Rose and Alice's figures, from my leg, to my waist, to my bust and _finally_ back to my face. _I feel so violated!_

"I can't drink!" I shouted to him, having to strain my vocal chords in hope he'd be able to hear me over the pounding music, and also in hope it'd reach him as Alice and Rose were acting as physical barriers so that Mike couldn't come too close. "I'm on meds" I added, pointing to my leg, for once grateful that the klutz in me was coming in handy.

"Erm… well… go… th-…b- talk lit-?" I managed to catch, guessing he wanted me to go with him to the bar to talk from the way he pointed in the bar's direction.

"No" I heard a quiet, deep voice behind me, making me quiver from the menacing threat that dripped within the two lettered word.

Alice and Rose turned around, blinding smiles on each of their faces, quickly turning into smug smiles before they turned back to Mike, and air of confidence and superiority in their stance.

Confused by their change I turned around, only to have my breath stolen away from me by Edward's form, mostly because of his handsomeness, but also because the look on his face. Never had I been afraid of him, but by the strain that appeared at his jaw, and the pitch blackness of his eyes scared the crap out of me!

I looked past him, only to be met by three men with the exact same expressions. Emmett stood beside my war like Adonis, his arms hanging by his sides, their bulk almost as big as an average body, his hands flexing into fists every now and again.

Jasper was next to Emmett, his forehead burrowed with creases by the severity of his frown. His hands were both planted in his trouser pockets, which seemed carefree enough, but not on this lethal looking Jasper. For once, I couldn't be sure if Jasper was calm enough to not kill, I wouldn't have been surprised if he'd pulled a blade or military like gun out of his pockets and blasted a bullet into Mike's head, at least he'd have something in there other than idiocy.

The last man, who stood by Edward's side matched Edward, Jasper and Emmett's threatening stance and fierce expressions. Duncan's eyes were locked, unwavering on Mike. One fist balled up as the other ran across its knuckles, as if consoling it that it would soon be hurling into contact with Mike's face.

Now I knew why Alice and Rose were so smug.

And so was I.

Mike looked pityingly like a lost child as he stood, mouth agape, staring at the four warrior like men before him, each with a wish of a slow and painful death written across their features. My smile grew wider as I watched him begin to take a few small shaky steps back in retreat. The sight reminded me of how one would expect someone to react if they'd come face to face with a fierce, wild, starving Lion.

"Mike… a word?" Jasper's always cool voice came out restrained, controlled. I turned to see his face poker straight, not giving away to any surrender of a truce or forgiveness on his part.

Mike merely nodded in response, having lost his voice along with his courage and cockiness.

Jasper strode forward, placing a hand on his shoulder and leading him into the throng of bodies around us, which I'd forgotten entirely about during the event. Once out of sight, Edward, Emmett and Duncan stepped away from us girls, walking after Jasper and Mike as if they were stalking their pray. Like wild cats in the wilderness.

Emmett stopped before Rose, simply pointed up, toward the bar where we'd been sat earlier, his eyes locked on hers as he did so. She gave him a simple response of a nod and continued to grab a hold of Alice's arm and then mine, leading us back toward the stairs.

Once we'd managed to get me safely up the stairs and seated I asked "What was all that about?" gaining identical shrugs from Alice and Rose.

"Think they'll kill him?" Rose asked minutes later, piercing the silence that had settled between us.

"Maybe" Alice whispered back, her eyes glazed as she starred at an unknown object.

I stayed silent, not bothering to answer what was more rhetorical than anything; just Rose speaking what was on her mind. Although her question did match with what was running through my muddled mind. Four, dangerous looking men leading a weak Mike off did have its suspicions.

* * *

**(Edward POV)**

_Go back and kill him, just go back and finish it… no one would miss the weasel… kill him! _

I shook my head quickly, hoping to shake away the voice that rang in my head; my own voice. The urge to go back and throttle the living day lights out of Mike was tempting… worryingly a little bit too tempting as I thought of my self as a good, pure person, not the raving murderer want to be that I felt like at the moment.

The four of us made our way back to where we knew the girls were sat; they'd have to have been as idiotic as Mike if they hadn't followed our order and gone there. I mentally kicked myself as I thought of how we'd reacted. I felt ashamed. We hadn't given either one of them an explanation of our actions; merely let them deal with it and not question us. I knew the questions were sure to come… _I'd_ have to be the stupid one to not be expecting that.

"Can't I just go back and punch him… just the once?" Emmett pleaded as he squirmed within Jasper and Duncan's restraining hold on him. I sighed; Emmett was only voicing what was running through my mind.

"Pull yourself together Em, preferably before we get back to the girls" Jaspers voice sounded monotone as he spoke, I knew it must be because he was fighting the urge himself to run back to the restroom and finish Mike off.

"I'll get you three some drinks… and take my break…"Duncan's low voice followed me up the stairs. I took a deep breath, hoping that I was back to some kind of normality after my rage.

Duncan headed off toward the bar as we reached the top, letting go of his grip on Emmett. Jasper loosened his hold, but I noticed that he walked a step behind Emmett, probably to make sure he'd be able to tackle Emmett to the ground if he tried to head back.

My stomach began to feel as if it were doing summersaults. Would Bella forget what I'd looked like earlier, when I'd let my fury take over me? The look of her shocked face filled my mind again as we neared where the girls were sat. She looked as if she were in a nightmare as she looked at me, and then to Emmett, Jasper and Duncan. Would she see me as a monster?

"Hey sweetie" Alice's voice punctured my gloomy thoughts, the cheeriness of it uplifting my black mood somewhat. Didn't anything get her down? I wondered as I watched her hop up from her chair and jump into Jaspers arms.

"Hey yourself" I heard him mutter as he secured his arms around his treasured goods and sit himself on the chair that she had just vacated, his expression back to being relaxed and neutral.

"Shove up and make some room Bambi" Emmett spoke in a gruff voice, causing me to look his way. His brow was furrowed as he stood next to the small sofa that Rose was stretched across, gaining him a hellish glare from her.

"Shove yourself Peaches!" she called out defiantly, crossing her arms "Stupid pig headed bull" she added as she turned her face away from him to look at the floor.

"Oh for the love of…" Emmett cursed under his breath before he knelt down before Rose, taking her face into his hands and reluctantly gaining her to look at him "You can punch me now" he smiled as he let go of her face and braced himself for her punch.

Rose rolled her eyes, playfully punched him before she scooted up "Come here you fool" she smiled as she took hold of his hand and hauled him next to her.

Finally I looked at my Bella, watching her as she watched me. I smiled and watched, my heart thundering in my chest as she smiled back. I gave her a weak wave and received one back from her. I chuckled as I thought of her mirroring my actions.

I walked silently over to her, lifting her from her chair effortlessly and sitting down myself, holding her in my embrace. I wrapped my arms as tightly as I could around her and buried my nose in her hair, breathing in her scent of mouth-watering strawberries. I almost exclaimed out loud as I realised how calm and content I felt now that Bella was in my arms, the mere touch of her skin against mine cured me of my erratic emotions.

"Missed you" Bella murmured against my neck, squeezing her arms tighter around me as she spoke.

"Missed you too" I whispered into the top of her head before I closed my eyes and pressed a long kiss on her forehead.

"Oi!! Get out the way or you'll be barred… you too" Duncan's voice rang over the bar and I felt my lips turn into a smile as they rested against Bella's forehead still. "Alight amigos, some much earned drinks" he announced once he'd reached the six of us.

I pulled away and gave Duncan a nod in appreciation, but not before I placed a soft kiss on Bella's luscious, soft lips.

"What did you four do?" Rose voiced the question that I could sense Bella was almost bursting to ask herself.

"They didn't tell you?" Duncan asked amused, "What have you been up to for so long that you haven't gotten around to telling them?" Duncan laughed as he sat himself down on a chair between Rose and Jasper, who was holding Alice to him.

"Anyway…" Duncan continued as soon as he realised he had three pairs of beautiful eyes trained on him which were waiting for him to answer the question "Well we took Mike to the gents… to have a little chat…"

My mind went back, to remember what the four of us men had done about an hour ago. I felt the anger return to me as I thought of how I watched Mike slither through the crowd to get to our girls, how he _dared _to _speak_ to my Bella, when he knew full well that I would be with her. Although from the way he'd spoken once we'd gotten him into the contained room, I wasn't so sure.

Bella rubbed circles over my back as she listened to Duncan speaking, her eyes were fixed on him but she must have noticed how I'd stiffened as my anger grew. She was responding to my reaction on reflex I realised with a smile.

I pushed my mind back to remember what Mike had said when we four had finally gotten him alone in the gents, Duncan being a member of staff was able to lock the door after us so that Mike had no way of escape, and no one would be able to walk in and interrupt our little 'talk'.

"You leave Bella alone. I don't want you so much as thinking about her ever again, do you hear me?" I remember saying as I stood opposite him, with a foot or two of distance between us so that I wouldn't be tempted to wrap my hands around his neck and strangle him at that very second.

"Just try and stop me" Mike had smirked at me, adding "You can't stop me of the thoughts I have of her, the one's I've had since the first time I met her… thoughts of her have had me very… distracted… from time to time…" a smirk on his face as he casually leant back against the wall behind him.

"Why you f-" I'd lunged at him after that remark, stunned that he had the gall to speak such words when he was evidently in no position to pester either one of us. Jasper and Duncan had obviously restrained me from banging his useless head against the wall. Emmett I had noticed hadn't moved an inch in trying to block my actions.

"I know she thinks about me… I can see it in her eyes. She's only pretending to be with you to make me jealous…" he added, nodding his head as he spoke as if he was trying to convince himself, or was speaking to himself and was agreeing with the words he'd spoken. "She'll come to me soon…I'll tell her that I don't want her as a rebound… but then she'll tell me how she loves me… I might add a little argument too" he went on, nodding his head again and smirking, his eyes locked on mine as he spoke the next words "because you know make-up sex is the best, and with Bella, how could it not be?"

"Fuck it" those two words rang out like a rehearsed chorus as Duncan, Emmett and Jasper spoke them. Emmett took the three footsteps that divided his hands and Mike's feeble body while Jasper and Duncan's restraining hold on me evaporated as they too closed the distance.

"No, n-n-n-no…. no!! Not again!" Mike's voice echoed within the stall like a child's voice, pitiful on a grown man.

Mike's protests were drowned out for a few seconds by the sound of the toilet flushing and some splashing and spluttering.

"No… don't… let me go!" he called before his words were drowned out yet again in the same way.

I took the time to try and collect myself; calm the unbelievable force of rage that I swore was boiling my blood and pounding against my skull.

Two or three drunks later and I stood looking at what could only be described as a drowned weasel.

Mike stood before me, red eyed, spluttering, sobbing and cursing.

"You're going to leave her alone aren't you" I said simply, letting him get away by answering with a simple _yes_. Letting him damn himself with a simple _no_.

"Your all talk… you just let them three do all your dirty work for you… scum" He spat out as he looked at the floor.

I snapped.

My hand clenched around his throat before he could even summon up a puff of breath in his lungs to shout. "You listen, and you listen good weasel, you won't come near Bella again, because if you do, it won't be threats that you'll get. It'll be the end of you, and I'll do it with my own bare hands. You hear me?" I asked, pressing my thumb and forefinger a little tighter on his windpipe so that the seriousness of the situation would sink in. "Oh, and don't try and go to the cops and turn this around, I have witnesses on my side for my defence and also…" I paused, a smile tugging at my lips as I thought of what I was about to say next "Bella's own father is a cop… a chief no less…" I let my words trail off as I let go of his throat, watching him bent double as he gasped for breath.

I clenched my hands into fists at my side, to try and restrain myself from wrapping them back around his neck.

"I think he understands" Jasper muttered "Lets get cleaned up and head back to our girls" he added as he turned the taps on and lathered his hands with soap.

The feeling of Bella's pink lips against my jaw bought me out of my mind and back to revel in the feeling of her in my arms. I turned to her, seeing her eyes glimmering "Thank you" she whispered softly, running her tempting lips across my jaw and up to my ear "My big strong man" she added as she nibbled at my lobe, driving me wild.

"You're not mad?" I asked her hesitantly, wondering when she'd realise that I'd acted like a monster, like a caveman "I snapped Bella… I turned into a monster and I'm sorry you had to see me like that… it wont happe-" my words got lost as she pressed her mouth against mine in a demanding kiss. I reacted without hesitation, capturing her mouth with vigour, plunging my tongue into her mouth, our tongues stroking until I felt myself begin to feel pained by the restraint I was having to control… in the middle of a club.

"You have _nothing_ to be sorry for" Bella spoke, out of breath from our maddening kiss "It was…" she trailed her finger from my jaw, down my throat, to my chest to rest on the buckle of my belt "sexy" she added, moving her hips slightly, but enough for her to get a reaction out of me. I groaned as the temptress on my lap moved again. I looked in her eyes, only to find her eyes glowing with lust and a new fierce emotion that I couldn't distinguish, but matched what I was feeling.

I closed my eyes as I rested my head on top of Bella's, feeling utterly content. _I have Bella, in my arms, all to myself and I love her._ I smiled wider as the thoughts ran through my mind, only to pause as I thought over the last piece… I _love_ Bella?

"Edward?" Bella asked, pulling away from my chest to look at me "What is it?" she asked, a slight panic filling her eyes.

"I love you" I whispered, feeling as if some weight had been lifted off my entire body by my declaration.

Bella was as still as a statue in my arms as she starred at me, tears filling her eyes.

_S__hit… I shouldn't have said it so soon… does she think I'm over possessive now? Drunk?_

She nuzzled her faceinto the crook of my neck, her breath sweeping over my skin, raising goose bumps "I" she spoke into my skin, giving me a soft kiss before whispering the next word "love" she said, planting another kiss on my neck "you" again followed by a kiss "too" which she followed by a full kiss to my tingling lips, conveying to me what she had just said, letting our love be expressed by our lips.

"Jasper, marry me" Alice's voice broke through my Bella filled vision as soon as we'd pulled away from our drugging kisses. The tone of Alice's voice shocked me, as if someone had thrown a bucket of ice water over my head, she sounded so flippant… blasé as she spoke… as if she were telling him which kind of coffee she'd like him to get her.

Jasper, stunned as he was replied under three seconds, "Kay" he spoke, with a faint, dreamlike smile on his lips.

"Oh what the…" Emmett fairly bellowed in exasperation as he watched mine and Bella's declaration of love and Alice and Jaspers marriage proposal "Screw it… I'm not gona be outdone by them two Romeo's" he mumbled before he turned to Rose "Bambi, lets have kids yeah?" he spoke quickly and, from the smile on his face, he already thought that Rose had accepted his rather ruff proposition.

"Fine, but no more than six" Rose said in a borderline monotone voice as she swirled her drink, seeming more interested in the slice of lemon that was spinning within the glass than Emmett's announcement of kids.

"Beat that" Emmett smiled as he pulled Rose closer to him, placing a kiss on her cheek with a proud smile on his face.

Bella, Alice, Jasper, and I laughed at his comment.

"You guys always like this?" a different voice broke into our bubble, and I ashamedly remembered that Duncan was still sat with us, having witnessed the turn of events.

"Umm… yes?" I hedged, wondering if he'd run away screaming or just call us freaks.

"That's cool" He said with a shrug, taking a healthy gulp of his beer. The look on my face must have been confusion, at why he'd reacted so calmly, and so he continued to explain himself "at least you all know what page you're all on".

I nodded my head slowly, seeming surprised that an 'outsider' would consider the friendship and relationships between the six of us so calmly and understandingly.

Emmett broke our quietened mood in a way only he knew how, and only he could pull off "So I bet you're kickin' yourself black and blue on how you missed out on our Bells" he laughed, sending an over dramatised wink Duncan's way.

"My heart may never recover from such heart brake, but fear not dear fellow, for I shall survive!" Duncan added, one hand resting over his heart while the other rested on his forehead, just like a theatre actor.

"That's my boy" Emmett chuckled, along with the rest of us.

The night ended with the six of us staggering to our feet, us men having to carry our women from the taxi to the house, up the stairs and into bed… our beds. Their deafening snores spread wide smiles on each of us men's faces, which resulted in us having a debate about who was cuter when sleeping, who had the cutest snore and who we thought would suffer the most in the morning.

* * *

**A/N: So… the verdict??**

**Iamvamp :) **

**(Remember to give BookMe a happy birthday on the 26****th**** of June!!)**


	29. Fin

**Disclaimer: As you know, the characters aren't mine…**

**A/N: This is the final chapter!! It was fun while it lasted… 'sigh'. **

* * *

**Fin. **

**(****One Year later). **

**(Bella POV)**

_The sun!! _My mind screamed in joy as I battled through the congested streets toward my destination, surprised to feel some heat warming my flushed face instead of the feeling of ice like rain drops pelting my face as it did practically all year round. I could feel my eyes starting to glaze over as thoughts of coffee beans, cream and chocolate sprinkles filled my mind. _Don't drool Bella! Don't drool!! _

I turned the final corner, my eyes falling on the coffee shop that was my target for the morning, I wanted... no… _needed_ my fix and I needed my ladies. With that in mind I pulled my trusty little cell from my pocket and dialled Alice's familiar number.

"With cream, yes or no?" I stated quickly as took a quick step to the left, managing to avoid my foot from being run over by the hands of a frantic mother's buggy that just raced by, emitting tortured wails and unhealthy fumes.

'_Duh Bella… why'd you even bother asking?' _Alice's amused voice reached me from the other end of the phone; bringing me back from my mental cursing of the hazardous mother driver… _they should have to take a crash course on buggy driving…_

"I know! I know!" I laughed as I rolled my eyes, knowing that I didn't need to ask the question. "Just hurry and get your petite behind to the usual as soon as you can, you're cream and sprinkles will be waiting!" I yelled down the phone, sticking my finger in my free ear to try and block out as much of the road works noise as I could.

I managed to catch a drowned _"See… -oon"_ from the other end of the line before I hung up and searched my phone for Rose's number.

"_Eww… what a name! Shit- Sorry, hi Bella!! Got a bit distracted, what's up?"_ Rose's asked, I could hear the hustle and bustle of the street on her end too and wondered where she was.

Looking left and right before I crossed the road I said "The usual, I'm getting the drinks in, what do you want? Single?"

"_Bella, you know I drink doub- damn! Yeah, better make it single" _she growled as I pulled open the door to our usual coffee shop, heading to the side so that I could attempt to unbutton my jacket, one handed.

"Okay, see you soon" I called down the phone, wondering if Rose had heard me over her grumbling.

/\/\/\

"Coffee coffee coffee" my idle staring through the window was diverted as Rose's chants reached my ears. I watched her as her eyes fixed on the cup of single shot espresso, her hands reaching out in front of her in slow motion, itching to wrap them around the caffeine. Once she was sat with her coffee securely in her grasp, she took the time and courtesy to smile slightly sheepishly at me and whisper "Thanks Bella", raising her cup in salute before taking a sip. "B.e.a.u…tiful!" she sighed in satisfaction.

"I try" I chuckled as I watched her relax back into the soft leather couch next to me.

"I'm here!" Alice called minutes later, breaking the comfortable silence between Rose and I as she walked into the coffee shop "What have I missed?" she asked in a flurry as she unwrapped her tiny frame from her hat, scarf and coat.

"Nothing Pixie, chill" Rose said in a bored tone, rolling her eyes which held her amusement.

"Good" Alice smiled, hoping onto the replicated soft leather couch opposite us and picking up her hot chocolate with cream and chocolate sprinkles "Thanks Bella, so what's this meeting about?" she asked as she dipped her spoon into the cream.

I took a small sip of my latte, hoping to delay the inevitability of having to tell them exactly why I'd called this little meeting. Wanting to stall for a minute or two longer I spoke to my coffee "This is good coffee". A repetitive tapping noise drew my attention, looking up I saw it was an irritated Alice's foot tapping against her chair. Prickling to my side drew my attention to Rose who was staring at me as if she'd been frozen in place, except that her rolling her hand in an impatient motion, telling me silently to 'get on with it' ruined the effect.

"Um… okay… well you know living together has been great for the last year… but… you know… I think…" I paused to try to collect my thoughts, watching my fingers tangle themselves into a terrible mess on my lap "well that's to say Edward and I think… umm…" I mumbled, forgetting the little speech I had rehearsed in my mind in the time I'd been waiting for them to arrive, tumbleweed rolling across my mind instead.

"Spill it Bells" Rose's soft voice spoke next to me, washing me with calmness.

Taking a deep breath I continued, determined to get my words out "Okay, well living with you guys has been amazing… but I think Edward and I… need our own space…" I paused to look up at Alice and Rose before continuing, hoping they would be okay with what I said "And Alice, you'll be married in four months… Rose, you'll have a baby to watch as well as Emmett… no easy task…" I mumbled the last part under my breath. A poke to my side from Rose told me that she heard my little comment, but she hadn't spoken up to defend Emmett in anyway.

I drank some more of my coffee, swirling it about as I waited for Alice or Rose to speak up. I was worried that I'd hurt their feelings by saying, but not so bluntly, that I didn't want to live with them anymore. _That isn't true _a part of me felt, but I knew that we all needed our own space to start our own families.

"Mine and Rose's old room is empty… and Edwards… we could turn one of them into a nursery… just think of how many people the baby would have around to watch it" Alice spoke quietly, causing me to bring my eyes to look at her. Her eyes were alight with what I knew were frantic ideas, she was probably picking out neutral colours in her mind to decorate the nursery so that it'd work for a boy or girl.

"To watch it and spoil it" Rose chuckled as she rolled her eyes at Alice's enthusiasm. "You'd have enough after a night of crying and diaper changing Alice" she added with a sigh, probably dreading the sleepless nights ahead.

"No, it would be so cool Rose!" Alice bounced on the sofa like Tigger from Winnie the Pooh "Your baby would have the best life because Emmett's like a walking arcade, you wouldn't need to buy any toys. Jasper would be able to calm the baby really easily when it cried… I could dress your little one to kill so that all the mothers at the local park will be so jealous of your kid, Bella could feed your kid healthy stuff and Edward could play the piano to send your baby asleep. We are sorted Rose" she said, leaning back with a satisfied smile on her face once she'd finished her little rant.

Rose and I sat in silence for a few minutes, thinking over what Alice had mentioned… her words did make sense, but if I were in Rose's position, I'm sure I'd want my own place to start a family.

"Well said Pixie… but I think Bella's right, we all need our own space" she spoke, rubbing her hand softly across her stomach which in the last two weeks had become a little more prominent. "Uhhh… but finding a place to live is going to be such a headache!" she added, her face scrunching up, showing her displeasure at the task.

"Oh I think it's their turn to do the house hunting" I said smiling, not surprised as a devilish smile came across Alice's face.

"Do you think we should find a place first and just torture them? Then we could tell them that we'll take over and we could pretend that we found the perfect place after looking at the first one on our lists!" a crafty Alice chimed in, looking anxiously between Rose and I for our approval.

With a smile on my face I shrugged in response to her question, leaning back in my seat, knowing that she'd take it as a yes as I intended her to while Rose spoke, "You tell me pixie, you're the freaky fortune teller"

The anxiety seeped away from Alice's face as soon as Rose spoke, causing mischief and rebellion to take over her features "Game on" she said, her eyes twinkling, from what I'd learnt over the years was due to the thousand upon millions of schemes running through her little, yet cunning mind.

The three of us sat together for another half an hour, plotting our little torture on our men while I played with my cold, empty latte cup. After I almost dropped it three times, Rose having saved it all three times from shattering on the floor, Alice declared that another round of drinks were due.

As Alice rose from the comfortable leather sofa, Rose's cell rang. The beaming smile on her face instantly told me that it was Emmett on the other end.

"Hey Peaches" she sighed as she held her cell to her ear with one hand, twirling strands of her golden hair around her finger with her other "What you up to?" I heard her ask as Alice stepped toward the coffee shop's counter.

Alice stopped before she reached the counter and pointed at my empty latte cup, asking me silently if I wanted the same again. I gave her a nod and kept my eyes on hers as I pointed at Rose then drew my finger across my throat. Alice graced me with a mini salute as she turned around to order our drinks.

"No!" I heard Rose's sharp denial and turned to watch her as she talked to Emmett. Her hand had abandoned her hair and was now rubbing softly, back and forth across her forehead. "We are not naming our child after a motorbike Em… well yeah… Harley is a nice name, but not the Davidson too!" I couldn't help but giggle behind my hand at their conversation, trust Emmett to come up with some nutty name for his child.

"Peaches… I was thinking of maybe Jared" I heard her say as a hopeful look came across her face, but I could tell she was uncertain of Emmett's reaction as she captured her bottom lip between her teeth "It sorta stands for a flower too… a rose" she added, now resting her hand on her swollen stomach.

After minute of jumbled murmurs Rose laughed in amusement and relief "Yes like Jared Letto… I know he's good… yeah… he's hot too" she said, a hint of mischief in her eyes before they rolled toward the ceiling "Of course not as hot as you Peaches".

Alice rejoined us with a try laden with our goodies, she'd added a treat for us too, a mouth watering chocolate brownie each. As she set them down, I saw that she'd bought Rose an orange juice, having understood my little charade game earlier and understood that Rose wasn't allowed anymore caffeine. Alice and I sat back and relaxed as we munched on our brownies, listening to Rose's side of the conversation as she spoke with Emmett.

"How about James" she asked as she took a sip of her orange juice, sending a thankful look Alice's way for looking out for her and the baby. Seconds later her expression changed to unease and she spoke tenderly "We'll forget that one Peaches… yeah he was a prick… did you punch him?" she paused as she waited for Emmett to answer her "How long was he out for?" she added, a smirk on her face as she said "No one messes with my Peaches"

I looked over at Alice who was digging through her bag, on a hunt for something; her mutterings of "Here somewhere" met my ears.

"What you lookin' for?" I asked her as I watched her steadily becoming agitated as she clawed at her bag.

"Wedding… flower… leaflet… thingy" she answered, highly distracted as she began unloading her bag across the coffee table and sofa. "Oh thank Gucci" she sighed as she finally found what she was hunting for, throwing the contents of her overly large bag back in.

She flickered through the leaflet, huffing and puffing in agitation as she couldn't find anything that caught her attention. "This sucks Bella! They're either too much, or not enough… I just want something simple… I want people to see my dress… then my flowers" she sighed, a frown clouding her usual cheery expression as she leant back and fanned herself with the scrunched up leaflet in her fist.

"How simple do you want it to be Alice?" I asked her, trying to work out what it was she wanted through her rambling.

"Sim-ple" she spoke the word slowly to emphasise her word.

I drank my latte in silence as an idea simmered in my mind. Alice wanted simple, and I knew she'd want a pink flower and something with meaning. _Will she laugh or will she like it?_ I wondered as I looked over at her, seeing her pouting in disappointment.

"Alice…" I began hesitantly, hoping she'd like my idea but not fond of the prospect of her shooting it down either. Her eyes were locked on mine; alight with hope as she whispered a soft 'yes', egging me on to continue "Why don't you just have one pink rose instead of a bouquet? You could pick one from our garden; you said you thought the pink roses by the garden shed were cute right?" I bit my lower lip in anticipation to her answer. This was Alice after all, she loved extravagance, but I'd never seen her go for such demanded simplicity before.

"You frekin' genius Bella! Why didn't I think of that earlier?" she was now bouncing at a hummingbirds speed as she threw the wedding bouquet leaflet away and added "You can watch after the roses, make sure they grow okay and the fact that they are roses will connect the whole thing to you and Rose! It's settled" she smiled brightly as she pulled out her cell and called Jasper.

Feeling a bit left out from my friends as they were glued to their cells, I pulled out mine and decided to send Edward a quick txt, you remind him that I loved him.

_To: Edward. _

'_I love you'_

I sat back and picked up on Rose's conversation.

"Ariel? Like The Little Mermaid?" she listened to Emmett as she must have been pondering what he was saying "Oh Emmett!" she then sighed, a faint smile on her face "Okay, yeah, I'll see you later Peaches, I love you" she shut her cell before she placed it back in her purse, shaking her head with a smile still on her face.

Alice finished her call with Jasper just as I asked Rose what she was shaking her head for.

"Emmett suggested that if we had a girl, we call her Ariel" she explained, gaining praising sounds from Alice and I "I know, it's a cute name right?" she smiled before shaking her head and returning to her explanation "anyway, so I agreed and he then said that we could name our second daughter Beauty and our third Pocahontas!!" She paused to laugh "Trust him to name our children after Disney characters".

While the three of us finished off our drinks and brownies, we contemplated on different names for Rose and Emmett's baby, laughing over Emmett's Disney and car related names. We discussed the flowers for Alice and Jasper's wedding, agreeing that a single pink rose would be perfect for Alice. As we got up to leave, we all agreed that when we'd start house hunting, that our houses would be set within a 10mile radius of each other, no matter how long it'd take to find ourselves the perfect home.

As I walked home, Rose having headed off to a book store to look at some more baby books and Alice having run away to meet up with Jasper I received a txt from my love, reading the words I sighed and picked up my pace so I could get home to him, into his arms sooner.

_From: Edward._

'_You are my life now'_

* * *

**A/N: Couldn't help but add a Twilight quote in there!! :**

**I know it's shorter, but this was the chapter to wrap everything up. I hope it was okay? If not, then… I'll return to it one day to fix the ending? I might look over the whole story and improve it, I cringed when I looked over my first couple of chapters- they were so poorly written!! **

**Now that this one is over, I can start thinking about what to write next!! **

**iamvamp**

**P.S. - T****hank you all for the birthday wishes!! And remember to check out BookMe's stories!! **


	30. Sequel

**Disclaimer: Emmett, Rosalie, Edward, Bella, Alice, Jasper and Jacob aren't mine- everyone else is tho!**

**A/N: I hadn't planned this when I finished the story…when I **_**thought**_** I'd finished the story anyway. I hope you all like it… **

**Sequel. **

**Year and a half later****… **

**Bella POV. **

"Oh god!" I sighed as I leant back in my chair, my hand resting on my stomach, "I feel like an elephant! Why didn't you stop me from ordering that sex-on-a-plate chocolate torte?" I groaned my rhetorical question at no one particular.

"Jesus! I gotta remember I'm not eating for two anymore!" Rose moaned from my left as she too leant back in her chair.

"I saw this coming… why didn't I do something about it?" Alice whimpered as she took a sip of water from where she sat opposite Rose and me looking tortured.

The three of us were sitting as if we were 8 months gone and were having twins. We'd just had a three course meal at our favourite restaurant, Xerocide and were now suffering from their mouth-watering delicacies.

"How about we walk this off and head back to the local for a night cap? It's only 10.30." Rose spoke up as she pushed herself up into sitting position and poured water into her glass.

I nodded silently and gave her the thumbs up as I picked up my wine glass and drained the last of the Pinot Grigio. My lips were turned up in a relaxed smile as I placed my glass back on the table and sighed in content. Alice, Rose and I did the same thing each month. We came for food, stuffed ourselves silly, which meant we'd have to start our ritual diets in the morning which only lasted about three days before we gave in to temptation, before heading over to the local, F8 for a night cap.

Alice's yawn caught my attention and I looked up to see her sporting the same relaxed smile I had. "So…" she started as she began to play with the tips of her spiky hair, "Mr Harrison called me this morning, he said I could pick up the keys in two weeks." Her smile stretched into a wide grin and her eyes sparkled brighter as she spoke, her excitement shining through.

"I get mine in about a month." Rose stated as she picked at her teeth, uncaring what other customers in the restaurant thought of her some what unlady like behaviour at the dinner table. "The tenants there already are starting to move now and I need to make sure I'm prepared before the move what with Ariel. I hope her routine won't get shaken up, she's been so good lately."

"You know you have us to help out." I stated as I looked from Rose to Alice and then back again. "And our men too." I laughed softly, knowing they'd do anything and everything to make sure Ariel and we three girls were happy.

"Softies." Rose sighed under her breath before she turned to look at me and asked, "When are you getting your keys? Should be soon right?" I nodded my head as she spoke and let her and Alice know that I should be getting them in the next two to three weeks also.

Images of mine and Edward's soon-to-be house flashed through my mind as I began to dig through my purse for my money, the three of us getting ready to leave and head over to F8. I instantly fell in love with the house that I'd soon be living in. It had a large garden in the back with a stream cutting through it and I couldn't wait to get myself stuck into making it my own. I felt giddy as I thought of the hand made wooden fairytale like bridge I'd have built so that we could gross over the river and the tree's I'd plant around the border of our grounds. Euphoria swam through me as I though of living there with Edward, growing old with him and at some point raising the children we'd one day have.

"Earth to Bella! Woo hoo!" Alice waved her little hands before my face while Rose snapped her fingers beside me to snap me out of my little day dream. I blushed within seconds, knowing that Alice and Rose found it comical when I spaced out and fell into my day dreams of my house to be. They always conveniently forgot that I'd caught them doing the same numerous times since the three of us had found our perfect homes to be.

"Let's just go pay" I mumbled as I got up from my chair and lead us to the bar to pay.

"Well hello there ladies." A voice from the other side of the bar caught my attention and I looked up to see Lucas's familiar face. I controlled my expression the best I could so that I wouldn't grimace before him and forced a small, polite smile on my face. "Leaving so soon?" He asked, his voice sounding strained, as if someone was torturing him from beneath the counter.

"Yes, I have a husband to get home to…" Alice chirped from my left.

"And a child to put to bed…" Rose added as she reapplied her shimmery lip gloss.

"And a fiancé to make love to all night long…" I added, doing my best to hide my smirk at the kid before us turned red and spluttered before us.

"I-I'll uhhhh…" He closed his eyes and I watched his adams apple bob as he swallowed hard before trying to speak once more. "I'll uhhhh just get the … bill! Ye, the bill!" his face broke into an awkward smile, probably because he was pleased with himself that he'd remembered what it was we were patiently waiting for.

We finally managed to pay our portions of the bill and made our way toward F8, shivering and cuddling together as we walked the few blocks that were between the restaurant and the bar. Alice and Rose were busy talking about what they thought their men would be up to once they arrived home. I knew that Edward would be doing one of three things when I got home to him; he'd either be hanging out with the boys with a few beers and playing on the x-box – with the volume on mute as to not disrupt Ariel's sleep and so they'd be able to listen to her on the baby monitor- or he'd be asleep in our bed, up in the attic, sprawled across it and probably with his head buried into one of my hoodies. Or he would be reading a story or entertaining Ariel in some way if she were still awake.

Rose's voice caught my attention before I could speculate what else Edward might be up to. "If I find him playing horse and jokey with her when I get back, he'll be suffering from the no sex for two weeks punishment! I'm telling you, he almost gave me a heart attack last time!" Rose growled, a frown marring her brow as she spoke, yet her eyes misted over with love and affection as she spoke.

"Rose, he did have Edward and Jasper on either side holding her, she would never have fallen off. You know Edward's a pro at catching Bella when she falls, there was nothing to worry about." Alice argued; trying to sooth Rose some as we turned the last corner before reaching F8.

"Alice is right Rose… Edward is a pro…" I mumbled with a weak smile as I waited for her to argue once more. I sighed in relief as she merely shrugged her shoulders and muttered "Suppose so." Under her breath and let the conversation drop.

The three of us neared the doors, hoping that one of the usual doormen was there tonight and not one of the new trainee guys that had started in the last couple of weeks.

"Ladies!" a familiar voice called our as we neared the door. Alice, Rose and I shared a chorus of '_SCORE_!' as we recognised the voice and picked up our pace to reach him.

"Finn my man!" Rose called as she broke into a run. He stood all 6'3 of himself in his black uniform and short, brown hair which was on the verge of needing a cut. He had his hand outstretched already, his long, muscled arm visible from the short sleeve top he wore and he did some manly hand shake and patting of the back greeting with Rose before he slung his arm around her shoulders and held her to him.

"Good to see you homie! How's my little honey bear doing?" Finn asked as he rubbed his free hand up and down her arm instinctively.

"She's got her daddy wrapped round her little finger…" Rose smiled and dusted of her shoulder as Finn laughed and said "Well she did learn from the best."

"Alice, you look cute." Finn turned his attention to her as she reached his side before me; he looked her over with a warm expression on his face.

"Oh, this old thing?" Alice spoke in a mocking tone as she plucked at her brand new cocktail dress. "I just threw it on before I left." She giggled before reaching up on her tip toes as placing a kiss on his chin.

"Isabella, it's been too long!" He used his smooth, silky voice as he picked up my hand and placed a kiss on the back before raising my hand and twirling me around once. "Ladies, you are far too stunning to be stood out here in the cold, in you go."

Finn ushered us in to the warmth of the bar and we thanked him as we pulled off our coats and handed them to him, ignoring the grumblings coming from the people who were standing in line until it was their turn to enter into the warmth and comfort.

"Hang on ladies." Finn smiled apologetically as he popped his head out the door and growled in a menacing voice, "All of you shut you're whining! One more word and you're all banned!"

Silence followed his words and he turned back to us and placed our coats in the staff room to keep them safe. "Have fun ladies! Oh and there might be a little surprise in there waiting for you!" He added cryptically with a wink as we made our way toward the stairs that led up to the bar.

The three of us ascended the stairs, Alice skipping her way up the steps, Rose following her in an easy pace and myself taking care with each step, knowing that a trip to the hospital at this time of night would not be fun.

Alice stopped on step third from the top and spun around to face Rose and me with a beaming smile. She didn't have to say a word, Rose and I both knew what that smile was for.

Duncan.

I carefully picked up my pace and followed Rose and Alice as we made a direct line toward the bar, all else be damned.

"After three." Rose whispered as we lined up at the bar. Alice was to my left, kneeling on the barstool and was busy adjusting her bra and pulling down the neckline of her dress. I adjusted myself and rested my arms on the bar top and could see Rose from the corner of my eye arching her back and pushing her hair over once shoulder.

"One… two… three…" She muttered.

The result was instantaneous. Glassy eyed barmen finished off their orders in record speed and fought their way toward us. I couldn't help but smile as one barman stood out from the rest. He had his usual raven black hair in disarray and his skin was glowing with his natural bronze tan. His eyes were alight with mischief and I let out a little laugh as he rolled his chocolaty eyes heavenward and shook his head in false disappointment. Alice, Rose and I had been doing this same routine when it was busy since the first time we'd come here. Duncan always kept his head around us, but enjoyed watching the younger barmen drooling and stuttering around us.

"At last!" Duncan called as soon as he made his way to us, shooting glares at the other barmen who tried to push their way passed him to get closer to us. "A month is too long; can't you come visit me every week?" He asked as he rested his elbow on top of one of the beer pumps and gazed languidly at us.

"You really think our men would let out us every week? And in your company?" I asked him as he passed me a cloth and I wiped a section of the bar clean.

"Wishful thinking?" He asked with a cheeky smile as he threw the cloth I handed back to him in a bin behind him.

"Just a little." I laughed as I helped Alice to sit on the bar top and then moved to sit in her vacated chair.

"So… busy night?" Alice asked Duncan as he began to make us a cocktail each. We didn't have to tell him what we liked or disliked, he'd learnt our tastes over the last two years and always magicked up a wonderfully alcoholic drink each for us.

"Ummm…" I watched as Duncan rubbed the back of his neck and played with a bottle of rum in his hand. Why was he feeling uneasy over such a simple question?

"Dunc, you're hiding something. Spit it out." Rose ordered, not bothering to beat around the bush with such a good friend of ours.

"Promise you won't get mad at me." He pleaded, his eyes begged as much as his words as he looked at each of us.

Warily I nodded my head, knowing it was best not to speak because he'd have definite evidence against me if I did feel inclined to beat him if he displeased me. Alice merely sat up straighter, as if preparing herself for a blow. Rose crossed her arms over her chest in an Emmett fashion and waited quietly for him to speak.

"Well… Bella." He stared, his eyes trained on my face as he passed my drink to me. "You hear that noise? You can probably just make it out between songs… the sound of a piano." I closed my eyes and listened, managing to hear a few distant keys of piano over the music that was thrumming through the speakers. "Well the thing is… that's Edward." He said simply as he poured some liquor into a martini glass with care, effectively hiding from my eyes.

"Edward?" I asked, wondering what it was he was doing here and where he was. I knew there was an old wooden type piano in the corner, but always thought it was for decoration. Duncan nodded at my one word question and inclined his head toward where the piano was located.

Craning my neck around the people who filled the bar area, my eyes located a head bend down low, covered with messy dark hair and tensed up shoulders. A sigh escaped me and I shook my head at the sight of his depressing form. "How long has he been there and how much has he drunk?" I asked as picked up my dark drink and took a long pull through the straw, smiling at the taste of spiced rum with coke.

"He's been here for about three hours and he's on his fifth brandy." He said as he placed Alice's drink before her.

"What about my husband?" Alice asked Duncan as she picked up her pink cocktail which I knew to be a cosmopolitan.

"Duncan leant on the bar top so his nose was almost brushing against Alice's and turned his head so that he was looking down toward the furthest end of the bar from where we were perched.

"Oh God Gucci alive!" Alice cursed as her eyes locked onto Jasper. He sat with a drink in one hand and his head in the other. He moved his hand which held his alcohol around, no doubt to emphasise his words as he spoke to two old men beside him who looked as if they were already fast asleep. Bashfully Alice glanced at Duncan before she simply asked, "Civil War?"

Duncan nodded and let her know that he was drinking with his good old friend Daniels but was going at a leisurely pace. He'd been perched there as long as Edward had been on the piano and had had a couple of warnings when his discussion over the civil war had become a little heated with the other two.

Alice picked up her Cosmo and took a large gulp as she kept her eyes on her husband who was waving at one of the bar staff to get him another drink.

"Duncan." Rose's voice was quiet and held a note of threat that I knew a prized warrior would be scarred of. I warily looked at her and saw she had her hands balled into fists. She was trying to control herself. "Please tell me that Emmett isn't here." She said in a strained voice before she held one of her hands out, waiting for him to finish her drink and hand it to her.

Each time we went out, the boys looked after Ariel. The boys never wanted to hire a babysitter, they didn't trust a stranger to look after their little angel and I was secretly glad of it. Alice, Jasper, Edward and I were almost as protective of Ariel as Rose and Emmett were when it came to her safety. My lip throbbed as I noticed I'd been biting it since Rose had spoken and panic began to fill me. If Emmett was here too, then who the hell was watching over Ariel!??

"He m-might be?" Duncan half asked, half answered as he cautiously took a step back from the bar and into the safety of being out of Rose's reach once he'd passed her a drink. Even though Duncan was a big guy, he wasn't stupid enough to ignore the threat in Rose's death glare.

"What do you mean _might be?_" She asked as she pushed her chair back and stood up. Her eyes had narrowed into slits in her face as she scanned the bar area.

Duncan rubbed the back of his neck one more and explained, "He said when he came in that, and I quote 'The mutt's looking after my princess' so I guess you might know what he was talking about?" his worried eyes shot from Rose to Alice to me and back, all the while trying to guess her reaction.

So Jacob had come over to baby sit Ariel. I sighed in response to the news, relived that someone we all could trust was looking after Ariel. Jacob had become close friends to all of us in the house since his first visit and my unlucky accident. Emmett, Jasper and Edward had kept in close touch with him, especially when I had any unpleasant meetings with the floor or any other hard surfaces and had become like brothers. I hadn't seen Jake in months and the excitement to see him bubbled within me at the thought of going home and being able to hug him.

Rose took a gulp of her drink before she relaxed a little and muttered under her breath "He'll be the death of me." before she asked Duncan to point him out to her.

Duncan told Rose where he was and we three turned to look at where he'd directed us. Swarms of women met my eyes as I looked and after much tip toeing and craning of my neck, his head of curly brown hair was visible in the middle of them all. "He ran home twice to check up on her." Duncan's soft voice whispered as we three girls kept our eyes locked on the top of his head. "First time he said his stomach felt all funny and he knew something was wrong… turned out she was crying because she'd lost her Bambi teddy." He paused before adding, "The second time, she'd apparently been crying because she fell over."

"Buffoon." Rose murmured under her breath before she looked away from Emmett and picked up her drink. "I'd better go baby sit him… What's he on Dunc?"

"Last I know it was vodka shots with a dash of coke…" Duncan answered her as she nodded her head in acknowledgement of his answer and kissed mine and Alice's cheek before setting off toward her Emmett.

"Regroup and head home?" I lazily asked Alice as my eyes locked on Edward and I slipped off the bar stool.

"Lets." Alice said simply as she manoeuvred herself from the bar top to the ground beside me.

**Rose POV. **

Squeezing passed the drunken women around me; I couldn't help but feel some level of anger toward them. I couldn't blame them for falling under Emmett's charm and sensitivity… but he was mine damn it! I could feel a scowl on my face as I neared him, getting slightly more aggravated as the cluster of women became denser, harder to push through.

"Ohh! And this one was taken when we went to the park." Emmett's voice reached me just as he became visible through the throng of attentive women. I paused a few paces behind him; managing to look over his shoulder to see him with his wallet out on the table and scattered with pictures. "Looks like and angel doesn't she?" His soft voice washed over me just as the women around him 'aww'd' in unison. "She's my baby girl… she stood on her own for the first time that day."

Tears prickled my eyes as I looked at the picture he was worshiping; remembering our little Ariel standing with some help from Emmett and then letting go, standing on her own for a few seconds before she lost her balance and fell into Emmett's waiting arms. Emmett and I laughed and hugged Ariel all afternoon after, confusing her with our strange behaviour.

My tears brimmed over as Emmett passed his finger over the next picture he held, stroking it tenderly. "This is another third of my life along with Ariel, my Rose." He starred at my picture as I too did. It was one of the pictures that he'd sneakily taken of me while we were at the car show two years ago. "Bambi." I heard him whisper just as I closed the space between us.

"Peaches." I whispered back, resting a hand on his broad shoulder as I leant in and pressed my lips to his temple. "Love you too."

I saw a dimple in his cheek just before he turned in his chair to look up at me. His eyes held tenderness and at the same time hunger while he smiled his breathtaking dimpled smile up at me.

Before I could melt completely under his gaze I braced myself, resting my fisted hands on my hips as I glared down at him, "Shouldn't you be watching Ariel? In person rather than through a bunch of photos?!" I asked as I looked from his face which was now transforming to a guilty expression to the pictures on the table beside him.

"I uh… I can explain?" he questioned as he avoided my gaze and picked up the pictures from the table and carefully put them back into his wallet. While his attention was averted, I stealthily looked around us and saw that the cluster of women who had surrounded Emmett had conveniently disappeared.

"Me and the guys… we felt lonely Rosie…" Emmett started, he turned back to look at me, his eyes full of sorrow. "You left us and Ariel was asleep so… we decided to go out and drown our sorrows."

I sighed, admitting defeat. How could I stay angry at him?

He saw my angry façade vanish and immediately took advantage. His arms wrapped quickly around me like vines and pulled me to him, settling me on his lap as he hid his face in the crook of my neck and took in a deep breath through his nose.

My smile probably stretched right across my face as he held me, breathed me in and captured me. I loved every second of it. My fingers trailed patterns across the nape of his neck and I closed my eyes, totally relaxed and whole.

"You know I love you…" Emmett spoke against my neck as his hands slid from my waist, one resting on my hip and the other on my lower stomach, "Bambi, lets have another kid? Please? Soon." He begged as he pulled away from my neck and locked his determined eyes on my own teary eyes. "I don't mind if the next one's a girl even though a son would be amazing." He added in a voice which held a slightly dreamy tone, "We could get started tonight…" His sentence trailed off as his lips met mine and kissed me with such need. He pulled away just as I was getting light-headed, "What do you say?" He breathed before kissing me again with his hand rubbed circles on my stomach.

I felt tears slipping from the corners of my eyes as I held on tight to him, making myself believe that this wasn't all a dream and that I had my angelic Ariel and my unearthly Emmett who was practically begging me to extend our family. I knew he was a little drunk, but also knew he'd keep asking for us to have another kid until he had the result he wanted.

"Let's go home." I breathed heavily into his ear as soon as I regained some of my mental capability.

His dazzling smile was my reward for my three simple words.

**Alice POV. **

I weaved through the patrons of the bar, my eyes locked on my target as I neared him. He looked somewhat defeated where he sat, his shoulders hunched, his head in his hand and the whiskey meeting his lips every few minutes. I couldn't begin to think what state he was in, Duncan had already told me that he'd been warned a few times for being loud, that wasn't my Jazzy.

"Yeah… well what would you know! You weren't even there…" I heard Jasper slur just as I reached him. A sigh escaped my lips as I processed his words, he was arguing with the two old men again about the war, trying to pretend that he'd been there, fighting as a sergeant during the war. I needed to stop him before he made a fool of himself.

Just as I was about to slip onto the chair next to Jasper, he rose up from his bar stool and swayed a little before he headed off into the crowd that filled the bar. My brows knitted as I watched him make his way unsteadily to a far corner and I relaxed as I realised he was heading to the bathroom.

I spun myself around and scanned the bar, trying to spot Rose and Emmett. From my elevated view point on top of the high barstool, I saw them sitting at a table, Rose snuggled in Emmett's arms as they kissed softly. A smile spread across my lips at the sight of the happy couple, they were so perfect with each other that I couldn't help but feel mine and Jasper's pairing was a little inferior compared to them. But then I always remembered that I was Jasper's wife and felt at ease again. I spun my simple yet glamorous wedding band around my finger, reassuring myself that I was indeed married to my Jasper and not dreaming it all up as I waited anxiously for his return.

A slight commotion to my right caught my attention and I looked over to see the two old men who Jasper had in most probability been bugging all night were slowly standing and finishing off their drinks. They must have had a fair few pints I thought as I listened to their drunken slurring and intoxicated burping as the passed me and headed toward the staircase to make their way out.

There was a break in the music that the D.J was pulsing through the speakers, Edwards fingers flying over the piano was faintly audible but my attention got caught by the sound of a smooth voice speaking, "Good riddance." a few paces behind me.

My body jolted, reacting to the familiar sound of Jasper's voice and I hopped off the high stool at the bar just as Jasper was nearing me. His brows knitted in confusion at the sight of me waiting patiently for him at the bar, his step hesitated as he neared me and I smiled, hoping I'd reassure him that I wasn't going to attack him or anything.

He paused right in front of me and I spoke loud enough for him to hear me over the new song that was escaping the many speakers in the bar, "You've kept me waiting a long time." I said, my head tilting up so that I could look at his angelic face.

I watched, trying to control my laughter as he ducked his head, like a good Southern gentleman and said, "I'm sorry, ma'am", his southern accent washing over me and leaving me breathless.

Jasper took my outstretched hand instantaneously and pulled me into his arms, holding me to his warm, strong chest as he ran his hand up and down my back while the other played with the tips of my spiky black hair.

"I love you darlin'" Jasper whispered into my hair before his lips ghosted over my temple and pressed a kiss to my forehead.

His words sent a tingle through me and I reached up and kissed the side of his neck, feeling complete where I stood. "I love you too, and your southern accent." I teased as I rested back against his chest and felt him slowly moving us back and forth, as if we were dancing.

A small laugh escaped my lips as Jasper began to whisper into my ear, singing one of the songs he liked to listen to after he'd had a few drinks with the boys.

"There's a southern accent,  
Where I come from.  
The young'uns call it country,  
The Yankees call it dumb.  
I got my own way of talkin',  
But everything is done,  
With a southern accent,  
Where I come from."

He stopped singing after the first verse and held me tighter before lifting me up in his arms and placing a soft kiss to the tip of my nose, which I guessed he had tried to aim on my lips. I reached up and kissed him back on his nose, gaining a smile from my fallen angel. "You are my wife." Jasper spoke out loud, his expression looking disbelieving as he looked down at me, as if the truth was hard to process. I grinned at him, knowing how he felt; as it were all a dream.

"I know husband. I know." I mumbled back, holding him tighter.

**Bella POV. **

I stopped behind him, watching as his fingers moved over the ivory keys while the rest of his body stayed motionless, as if he were carved out of marble. My teeth caught my bottom lip as I wondered what had him so tense. Had he fought with the guys? With Jacob? I shook my head, knowing that Edward saw Jacob as a brother these days. What was making my Edward so tense?

The tune he played came to an end and I wondered if he could feel my presence behind him. I always felt some kind of pull or spark run through me when Edward was near, even if I didn't know it and wondered if he could feel the same as I did at this moment.

"Mmmm…" Edward's smooth voice reached my ears and I focused my eyes on the back of his head, watching as he turned in his seat, "Strawberries." His sparkling green eyes caught my own dull brown and captured my entire attention. My legs felt weak and I began to forget everything that was stored in my mind. What was my name again?

"Come here love." Edward crooned as he held his arms open wide to welcome me.

Taking a step toward him, my uncoordinated feet decided to go against each other. Alice had encased my traitorous feet in high heeled contraptions which they suddenly decided to reject. I lost my balance, something I never had a lot of to begin with and I began to fall.

Luckily for me, Edward was a pro at saving me. Even after all the brandy's he'd drunk, he still managed to react quickly and caught me around my middle before I could greet the floor once more. A relieved sigh escaped my lips as Edward righted me; I hadn't seen the ground so intimately for a long while now and had been enjoying its absence.

"You are the most dangerous creature I have ever met." Edward whispered into my ear in an amused voice as he held tight to me, giving me time to try and find my balance. I huffed in his arms at his words, how long would it take for him to understand it wasn't my fault? My feet just didn't get along with the rest of my body, they were enemies I was sure of it.

Edward's lips pressed against the side of my neck, I could feel his lips stretched into a smile before he left a soft, scorching kiss to my skin before pulling back and looking down at me.

I could feel the blush on my cheeks, falling over my own two feet never lost its embarrassment factor. I wondered idly as I starred at Edward's perfect features; what it would like to be normal, coordinated and sure of each step. My imagination worked hard at thinking it over, coming up with a hazy image which disappeared as soon as Edward re-caught my full attention with his quizzical look.

"What has you thinking so hard, love?" He asked as his fingers danced across my knitted brow, smoothing out the creases.

I discarded the idea of telling him what I was really thinking of and decided to find out what he, Emmett and Jasper were doing here. Surely the reason wasn't for them three to have some bonding time; they'd been sitting apart all night getting increasingly drunk on their own.

"I was just thinking why Jacob had to look after Ariel while you three were getting drunk…" I spoke as I reached my hands up around his neck and played with the hair on the back of his head.

His eyes drooped, falling almost completely shut as I continued to play with his hair. His head fell to rest on my shoulder as he began to sway us both back and forth slowly. Just as I was beginning to close my own eyes and relax he spoke softly against my neck, "We were lonely without you. We missed you. Ariel was sleeping for so long and we got bored… Jacob turned up and so we decided to go out and drown our sorrows…" I could feel one of his hands playing with the end of my hair which fell half way down my back as the other held to my hip as he spoke. "Do you forgive us?"

Stupid soppy love sick fools.

I smiled as I turned my head and pressed my lips to his jaw, breathing in the mouth watering scent which was Edward. I thought I could have become desensitised to it by now, but each time he was near and I caught a hint of his delectable scent, I felt weak at the knees and my heart beat escalated to new heights.

His mouth pressed to my neck once more, worshiping it with kisses, licks and nibbles. His large, talented hands began moving, caressing my stomach, teasing the sides of my breasts and kneading my ass, I pulled him closer to me, trying to press my responsive body as close to his as possible.

Edward's hot mouth travelled to my ear where he sucked on my lobe, releasing a throaty moan from my mouth, "Do you have any idea how much you mean to me? How much I love you?" He groaned as he pressed my aching centre against his own, revelling in the friction it elicited.

His words ignited a fire deep inside me; I had to have him now. I cursed the fact that we were at F8 and not in our attic room, next to our bed rather than an old wobbly piano and surrounded by people. My need for him began to feel painful and I gasped in his ear "Take me. Take us home and take me." I pleaded as I rested my head on his solid shoulder and tried my best to control my wild emotions.

His deep growl shot right through me before he picked me up in his arms and began his way toward the stairs. Duncan waved from the bar and sent a wink my way as we passed him but Edward was in his own little world and didn't shift his eyes from his main target, escape from the club.

**Emmett POV.**

Repunzel… Cinderella… Sumba… Aladin… Would Rose kill me if I told her I liked Tinkerbell? I thought over the names as we made our way home, Rose holding onto my back and playing with my curly dark hair absentmindedly. Bet she's thinking up some boring names for our next kid…

I rounded the last corner to our house and picked up my pace. I couldn't wait to see my baby girl. If she was crying when I got in there, I'd easily castrate Jacob on the spot. I could feel the scowl on my face as I thought over my little girl being unhappy.

My pace turned into a sprint the closer I got to our house, Rose was laughing as she gripped tight around my neck, yet careful to not cut off my air supply with her toned, sexy arms. I fished for my key in my pocket and roughly stuck it into the lock and pushed the front door open. I stepped inside, not bothering to close the door or take my key out of the open door, Alice, Jasper, Bella and Edward were only a minute away from home, they could sort it out while I went to hunt for my little girl.

A deep rumbling noise caught my attention as I made my way quickly toward the living room. It wasn't raining out was it? I wondered and looked over myself to see if I'd missed the fact that I'd been walking home in the rain without acknowledging it. I saw that I was still dry and wondered why I could hear the sound of thunder so close by if it wasn't even stormy out.

The noise came again. It was closer than what I thought.

The thunder was coming from the couch.

Confusion must have been plastered on my face as I cautiously made my way over to the couch, pausing for a second when the noise sounded again. Where was Ariel? How could she not be screaming in terror over the deafening noise?

Rose gasped just at the same second I did as we looked down over the back of the couch. The sound coming from Rose reminded me that she was here with me, being held to my back. I'd forgotten in my worry over Ariel that she was with me.

"Let me down Peaches, I'm gona go get the camera." Rose whispered into my ear. I loosened my hold on her and felt a shiver run over my back at the loss of contact from my Rose. My eyes didn't waver however, I kept the sight before me in my vision.

Jacob was sprawled across the sofa, one leg hanging off and one arm propping his head up as he lay on his back, snoring loudly with each intake of breath. His right hand, even thought he was asleep, was holding protectively to my daughter who was curled up on his chest like a purring kitten. In one hand she held Bambi, her favourite teddy while the other one rested palm down on Jacob's bare chest, right where his heart was. He snored again, the thunderous sound jolting me by it's volume. I frowned as I watched Ariel move, so sure that he'd finally woken her with his unearthly noise, but just smiled as I heard Ariel babble in her sleep before sighing in content.

Rose came back to me and picked up my hand, tugging me so that I made my way around to stand with her on the other side of the couch, able to see Ariel's bottle on the floor by Jacob's foot and his, what was white shirt, covered in colourful scribbles made with crayons. I looked back to Jacobs face and saw a smudge of orange on his tan face as well as a line of sky blue under his chin. Ariel had been busy.

"Shhhh!" I looked up and saw Edward, Jasper, Alice and Bella entering the house, creeping toward us after Rose's warning. She picked up the camera and aimed it at Jacob and Ariel, capturing this moment for eternity.

Alice and Bella's eyes glazed over as they silently "aww'd" over the sight and I noticed Edward and Jasper spacing out as they took in the scene.

Worry began to fill me the longer I starred at my girl. Was Jacob's loud snoring damaging her hearing? Was she cold? She was only wearing two layers, didn't Jake think of covering her with a blanket?! What if Jacob rolled to his side, he'd crush her! Stupid idiotic pup!

My protectiveness won over and I stepped forward and pried Jake's hand off of my little girl and carefully picked her up into the safety of my arms. Her curly blond hair looked as soft as feathers and I brushed it softly, revelling at it's softness and revelling at the sight of my baby's eyes moving under her lids, dreaming happy dreams I hoped.

I cradled her in my arms, remembering back to the first time I'd held her, the same way as I did now. So scared that I wasn't doing it right, that I wasn't supporting her head right, that I should have been sitting down. "Put her to bed." Rose whispered into my ear before she pressed her lips to our baby's forehead. Ariel stirred in her sleep as Rose straightened back up, a small smile came to her pouting lips and a small dimple appeared on her cheeks. Ariel had inherited Rose's beauty and blond hair but my curls and dimples. She was perfection.

"Come on baby girl, let get you to bed so your mommy and me can make you a brother or sister." I whispered as I turned and made my way toward the stairs, ignoring the muffled laughter I heard as I made my way up. I didn't know what they were laughing about, Rose and I were going to commit to making another baby… perhaps I could lock us both in the bedroom until the little stick turned to positive…

I pushed the door open to Ariel's nursery and turned on the light, turning it down low as to not wake her up. Alice had decorated the room in soft pinks and creams when she found out we were going to have a girl. I made my way to the crib, smiling as I remembered the hassle Edward, Jasper, Jacob and I had putting it together. Jasper had managed to glue the instructions to his hand when he'd mislaid the super glue. Edward hand hit Jacob on the hand when he went to hammer in a nail and got distracted by the sound of Bella falling. I'd tried to push the parts together, hoping they'd just fit themselves into how I wanted them to work, but only managed to cut myself on one of the screws.

We had admitted defeat at one point and sulked off to the kitchen to get a drink. I'd given us four a pep talk while we were down there, assuring us all that we would get it done for the sake of my daughter and so with new found optimism we headed back to the nursery to conquer the blasted crib…only to find Alice, Bella and my heavily pregnant Rosalie tightening the last screw to the perfect looking assembled crib without any injuries or breaking a sweat.

"You don't need a silly crib to sleep in do you baby? You'd rather sleep in daddy's arms wouldn't you." I whispered to a sleeping Ariel as I glowered at the crib, standing solidly before me, mocking me. "Stupid thing." I mumbled as I pulled back the soft cream blanket and placed Ariel in it. Making sure that she was covered with the blanket and had Bambi at her side, I pressed a soft kiss to her head and brushed her soft hair before standing back up and making sure that all four baby monitors were on. One for mine and Rose's room, one for Alice and Jaspers, another for Edward and Bella's attic room and the last for the living room.

"Sweet dreams baby." I whispered as I backed out of the room and pulled the door after me, leaving it slightly ajar just in case someone wanted to pop in later to say good night to her.

I popped my head into my room to find it empty. I turned on my heel, body braced as I made my way down the stairs starting my hunt. I was going to hunt Rose down, capture her and make love to her for as long as needed until I'd manage to get her pregnant again. Memories of my Rose with a swollen stomach popped into my head. She was even more sexy when she was carrying my child and I couldn't wait for her to be that big again, ready to pop with the greatest gift anyone could ever give me, another child of our own, an extension to our growing family.

**A/N: Did I do good?**

**The idea of the girls finding their men in a bar getting drunk and missing them came to mind when I was in work a while ago. I tried thinking of a new story, but I couldn't help but work it into this one, even though I thought I'd totally finished with it. **

**The song that I had Jasper sing, I randomly typed 'southern accent into youtube and found a Johnny Cash version and loved it. I knew I had to have it in the story somewhere!! **

**I've got a few quotes from the book in this chapter too, hope you like them and find that they work!!**

**Review. Review. Review!!!!**


End file.
